Wentelende Wereld
by Avana65
Summary: Met behulp van oude en nieuwe vrienden zoekt Harry zijn weg in de toverwereld, nadat hij Voldemort verslagen heeft. Nieuwe bedreigingen blijven echter niet lang uit. Post DH fic. Multiple POV's oa Harry, George, Loena, Daan, Draco, Marcel en Minerva.
1. Inleiding

**Wentelende Wereld**

De toverwereld wentelt zich in een scala van emoties; euforie dat Voldemort verslagen is en de mensen bevrijd zijn van het juk van het Dooddoenersregime, en opluchting dat de oorlog voorbij is, dat er niet meer slachtoffers gevallen zijn.  
Voor de meeste mensen overheerst echter het immense verdriet om de leegte die de vele doden achtergelaten hebben. Harry voelt zich alsof hij er geen deel aan heeft. Hij kan amper rouwen door zijn schuldgevoel. De gezichten van degenen die hij niet kon redden, verschijnen dagelijks op zijn netvlies.  
'Op het roerloze punt van de wentelende wereld', schreef de dichter T.S. Eliot in 1943 in _Four Quartets_. Dat is precies waar Harry zich bevindt. De wereld tolt om hem heen, maar zijn eigen wereld is tot stilstand gekomen nadat hij Voldemort heeft verslagen.  
De profetie is vervuld, hij heeft zijn doel gediend. Hij heeft geen idee wat hij met de rest van zijn leven moet, want hij heeft nooit echt durven geloven dat er nog een leven op hem wacht.  
Dit verhaal vertelt over de omwenteling van overleven naar leven. Van schuldgevoel naar acceptatie. Van verlies naar heling. Voor Harry, maar ook voor George, Loena, Daan, Andromeda, Draco, Marcel en Ellen.

_Ik probeer tijdens het schrijven altijd zoveel mogelijk de boeken van J.K. Rowling te volgen, maar ik zal de meeste informatie die vrijkwam tijdens interviews die J.K. Rowling na het verschijnen van 'Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood' heeft gegeven, en de epiloog, niet gebruiken._  
_Iedereen heeft natuurlijk zijn eigen gedachten over wat er verder gebeurt met de personages nadat Voldemort is verslagen. Dit is mijn interpretatie. Soms zal die anders zijn dan die van jou._

_Omdat ik het moeilijk vind om nu al een leeftijdsschatting te maken, kies ik op dit moment voor 14+. Het grootste deel van het verhaal zal eigenlijk best wel geschikt zijn voor alle leeftijden, maar mochten er scènes en/of hoofdstukken zijn die een hogere leeftijdsgrens vragen, dan zal ik dat aan het begin van dat hoofdstuk melden en het betreffende deel samenvatten zodat het voor iedereen te volgen blijft._

_Ik wil graag enkele mensen bedanken zonder wie dit verhaal vast nooit gepost zou worden:_  
_Y voor zijn geduld tijdens de afgelopen twee NaNo jaren, het brainstormen en het verzinnen van diverse van Loena's Fabeldieren en namen voor OC's._  
_Mijn bétareaders S, J en K, die met z'n drieën mijn Wentelende Wereld een stuk stabieler hebben gemaakt en aangenamer om te vertoeven. Mochten er nog foutjes door de mazen van het net zijn geglipt dan neem ik die volkomen voor mijn rekening xD_

_Veel leesplezier gewenst! Reacties zijn natuurlijk altijd welkom ^^_


	2. Proloog

_Dan zal de duisternis licht zijn, en de roerloosheid dans.  
Gefluister van snelle stromen, en winterbliksem.  
De wilde tijm, ongezien en de wilde aardbei ...  
_T.S. Eliot - Four Quartets

**Proloog**

In het bleke ochtendlicht leek de ravage nog mee te vallen, dacht ze vermoeid. Ze verplaatste haar gewicht en leunde iets meer op de wandelstok die Poppy haar had gegeven, in de hoop haar gewonde been wat te ontlasten. De gedachte aan Poppy bracht haar automatisch weer terug naar de Grote Zaal, waar de rijen gewonden lagen voor wie geen plaats meer was op de ziekenzaal. Filius had schermen geplaatst om de gewonden af te scheiden van de overledenen, maar de zaal was zo doordrongen van verdriet dat het niet erg effectief was.  
Ze zuchtte verdrietig terwijl ze steun zocht bij de afgebrokkelde stenen rand van het open venster. Zo veel slachtoffers. Meer dan vijftig, had Pomona geteld. Ze hadden nog niet eens iedereen geïdentificeerd. Tientallen jonge, veelbelovende heksen en tovenaars. Ouders, kinderen, zussen en broers. Het beeld van de Wemels brandde nog op haar netvlies. Ron en Percy, die Ginny troostten. Molly, die arme Molly; wat had de strijd tegen Voldemort haar al niet gekost? Haar broers, de littekens van Bill, het oor van George, en nu Fred. Sommige families hadden veel meer geleden dan anderen. Het risico als je actief mee vocht in een oorlog, ze wist het, maar toch …  
Naast Fred hadden Remus en Nymphadora gelegen. Andromeda, nog niet zo lang weduwe, bleef nu achter met haar enige kleinkind. Het was schrijnend om te bedenken dat de oorlog ooit begon toen een baby wees werd, en nu, bij het laatste gevecht, opnieuw een baby zijn ouders verloren had.  
Ze herinnerde zich als de dag van gisteren hoe ze op Albus had zitten wachten, zeventien jaar geleden, terwijl ze die vreselijke Dreuzelfamilie had gadegeslagen. Goderic zij dank dat die arme Teddy Lupos zijn oma nog had!

Het zonnetje maakte aarzelend zijn opwachting, bijna alsof hij niet wist of hij wel welkom was. Zijn stralen gleden langzaam over het terrein rondom het kasteel en openbaarden genadeloos wat de nacht nog had proberen te verhullen. Grote stukken puin, afkomstig van de kasteelmuren lagen metersver verspreid; de grasvelden rondom het meer waren enorm gehavend en op het kabbelende water dreef een laag takken en ander afval. Waarschijnlijk was het afkomstig van de bomen, die als gesneuvelde soldaten langs de rand van het Verboden Bos lagen. Bij het zien van de door reuzen vertrappelde kassen, kneep ze haar lippen samen. De schade was enorm en dat was alleen nog maar de buitenkant van het kasteel.

Bij de gedachte aan de immense taak die voor haar lag, raakte Minerva onverwachts uit balans. Wankelend greep ze met haar andere hand het venster vast. De wandelstok kletterde tegen de stenen vloer. Ze uitte een krachtterm en dacht dat Poppy haar meer dan vermanend zou toespreken als ze haar hier zou zien.  
Aan de andere kant zou Poppy het begrijpen. Ze zou snappen dat ze even behoefte had om alleen te zijn; om zich te wapenen voor de nieuwe dag nu zij verantwoordelijk leek voor het kasteel en de gang van zaken op Zweinstein. Iedereen leek als vanzelf te beschouwen dat ze de taken op zich nam die ze na de dood van Albus toevertrouwd had gekregen.  
De spanning in haar lichaam nam toe en ze vroeg zich af of ze die taak wel aankon. Ze was niet oud, 72 jaar nog maar, een mooie leeftijd voor een heks, maar ze voelde zich op dit moment jaren ouder en opgebrand als een ster die alleen een zwak schijnsel achterlaat. Haar ogen prikten. Het gemis van Albus voelde op dit moment bijna als een lichamelijke pijn. Misschien zou het helpen als zijn portret ontwaakte. Als ze hem in ieder geval advies kon vragen.

Haar oog viel op een kind dat aan de hand van zijn of haar moeder het terrein op kwam lopen. Minerva kon van deze afstand niet zien wie het waren. Waarschijnlijk familie van één van de gewonden of overledenen. Ze sloot even haar ogen, terwijl ze bad dat het eerste het geval was. Het meisje - ze zag nu twee vlechtjes heen en weer zwaaien - keek vol nieuwsgierigheid om zich heen.  
Minerva vroeg zich af hoe oud ze was. Negen? Tien? Oud genoeg om aan haar eerste jaar op Zweinstein te beginnen? In welke afdeling zou ze ingedeeld worden?  
Ze wierp nog een laatste blik op het huppelende meisje en rechtte toen haar schouders. Moeizaam bukte ze zich om de wandelstok op te rapen en liep toen met langzame, voorzichtige, maar vastberaden passen naar het kantoor van het schoolhoofd. Haar kantoor. 

o~0~O~0~o

_Volgende week hoofdstuk 1: In het Prille Ochtendlicht_


	3. Hoofdstuk 1 In het Prille Ochtendlicht

**Hoofdstuk 1 In het Prille Ochtendlicht**

De vage omtrekken van de kamer kwamen hem niet bekend voor. Harry Potter sommeerde zijn bril terwijl hij overeind ging zitten in het onbekende bed. Bij het zien van zijn omgeving herinnerde hij zich waar hij was; in Bills kamer in Het Nest. De gordijnen bleken niet gesloten te zijn en hij zag dat het licht begon te worden. Terwijl hij tegen het hoofdeinde leunde, gleed zijn blik door de kamer. Oude posters van Zwerkbalteams en De Witte Wieven sierden de muren. Aan de binnenkant van de deur hingen foto's van allerlei soorten draken. Die stamden waarschijnlijk uit de tijd dat Charlie hier geslapen had. Op het kastje onder het raam zag hij een foto van Bill en Fleur. Het zien van Fleur in een wapperende witte zomerse jurk herinnerde hem aan haar trouwdag, en aan de dag dat hij met Ron en Hermelien aan hun zoektocht naar de Gruzielementen begonnen was. Die dag leek een leven geleden, maar tegelijkertijd stonden de details hem zo scherp voor de geest alsof het gisteren was. Het benauwde gevoel van het geleende lichaam in zijn galagewaad, de eerste keer dat hij het teken van Grindelwald zag, de onthullingen van tante Marga en de grote, zilverkleurige lynx. Hij zuchtte en keek uit het raam. Vanuit het bed kon hij nog net een stukje zien van de garage waarin de Ford Anglia had gestaan waarmee hij uit het huis van de Duffelingen was bevrijd door Ron en de tweeling.  
Abrupt trok hij zijn benen op en sloeg zijn armen er omheen. Hij legde zijn hoofd op zijn knieën zodat hij de kamer tijdelijk kon negeren. Een kamer waarin hij nog nooit eerder geslapen had in al die jaren dat hij de Wemels kende.  
Er was even een stilte gevallen toen mevrouw Wemel hem de avond ervoor vertelde dat hij in deze kamer op de eerste verdieping kon logeren. Het feit dat hij de zomer ervoor weken in de kamer van Fred en George had gelogeerd, werd niet ter sprake gebracht. Harry had geknikt en was zonder iets te zeggen achter mevrouw Wemel aan de trap opgelopen.  
Plotseling wilde hij weg uit de kamer. Hij zwaaide zijn benen over de rand van het bed en greep zijn broek die over een stoel hing. Het was stil en Harry vroeg zich af of iedereen al beneden was. Zijn toverstok bleek, na even zoeken, naast de trouwfoto te liggen. '_Tempus'._ Het was kwart voor acht. Waarschijnlijk lag iedereen nog op bed. Hij besloot later te douchen, als de anderen waren opgestaan. Zachtjes opende hij de deur in de hoop dat Ginny niet wakker zou worden van het onvermijdelijke gekraak.  
Terwijl hij behoedzaam de trap afliep, realiseerde hij zich dat hij amper wist wie er allemaal in Het Nest waren. De vorige dag was als een onwerkelijke film aan hem voorbij geflitst, vanaf het moment dat hij wakker was geworden in zijn hemelbed in de toren van Griffoendor tot het moment dat hij samen met Hermelien en de Wemels naar Het Nest Verschijnseld was.  
De pers was toegestroomd en Harry was compleet overweldigd door hun eindeloze stroom van vragen. Hij was letterlijk en figuurlijk met zijn rug tegen een muur gezet. Professor Anderling werd op dat moment door madame Plijster behandeld en protesten van Professor Banning hadden net zoveel effect op de opdringerige journalisten als een zakmes op een Basilisk. Pas toen Hagrid en Groemp hem te hulp waren geschoten, waren ze langzaam maar zeker achteruit geweken, net zolang tot zijn beide bodyguards de meute van het terrein af hadden gejaagd.  
Het was een constante chaos in het kasteel geweest. Mensen hadden verdwaasd rondgelopen, gehuild en gelachen op hetzelfde moment. Gewonden waren naar de ziekenzaal gebracht of naar het St. Holisto. De gevangen Dooddoeners waren afgevoerd door de Schouwers en een speciaal team had onderzoek gedaan in Het Krijsende Krot.  
Hoewel mensen verschillende keren op zijn schouders hadden geklopt en hem hadden gecomplimenteerd, had hij amper iets van opluchting gevoeld. Hij vermoedde dat dat nog wel zou komen, maar bij het zien van de vele overledenen, die onder zwarte doeken het kasteel verlieten, had hij enkel een overheersend gevoel van droefheid ervaren.  
Ten slotte had madame Plijster hem, nadat ze hem behandeld had, terug naar de toren van Griffoendor gedirigeerd en hem ondanks zijn zwakke protest, een Slaapdrank toegediend.

o~0~O~0~o

Draco keek wanhopig om zich heen. Overal waar hij keek, zag hij vlammen. Ze likten aan de muren van het huis en verschroeiden het grote tapijt op de stenen vloer van de hal, waar zijn moeder zo trots op was. De voordeur was inmiddels onbereikbaar en zijn ogen schoten heen en weer op zoek naar een ontsnappingsroute. Vlammen dansten over de leuning van de rijkbewerkte houten trap, die vervaarlijk kraakte. Waar waren zijn vader en moeder? Waren ze nog boven, ingesloten? Hij probeerde te roepen, maar er kwam geen geluid over zijn droge, gebarsten lippen. De vlammen kwamen steeds dichterbij. Hij kon ze bijna proeven. Ze probeerden hem in te sluiten en een ogenblik speelde zijn verbeelding hem parten en leek het alsof hij de vurige ogen van een Chimaera zag. Hij was echter niet in de Kamer van Hoge Nood, maar thuis waar geen Harry Potter hem zou komen redden.  
Op het moment dat de trap met een donderend geraas naar beneden viel, zag hij achter de oranje vuurzee een zilverachtig licht. Met de moed der wanhoop trok hij de kap van zijn mantel over zijn haren en stortte zich tussen de vlammen door. Zijn ogen brandden en zijn huid leek onder een permanente Martelvloek te verkeren. Struikelend over onbekende voorwerpen probeerde hij dichterbij het zilveren licht te komen. Het leek zich echter te verplaatsen, want hij was zojuist de hoek van de gang om gerend. Plotseling zag hij rechts van hem ook een licht. Het was niet zilver, maar goudkleurig. Draco interesseerde het niet welke kleur hem een uitweg bood, hij wilde enkel weg uit die verschroeiende hitte. Het leek alsof het vuur hem nu achtervolgde. Harder en harder probeerde hij te ontkomen. Achter zich hoorde hij de angstkreten van zijn voorouders in hun portretten. De gang werd smaller en het kostte Draco steeds meer moeite de vlammen te ontwijken. Hij miste bijna een gang aan de linkerkant. Een stuk breder dan degene die hij volgde. Het zilverkleurig licht aan het uiteinde van de korte gang scheen zo fel dat hij bijna over zijn eigen voeten struikelde toen hij van richting veranderde. Dit keer kon hij steeds dichterbij komen. Het licht veranderde in een zilverkleurige poort. Er ontsnapte een opgeluchte snik aan zijn geteisterde keel. Nog een paar meter. Het vuur achter hem leek aan snelheid te winnen. Of misschien werd hij te moe. Met zijn laatste krachten gooide hij zich naar voren, naar de uitnodigende poort. Op het moment dat hij het zilver raakte, verdween het echter. Een seconde leek alles zwart en hij knipperde met zijn ogen om te zien of hij ze niet per ongeluk gesloten had. Toen lichtte de hele omgeving op, verblindend geelwit met oranje tongen, die zich vanaf alle kanten naar hem toe strekten. Hij voelde ze langs zijn lichaam strelen voordat alles definitief zwart werd voor zijn ogen.

o~0~O~0~o

Onderaan de trap hoorde Harry zachte stemmen. Aarzelend liep hij door het smalle gangetje, om in de deuropening stil te blijven staan. Aan de kop van de lange, houten keukentafel zaten meneer en mevrouw Wemel. De stem van meneer Wemel klonk zacht en geruststellend en zijn hand lag op die van zijn vrouw. Hoewel Harry kon zien dat hij zich voor haar vermande, spraken zijn afhangende schouders een ander verhaal. Toen mevrouw Wemel opkeek naar haar echtgenoot zag Harry dat haar ogen rooddoorlopen waren. In het prille ochtendlicht glinsterde een vochtig spoor op haar wangen. Harry wilde zich omdraaien om geen inbreuk te maken op het intieme moment, maar mevrouw Wemel ving zijn beweging. Bruusk trok ze haar hand onder die van haar echtgenoot vandaan en schoof haar stoel naar achteren.  
'Harry, liefje, heb je goed geslapen? Wil je een kop thee?'  
Harry dacht dat er waarschijnlijk niemand goed geslapen had die nacht. Zwijgend knikte hij. Mevrouw Wemel liep om de tafel heen, omhelsde hem kort maar stevig en liep toen naar het fornuis waar ze druk in de weer ging met ketels en koekenpannen.  
Harry bleef ongemakkelijk staan. Meneer Wemel knikte hem vermoeid toe en gebaarde naar de stoelen om hem heen. Toen Harry ging zitten, viel zijn blik op _De Ochtendprofeet_ die in het midden van de tafel lag. Ook op deze tweede morgen na Voldemorts dood sierde Harry's naam, samen met meerdere foto's, de voorpagina. Hij fronste. Wanneer zou de toverwereld zich realiseren dat er tientallen andere tovenaars en heksen waren die veel meer hadden gedaan dan hij en net zoveel hadden geleden? Hij dacht aan Loena en Olivander in de kerker van Villa Malfidus, aan Romeo en Anderling, aan Remus. Zijn gedachten stokten. Hij wendde zijn hoofd af en ontmoette de ogen van meneer Wemel.  
'Romeo is interim-Minister van Toverkunst. Ik verwacht dat hij wel verkozen zal worden tot nieuwe Minister,' zei meneer Wemel zacht. 'Ik heb vanmiddag een informeel gesprek met hem.'  
Harry was blij met het neutrale gespreksonderwerp. Ze bespraken de diverse ministerieposten en de geschikte kandidaten voor die functies. Op de achtergrond speelde de radio stemmige muziek. De geur van gebakken eieren en spek vulde de keuken en tot zijn verbazing voelde Harry zijn maag goedkeurend rommelen. De ketel uitte een schrille klank voor mevrouw Wemel hem het zwijgen oplegde. Ondanks de sombere sfeer voelde Harry zich plotseling gelukkig dat hij hier was, in de keuken van Het Nest.  
Toen haalde een snik bij het fornuis hem uit zijn gedachten en de bittere smaak van schuld vulde zijn mond. Meneer Wemel zweeg en Harry hoorde boven leidingen ratelen. Om de ongemakkelijke stilte te verbreken, vroeg hij: 'Is iedereen nog boven?'  
Meneer Wemel keek hem vol begrip aan.  
'Hermelien logeert weer bij Ginny op de kamer; ik geloof dat de dames al wakker zijn. Ron ligt vast nog te slapen,' zei hij met een klein glimlachje. 'Percy – hij blijft een paar dagen – was vroeg op en is al naar het Ministerie om Romeo inlichtingen te geven. Charlie is gisteravond met Bill en Fleur meegegaan naar De Schelp, maar ze komen straks nog langs en de – '  
Hij zweeg abrupt. Achter hem klonk een jammerend geluidje en Harry probeerde wanhopig een neutraal onderwerp te bedenken om hun gedachten aan de tweeling – en aan Fred – af te leiden, maar zijn geest bleef leeg. Tot zijn opluchting hoorde hij op dat moment voetstappen op de trap. Een zucht naast hem weerspiegelde dat gevoel. Mevrouw Wemel vermande zich zichtbaar; Harry zag haar schouders een moment schokken voor ze haar rug rechtte en met de achterkant van haar hand schielijk langs haar ogen wreef.  
Zachtjes pratend kwamen Hermelien en Ginny de keuken in. Harry's ogen zochten die van Ginny. Ze glimlachte flauwtjes voor ze naar haar moeder liep.  
'Goedemorgen, Harry,' zei Hermelien. Ze liep naar de buffetkast waar ze een stapel borden uithaalde. Meneer Wemel had de krant naar zich toegetrokken en was nu met een ernstig gezicht verdiept in een artikel op de tweede pagina. Om ook iets om handen te hebben, stond Harry op en nam de stapel borden van Hermelien over. Samen dekten ze de tafel terwijl Ginny een kan pompoensap, glazen en een mandje met brood op tafel zette. Op het moment dat mevrouw Wemel de eerste eieren op de borden liet glijden, kwam Ron de trap afstommelen. Zijn haar stond nog alle kanten op en op zijn wang was de afdruk van de kreukels in zijn kussensloop zichtbaar.  
'Hoi,' mompelde hij. Harry zag hoe Ron en Hermelien elkaar een beetje verlegen aankeken en grinnikte inwendig toen hij Ron onbewust een hand door zijn rode haar zag halen. Hij keek opzij naar Ginny die naast hem was gaan zitten. Onwillekeurig vroeg hij zich af hoe ontembaar _zijn_ haar die ochtend was. Ginny keek echter niet naar hem, maar ging rond met het brood.

o~0~O~0~o

Het geluid van ritselend papier klonk vreemd luid in de stille kamer toen ze een pagina van _De Ochtendprofeet_ omsloeg. Toen haar handen begonnen te trillen, werd het geluid gerekt als een te strak gespannen snaar.  
Zijn ogen keken recht in de hare. De uitdrukking op zijn gezicht was haar onbekend; haar zoon had bij haar zijn maskers kunnen laten vallen. Zijn naam en foto stonden tussen de andere slachtoffers op pagina 3 van de Ochtendprofeet. Het was geen schok; tenslotte had haar klok haar al maanden verteld dat hij in levensgevaar was, voor de wijzer afgelopen zaterdag naar voren was gevallen en met een scherpe knik was afgebroken.  
Gehuild had ze niet. Die tijd had ze gehad. Diep van binnen had ze nooit echt geloofd dat hij deze oorlog zou overleven. Ze had met een gevoel van berusting naar de klok gekeken en gebeden dat hij niet te veel geleden had.  
Haar ogen gleden over zijn portret in de krant. Zijn haar en markante gelaatstrekken. De trekken van zijn vader. Ze fronste haar wenkbrauwen. Zijn opvliegende karakter had hij gelukkig wel een stuk beter leren bedwingen.  
Haar blik volgde de rij met foto's en ze realiseerde zich opeens dat aan de rechterkant, in een tweede kolom, de namen stonden van Voldemorts aanhangers die in de strijd gesneuveld waren.  
Lange tijd staarde ze naar de twee verschillende lijsten. Toen stond ze op. Ze liep naar het kabinet en pakte haar schrijfgerei. Langzaam doopte ze haar veer in de inkt en begon te schrijven: 'Beste Minerva'.

o~0~O~0~o

Na een ongebruikelijk kort ontbijt liep Harry door de tuin langs de grote, groene vijver. Hij was blij dat hij de opgelaten sfeer in de keuken kon ontvluchten. Meneer Wemel was via de groene vlammen van het haardvuur naar het Ministerie vertrokken en Ron had de douche opgeëist. Harry had graag even alleen met Ginny willen zijn, maar zij was samen met Hermelien haar moeder in de keuken gaan helpen.  
De wind ritselde tussen de jonge bladeren in de bomen en af en toe kwaakte er een kikker terwijl Harry verder liep, heuvelopwaarts in de richting van de boomgaard. De stilte hier voelde aangenamer dan die tijdens het ontbijt. Het paste goed bij zijn stemming, dacht Harry. Binnenin hem was het ook stil. Het was stil in zijn hoofd, waar je zou verwachten dat zijn gedachten elkaar in eindeloze kringetjes zouden najagen. Hetzelfde gold voor zijn hart, dat het zou moeten uitschreeuwen van pijn, woede en onrechtvaardigheid. Het leek alsof er een dikke deken over zijn emoties lag. Ze waren er wel, maar ergens op de achtergrond. Af en toe werd die deken eventjes opgetild, als anderen hem herinnerden aan het verlies, en dat bleek meer verstikkend dan de deken zelf.  
Harry stopte bovenaan de heuvel om op adem te komen en zocht een dikke appelboom uit aan de rand van het open gebied tussen de fruitbomen. Het leek veel langer dan een jaar geleden dat hier een grote feesttent had gestaan en Harry voor één dag een roodharige Wemel was geweest. Hij liet zich tegen de stam naar beneden zakken en ging op het droge gras zitten. De zwakke stralen van het meizonnetje streelden zijn gelaat. Harry hief zijn gezicht op naar de rozerode knoppen en tere lichtroze bloemen. Zijn gedachten gingen naar de vele Zwerkbalwedstrijden die hij hier met de Wemels had gespeeld. Als hij zijn ogen dichtkneep, kon hij het gejoel en geschreeuw bijna horen. De geintjes van Fred en George, de verongelijkte reacties van Ron … Hij kon de geur van leer, pas gemaaid gras en dat bloemachtige geurtje dat hij altijd met Ginny associeerde, bijna ruiken. Het leek alsof zijn gedachten haar opgeroepen hadden, want toen hij zijn ogen weer opendeed, zag hij haar langzaam naderen. Haar rode haren glansden in het zonlicht, maar Harry miste het vuur waarmee ze altijd bewogen. Toen ze de plaats bereikte waar Harry zat, bleef ze stil staan. Haar ogen keken hem droevig aan. Harry strekte zijn hand uit en een tel later lag ze in zijn armen. Haar bovenlichaam schokte en Harry voelde zijn shirt vochtig worden. Onhandig streelde hij haar rug en het lange haar terwijl hij wanhopig op zoek was naar troostende woorden. Wat viel er in Merlijns naam te zeggen? Hij wist niet hoelang ze daar samen op die heuveltop zaten, maar hij hield haar nog steeds vast toen de hartverscheurende uithalen waren overgegaan in kleine hikkende geluidjes. Zijn eigen ogen bleven zo droog dat het bijna pijnlijk was om te knipperen.

o~0~O~0~o

_Volgende week hoofdstuk 2: Vitrage en Thee_


	4. Hoofdstuk 2 Vitrage en Thee

**Hoofdstuk 2 Vitrage en Thee**

'Heb je slecht geslapen, schat?' vroeg Narcissa bezorgd. 'Je ziet zo bleek.'  
Lucius wilde dat ze hun zoon niet zo bemoederde. Hij was tenslotte volwassen. Draco mompelde iets dat klonk als '_nachtmerries'_ en boog zich over zijn ontbijt. Eten deed hij echter niet, maar dat kon Lucius hem niet kwalijk nemen; het eten was de laatste dagen abominabel. Geërgerd schoof hij zijn bord opzij en wendde zich tot zijn echtgenote.  
'Is er een specifieke reden waarom de maaltijden smaken alsof ze in dat nest van Wemel zijn bereid?'  
Vanuit zijn ooghoek zag hij dat Draco zijn voorbeeld volgde en zijn bord van zich af duwde. Narcissa leek iets te willen zeggen over zijn gebrek aan eetlust, maar gaf in plaats daarvan haar man antwoord.  
'Lucius, gun Juvie even de tijd. Tenslotte heeft zij niemand die haar de kneepjes van het vak kan leren,' Ze negeerde Lucius die denigrerend _'het vak'_ mompelde en vervolgde: 'Bedenk eens hoe traumatisch het voor haar geweest moet zijn om te zien hoe iedere huis-elf vermoord werd, terwijl ze weinig meer kon doen dan toekijken vanachter de voorraadkast.  
'Traumatisch voor haar?' vroeg Lucius ongelovig. Zijn wenkbrauwen verdwenen praktisch in zijn haar.  
Hij kon zich niet voorstellen dat het voor iemand traumatischer was om te ontdekken dat al zijn huis-elfen waren uitgemoord dan voor hem. Hij verdacht Jeegers en Kodde. Ze hadden jarenlang geloerd op de kans om hem een hak te zetten. Dit was echt het soort ordinaire wraakactie dat bij hen paste.  
Hij had vanmorgen wel meer dan twintig minuten moeten zoeken naar een strik voor zijn haar, die bij zijn outfit paste. En het was absoluut uitgesloten dat hij die elf ooit nog eens zijn teennagels liet knippen.  
Als het Ministerie hem niet extra zou observeren – ondanks dat de halve Toverwereld Lucius' alibi van afgelopen zaterdag kon bevestigen – dan had ze zeker haar familie in de huis-elfenhel gezelschap kunnen gaan houden.

Hoewel weinig mensen het van haar kalme gelaatsuitdrukking zouden kunnen aflezen, was Narcissa inwendig allesbehalve rustig. Er was tenslotte zo veel om zich zorgen over te maken. Niet zo veel als het afgelopen jaar, toegegeven, maar de toekomst was nu onzeker op een heel ander vlak. Ze wist dat ze geluk hadden dat ze op dit moment niet in een cel in het Ministerie zaten, ook al hadden ze huisarrest in afwachting van hun proces. Ze blikte opzij naar Lucius die nu _De Ochtendprofeet_ gepakt had en aan het klagen was over de aanstelling van Romeo Wolkenveldt. Ze zuchtte inwendig. Wat had hij dan verwacht? Zou hij er nog steeds van dromen om zelf Minister van Toverkunst te worden, vroeg ze zich ongelovig af.  
Lucius gedroeg zich alsof zijn wereld niet volkomen ingestort was. Alsof de man - ze huiverde lichtelijk - het wezen, dat de afgelopen jaren hun leven had beheerst, letterlijk, niet verslagen was door de zeventienjarige jongen op wie hij altijd afgegeven had. Hij leek nog het meest op de Lucius van een jaar of twintig geleden. Ze keek hem observerend aan. In hoeverre was het een act? Hij leek volkomen te negeren wat er de afgelopen dagen was gebeurd en – vooral - hoe onzeker de toekomst was. Maar ze wist als geen ander hoe goed hij was in het verbergen van zijn gevoelens en gedachten.  
Hij keek op van de krant en trok vragend zijn wenkbrauwen op. Ze glimlachte geruststellend - ook zij bezat de gave haar emoties te verbergen - en vroeg: 'Zal ik nog wat verse thee laten komen?'  
Hij knikte kort en ze klapte kort in haar handen. Tevergeefs. Een geërgerde zucht ontsnapte haar, maar ze negeerde haar echtgenoot die duister grinnikte en riep op duidelijke toon: 'Juvie!'  
Het bleef een beetje barbaars om een elf te moeten roepen, maar al haar aanwijzingen ten spijt, had het wezen nog steeds moeite om gewoon te Verschijnselen als ze klapte.  
Met een luid geraas belandde er een kleine huis-elf midden op de tafel. _De Ochtendprofeet_ viel op Lucius' bord en hij vloekte hartgrondig. Draco keek met grote ogen en beet op zijn lip. Om niet te lachen waarschijnlijk.  
Juvie keek alsof ze zich met het broodmes wilde straffen. Ze had geen haar op haar hoofd, op een enkele pluk na die van haar voorhoofd langs haar kleine puntige oor naar beneden viel. Haar lippen trilden en haar ronde mopsneus, die als een kleine mandarijn in het midden van haar gezicht geplakt leek, schudde mee. De vele lagen vitrage die ze als een petticoat om haar lijfje had gedrapeerd, wapperden vrolijk op.  
Narcissa haastte zich om in te grijpen.  
'Juvie, fijn dat je dit keer de botervloot miste. Zou je ons van een verse pot thee willen voorzien? Naast de eettafel graag.'  
Juvie knikte gretig en zei opgewonden: 'Dat kan Juvie wel, mevrouw Malviezus. Thee. Naast de tafel!'  
Narcissa kon nog net aanvullen: 'In de kan, Juvie!' toen de huis-elf met een hoop rammelende theekopjes van de tafel Verdwijnselde.  
Ze wreef met een elegant gebaar over haar voorhoofd. Het gaf geen pas als ze rimpels kreeg van een huis-elf. Dat was zelfs de Heer van het Duister niet gelukt.  
In ieder geval zorgde de huis-elf ervoor af en toe een flauwe glimlach om Draco's lippen te toveren. Bezorgd keek ze naar haar zoon. Hij zag eruit alsof hij nachten niet geslapen had, wat waarschijnlijk ook zo was. Narcissa vermoedde dat het lang zou duren voor de nachtmerries minder werden. Voor hen alledrie. Als ze überhaupt zouden afnemen. De dreiging van Azkaban hing als Damocles' zwaard boven hun hoofd. Als ze vanmiddag nog geen bericht teruggehad had van haar advocaat, zou ze opnieuw een uil sturen.  
Vanachter de krant vloekte Lucius opnieuw. 'Die vuile verrader!' schold hij. 'En dat enkel voor een Modderbloedje.'  
De rol van Sneep, inmiddels in alle bladen openbaard, was een grote klap geweest. Niet alleen voor Lucius, ook haar zoon leek nog steeds niet te kunnen bevatten dat zijn peetvader niet de man was, die hij gedacht had te kennen.  
Zelf had ze gemengde gevoelens over de onthulling van die Potterjongen. Severus had immers …  
Ze slaakte een kreetje toen Juvie pal naast haar stoel opdook, het deksel rammelend op de porseleinen theepot die van Narcissa's grootmoeder was geweest. Ze pakte de pot gelijk over en knikte naar de elf. 'Je kunt over een half uurtje afruimen.'  
'Is goed, mevrouw Mallius. Juvie kan dat!' Narcissa's stoel wiebelde van de kracht van Juvie's verdwijning en ze sloot even haar ogen en bad om geduld.  
Kon ze die vermoorde huis-elfen maar Necrotiseren, dacht ze, met een vleugje sarcasme.

o~0~O~0~o

Gedurende de middag hingen Harry, Ron, Hermelien en Ginny wat doelloos rond, in en om het huis. Voordat hun gesprekken zich konden verdiepen, was er altijd wel iemand die hen riep of de kamer inliep waar ze op dat moment vertoefden.  
De middag bracht ook de overige Wemels terug naar Het Nest. Eerst verschenen Charlie, Bill en Fleur. Mevrouw Wemel leek kracht te putten uit de aanwezigheid van haar twee oudste zoons. Ze redderde druk met thee en deelde dikke plakken Ketelkoek uit.  
Meneer Wemel en Percy arriveerden toen ze een nieuwe pot thee ging zetten. Ze brachten de anderen op de hoogte van de ontwikkelingen op het Ministerie. Bill discussieerde met Percy en meneer Wemel over een oplossing voor de Dementors. Romeo wilde niet eens overwegen ze opnieuw in Azkaban te gebruiken, maar het probleem was nu wat ze met de wezens moesten aanvangen.  
Harry zat naast Ron op de bank, met Hermelien en Ginny voor hen op het tapijt. Hij speelde afwezig met Ginny's haar terwijl hij luisterde naar de gesprekken om hem heen. Hermelien vroeg zich af hoelang het zou duren voor Zweinstein geopend kon worden en mevrouw Wemel informeerde naar Fleurs ouders en zusje in Frankrijk.  
De plotselinge gestalte van George in het oplaaiende haardvuur was als het naderen van een Dementor. Woorden bevroren op lippen, handgebaren verstijfden in de lucht en een golf van somberheid en verdriet rolde door de kamer. Harry had geweten dat hij vroeg of laat weer geconfronteerd zou worden met George, maar toch was hij niet voorbereid op het schuldgevoel dat hem overspoelde. Hij snakte letterlijk naar adem en keek toen gegeneerd om zich heen. Iedereen staarde echter gefixeerd naar George, die niemand aankeek, maar onzichtbare asdeeltjes bleef afkloppen. Als bij afspraak begon plotseling iedereen te praten.  
'Het lijkt me logisch dat professor Anderling het nieuwe schoolhoofd wordt,' zei Ginny, 'wie komt er anders voor in aanmerking?'  
'Minister Wolkenveldt denkt dat ik waarschijnlijk ook wel een paar keer moet getuigen, dus zoeken we nu iemand die mij kan vervangen,' zei Percy gewichtig tegen zijn vader.  
'Geef nog eens een plak koek,' mompelde Ron tegen Hermelien, die hem verontwaardigd aankeek. Voor ze hem kon berispen – voor zijn ongevoeligheid of gulzigheid, dat wist Harry niet – vloog mevrouw Wemel door de kamer, sloeg haar mollige armen om haar zoon heen en drukte hem tegen haar boezem. George stond doodstil, met zijn armen slungelachtig langs zijn lichaam. Zijn lange haar bedekte de plaats waar zijn oor had horen te zitten en zijn ogen, doods in zijn bleke gezicht, staarden over de schouder van zijn moeder.  
Een nauwelijks hoorbare snik ontsnapte – of het van George of van zijn moeder was, was niet duidelijk – en toen klampte George zich aan zijn moeder vast. Harry voelde Ginny's schouders schokken onder zijn handen en zag Percy steels over zijn ogen wrijven.  
De vloedgolf van schuld kwam weer met grote kracht aanzetten en rolde door iedere cel van zijn lichaam om zich ten slotte te nestelen in zijn buik. Het klauwende, knagende gevoel maakte hem misselijk. Zijn ademhaling kwam sneller en sneller en hij zocht uit alle macht houvast. Vaag hoorde hij een protesterend geluid en hij keek op. De knokkels van zijn vingers die om Ginny's schouders gekruld lagen, waren wit en haar ogen keken hem verbaasd en bezorgd aan. Onmiddellijk trok hij zijn handen weg en legde ze op zijn knieën.  
'Sorry,' mompelde hij opgelaten, haar blik ontwijkend.  
George werd inmiddels begroet door de rest van de familie. Een omhelzing van zijn vader, een klap op zijn schouder van Charlie. Bill moest Percy met zachte drang verwijderen toen hij snikkend aan George's arm bleef hangen.  
'Kom kinderen, laat George eens even gaan zitten,' besloot meneer Wemel zijn zoon te redden. Zijn vrouw viel hem bij: 'Wie schenkt er nog eens thee en sap bij? George liefje, wil je ook een plak Ketelkoek?' 

o~0~O~0~o

'Weet je zeker dat je niet even zou gaan rusten?' vroeg de vrouw in het portret bezorgd.  
Minerva glimlachte vermoeid. 'Je klinkt precies hetzelfde als Poppy, Dina. Eens een Heler altijd een Heler?'  
Dina Duivekater antwoordde niet, maar keek toe hoe Minerva haar veer neerlegde en achterover leunde in de hoge, rechte stoel.  
'Als ik had geweten wat er allemaal bij komt kijken als schoolhoofd …'  
'Dan had je de functie alsnog aanvaard,' zei Dina.  
Minerva glimlachte. 'Ja, vermoedelijk wel, al heb ik me verkeken op de extra taken waarvan ik als plaatsvervangend hoofd geen weet had. Al die commissies en adviesraden. Ik snap niet hoe Albus er altijd zo opgewekt onder bleef.'  
'Je redt het wel,' zei de voormalige Heler. 'Je hebt ons tenslotte, al is dat soms een dubieus genoegen,' voegde ze eraan toe met een zijdelingse blik op Firminus. Minerva zag dat hij zijn ogen snel wat dichter kneep en nog wat luider snurkte dan geloofwaardig was.  
'Ik vraag me af ... hij zou inmiddels toch wel eens ...' Haar stem stierf weg en ze keek vluchtig over haar schouder. Dina volgde haar blik naar het portret van Albus.  
'Ik verwacht het wel, maar je weet nooit wanneer het je tijd is.'  
Beide vrouwen schrokken op van een uil die plotseling binnenvloog. Hij landde op haar bureau en stak een poot uit. Minerva dacht niet dat ze de vogel kende, maar ze veronderstelde dat dat in haar functie logisch was. Ze verwijderde het stuk perkament en gaf de uil een uilensnoepje. Nieuwsgierig opende ze de brief. Ook het handschrift was haar niet bekend en dat terwijl de aanhef 'Beste Minerva' luidde. Haar ogen scanden de brief om te verwijden toen ze de naam van de afzender zagen. Ellen. Ze had haar jaren niet gezien. Hoe oud zou ze zijn? Was ze geen zesdejaars toen Minerva begon met lesgeven op Zweinstein?  
Ze begon opnieuw te lezen, nu aandachtig. Ellen wilde het lichaam van haar zoon komen halen om hem te kunnen begraven. Ze vroeg zich af hoe vaak ze haar zoon de afgelopen jaren had gezien of gesproken. Had ze de details rond zijn dood in de Ochtendprofeet moeten lezen? Het perkament in haar hand trilde licht.  
Nadat ze een brief had geschreven, vroeg ze de uil of hij nog een bericht wilde bezorgen. Snel schreef ze een krabbeltje voor Harry en bevestigde beide boodschappen aan de poot van de uil. Een toverspreuk zorgde ervoor dat alleen de geadresseerde haar bericht kon lezen.  
'De Hersenpan?' raadde Dina. Minerva vroeg zich af of de vrouw een Legilimens was, of de ogen van een havik bezat. Hoewel ze de Hersenpan van Albus niet genoemd had in het briefje, was dat inderdaad de reden dat ze Harry gevraagd had langs te komen.  
De stenen kom had twee dagen geleden open en bloot op het bureau gestaan toen ze voor het eerst het kantoor betrad. Meerdere herinneringen wervelden rond en hoewel ze verschillende schimmen herkende (Albus, Severus, Levenius), gaf dat geen uitsluitsel over de eigenaar van de herinneringen. Ze was huiverig om te kijken en niet alleen vanwege het schenden van iemands privacy.  
Gelukkig had Everhard haar kunnen vertellen wie er het magische object als laatste gebruikt had. Ze had de herinneringen weer in de glazen flacon gedaan die ernaast stond en besloten om het samen met de Hersenpan aan Harry te geven. Haar gevoel vertelde haar dat Albus dat gewild zou hebben. Tenslotte waren er geen erfgenamen, afgezien van Desiderius en Harry zou de komende tijd wel eens behoefte kunnen hebben om zijn geest wat leger te maken.

o~0~O~0~o

Tijdens de avondmaaltijd in het Nest vielen er regelmatig stiltes die dan pijnlijk snel werden opgevuld met allerlei onbenullige opmerkingen. George zei niet veel, maar de uitdrukking op zijn gezicht na elke halve zin was schokkend. Het was alsof je wachtte op een echo die niet weerkaatst werd, dacht Harry triest. Hoe moest het zijn om je een half mens te voelen? Zou dat gemis ooit wennen?  
Het was niet te vergelijken, wist Harry, maar hij moest opeens terugdenken aan een moment op de lagere school toen de hele klas een cadeautje aan het maken was voor Moederdag. De juffrouw had voorgesteld iets voor zijn oma te maken en toen dat ook geen optie bleek, had ze hem proberen te overreden iets voor zijn tante te tekenen. Hoe het kwam dat het glas van de bak met wandelende takken opeens kapot sprong, had de zevenjarige Harry destijds niet geweten, maar hij was dankbaar voor de afleiding geweest. Het was een van de eerste keren geweest dat hij geconfronteerd werd met het feit dat hij niemand had die van hem hield, niemand had van wie hij kon houden.  
Vlak daarna was carrièredag gekomen, ook zo'n gevreesde schoolactiviteit. Dagenlang was de ene trotse klasgenoot na de andere samen met zijn vader de klas binnengewandeld en had vol trots tegen de juf gezegd "Dit is nou mijn vader! Hij is –" En of de man nu dokter of putjesschepper was, maakte nauwelijks verschil, zeker niet in Harry's ogen.

o~0~O~0~o

Hermelien liep over het grasveld tot ze uit het zicht van Het Nest was. Ze wilde even alleen zijn. Terwijl iedereen in de keuken door elkaar liep, was zij naar buiten geglipt. Ze liep langs een stapel boomstronken die meneer Wemel vermoedelijk nog tot haardhout moest hakken en besloot even te gaan zitten.  
Ze controleerde de boomstronk op uitstekende stukken en nam plaats. De avondlucht was fris met de belofte van de zomer vermengd. Af en toe floot er een vogeltje of ritselde er iets op de grond - een Kabouter waarschijnlijk - maar verder was het bladstil. Een prima plaats om haar gedachten op een rijtje te zetten. Deze dag in het Nest was haar hard gevallen. Natuurlijk vanwege de bijna wanhopige sfeer die er hing - de afwezigheid van Fred haast tastbaar - Hermelien kende zichzelf goed genoeg om te weten dat ze de hele dag waakzaam rond Ron en Ginny had gedraald, een oogje op Harry had gehouden en Molly zo veel mogelijk uit handen had genomen. Het was makkelijker om haar aandacht naar buiten te richten in plaats van naar binnen. Het nadeel was natuurlijk dat ze niet aan haar eigen verdriet toekwam, zelf nog niet kon rouwen.  
Te midden van al die Wemels vandaag, zeker toen George was binnengevallen, had ze beseft dat het holle gevoel van binnen niet alleen veroorzaakt werd door Fred, en Tops en professor Lupos, maar ook door het gemis van haar eigen familie.  
Ze was dan misschien niet meer zo hecht met haar ouders als vroeger - logisch als je elkaar het grootste gedeelte van het jaar niet zag - maar de gedachte dat ze voor haar ouders momenteel niet eens bestond, was ongelooflijk pijnlijk.  
Eigenlijk was ze vooral bang. Wat als ze iets fout had gedaan? Wat als het niet meer lukte om hun geheugen terug te laten keren? En dan was er nog altijd de mogelijkheid op Langetermijnspreukschade; stel je voor dat ze net zo eindigden als Smalhart.  
Doelloos plukte ze aan de grassprieten naast de boomstronk waarop ze zat. Hoe erg het vooruitzicht was dat er iets mis gegaan kon zijn, de mogelijke gevolgen in het andere uiterste waren bijna net zo beangstigend. Wat als ze kwaad zouden worden? Wat als ze niet zouden snappen waarom ze voor haar gevoel geen keus had gehad? Het risico was groot dat ze hun vertrouwen voorgoed verspeeld had. Ze had hun hele leven overhoop gegooid. Wat als ze haar niet konden vergeven? Wat als ze in Australië wilden blijven en haar nooit meer wilden zien? Haar ogen prikten en ze richtte ze op de sprietjes gras tussen haar vingers. In het midden zat een enkel madeliefje. Automatisch plukten haar vingers aan de witte blaadjes. In haar hoofd weerklonken de bijpassende woorden uit haar jeugd; 'hij houdt wel van me, hij houdt niet van me'. Eén voor één zweefden de tere blaadjes naar de grond. 'Ze houden wel van me, ze houden niet van me … wel van me ... niet.  
Ze keek het laatste blaadje na terwijl haar wangen steeds vochtiger werden.

o~0~O~0~o

_Volgende week hoofdstuk 3: Draco's Doolhof_


	5. Hoofdstuk 3 Draco's Doolhof

**Hoofdstuk 3 Draco's Doolhof**

Die avond staarde Harry naar het plafond van Bills kamer. Gedachten maalden door zijn hoofd waardoor hij bijna zijn verdoofde staat ging missen. Het leek net of de aanwezigheid van George de deken had weggerukt. Het ene moment was hij leeg, het volgende moment raceten gebeurtenissen en herinneringen door zijn hoofd en lekten zijn emoties praktisch via zijn poriën naar buiten. Zijn ogen prikten en verbaasd streken zijn vingers over een vochtige wang. Hij dacht aan zijn droge ogen van die ochtend, aan Ginny's verdriet in de boomgaard. Hij vroeg zich af of er iets mis met hem was. Had hij zich te gevoelloos gedragen? Ginny had zich weliswaar door hem laten troosten, maar nu hij erover nadacht, was dat het enige moment dat ze hem vandaag – en gisteren – dichtbij had laten komen. Er was een soort afstand geweest. Kwam dat door zijn gebrekkige manier van reageren of speelde er iets anders een rol? Zou ze denken dat hij Freds dood had kunnen voorkomen? Zou George ook –? Zouden ze allemaal –?

Harry probeerde het zuur dat in zijn keel opwelde, weg te slikken en vertelde zichzelf dat de Wemels wisten dat Freds dood hem niet te verwijten viel.

'Maar het valt jou wel te verwijten!' fluisterde het in hem. 'Je had het kunnen voorkomen als je beter had nagedacht.'

Het duurde heel lang voor Harry in een onrustige slaap viel. In zijn dromen verschenen bekende en minder bekende personen die hem verzekerden dat het allemaal zijn schuld was.

o~0~O~0~o

Weer had Draco zich urenlang door de vuurzee in Villa Malfidus geworsteld om snakkend naar adem overeind te schieten in zijn hemelbed. Opnieuw was hij er niet in geslaagd te ontsnappen, niet via de gouden, noch via de zilverkleurige poort. Dit keer was de zilverachtige poort op het laatst niet verdwenen, maar was als het ware boven op hem gevallen, zodat hij verstikt werd onder het zilveren licht dat aanvoelde als een metalen harnas.

Zijn ouders hadden zich inmiddels ieder achter een deel van de Ochtendprofeet verschranst. Zijn vader achter het nieuwskatern en de politieke pagina's, zijn moeder was verdiept in de Wie-kent-wie's zoals Draco het altijd noemde; de societypagina waarin ze vroeger zelf altijd een prominente plaats had gehad.

Het was dus veilig genoeg om even zijn kin op zijn vuist te laten rusten, iets wat beide volwassenen hartgrondig verfoeiden. Als hij gewoon maar eens een nacht door kon slapen … misschien kon hij dan alles wat beter bevatten. Nu wervelden zijn gedachten constant rond en schoten telkens van links naar rechts en van boven naar beneden, als een op hol geslagen kompas. Hij zag steeds scènes voor zich van het afgelopen jaar, zonder dat hij het grote geheel zag en zonder dat hij wist welke gebeurtenissen en keuzes hem de juiste weg wezen. Het was alsof hij zich in een mentaal doolhof bevond en dat was ook een verontrustend idee, want dat transporteerde gelijk het beeld van Potter op zijn netvlies, zoals hij drie jaar geleden met het lichaam van Kannewasser was opgedoken.

Zijn elleboog schoot weg toen die kleine huis-elf Verschijnselde – Junie? – en zijn vork viel kletterend op de grond. De afkeurende blik van zijn vader verplaatste zich van de huis-elf naar zijn zoon.

Zijn moeder glimlachte krampachtig, maar hij had gemerkt dat ze de laatste dagen steeds vaker met haar oog begon te trekken als die elf opdook. Zelf was hij blij met alles dat de aandacht van zijn ouders van hem afleidde.

De huis-elf snelde naar zijn vader en probeerde hem een brief te overhandigen. Het perkament bleef echter achter dat oude gordijn haken en zijn vader keek met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen toe hoe de elf zijn post bevrijdde.

'Juvie heeft een brief voor meneer Malvirus!' Ah, Juvie dus. 'De uil wilde niet blijven wachten. Juvie probeerde hem te stoppen, maar Juvie zal gelijk nieuwe koek gaan bakken.'

Hij wisselde een blik met zijn moeder en beet op zijn lip. Een slechte gewoonte. Die elf zou hem zijn uiterlijk nog kosten!

De rust keerde weer zodra Juvie verdween en Draco besloot nog een kopje thee in te schenken.

Zijn vader vloekte. Dat had hij de laatste drie dagen meer had gedaan dan de drie jaar daarvoor, al wist hij het niet zeker van de tijd in Azkaban.

Narcissa keek op uit de Ochtendprofeet, haar uitdrukking peinzend. 'Slecht nieuws, Lucius?'

'Die schoft! Als hij denkt dat hij zomaar onder ons contract uit kan komen, heeft

hij het goed mis!'

'Wie heeft het mis?' Zijn moeder klonk wat afwezig, maar zijn vader leek het niet merken.

'Augustus Park,' sneerde haar echtgenoot. Hij leek de naam dit keer met net zoveel minachting uit te spuwen als die van Potter, dacht Draco. Fijne letter, die 'P'. Toen drong er tot hem door wat zijn vader daarvoor had gezegd.

'Welk contract, vader?' vroeg hij voorzichtig en hield zijn adem in.

'Jullie huwelijkscontract natuurlijk!'

Blijkbaar was dat een domme vraag. Draco zou natuurlijk niets anders aan zijn hoofd moeten hebben dan dat stomme gearrangeerde huwelijk.

Zijn vader schoof woest zijn stoel achteruit, terwijl hij brieste: 'Ik zal gelijk contact opnemen met Robert Pauwels.'

Terwijl hij met afgemeten passen de eetzaal verliet, deed Draco zijn best om de mix van opluchting en vreugde die door hem heen ging, te verbergen.

Zalazar zij gedankt! Hij kon meneer Park wel zoenen. Misschien kon hij toch nog ontsnappen aan de huwelijkse staat.

o~0~O~0~o

'Ik denk dat ik volgende week naar Australië ga,' zei Hermelien plompverloren na de lunch. Ze zaten met zijn drieën aan de grote tafel. Harry knikte afwezig en probeerde te voorkomen dat zijn wang van de vuist afgleed waarop hij leunde. Hij was nog niet zo lang wakker, maar zijn lichaam vond het blijkbaar al genoeg geweest en wilde weer naar bed.

'Met het vliegtuig,' vervolgde Hermelien. Harry kwam overeind en keek haar geïnteresseerd aan.

'WAT? Zo'n metalen vliegende kist?' riep Ron naast hem uit. Hij was duidelijk nog niet op de hoogte van de plannen van zijn vriendin. Harry grinnikte inwendig; Ron was blijkbaar zijn eigen tochtje in een metalen, vliegende kist vergeten. De donkere blik die Hermelien hen toewierp, deed Harry besluiten de woorden "Ford Anglia" maar voor zich te houden.

'Is dat het enige wat je te zeggen hebt, Ronald?' vroeg ze bits.

'Maar Hermelien, dat is ontzettend gevaarlijk! Ik heb Daan vaak genoeg horen zeggen dat die vliegdingen regelmatig neerstorten, ontploffen of gekapt worden.'

Ron keek hulpvragend naar Harry, maar voor hij zijn vriend kon bijvallen, corrigeerde Hermelien: 'Gekaapt, Ron! Bomen worden gekapt, vliegtuigen gekaapt!'

'HA!' riep Ron triomfantelijk. 'Je zegt het zelf.'

Hermelien zag eruit alsof ze in gedachten tot tien aan het tellen was.

'Waarom ga je niet met behulp van Lange-afstandsviavia's? Volgens mij kun je er wel met twee komen,' vroeg Harry om Hermeliens aandacht van Ron af te leiden.

Hermelien gaf Ron nog een laatste vinnige blik en richtte haar aandacht op Harry.

'Als mijn ouders weer naar Engeland terug willen, dan vlieg ik met ze mee,' bekende ze, 'en dan heb ik dus een visum nodig.'

'Oh,' bracht Ron uit. Zijn toon verraadde dat hij geen enkel idee had wat een visum was. Hermelien zweeg en keek haar vriend afwachtend aan, maar die staarde naar zijn handen. Abrupt stond ze op.

'Nou, dan zal ik alvast maar eens gaan informeren naar vluchten voor volgende week.'

Harry vroeg zich af of hij zich de teleurgestelde blik verbeeldde die ze Ron toewierp.

o~0~O~0~o

Daan staarde naar de Heler. Het kostte hem moeite om te bevatten wat ze zojuist gezegd had. Dit was altijd zijn grootste angst geweest, maar de diagnose zou niet verdwijnen als hij een – waarschijnlijk hysterische – lachbui zou krijgen. Ze leek veel te aardig om een Boeman te zijn, dacht hij verdwaasd.

Heler Kwieksel keek hem vol medeleven aan van over haar halvemaanbrilletje. 'Ik denk dat we er met een combinatie van Magische Revalidatie en Neurologische Bezweringen voor kunnen zorgen dat de zenuwen in je hand voor het grootste deel herstellen,' legde ze opnieuw uit.

Dat klonk wel ingewikkelder dan de Ridiculus die hij bij professor Lupos –

De gedachte aan de leraar, die hem destijds een oplossing had gegeven voor de afgehakte hand, door het bloedende lichaamsdeel in een wandelende krab te veranderen, bezorgde hem een bittere smaak.

Hij voelde zich verdoofd, eigenlijk net zo verdoofd als de vingers van zijn rechterhand, sinds hij drie dagen geleden geraakt was door een onbekende spreuk.

'Het grootste deel?' herhaalde hij. Heler Kwinwell knikte bevestigend.

'Het moet zeker mogelijk zijn om weer een toverstok te gaan hanteren, al is het op dit moment onmogelijk uitspraken te doen over de frequentie en de duur van het stafgebruik.'

Daan probeerde haar woorden in zich op te nemen, maar dat viel niet echt mee. Waarom was hij ook te koppig geweest om zijn ouders mee te nemen?

De Heler begon hem een aantal folders te overhandigen en vertelde dat hij bij de Assistente aan de balie afspraken kon maken voor de afdeling Magische Revalidatie, plus een doorverwijzing kon krijgen voor Heler Rompsen, die gespecialiseerd was in Neurologische Bezweringen.

'En tekenen?' onderbrak hij haar abrupt.

Ze keek hem onbegrijpend aan. 'Iets tekenen? Een recept, bedoelt u?'

'Nee, tekenen. Zal ik nog kunnen tekenen? Portrettekenen bijvoorbeeld.' Hij keek haar met de moed der wanhoop aan.

'Ah,' klonk het begrijpend. 'Ook daarvoor geldt eigenlijk hetzelfde als voor uw toverstafgebruik. Het moet zeker mogelijk zijn, maar in welke mate, is op dit moment niet te zeggen. Bent u tekenaar?'

Hij knikte.

'Amateur of professioneel?' vroeg ze weer op die meelevende toon.

'Tot nu toe amateur,' zei hij. Zijn ambitie, zijn droom voor de toekomst hing bijna tastbaar tussen hen in.

'Ah,' zei ze opnieuw. Ze gaf hem geen valse hoop, spiegelde hem geen wonderen voor en daar was hij haar dankbaar voor. Hij pakte de folders met zijn linkerhand op en gaf haar een hand.

'Dank u wel, Heler Kwieksel,' zei hij beleefd.

'Dag, meneer Tomas, ik zie u binnenkort voor de eerste revalidatiesessie.'

o~0~O~0~o

'Wat vind jij van Hermeliens plannen, maat?' vroeg Ron later die middag. Harry had hem gevonden bij de vijver, waar hij doelloos takjes in het water aan het gooien was. Hermelien was nog steeds niet terug. Ze had Ginny meegenomen op zoek naar een internetcafé.

'Ik bedoel, ik heb toch gelijk, of niet? Wie weet wat er allemaal mis kan gaan!'

Harry keek naar zijn beste vriend en zag voor het eerst bewust de lijnen van verdriet en de groeven tussen zijn wenkbrauwen. De oorlog had ook hem getekend. Harry zag nog zo de elfjarige versie voor zich zitten in de Zweinsteinexpress.

'Misschien moet je meegaan?' stelde hij voor. Ron keek verrast op.

'Denk je dat ze dat zou willen?' vroeg hij bijna hoopvol. Harry wendde glimlachend zijn gezicht af. 'Ach, waarschijnlijk niet. Je zag hoe ze reageerde,' vervolgde Ron somber. 'Bovendien kan ik nu toch niet weg en het is vast ook erg duur om helemaal naar Australië te gaan. Dat is helemaal aan de andere kant van de wereld.' De ongerustheid kroop weer terug in zijn stem.

Harry legde een hand op Rons schouder.

'Hermelien wilde pas volgende week gaan. Na de begra … uh … na alles,' hakkelde Harry. 'En dat geld leen ik je. Aan Hermelien ook,' voegde hij snel toe omdat hij wist hoe gevoelig Ron op het gebied van geld was. 'Door mij moesten haar ouders tenslotte Engeland verlaten.' Hij zweeg. Waren de Wemels ook maar weggegaan uit Engeland, dacht hij bitter.

'Door Jeweetwel, bedoel je!' zei Ron.

Harry negeerde de opmerking en ging verder: 'Ik weet in ieder geval zeker dat ze het fijn zou vinden als ze gezelschap had.' Hij gaf Ron plagend een duw tegen zijn arm. 'Zeker van haar vriendje!'

Hij grinnikte toen Ron gelijk vuurrood werd. Hij begon terug te duwen en even later rolden ze lachend en duwend door het gras.

'HARRY!' klonk het vanaf het huis.

Harry keek op en kon ternauwernood een elleboog van Ron ontwijken. Bij de achterdeur stond Ginny. Ze had haar handen op haar heupen gezet en schudde haar hoofd. Hij kon de uitdrukking op haar gezicht niet zien. Naast haar stond – Harry's ogen verwijdden zich – Romeo Wolkenveldt! Samen met Ron krabbelde hij overeind en klopte haastig het gras van zijn kleren.

'Wat moet die nou van jou?' verwoordde Ron zijn gedachten.

'Geen idee,' reageerde hij en probeerde vergeefs zijn haar plat te strijken, terwijl ze het tweetal bij de deur naderden.

'Ron, ma vroeg of je even wilde helpen in de bijkeuken.' Ginny smoorde eventuele vragen in de kiem door haar broer weinig subtiel aan zijn arm mee te trekken. Harry keek zijn protesterende vriend na voor hij zijn aandacht op Romeo richtte. Hij vroeg zich af hoe hij de man nu aan moest spreken.

'Minister?' zei hij op vragende toon.

'Noem me alsjeblieft gewoon Romeo, Harry,' zei de voormalige Schouwer met zijn diepe stemgeluid. Harry knikte.

'Zullen we even een stukje lopen?' zei Romeo en hij gebaarde voor zich uit. 'Ik wil graag het een en ander met je bespreken.'

Harry knikte opnieuw. Hij had geen enkel idee waar Romeo het met hem over zou willen hebben. Hij bedacht spijtig dat hij de laatste twee dagen beter wel _De Ochtendprofeet_ had kunnen lezen. Misschien had hij dan een vermoeden gehad.

'Hoe gaat het, Harry? Heb je al een beetje uit kunnen rusten?' was Romeo's eerste vraag. 'Ik wed dat Molly jullie flink bemoedert.'

Harry beantwoordde zijn glimlach met een scheef lachje.

'Ja,' antwoordde hij, 'op tijd naar bed en goed eten. Hoewel mevrouw Wemel niet zoals anders – ' Hij schokschouderde even en zweeg.

Romeo begreep hem zonder verdere uitleg. 'Het zal zwaar zijn. Haar broers verliezen was destijds een hele klap, maar een kind? Dat is zoveel erger.'

Harry knikte, de brok in zijn keel belette hem te reageren. Romeo legde even in een begrijpend gebaar een hand op zijn schouder, maar dat maakte het enkel moeilijker om die brok door te slikken.

Romeo vervolgde: 'Ik begreep van Arthur dat de begrafenis morgen is?'

Opnieuw knikte Harry, het leek alsof hij tot niets anders meer in staat was. Zwijgend liepen ze door. Hij was blij dat Romeo niet verder doorging over de begrafenis. Het zou snel genoeg morgen zijn.

Na een paar meter verbrak Romeo opnieuw het zwijgen.

'Harry, ik weet niet of Arthur het gezegd heeft, maar het Ministerie wil zo snel mogelijk beginnen met het afhandelen van alle hoorzittingen. Momenteel vinden er nog diverse reorganisaties plaats binnen de Wikenweegschaar maar ik schat in dat volgende week de eerste Dooddoeners opgeroepen worden.'

Harry maakte een instemmend geluid, al had hij geen flauw idee waar Romeo in Merlijns naam heen wilde. De man lachte even kort alsof hij Harry's gedachten kon raden en ging verder: 'Ik wilde je erop voorbereiden dat je waarschijnlijk voor een aantal belangrijke hoorzittingen opgeroepen zult worden om te getuigen.'

'WAT?' riep Harry ongelovig uit.

'Harry, de meeste mensen weten niets of nauwelijks iets af van de verbinding die je met Voldemort had. Desondanks zijn ze ervan overtuigd dat jij een van de weinigen bent aan de 'goede' kant die het een en ander weet over de mensen in de kring rond Voldemort. Hetzij van Perkamentus, hetzij via je band met Voldemort en natuurlijk via je eigen ervaringen.'

'Maar …,' begon Harry.

'Kun je dat ontkennen?' vroeg Romeo op effen toon.

'Ja, nee, misschien, maar ik wil het helemaal niet!' sputterde Harry tegen. De gedachte dat zijn getuigenis kon bepalen wat er met anderen ging gebeuren, stuitte hem tegen de borst. Had hij al niet genoeg verantwoordelijkheden gedragen? Wanneer hield het ooit op?

'Je weet dat mijn ervaringen met het Ministerie op zijn zachtst gezegd niet erg positief zijn geweest. Ze hebben me voor gek verklaard, belasterd, geprobeerd te berechten voor iets dat Omber zelf in scène had gezet en nu willen ze opnieuw mijn medewerking?'

Romeo keek hem begrijpend aan, maar Harry las van zijn gezicht af dat hij achter het besluit stond. Harry's verontwaardiging verliet hem als een leeggeprikte ballon. Zijn schouders zakten omlaag en hij liet zijn hoofd berustend hangen. De grote hand landde opnieuw op zijn schouder.

'Praat erover met Arthur. En met je vrienden,' klonk het warm. Harry zuchtte. Langzaam liepen ze terug.

'Ze zullen waarschijnlijk beginnen met de belangrijkste en bekendste Dooddoeners. De Malfidussen, Vaalhaar, Ravenwoud. En de Kragges, maar daar zullen ze wel genoeg andere getuigen voor kunnen vinden,' liet Romeo hem weten.

Hij gaf Harry nog wat advies en uitleg over de processen, nam afscheid en Verdwijnselde.

Harry stond nog steeds diep in gedachten voor zich uit te staren toen Ron, Hermelien en Ginny naar buiten kwamen.

'Wat moest hij van je, Harry?' vroeg Ron als eerste. Hermelien keek hem ook nieuwsgierig aan.

'Krijg je soms een Orde van Merlijn?' volgde Ginny. Harry keek haar vol afgrijzen aan. Merlijn! Zijn naam zou in dat geval nooit uit _De Ochtendprofeet_ verdwijnen_. _

Hij huiverde en zei snel: 'Ze willen dat ik getuige ben bij de processen van de Dooddoeners.'

'Sodeknetter, Harry!' riep Ron uit en ook Ginny staarde hem lichtelijk ontzagvol aan.

'Dat is wel logisch, vind je niet?' zei Hermelien nuchter. 'Harry heeft de meeste aanvaringen met hen gehad en hij heeft verschillende keren visioenen van bijeenkomsten met Voldemorts volgelingen gezien. Hij weet welke Dooddoeners gehoor gaven aan het Duistere Teken toen hij weer tot leven werd gewekt. En denk eens aan de herinneringen van Sneep!'

Harry wierp een zijdelingse blik op Ginny die hem vragend aankeek. Hij had nog geen gelegenheid gehad om met Ginny te praten over wat er precies gebeurd was twee dagen geleden. Hij schudde zijn hoofd en keek gauw naar Hermelien om Ginny's teleurgestelde gezicht niet te hoeven zien. Binnenkort zouden ze echt eens moeten praten, dacht Harry met een zwaar gevoel in zijn buik.

'Een geluk dat je niet voor Sneep hoeft te getuigen!' zei Ron.

'RON!' riepen Hermelien en Ginny tegelijkertijd en zelfs Harry stond even perplex van zo veel botheid.

'Nou ja, ik bedoel, het zou toch erg gênant zijn als je allerlei positieve dingen moest zeggen, terwijl iedereen weet hoe hij je jarenlang vernederd heeft.'

Hermelien rolde met haar ogen bij Rons gebrek aan tact en Ginny zuchtte alleen maar. Harry snapte wel wat Ron bedoelde, al zou hij dat absoluut niet toegeven. Die herinneringen van Sneep, dat was iets waar Harry nog steeds ondersteboven van was. Dat hij die man zó verkeerd beoordeeld had, ook al bleef hij een rotzak. En dat hij verliefd op zijn moeder was geweest, daar wilde Harry liever niet bij stilstaan.

'Harry!' Hermelien trok zijn aandacht gelukkig bij dat verontrustende beeld vandaan. Aan de half geamuseerde, half ongeduldige uitdrukking op haar gezicht, zag hij dat ze hem al een paar keer had geroepen.

'Wat? Wat is er?'

'Niets bijzonders, afgezien van Rons enthousiasme over de gerechtigheid die jij kunt brengen,' verklaarde Ginny droog.

'Ja maat, heb je erover nagedacht? Je kunt eindelijk Vaalhaar in Azkaban laten opsluiten voor wat hij Bill heeft aangedaan. En Lucius Malfidus! En Draco; nu kun je die vervloekte fret ook eindelijk eens een toontje lager laten zingen.'

'RON!' riepen Hermelien en Ginny opnieuw verontwaardigd. Ron ontweek de teleurstelling in Hermeliens ogen door naar zijn vriend te kijken. Harry zag de verbazing op zijn gezicht toen hij geen bijval kreeg.

'Ron, ik wil helemaal geen eigen rechter spelen,' zei Harry zacht, 'zelfs niet voor Dooddoeners als Vaalhaar en Lucius Malfidus. Wie ben ik om een ander te veroordelen? Stel je voor dat ik me vergis.'

'Natuurlijk vergis jij je niet! Kom op, iedereen weet wat ze allemaal uitgevreten hebben. Jouw woord is alleen maar een laatste bevestiging,' pleitte Ron.

'En iedereen weet ook dat Sneep Perkamentus heeft vermoord! Stel dat ik een jaar, of zelfs een maand geleden tegen hem had moeten getuigen? Zou ik hem dan naar Azkaban hebben gestuurd? Zou hij door mijn toedoen dan de Kus van de Dementor hebben gekregen?' Gefrustreerd haalde Harry zijn handen door zijn haar. 'Hoe kunnen ze mij verantwoordelijk maken voor al die mensen? Hoe kan ik zeker weten of iemand wel of niet onder invloed van de Imperiusvloek handelde?'

Kwaad schopte hij tegen een steen die wegschoot en met een doffe klap tegen een tinnen emmer vol paarse bloemetjes terechtkwam.

'Harry?' Hermeliens stem klonk voorzichtig maar ook vastberaden. 'En als het nu andersom is? Als jouw getuigenis ervoor kan zorgen dat er geen ongerechtigheid wordt gedaan?'

Harry keek Hermelien fronsend aan en ook Ron en Ginny hadden een onbegrijpende blik.

'Als Sneep nog leefde, zou hij door iedereen naar Azkaban gestuurd worden, maar jij zou kunnen vertellen hoe het zat. Over Vaalhaar valt waarschijnlijk weinig goeds te vertellen, maar jij weet dat dat niet voor elke weerwolf geldt en dat heel veel weerwolven dat niet vrijwillig zijn geworden.' Haar stem werd doordringender. 'Hoeveel mensen weten dat Narcissa Malfidus je leven heeft gered, dat Donders onder een Waanzichtspreuk verkeerde en Dikkers onder de Imperiusvloek?'

'Dat Draco Malfidus ons leven redde toen hij weigerde ons te identificeren,' vulde Harry langzaam, maar begrijpend aan. Hermelien knikte, maar Ron keek alsof hij zijn oren niet kon geloven. Hij opende zijn mond, maar voor hij er weer iets – ongetwijfeld lomps – uit kon flappen, gaf Ginny hem een elleboogstoot. Hij keek haar verontwaardigd aan, maar klemde uiteindelijk zijn kaken op elkaar. Harry dacht dat hij ze zelfs hoorde knarsen.

'Wanneer beginnen de processen?' vroeg Hermelien in de gevallen stilte. 'Wil je dat ik nog wat langer hier blijf?'

Harry schudde zijn hoofd en gaf haar een klein glimlachje. 'Nee hoor, dat hoeft niet. Romeo dacht dat de Wikenweegschaar volgende week zou kunnen beginnen, maar misschien duurt het wel langer.' Dat hoopte hij althans.

Ze praatten nog een poosje verder, maar de sfeer bleef wat ongemakkelijk tussen Ron en Harry. Hij was blij toen meneer Wemel en Percy thuiskwamen van hun werk.

De mannen vertelden volop over de veranderingen op het Ministerie. Harry was opgelucht toen hij van meneer Wemel hoorde dat de Dementors verdwenen zouden zijn op het moment dat de eerste processen begonnen.

o~0~O~0~o

_Volgende keer hoofdstuk 4: Rituelen in de Nacht_


	6. Hoofdstuk 4 Rituelen in de Nacht

**Hoofdstuk 4 Rituelen in de Nacht**

Lucius keek zijn echtgenote fronsend na toen ze door de kamer liep om een tijdschrift te pakken. Ze was de hele middag ongebruikelijk stil geweest en leek met haar gedachten heel ver weg.

'Maak je je zorgen over het huwelijkscontract?' vroeg hij haar op de vrouw af. Ze keek op en schudde haar hoofd.

'Pauwels zou vandaag nog nakijken hoe het zit met contractbreuk,' begon hij.

Maar Narcissa onderbrak hem en zei droogjes: 'Ik geloof niet dat Draco's hart gebroken wordt, als hij niet met Patty hoeft te trouwen.'

Hij keek een beetje verbijsterd. 'Zijn hart? Wat heeft zijn hart er nu mee te maken? We hebben een contract!'

Ze zuchtte, maar zei niets. Lucius keek haar nogmaals aan. 'Wat zit je dan dwars, Cissy?'

Ze glimlachte, maar de emotie bereikte haar ogen niet.

'Donderdag wordt de dochter van Andy begraven,' zei ze vlak, alsof ze wist hoe hij zou reageren. Hij stelde haar niet teleur.

'Samen met die weerwolf?' Hij deed geen poging de minachting in zijn stem te verbloemen. _Die verdomde halfbloeden._

'Lucius!' Haar stem klonk vermoeid. 'Het is haar dochter, haar enige kind. Stel dat wij Draco kwijt waren geraakt?' Ze ging in de fauteuil tegenover hem zitten en keek hem aan. 'Weet je wel hoe bang ik was, die laatste dag? Ik had de Heer van het Duister verraden en wist niet eens zeker of we Draco nog wel levend zouden terugvinden, ondanks de verzekering van die Potterjongen.'

Verbijsterd keek Lucius zijn echtgenote aan terwijl zij haar gezicht in haar handen begroef. _Bedoelde ze dat ze geweten had dat Potter niet dood was? Dat ze gelogen had? Voor hun zoon?_ Een gevoel van trots welde in hem op.

Toen er een rilling door haar tengere lichaam golfde, stond hij op en liep naar haar toe. 'We hebben hem nog,' zei hij, 'we zijn nog samen.'

'Ja, maar voor hoelang?' Ze hief haar gezicht naar hem op en keek hem met grote, glanzende ogen aan.

'Sst,' suste hij. Zachtjes trok hij haar aan haar handen omhoog en nam haar in zijn armen. 'We zijn nog samen,' herhaalde hij. Dit keer sprak ze hem niet tegen. Ze begroef haar gezicht in zijn hals en sloeg haar armen krampachtig om hem heen. Hij streelde haar haren tot ze wat gekalmeerd was. Minutenlang stonden ze daar in hun eigen wereldje.

'Wat wilde je?' vroeg hij toen op neutrale toen. 'Vertel me niet dat je naar die begrafenis toe wilde?' De afschuw in zijn stem was onmiskenbaar en ondanks alles glimlachte ze.

'Je kent me toch wel beter dan dat, Lucius lief? Ik dacht er alleen over na om een kaartje of een krans te laten bezorgen. Zonder achternaam,' voegde ze er haastig aan toe. Hij sloot zijn mond weer en knikte toen kort.

Ze stapte uit zijn armen en vroeg beheerst: 'Zal ik Juvie vragen om nog wat in te schenken?'

'Dat zou prettig zijn,' antwoordde hij, terwijl hij weer ging zitten en zijn boek oppakte. 'Als ze in Morgana's naam maar niet weer in de boekenkast Verschijnseld. De champagne van gisteren is nog niet opgedroogd uit _101 Duistere Rituelen_.'

o~0~O~0~o

Teddy lag tevreden bellen te blazen toen ze zijn kamer binnenkwam.

'Kijk eens wat ik heb, lieverd,' zei Andromeda, en ze stak haar hand uit. Ook al kon haar kleinzoon nog niet bewust voorwerpen vastgrijpen, toch zorgde ze dat ze niet te dichtbij kwam.

Ted had het muziekdoosje voor haar in Parijs gekocht. Ze had het vanmiddag tussen Dora's spullen gevonden. Als ze haar ogen sloot, kon ze Ted nog bij het ledikant van Dora zien staan. Hij had het Dreuzelliedje altijd meegezongen. Teddy keek haar met grote blauwe ogen aan terwijl ze het mechaniekje opwond en er een melodietje klonk.

Ze glimlachte door haar tranen heen en streek hem over zijn turkooizen haartjes. Toen het liedje afgelopen was, draaide ze het opnieuw op. Teddy knipperde slaperig met z'n oogjes en zijn lijfje ontspande zich langzaam.

Andromeda haalde diep adem en zong met beverige stem mee, terwijl haar kleinzoon zich naar dromenland begaf.

_You are my sunshine, _

_my only sunshine  
You make me happy _

_when skies are gre__y  
You'll never know dear, _

_how much I love you  
Please don't take _

_my sunshine away_

o~0~O~0~o

Harry staarde naar de halfgedoofde vlammen in de haard. Hij zat ruggelings tegen de armleuning van de bank met zijn benen voor zich uitgestrekt. Het was laat en iedereen was al naar boven vertrokken. Het vooruitzicht om weer urenlang naar het plafond te staren, lokte hem echter niet. In plaats daarvan staarde hij nu naar het vuur, dacht hij schamper. De gedachte aan de hoorzittingen bleef hem bezighouden. Als je aan die processen denkt, hoef je niet aan de begrafenis van morgen te denken, klonk een stem in zijn hoofd. Waarschijnlijk wel, gaf hij voor zichzelf toe, maar aan die processen kon hij nog iets doen, aan dat laatste niet meer. Hij duwde het beeld van Fred naar de achtergrond en dacht opnieuw aan de Dooddoeners die hij vermoedelijk zou treffen. Hij probeerde zich te herinneren wie hij in welke situatie had gezien. Dit was te belangrijk om vergissingen te maken. Hij zette zijn bril af, wreef over de gespannen plek tussen zijn wenkbrauwen en sloot zijn ogen.

Beelden wervelden achter zijn gesloten oogleden, sommige gezichten vaker terugkerend dan anderen als een kralenketting waar één of twee kleuren overheersten. Om de een of andere reden waren het vooral de beelden van Narcissa en Draco die Harry bleef zien, terwijl de anderen naar de achtergrond verdwenen.

Draco, die tegen Korzel en Kwast schreeuwde 'Dood hem niet!'. Narcissa, die – samen met Lucius – schreeuwend op zoek was naar haar zoon, absoluut niet meer geïnteresseerd in de gevechten om haar heen. Het angstige gezicht van Draco, toen hij weigerde Harry te herkennen. Draco, een jaar eerder, die zijn hand liet zakken omdat hij Perkamentus niet kon doden. Narcissa, die met haar hand op zijn bonzende hart tegen Voldemort verklaarde dat Harry dood was. Maar bovenal bleef het beeld terugkomen van het bleke, hologige gezicht van Draco, zoals Harry het gezien had in de visioenen van Voldemort.

Hij opende zijn ogen toen hij zachtjes zijn naam hoorde zeggen en voelde zich een moment gedesoriënteerd toen hij in plaats van de witblonde haren uit het visioen de rode van Ginny herkende. Hij knipperde met zijn ogen, zette zijn bril op en glimlachte haar toe. 'Hoi.'

Hij trok zijn voeten op en ze ging tegenover hem op de bank zitten. Het zwakke schijnsel van het haardvuur achter haar lichtte haar haren op als een stralende krans rond haar hoofd.

'Kun je nog niet slapen?' vroeg ze.

Hij schudde zijn hoofd.

'Nog te veel om over na te denken,' gaf hij toe.

Ginny keek hem aan met een uitdrukking die hij niet kon plaatsen.

'De processen?'

Hij knikte en het bleef even stil. Harry realiseerde zich dat Ginny die middag weinig gereageerd had na haar aanvankelijke bewondering.

'Wat vind jij er van,' polste hij, 'dat ik moet getuigen?'

Hij zag tot zijn verbazing dat Ginny verstijfde.

'Daar kan ik moeilijk iets over zeggen, hé?' reageerde ze en haar stem had een scherpe klank gekregen. Bij het zien van Harry's verwarde uitdrukking, ging ze verder.

'Het zou misschien helpen als ik wist wat er zaterdag precies gebeurd was. Om over de voorgaande maanden niet te spreken.' Inmiddels klonk haar stem beslist bitter. Harry wreef in een gewoontegebaar over zijn voorhoofd en zuchtte.

'Ginny,' begon hij en stopte toen. Hij had geweten dat dit gesprek zou komen maar had gehoopt dat het pas later zou zijn. Ginny bleef hem zwijgend aankijken, duidelijk niet van plan om het hem gemakkelijker te maken. Dat had hij waarschijnlijk verdiend, erkende hij. Hij probeerde zijn gedachten op een rijtje te zetten.

'Ginny, het spijt me. Het is niet dat ik het niet wilde. Het is gewoon … met alles wat er sindsdien is gebeurd … het was zo chaotisch en met Fred … ' haperde hij, 'het leek gewoon nog niet het juiste moment.'

'Waag het niet om Freds dood als een excuus te gebruiken, Harry Potter!' viel ze plotseling uit, haar stem zacht, maar scherp. 'Je vertelt me al heel lang niets belangrijks. Ik vraag me af of je dat ooit gedaan hebt.' De beschuldiging voelde als een klap in zijn gezicht. Sinds wanneer voelde ze het zo?

'Je vertelde me na Perkamentus' begrafenis dat we elkaar niet meer konden zien uit een soort misplaatste ridderlijkheid. Vervolgens verdwijn je een jaar met Ron en Hermelien naar weet ik veel waar, om Joost mag weten wat te doen.'

'Ginny,' onderbrak Harry haar, 'je weet dat ik van Perkamentus met niemand mocht praten over de taak die hij me gegeven had. Enkel Ron en Hermelien, had hij gezegd. Het is niet dat ik het je niet _wilde_ vertellen.' Maar terwijl hij dat zei, vroeg hij zich af of dat echt wel waar was. Ginny scheen het in ieder geval te betwijfelen, getuige haar volgende woorden.

'Onzin, Harry! Het is niet alleen dat. Ik heb al meer van Loena en Hermelien gehoord over het afgelopen jaar dan van jou.' Ze zweeg even en ging toen zachtjes verder. 'Zelfs zonder me alles te vertellen, had je me mee kunnen nemen, had ik kunnen helpen.' Ze had haar blik nu op haar handen gericht die rusteloos in haar schoot bewogen.

'Dat was te gevaarlijk, Gin, dat weet je.' Gefrustreerd haalde Harry een hand door zijn haar. Een slechte gewoonte, gezien zijn toch al warrige haar.

Hij had het idee dat ze in een kringetje ronddraaiden. Dit hadden ze al eens besproken en toen had ze het toch geaccepteerd?

'Carlo, Sirius … enkel maar omdat Voldemort mij moest hebben. Dolleman en zelfs Hedwig … wat als jij er die dag ook bij was geweest? Als jij één van de mensen met Wisseldrank was geweest? Ik zou het niet hebben kunnen verdragen als er iets met je gebeurd was, snap je dat dan niet?'

'Ron en Hermelien namen ook dat risico,' zei Ginny zacht, 'ik weet dat je net zoveel om hen geeft als om mij, maar toch vertrouwde je er blijkbaar wel op dat zij zich zouden redden. Je ziet me niet als gelijkwaardig, Harry. Ik ben in jouw ogen nog steeds kleine Ginny die je in bescherming moet nemen. Je ziet me niet als gelijkwaardig,' herhaalde ze bedroefd.

Harry opende zijn mond om te ontkennen maar klapte hem gelijk weer dicht. Had Ginny gelijk? Hij had niet echt veel moeite gedaan om Ron en Hermelien op andere gedachten te brengen toen ze erop stonden mee te gaan, terwijl ze hem inderdaad net zo dierbaar waren. Daarin had ze feit dat Molly haar minderjarige dochter nooit mee had laten gaan, deed er even niet toe; hij had het simpelweg nooit overwogen.

Geraakt door het plotselinge inzicht keek hij op. Ginny keek hem bedroefd aan, maar in haar bruine ogen las hij acceptatie.

'Oh Ginny,' zei hij gekweld. Hij boog zich voorover en pakte haar handen beet. Ze gaf hem een klein glimlachje.

'Ik weet dat je het niet bewust doet, Harry. Het duurde even voor ik het zelf zag. Het was eerst fijn dat jij mijn ridder op het witte paard was, maar ik realiseer me nu dat ik mezelf tekort doe als ik daarmee genoegen neem.'

Pijn en teleurstelling wikkelden zich om Harry's borst, tot de druk bijna ondraaglijk werd.

'Denk je … kunnen we nog samen …?' vroeg hij. De woorden kwamen met tegenzin over zijn lippen.

'Ik weet het niet, Harry.' Ginny's ogen waren vochtig. 'Ik weet het niet,' herhaalde ze. Ze gaf zijn handen een kneepje, stond toen op en liep de kamer uit. Harry staarde voor zich uit naar het vuur dat was gedoofd.

o~0~O~0~o

Loena keek omhoog naar het zilveren licht van de maan en glimlachte alsof ze een dierbare vriendin begroette. De wind waaide door haar loshangende haren en ze veegde het gedachteloos uit haar gezicht. Het was tijd om te zaaien. Ze zong zachtjes voor zich uit, terwijl ze in de richting van de rivier liep. Het koele gras kietelde haar blote voeten en ze wierp een nieuwsgierige blik naar beneden.

_Zouden er dit jaar Waterlubbeltjes rond hun huis verbli__jven? Vader vertelde altijd hoe ze op elke rozenknop een dauwdruppel legden._

Ze liep nog iets verder naar de plaats die ze 's middags al had uitgezocht en zette de rieten mand in het gras. De zilveren schaar bovenin weerspiegelde de zachte glans van het maanlicht. Sommige rituelen vergden handarbeid in plaats van toverkunst. De omstandigheden waren tenslotte al magisch genoeg. Ze stond een moment stil en haalde, met gesloten ogen, diep adem. De omgewoelde aarde links van haar geurde naar lente en naar een nieuw begin. Het paste prima bij het reinigingsritueel. De opgegraven alruinwortel had ze de vorige middag al schoongemaakt en stond te trekken op de kachel.

Ze begon kalm rond te lopen, plukte boerenwormkruid en heliotroop, passeerde de betonie, maar plukte wat balsemie die ze in de mand legde, voordat ze hem oppakte.

'_Zaai in het schijnsel van de eerste volle maan _

_en het kruid __zal sterk en heilzaam staan. _

_Het magisch gewas zal helpen en helen, _

_de salie geeft wijsheid aan velen.'_

Terwijl ze de oude spreuk reciteerde die ze als kind van haar moeder had geleerd, liep ze zeven keer in het rond. Ze pakte om de paar woorden een handje zaadjes uit de mand en strooide die uit in het midden.

De magische cirkel was getrokken. Voorzichtig pakte ze de schaar die al generaties van moeder op dochter was doorgegeven en liep naar de struiken, iets verderop.

Wilde rozen staan voor kracht, klonk de stem van haar moeder in haar herinnering. Kracht en wijsheid, dingen waar men behoefte aan had in de nasleep van de oorlog.

Ze liet de roos zitten die nog geen afscheid van de struik wilde nemen en zoog aan haar bloedende vingertopje. Haar gezicht vertrok even. Ze vond hem al vrij krachtig. Aan de andere kant van de rivier begon de zon te ontwaken. Loena pakte haar toverstok vanachter haar oor en sommeerde een flesje uit de mand. Met een kleine zwaai van haar staf vloog de kurk eraf en opnieuw liep ze de cirkel rond. Eenmaal, waarbij ze druppelsgewijs de heldere, kleurloze vloeistof op de uitgestrooide zaadjes liet regenen.

Tenslotte ging ze in het midden van de kring zitten. Niet omdat het ritueel dat voorschreef, maar omdat het gras er zo uitnodigend uitzag. Tevreden liet ze zich achterover vallen. Ze keek naar de kleurige flarden van de ochtend die hun vingers uitstrekten tot over de rivier, alsof ze krijgertje wilden spelen. Ze genoot van de genezende stilte van de laatste nachtelijke minuten. Langzaam maar zeker vertraagde haar ademhaling. Haar ogen vielen uiteindelijk dicht.

De maan streelde nog een laatste keer haar haren voordat ze verdween.

o~0~O~0~o

De volgende morgen leken zijn voeten hem nauwelijks vooruit te willen brengen. Harry hoorde de één na de ander opstaan, trappen op- of afgaan en de deur van de badkamer dichtslaan. Hij zei tegen zichzelf dat het logisch was dat hij de Wemels voor liet gaan in hun eigen badkamer. Daarop besloot hij dat het hoog tijd werd om de kamer van Bill op te ruimen. Mevrouw Wemel had tenslotte al genoeg aan haar hoofd en hoefde zich niet ook nog eens een weg door zijn rommel te banen, vond hij. Hij trok het bed recht, verzamelde de kledingstukken die her en der verspreid door de kamer lagen, en gooide de rest van zijn spullen in de hutkoffer. Even overwoog hij om zijn hutkoffer ook weer eens uit te mesten, maar dat was niet alleen totaal overbodig; het zou ook het onvermijdelijke niet uitstellen. _De begrafenis van Fred._ De afgelopen dagen had hij af en toe het een en ander opgevangen in verband met de voorbereidingen. De kleur van het lint. De houtsoort van de kist.

Hij had zich zoveel mogelijk buiten die gesprekken proberen te houden. Hij had zichzelf verteld dat hij daar niet bij hoorde. Hermelien had zijn uitvluchten wel doorzien, maar had er gelukkig niets van gezegd.

Sneller dan hij wilde, kon hij gebruik maken van de badkamer. Toen hij even later naar beneden liep, hoorde hij vanuit het trapgat al de gedempte geluiden uit de keuken. Het gekletter van een pan die op het fornuis werd gezet en de ketel die zachtjes zong, stonden in schril contrast met de terneergeslagen stemming aan de keukentafel. Aarzelend bleef Harry even in de deuropening staan, wensend dat hij terug naar boven kon voor de rest van de dag. Hermelien keek op van haar bord en zag hem staan. Haar knikje moedigde hem aan verder te lopen.

'Goedemorgen,' mompelde hij binnensmonds.

Iedereen keek op om hem te begroeten. Percy was al bezig zijn koffertje in orde te maken, maar de anderen zaten nog aan het ontbijt. Mevrouw Wemel stond op en liep naar het fornuis.

'Wil je eieren, Harry, liefje?' vroeg ze. Hij knikte bevestigend en schoof aan naast Ron. Ginny zat tegenover hem en hij was blij toen ze zijn voorzichtige glimlach beantwoordde. Toen hij rondkeek, zag hij dat de anderen blijkbaar net zo weinig trek hadden als hijzelf. Mevrouw Wemel schoof de eieren op zijn bord en hij pakte een stuk toast uit het volle mandje. Percy stond op en sommeerde zijn jas uit de bijkeuken.

'Ik ga alvast,' zei hij, 'Ik heb Santébar beloofd om wat vroeger te komen zodat ik hem kan helpen met het voorbereiden van de dossiers.'

Hij omhelsde zijn moeder, drukte een kus op haar wang en zei: 'Tot straks.'

Meneer Wemel mompelde iets van achter _De Ochtendprofeet_ en tastte met een hand naar zijn beker. Harry zag op de voorpagina de afbeelding van Romeo, die geïnterviewd werd.

'Als jullie zo klaar zijn, kunnen jullie me helpen,' deelde mevrouw Wemel mee. Ze pakte de borden van haar man en Percy en bracht ze naar het aanrecht. Ze miste de rollende ogen van Ron en de uitdrukking van weerzin bij Ginny.

'Ik moet nog een cake bakken voor vanmiddag en er zijn nog verschillende klusjes die gedaan moeten worden.'

Ook Harry kreunde inwendig; de dagen voor Bill en Fleurs bruiloft lagen nog vers in zijn geheugen. Maar op hetzelfde ogenblik schaamde hij zich dat hij die gebeurtenis met de begrafenis van Fred vergeleek.

o~0~O~0~o

_Volgende __keer hoofdstuk 5: Laster, Liefde en een Doedelzak_


	7. Hoofdstuk 5 Laster, Liefde en een Doedel

**Hoofdstuk 5 Laster, Liefde en een Doedelzak**

_**De Slag om Zweinstein**_

_door Rita Pulpers. Met uitspraken van Harry 'de Uitverkorene' Potter._

_De Jongen Die Bleef Leven is, volgens eigen zeggen, machtiger dan Voldemort!_

_Harry Potter beweerde afgelopen zaterdag tijdens zijn 'gevecht' met Voldemort dat hij toverkracht had die Voldemort niet bezat, en dat hij in het bezit was van een wapen dat machtiger was dan dat van zijn tegenstander._

_Bluf van een schooljongen of de grootheidswaanzin van een tragische held? Hij had zelfs het lef om berouw te eisen van de grootste duistere tovenaar aller tijden!_

_De komende dagen kunt u het waargebeurde verhaal volgen over het laatste gevecht van Voldemort._

_Was Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mocht Worden een halfbloed tovenaar?_

_Wat zijn die Gruzielementen waar Harry Potter het over had?_

_Severus __Sneep: Dooddoener, Spion, Toverdrankmeester, Schoolhoofd van Zweinstein of liefdesslaaf van Lily Potter?_

_De schokkende antwoorden op deze en andere vragen worden de komende dagen allemaal onthuld door uw eigen verslaggeefster Rita Pulpers die geen Fantaciteer-Veer nodig heeft om feiten te verzamelen. Er zijn genoeg getuigen die op de eerste rang hebben gestaan bij het nu al legendarische gevecht tussen De meest Duistere Tovenaar en De Jongen Die Bleef Leven. Genoeg mensen waren bereid om een boekje open te doen. Daar had je niet eens Galjoenen voor nodig._

_Verder in de editie van vandaag:_

_Vertelsels van Baker de Bard – Feiten of Verzinsels? Ontdek meer over Potters staf op pag. 3. _

_De grote liefde van Severus Sneep. Het achtergrond verhaal van deze mysterieuze spion op pag. 6._

_Perkamentus regelde zijn eigen dood! Hoelang was Perkamentus al stervende? Pag__. 7._

_Tenslotte kondig ik vol trots aan, dat ik plannen heb om een biografie te schrijven over Harry Potter. De ware Potter zoals ik hem ken. We hebben tenslotte al een nauwe band sinds hij vijftien jaar is. Onze wettelijke vertegenwoordigers moeten natuurlijk nog wat minieme details regelen, maar ik hou jullie, mijn trouwe lezers, op de hoogte!_

_**Vertelsels van Baker de Bard – Feiten of Verzinsels? **_

_Als we de vele getuigen moeten geloven di__e aanwezig waren bij De Slag om Zweinstein, zoals de aanval van Voldemort en zijn volgelingen inmiddels genoemd wordt, is de Zegevlier geen sprookje!_

_Moeten we aannemen dat Albus Perkamentus al die jaren de meester was van de Onverslaanbare Stok? Dat Draco Malfidus, een zevendejaars van Zweinstein en zoon van de bekende Dooddoener Lucius Malfidus deze zogeheten machtigste tovenaar sinds Merlijn de Zegevlier afhandig wist te maken? Totdat de enige echte Harry Potter deze toverstok bemachtigde? Hoeveel toeval kan de Toverwereld aan?_

_Waar is deze geweldige staf nu? Er is niemand die Potter de staf heeft zien gebruiken sinds hij de spreuk uitsprak die inmiddels karakteristiek voor hem is geworden? (Op pag. 10 vind u een oproep van De Officiële Harry Potter Fanclub om de term Ontwapeningsspreuk te vervangen door De Potterspreuk). _

_Als Potter hem zelf niet gebruikt, wat heeft hij er dan mee gedaan? _

_Hoe zit het met die andere zogenaamde Relieken van Baker de Bard? Als één Reliek echt is, geldt dat dan ook voor de andere twee? Inmiddels weten we allemaal dat Potter een Onzichtbaarheidmantel heeft, aangezien hij hem zo dramatisch gebruikte om de hele wereld te laten weten dat hij voor de tweede keer een Doodsvloek had overleefd. Is Potters mantel de tweede Reliek? _

_Hoe zit het dan met de steen? Wie liet Potter terugkeren uit de dood? Is dit Potters persoonlijke sprookje?_

_En ben ik de enige die zich afvraagt waar __Konijntje Keutelaar met haar Kakelende Kunstbeen naar toe is gegaan? _

_Uw verslaggeefster Rita Pulpers zal niet rusten tot ze dit tot op de bodem uitgezocht heeft._

o~0~O~0~o

'Ga je nu alweer?' vroeg zijn grootmoeder enigszins afkeurend. Hoewel ze elkaar de afgelopen dagen beter leken te begrijpen, waren er dingen die ze nooit zou snappen. Marcel begreep inmiddels wel dat ze hem een beetje probeerde te beschermen. Ze was bang dat het ongezond voor hem was, als hij te veel naar het St. Holisto ging. Alsof ze vreesde dat hij zich zou blijven vastklampen aan 'het verleden' - zoals zij het noemde - in plaats van te kijken naar de toekomst en op stap te gaan met vrienden.

Hoe kon ze weten dat dat juist was wat hij deed, als hij op bezoek ging bij de Charles l'Atan-zaal? Hoe kon ze weten dat de 'gesprekken' die hij met zijn ouders had, hem hielpen om dingen te verwerken? Om feiten op een rijtje te zetten en beslissingen te nemen voor zijn toekomst? Als ze samen gingen, zei hij tenslotte nooit veel.

'Zorg je wel dat je op tijd terug bent? Het geeft tenslotte geen pas om te laat te arriveren bij een begrafenis.'

'Ik zal op tijd zijn, oma!' stelde hij haar gerust en glimlachte flauwtjes voor hij vertrok.

De route door het St. Holisto kon hij na al die jaren wel dromen en hij groette links en rechts bekende gezichten. Hoewel de meeste mensen hem vriendelijk teruggroetten, voelde het alsof sommigen hem plotseling met andere ogen bekeken. Die stomme Ochtendprofeet, dacht hij gegeneerd. Hij knikte naar professor Smalhart en sloeg beleefd het aanbod van een gesigneerde foto af.

Zijn moeder zat in een stoel bij het raam toen hij binnenkwam. De zuster - Abby heette ze - die haar haren aan het borstelen was, keek verrast op.

'Hoi, Marcel,' groette ze opgewekt. 'Ik had je vanmorgen niet verwacht.'

Zijn moeder keek recht voor zich uit, om haar mond een schaduw van een lach. Hij liep de kamer in en bleef daar onhandig staan met zijn handen in zijn zakken. 'Vanmiddag moet ik naar een begrafenis, dus ik dacht dat ik dan nu even kon komen. Als het schikt natuurlijk.'

Er viel even een stilte. Begrafenissen waren er deze week elke dag.

'Natuurlijk,' reageerde ze toen, 'je vader is momenteel bij Heler Pijnlos, maar je moeder heeft vanmorgen geen afspraken.'

Hij knikte, trok zijn jas uit en hing hem over een stoel.

'Wil je het soms even overnemen?' vroeg ze met een knikje naar zijn moeders hoofd. Een beetje onwennig liep hij naar hen toe. Ze reikte hem de borstel aan en zei: 'De klitten haal ik er altijd met een spreuk uit, maar ze schijnt het prettig te vinden als haar haren geborsteld worden.'

Hij keek naar zijn moeder terwijl hij de borstel overnam. Ze zat compleet ontspannen in de fauteuil, haar blik kalm en sereen. Haar mondhoeken wezen nog steeds iets omhoog alsof ze net wat leuks gehoord had. Soms stelde hij zich voor dat ze om zijn grapjes moest lachen.

Hij liep naar de stoel en bracht aarzelend de borstel naar haar hoofd. Met buitengewone zorg streek hij met de borstel door het haar en daarna nog een keer met iets meer zelfvertrouwen. In de weerspiegeling van het raam zag hij Abby nog even naar hem glimlachen voor ze de zaal verliet, met in haar kielzog een stapel lakens. De deur zwaaide dicht en hij bleef alleen achter met zijn moeder. Hij borstelde een paar minuten in alle stilte door. De eenvoudige, herhalende handeling had ook op hem een kalmerend effect.

Hij legde zijn andere hand lichtjes op haar schouder en begon te praten. 'Hee mam, ik moet vanmiddag ergens naar toe, daarom ben ik er nu. Oma komt morgen weer mee. Volgens mij heeft ze meer last van haar heup dan ze toegeeft, maar je weet hoe ze is,' zei hij luchtig. Terwijl hij vertelde over koetjes en kalfjes, over het nieuws in _De Ochtendprofeet_ en de brief die hij van Suzanne Bonkel had gekregen, borstelde hij in een bijna hypnotiserend ritme verder. Af en toe leek het of zijn moeder iets mompelde, maar hij wist inmiddels dat dat geen relatie had tot wat hij vertelde. Toch deed hij af en toe alsof.

'Ja, ik weet wat je denkt, maar Suzanne en ik zijn enkel vrienden. Je zal echt nog een poosje op kleinkinderen moeten wachten.'

De deur zwaaide weer open en Abby keek om de hoek. 'Zou je het even willen zeggen als je vertrekt, Marcel? Dan kan ik nu een kleine pauze nemen.' Ze keek hem vragend aan.

Hij probeerde nonchalant 'oké' te zeggen, maar het kwam er wat ademloos uit. Hij wist zeker dat z'n hele gezicht zo rood als een Slurk was, iets wat een steelse blik in het raam bevestigde.

_Ja hoor, Marcel, wie heeft het nu over kleinkinderen?_

Het duurde een paar tellen voor hij het ritme weer gevonden had, maar zijn moeder was geduldig.

'Waarom kom ik altijd in zulke genante situaties, mam?' Het was een aloude vraag, waarop zijn moeder na al die jaren nog steeds geen antwoord bleek te hebben. Volgens zijn oma moest het wel van zijn moeders kant van de familie komen, want de familie Lubbermans was altijd zeer beheerst, zowel in gezelschap als in de thuissituatie. Toch was zijn moeder – volgens de verhalen – een verdraaid goede Schouwer geweest.

'Had ik al verteld dat ik een brief van het Ministerie heb gehad met de vraag of ik geen interesse in een loopbaan bij de Schouwersdivisie ambieer?' Hij snoof. 'Blijkbaar is mijn 'roem' voor me uitgesneld. Het kostte nog heel veel overredingskracht om te zorgen dat oma niet gelijk accepteerde uit mijn naam. Ze begrijpt niet hoe een Lubbermans niet meer ambities kan hebben dan een beetje met zijn handen tussen het onkruid te zitten.' Hij lachte. 'Toen ik uitlegde dat sommige Herbologisten een wereldwijde reputatie hebben voor hun onderzoek naar de geneeskrachtige werkingen van bepaalde planten, en zeer hoog aangeschreven staan bij de grootste Toverdrankmeesters ter wereld, bond ze een beetje in.'

Verrast merkte hij dat zijn moeder haar hoofd iets draaide, alsof ze aandachtig luisterde. Totdat hij zich realiseerde dat hij gestopt was met borstelen tijdens zijn verhaal. Hij liet de borstel weer door haar haren glijden en zuchtte even.

'Het is maar goed dat ze nog niets weet van het aanbod van professor Stronk om me aan te nemen als assistent. Natuurlijk wil ik volgend jaar eerst mijn opleiding aan Zweinstein afmaken, maar ik kan dan al helpen met het voorbereiden van lessen en misschien zelfs wel eens een les aan de eerstejaars geven.' De opwinding in zijn stem was duidelijk hoorbaar. Hij praatte nog een poosje tegen haar, terwijl haar haren steeds meer gingen glanzen en zo zacht voelde als zijde.

De terugkomst van Abby maakte hem bewust van de tijd. Hij liep om de stoel en hurkte voor zijn moeder.

'Ik moet nu gaan, mam. Morgen kom ik weer met oma!' Hij wilde opstaan, maar ze legde haar hand op zijn arm en stopte hem in zijn beweging. Ze rommelde wat in de zak van haar jurk en stak haar hand ut.

'Dank je wel, mam!' Hij pakte het snoeppapiertje aan, gaf haar een kus op haar wang en stond op.

Abby glimlachte begrijpend toen hij haar de borstel teruggaf en zei vriendelijk: 'Dag Marcel, tot morgen!'

o~0~O~0~o

De rest van de ochtend in het Nest vloog voorbij door alle werkzaamheden die mevrouw Wemel voor het viertal had. Ze zuchtten of mopperden af en toe als ze elkaar tegenkwamen in de gang of op het erf, maar zelfs Ron schikte zich zonder al te veel heisa.

Na het middageten werden ze naar boven gestuurd om nette kleren aan te trekken.

'Vergeet je haren niet te kammen,' riep ze hen na.

Toen Harry weer beneden kwam, zag hij dat Bill en Fleur al gearriveerd waren. Fleur droeg een eenvoudig zwart gewaad dat bijzonder fraai contrasteerde met haar witblonde haren.

Hij bewoog zijn schouders ongemakkelijk heen en weer en trok aan zijn boordje. Hij had moeite met slikken. Was mevrouw Wemel soms te veel afgeleid geweest, toen ze dit gewaad van Charlie voor hem op maat had gemaakt?

Ze vertrokken met een Viavia naar de begrafenis. Harry dacht niet dat zijn afkeer voor deze manier van reizen ooit minder zou worden. Harry, Hermelien en de Wemels hadden zich allemaal verzameld rond een kapotte bloempot. Ze landden gezamenlijk aan de rand van een veld in een onbeholpen kluwen van armen en benen en begonnen gelijk hun nette kleding af te kloppen.

Ze moesten nog een paar minuten lopen naar de begraafplaats. Volgens meneer Wemel was het erg onbeleefd om door middel van Verschijnselen of het activeren van een Viavia, op een begraafplaats te arriveren.

Grote bomen wierpen hun schaduwen over de stenen en rozen. Klimop en kamperfoelie verstrengelden zich met de ligusterhagen. Ze liepen langzaam over het grindpad en passeerden de twee grote taxusbomen die de wacht hielden aan weerszijden van de ingang. Voor hem pakte Hermelien de hand van Ron. Ze liepen zo dicht naast elkaar dat haar schouder af en toe tegen Rons arm stootte.

Op het geritsel van wat houtduiven in de bomen en het gemurmel van de mensen achter hen was het helemaal stil.

Er was een tiental rijen met stoelen onder de bomen geplaatst en Harry volgde de Wemels naar voren. Hij was opgelucht dat ze vrij vroeg gearriveerd waren zodat ze niet langs volle rijen starende mensen hoefden te lopen.

De begraafplaats was overwoekerd, en vol met kriskras geplaatste grafstenen die begroeid waren met mos. Stenen engelen, standbeelden en grote granieten tombes waren overdekt met klimop.

Het was een mooie meidag. Het zonlicht vond gefilterd zijn weg door de bomen en wierp feeërieke patronen op het groen dat hier en daar nog glinsterde van een vasthoudende dauwdruppel.

Het voelde niet gepast, vond Harry, dat het juist vandaag zo'n mooie dag was. Alsof ze hier kwamen om een nieuw begin in plaats van een einde te herdenken. Hij dacht dat de sombere, mistige sfeer die de afgelopen twee jaar over het land had gehangen, eerder geschikt zou zijn geweest.

0~O~0~o

Hij sloeg met zijn vuist op tafel en gromde naar één van de huis-elfen die schichtig langs hem heen probeerde te sluipen.

'Verdwijn voor ik je vervloek!' Het woord werd vergezeld door een uithaal met zijn vuist die het wezen met een jammerlijk geluid tegen de open haard deed belanden. De huis-elf was al verdwenen voor hij zijn toverstok had kunnen trekken.

Die vuile Potter met zijn zogenaamde heldencomplex! Hij sloeg nogmaals met zijn vuist op tafel. _De Ochtendprofeet_ ritselde verontwaardigd onder dat geweld, maar de foto van Rita Pulpers bleef schijnheilig lachen.

En de Malfidussen! Hij had nooit verwacht dat dat zulke smerige verraders zouden blijken te zijn. Lucius Malfidus had zich er altijd zo op voor laten staan dat hij de rechterhand van de Heer van het Duister was. Dat was de enige reden waarom zijn zoon zo veel aanzien binnen Zwadderich had gehad natuurlijk.

Hij stond woest op, zodat zijn stoel naar achter kletterde, en begon vol agressie heen en weer te lopen. Naast de details van die roddeljournaliste – waar je nooit volledig op kon vertrouwen - waren er de laatste dagen ook genoeg geruchten rondgewaard in het ondergrondse circuit, waar de overgebleven aanhangers van de Heer van het Duister hun wonden likten. Hij vervloekte Potter opnieuw, haast automatisch, maar zijn haatgevoelens waren vooral gericht op de Malfidussen. Dat Narcissa Malfidus de Heer van het Duister had verraden, was al ongelooflijk. Maar wat kon je anders van een vrouw verwachten? Dat was iets wat hij nooit goed begrepen had; waarom de Heer van het Duister sommige vrouwen had vertrouwd, voor zover hij daartoe in staat was. Hoewel Bellatrix van Detta een goede uitzondering had gemaakt. Dat was nog eens een vrouw die je mee uit martelen had kunnen nemen. Eeuwig zonde dat ze gesneuveld was in de strijd, maar dat was nu eenmaal waar je voor tekende.

Met spijt dacht hij even aan zijn vader.

En dan Draco! Dit keer moest de muur eraan geloven. Het portret van zijn oudoom keek verstoord op. Zijn grijze ogen fonkelden waarschuwend. Hij negeerde hem. Hij had altijd al geweten dat het een kleine lafbek was. Hij zou zogenaamd Potter niet herkend hebben? Nadat hij zes jaar vuile blikken naar hem had geworpen zodat zelfs die Park had geklaagd dat ze zich verwaarloosd voelde?

En Malfidus senior was de grootste mislukking! In plaats van te vechten had hij, als één van die ijdele pauwen van hem, hersenloos rondgerend, bang dat zijn vrouw of kind het niet zouden overleven. Zo'n lafaard verdiende het niet eens het Duistere Teken te dragen. En wedden dat ze ook nog de dans zouden ontspringen envrijgesproken zouden worden?

Hij ontblootte zijn tanden en spande onbewust zijn spieren. Als dat zo was, zou hij er voor zorgen dat ze daar spijt van zouden krijgen, zwoer hij. Alle drie! Hij zou niet rusten voor hij de hele familie uitgeroeid had, nam hij zich voor.

o~0~O~0~o

Romeo Wolkenveldt stond op van zijn stoel en liep naar het podium waarop een eenvoudige, mahoniehouten kist stond. Hij zou vandaag de begrafenis leiden, wist Ginny. Hij keek in hun richting en glimlachte bedroefd.

Ze staarde naar de kist. Er lag een magentakleurig kleed overheen, de kleur van Tovertweelings Topfopshop. Het grootste gedeelte ging echter verscholen onder een kleurige laag van bloemen. Ze hadden besloten dat Fred geen formele boeketten zou hebben gewild in stemmig wit of roomkleur.

Ginny kon niet geloven dat de kist zo klein was. Fred was altijd zo aanwezig geweest, zo levendig en enthousiast dat hij altijd groter leek dan hij was. Of misschien kwam dat doordat ze altijd samen waren, Fred en George. Samen leken ze groter dan twee individuele personen. Ze keek opzij en vroeg zich af hoe haar broer in Merlijns naam overeind bleef. Hij zat naast hun vader. Leo zat aan zijn andere kant. Hij keek George af en toe bezorgd aan als hij dacht dat niemand het zag. De rest van de tijd was hij zijn rustige, meelevende zelf, die probeerde iedereen bij tijd en wijlen een hart onder de riem te steken. Ze schonk hem een dankbare blik. Ze wist niet wat ze zonder Leo zouden moeten doen. Terwijl George zich voor iedereen afsloot en zich zo onzichtbaar mogelijk leek te willen maken, was het Leo die door zijn schild heen was gebroken. Hij had volgens eigen zeggen de toegang tot het appartement boven de winkel geforceerd en daar George gevonden in een apathische toestand. Hij had al dagen niet gegeten en het had geroken alsof Muil er aan het logeren was. Hij had George met kleren en al onder de douche gezet, een stevig ontbijt klaar gemaakt en zichzelf het logeerbed toegeëigend, betogend dat hij onmogelijk erger kon ruiken dan Muil.

Ze hoorde Romeo vertellen over Freds dapperheid en hun grapjes tijdens de radio-uitzendingen. Ze schonk hem een waterig glimlachje.

Tenslotte gaf hij het woord aan Bill. Hij zou als enige van het gezin wat zeggen. Niemand anders had het gevoel gehad dat dat zou lukken zonder in tranen uit te barsten, op Charlie na. Dus hadden ze samen het één en ander op papier gezet en besloten dat Bill de aangewezen persoon was om iedereen toe te spreken.

Het was bitterzoet om de anekdotes uit hun jeugd te horen. Sommige verhalen dateerden van voordat ze geboren was, maar waren zo vaak verteld dat het leek alsof ze het zelf beleefd had.

Achter zich hoorde ze af en toe iemand zachtjes lachen. Ze bedacht dat dit precies was wat Fred gewild had.

Na Bill stapte Leo naar voren. Ook hij vertelde over de vele grappen die ze met z'n drieën hadden uitgehaald. Hoewel de meeste mensen geamuseerd luisterden naar dit eerbetoon aan de grappenmaker die Fred was, kon Ginny zien hoe moeilijk het voor Leo was. Regelmatig schoten zijn ogen even in George's richting alsof hij, zoals gebruikelijk was onder hen, bijval verwachtte. Maar George keek recht voor zich uit naar het mahoniehout, praktisch zonder te knipperen, alsof hij bang was dat de kist – dat Fred – zou verdwijnen als hij zijn ogen een seconde afwendde.

Leo besloot zijn woorden met de uitnodiging aan iedereen die zich geroepen voelde, om Freds leven te vieren door over hem te vertellen. Verschillende mensen gaven gehoor aan de oproep, de één wat meer schoorvoetend dan de andere.

Tot Ginny's verbazing was ook Marcel onder hen. Hij grinnikte een beetje schaapachtig toen iemand hem luidkeels herinnerde dat hij nog geen Sonorus over zijn stem had uitgesproken, maar werd daarna serieus. In tegenstelling tot anderen vertelde Marcel niet over Freds vele grappen, maar deed hij verslag van diens strijdlust en inzet als één van de Strijders van Perkamentus. De oprechte bewondering voor Fred van de jongen – inmiddels man – die de afgelopen dagen meer dan eens in de kranten was opgehemeld als De Man met de Hoed, raakte veel mensen. Ginny voelde een mengeling van genegenheid en trots voor haar vriend. Ze wreef tersluiks langs haar ogen. Naast zich hoorde ze haar moeder snuffen en ze reikte haar één van de zakdoeken aan, die ze had meegenomen.

Iemand stapte naar voren. Ze herkende Olivier Plank. Hij droeg een kilt en begon op een doedelzak te spelen. De klanken echoden in de gevallen stilte; het was alsof de melancholisch melodie een Monddoodbezwering teweegbracht. Ginny ontdekte dat haar wangen vochtig waren. Ze tastte blindelings naar Harry's hand en hij pakte de hare in zijn andere hand en sloeg zijn arm om haar heen. Vergeten was alle twijfel, terwijl ze haar gezicht in zijn schouder begroef.

Romeo sloot de bijeenkomst af met een paar welluidende woorden en gaf een teken aan een lange, magere man in een stemmig zwart gewaad, die zijn toverstaf hief. Freds kist begon langzaam te zakken. Ze hoorde hoe Percy begon te snikken en ook haar moeder kreeg het te kwaad. Plotseling barstte er een symfonie van geluiden los en van rond de langzaam zakkende kist schoten pijlen omhoog die met een regen van veelkleurige sterren explodeerden. Ook laag bij de grond spatte vuurwerk uiteen zodat de kist uit het oog onttrokken werd terwijl hij de grond in zakte.

De abrupte overgang zorgde ervoor dat niet alleen Ginny, maar ook vele anderen zich weer konden herpakken.

De ceremonie was over. De mensen begonnen op te staan en schuifelden in de richting van de twee taxusbomen. Er zou op Het Nest gelegenheid zijn voor de familie en vrienden om de naaste familie te condoleren.

o~0~O~0~o

_Volgende keer hoofdstuk 6: De Doos van Pandora_


	8. Hoofdstuk 6 De Doos van Pandora

**Hoofdstuk 6 De Doos van Pandora**

'Nee, nee, nee!'

De hoge uitroepen werden gevolgd door een hoop kabaal. Draco herkende enkel de stem van hun huis-elf, die half angstig en half boos klonk, maar hij had geen flauw idee waardoor de andere geluiden veroorzaakt werden.

Geërgerd legde hij zijn boek opzij en stond op om zich met lange passen naar de hal te begeven. Met een zucht gooide hij de deur open en stond toen stokstijf stil. Later zou hij ontkennen dat zijn mond openhing. Tenslotte was dat niet iets waar men een Malfidus ooit op zou kunnen betrappen.

De huis-elf rolde over de vloer in een worsteling met een vogel, die op dat moment half verscholen ging onder de stroken vitrage. Het dier kraste oorverdovend en leek een gevecht op leven en dood te leveren. Draco zou er echt geen Sikkel op in durven zetten wie er zou winnen.

Juvie krijste uit alle macht: 'Geef hier. Geef aan Juvie!'

Er verscheen een grijze snavel door de vitrage heen die de huis-elf in haar dunne beentje begon te prikken. Met een verontwaardigde kreet begon Juvie wild te trappelen waarmee ze vaker wel dan niet de scherpe snavel raakte. De wapperende vitrage onthulde nu een middelgrote ransuil die uit alle macht probeerde weg te komen. Maar Juvie had een lichtbruine poot vast en was vastbesloten het vastgebonden rolletje perkament aan de vogel te ontfutselen.

Draco grijnsde toen hij de familie-uil van de Zabini's herkende. Die arrogante vogel was dusdanig getraind dat hij zijn boodschappen enkel af mocht geven aan de geadresseerde. Hij aarzelde net of hij tussenbeide zou komen – het entertainmentgehalte was enorm – toen de huis-elf een triomfantelijke kreet slaakte en het perkament met een gebalde vuist in de lucht stak. De uil lag amechtig op het hoogpolige tapijt, maar slaagde er desondanks in een moordzuchtige blik op Juvie te werpen.

'Een brief, meester Draco. Juvie heeft een brief!'

Struikelend over een stuk vitrage kwam ze aangesneld. Draco wees ernaar; hij zat echt niet te wachten op de aanblik van een blote huis-elf. Het was al erg genoeg dat hij zijn vader onverwachts tegen het naakte lijf was gelopen toen hij dertien jaar oud was.

'Een brief, dat had ik nooit kunnen raden,' zei hij toen spottend.

Juvie reageerde niet op de klank van zijn woorden, maar reikte hem het rolletje aan. 'Voor meester Draco. Een brief voor u!'

Oké, dat _was_ onverwachts, dacht Draco verrast. Afgezien van Brulbrieven en dreigbrieven was er de laatste dagen nauwelijks persoonlijke post bezorgd en al zeker niet voor hem. Augustus Park was niet de enige die zijn handen aftrok van enige betrokkenheid bij de familie Malfidus. Wat zou Blaise hem te zeggen hebben? Hij pakte het rolletje aan en draaide zich om naar de zitkamer.

'Geef die uil wat water,' beval hij over zijn schouder.

o~0~O~0~o

'Ronald Virus Wemel!' De scherpe stem van tante Marga leek te echoën tegen het tentdoek.

'Oh, shit,' zei hij zachtjes, maar Hermelien had het blijkbaar toch gehoord, want voor de tweede keer in een minuut hoorde hij zijn volledige voornaam.

'Ronald!' Het ging vergezeld van een vermanende por in zijn zij.

'Oi!' riep hij. 'Ik ga al hoor.' Met zichtbare tegenzin liep hij in de richting van zijn tante. Toen hij Harry passeerde, die met Ginny en Loena stond te praten, pakte hij hem bij zijn arm en trok hem mee.

'Wat...?'

'Sorry, maat. Je moet me helpen. Tante Marga Alarm!'

'Gaan Harry en Ron samen dansen?' klonk de dromerige stem van Loena, toen Harry zich, ondanks Ginny's protesten, liet meeslepen. 'Wat lief.'

Toen ze voor tante Marga stopten, keek ze hem afkeurend aan en zei: 'Je hebt je tijd genomen, jongeman! Ontliep je me soms?' Terwijl Ron met klem ontkende dat hij haar ontlopen had, wees ze met een koninklijk gebaar naar een stoel naast zich. Ron keek smekend naar Harry, die zijn schouders ophaalde.

'Jij ook, Harry Potter! Ik zie je met iedereen praten behalve met de tante van je vriend. Of moet ik zeggen van je vriendinnetje?' En haar priemende blik gleed langs hen heen naar de plaats waar Ginny en Loena nog steeds stonden. Harry bloosde en Ron grinnikte inwendig, maar beiden gingen braaf zitten.

'Dat is beter!' Ze wendde zich naar Harry. 'Wanneer kunnen we een biografie over jou verwachten, Harry Potter?'

Ron schoot bijna in de lach door de verbijsterde uitdrukking die op Harry's gezicht verscheen.

'Wat? Wie? Ik?' stamelde hij.

'Ik begreep dat Rita zeer geïnteresseerd was,' vervolgde ze.

'Wat? Nooit!' riep Harry, de afschuw in zijn stem benadrukte het laatste woord. Ze trok overdreven verbaasd haar wenkbrauwen op.

'Oh, ik dacht dat jullie zo goed bevriend waren? Ik was wel benieuwd welke overeenkomsten ze zou trekken tussen het leven van Albus Perkamentus en dat van zijn pupil. Bovendien zou het interessant zijn om de antwoorden te leren op de vragen die ze vanmorgen stelde.'

Ron, die zijn vriend goed genoeg kende om te weten dat een uitbarsting niet lang op zich zou laten wachten, viel haar haastig in de rede.

'Hoe vond u de begrafenisdienst, tante Marga?' De afleiding had effect, al had Ron het idee dat hij nu van de regen in de drup was beland.

'De begrafenisdienst?' Haar stem was luid genoeg dat verschillende mensen in de nabije omgeving zich omdraaiden. Hij zag dat Ginny met leedvermaak naar hen keek. 'Vertel me eens, Ronald, van wie kwam het ongepaste idee om vuurwerk af te steken op een begrafenis?'

Ron vroeg zich verontwaardigd af of ze niemand anders die vraag had kunnen stellen, of dat ze er al zijn gezinsleden mee lastig viel.

'Het was niet mijn idee, tante Marga, maar ik vond eigenlijk wel dat het heel goed bij Fred paste. Het leek net op de keer toen hij en George twee jaar geleden van school vlogen.' Hij besefte gelijk dat dat geen bijster tactische opmerking was.

Ze snoof minachtend. 'Precies! Dat was ook al zo'n staaltje van onverschilligheid van dat tweetal. Molly had ze toen al duidelijk niet meer in de hand. Als ze toen wat krachtiger was opgetreden ... '

'Dan zou Fred nu nog leven, bedoelt u?' Ron zag het plotseling rood voor de ogen worden. Hij sprong overeind en beet haar toe: 'Ik hoop dat u in ieder geval het fatsoen heeft gehad om dat niet tegen haar te zeggen!'

Zonder een reactie af te wachten, stormde hij weg. De overige gasten negerend, vond hij de uitgang van de tent en liep gelijk door naar de keukendeur.

Hij hield zich nog net lang genoeg in om de deur niet met een knal achter zich dicht te gooien, maar eenmaal binnen schopte hij gefrustreerd tegen de muur aan. 'Vervelend, oud takkewijf!' schold hij.

Op dat moment kwam zijn moeder de keuken in lopen. Nog voor ze iets kon zeggen, mompelde hij al: 'Sorry, ma, maar ... tante Marga …'

Hij haalde hulpeloos zijn schouders op. Onder geen beding ging hij vertellen wat die heks gezegd had.

Ze liep naar hem toe en gaf hem even een klopje op zijn arm. 'Ach Ron, je weet toch hoe ze is. Laat je toch niet door haar op stang jagen!

'Ja maar, ma …!'

Ze glimlachte kleintjes en liep naar de voorraadkast. 'Kom, help me maar even met de cake. Jij snijdt altijd van die lekker dikke plakken.'

Deze afleidingsmanoeuvre had een veel beter resultaat, dacht hij met een mond vol cake, terwijl zijn toverstaf het goudgele baksel verder in stukken verdeelde.

Hij keek opzij naar zijn moeder, die een nieuwe ketel water naar het fornuis liet zweven. Ze zag er bleek uit en ze leek ook opeens kleiner. Hij realiseerde zich dat hijzelf waarschijnlijk nog een stuk gegroeid was het afgelopen jaar, maar de aanblik overrompelde hem.

'Kun je het allemaal nog een beetje aan, ma? Ik wil zo wel even de cake naar buiten brengen hoor.'

De ketel kwam iets harder neer dan normaal en ze draaide zich om. Haar ogen glansden plotseling verdacht.

'Oh, Ron,' zei ze. Ze deed een stap naar voren en sloeg haar armen om hem heen. Onhandig beantwoordde hij het gebaar. Zwijgend hielden ze elkaar een moment vast. Toen stapte zijn moeder naar achter, keek hem met een waterig glimlachje aan en zei: 'We zullen ieder de helft meenemen.'

o~0~O~0~o

Ellen liep de trap op en grimaste pijnlijk toen niet de treden, maar haar knieën protesterend kraakten. Alles leek momenteel zo veel meer moeite te kosten.

's Avonds moest ze zich bijna naar haar bed slepen en 's morgens had ze het gevoel dat ze hooguit een uur geslapen had. Ze stapte de logeerkamer aan haar linkerhand binnen, waar al jaren niemand meer overnacht had. De enige uitzondering was de sporadische keer geweest dat Severus een nacht was blijven slapen voordat hij weer op pad moest voor Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden.

Haar uitdrukking versomberde een moment, maar ze schudde de negatieve gedachten snel van zich af. Wat Severus wel of niet had gedaan, was nodig geweest in zijn ogen. Een moeder moest niet te lang blijven dralen bij die details. Harry Potter had zijn keuzes ontzettend moeilijk en vreselijk dapper genoemd. Ze dacht met trots aan de woorden die _De__Ochtendprofeet_ aan haar enige kind gewijd had. Bij de gedachte aan die andere jongen, die vast ook heel veel moeilijke keuzes had moeten maken in zijn jonge leven - ze had waarschijnlijk geen besef hoeveel – liep ze naar de grote linnenkast, waarin voornamelijk kleding hing die niet meer werd gedragen, maar die ze om sentimentele redenen bewaarde. Zoals Severus' eerste schooluniform, het galagewaad dat ze gedragen had tijdens Severus' afstuderen en – ze herkende het met een schok toen ze de hangertjes opzij schoof – haar trouwjapon.

Herinneringen aan Tobias hadden een té bittere smaak om niet door te dringen in de idyllische beelden die het witte kanten lijfje en de uitwaaierende rok opriepen. Ze schoof met onvaste hand de hangers terug, onwillig om de jurk nog langer te zien, maar toch nog steeds niet in staat om hem weg te doen.

Op de plank boven de kleding stonden diverse dozen. Ze herbergden delen van het verleden; de pastelkleurige die van haar, en de donkerbruine had Severus bij haar in bewaring gegeven. Hij had haar nooit verteld wat er inzat en ze had nooit gekeken. Niet alleen uit respect voor zijn privacy, maar meer nog uit angst voor wat de onschuldig ogende dozen zouden bevatten. Toen hij ze drie jaar geleden had gebracht, net een week na de terugkeer van Voldemort en ze hem had gevraagd hoelang ze op zijn bezittingen moest passen, had hij alleen cryptisch geantwoord: 'Tot één van ons beiden begraven wordt.'

Destijds had ze gedacht dat die cynische opmerking op haarzelf en hem sloeg, maar in de daaropvolgende jaren had ze zich dikwijls afgevraagd of hij niet op Voldemort duidde.

Vooruit, Ellen, lang genoeg gedraald, spoorde ze zichzelf aan. Met een Zweefspreuk verhuisde ze een doos naar het elegante bureautje dat voor het raam stond. Beheerst volgde ze de doos en ging op het antieke stoeltje zitten. Ze legde haar handen een moment bovenop de doos en staarde in gedachte naar de pigmentvlekjes op haar huid. _Waar__heb__je__me__mee__opgezadeld,__Sevvie?_ De naam die ze lang geleden gebruikt had voor haar kleine jongen hielp niet, en dus opende ze de doos en wapende zich voor wat ze zou aantreffen.

De stoffige geur van gedroogde bloemen ontsnapte. Een eerste blik toonde haar een bundeltje brieven, dat bijeengehouden werd door een verschoten groen lint. Het soort dat zij zelf ook vroeger gebruikt had. Het perkament zag eruit alsof het bij het minste of geringste uit elkaar kon vallen, de vouwranden waren praktisch versleten. Er lagen wat foto's in, die ze zich herinnerde zelf gemaakt te hebben met Tobias' Dreuzelcamera. Een paar van Severus zelf, een paar waarop hij met wat buurtkinderen was. Ze schatte hem een jaar of tien. De rest van de inhoud werd bedekt door de gedroogde bloem die bovenop lag. De tijd had verschillende blaadjes verpulverd en ze over de memento's gestrooid, maar Ellen herkende de geelwitte bloemen desalniettemin.

_Lilliuma__candidum_, beter bekend als Madonna Lily.

_Lily._ Peinzend gleden haar ogen weer naar het stapeltje brieven. Lily Evers, het roodharige meisje dat in hetzelfde jaar als Severus naar Zweinstein ging. Ze herinnerde zich opeens hoe opgelucht hij was geweest toen ze met haar ouders op perron 9 ¾ was gearriveerd. En hoe opgewonden Lily was geweest. Dezelfde Lily Evers die acht jaar later met James Potter trouwde.

'Oh Sevvie,' zuchtte ze verdrietig. Zo veel werd duidelijk met het openen van de doos. Een stukje verleden ontrafeld. Ze begreep nu waarom haar zoon het niet veilig had geacht deze aandenkens in zijn eigen huisje te bewaren.

De tijd verstreek terwijl Ellen allerlei herinneringen als puzzelstukjes in de grote afbeelding kon plaatsen.

Tenslotte stond ze op, sloot de doos en liep de trap af naar de keuken. Voor vandaag waren dat wel genoeg onthullingen, vond ze. Nu wilde ze eerst een kopje Earl Grey.

o~0~O~0~o

Voorzichtig manoeuvreerde Ron de schotel met cake voor zich uit, terwijl hij achter zijn moeder aan in de richting van de tent liep. Dezelfde tent die er vorig jaar gestaan had, maar nu had hij een stemmige parelgrijze kleur gekregen. Ze hadden eerst gestemd voor diezelfde roze-paarse kleur als van de gewaden van de Topfopshop, maar daar had zijn vader een stokje voor gestoken. Het kleed over de kist was één ding, maar de hele tent zou vooral bij de oudere familieleden niet in dank afgenomen worden. Hij had natuurlijk tante Marga bedoeld.

Vanuit de tent nam het geroezemoes plotseling toe en er klonken kreten van ontzetting. Zijn moeder versnelde haar pas en Ron haastte zich om haar bij te benen, voorzichtig zodat hij niet over het oneffen pad zou struikelen.

Bij de ingang van de tent haalde hij zijn moeder in. Bij de eerste aanblik op het gezelschap in de tent, vielen zijn armen slap langs zijn lichaam. De schalen, niet meer in bedwang gehouden door zijn toverstaf, vielen met een enorm gerinkel op de vloer. Het meest verbijsterende was dat zijn moeder niet eens reageerde. Maar ook zij was met stomheid geslagen. Geen van de gasten in de tent zat stemmig aan een tafeltje thee te drinken. In plaats daarvan probeerden ze allemaal elkaar te overstemmen en wezen ze elkaar op andermans ... neus!

Ron zag niemand met zijn eigen neus. In feite kon hij op het eerste gezicht nergens nog een normaal uitziende neus ontdekken. Sommige mensen hadden vreemde varianten; extreem grote, hoekige, uitstekende of vreemde vormen die hem aan groenten deden denken. Sommige mensen hadden niet eens een menselijke neus, maar een dierlijke variant. Hij zag een kattenneus, compleet met snorharen, en een giraffeneus met bijbehorende vlekken, die zich uitbreidde tot de wangen.

Een ongewoon geluid trok zijn aandacht en toen hij de bron vond, wenste hij dat er een fotograaf van _De__Ochtendprofeet_ in de buurt was; tante Marga had namelijk een enorm lange, grijze slurfachtige neus.

'Sodeknetter!'

Die uitroep scheen zijn moeder uit haar trance te halen. Met het automatisme van jaren, gilde ze: 'Fred en George We– !'

Hoewel weinig mensen haar hadden kunnen verstaan, zag Ron hoe ze lijkbleek wegtrok en wankelde, geschokt door haar eigen woorden. Ron schoot op haar af en ondersteunde haar terwijl ze haar evenwicht weer vond.

Hij kon het echter niet laten om een steelse blik door de ruimte te laten gaan en zag zijn vader zich een weg worstelen door de menigte. Hij maakte met zijn roze snuit knorrende geluiden. Ron kneep zijn lippen op elkaar want hij dacht niet dat zijn ouders het zouden waarderen als hij zijn vader zou uitlachen ten overstaan van al hun gasten.

Zijn vader gebaarde van de toverstok die zijn moeder vasthield, naar zijn neus en terug. Een hoopvol gesproken 'Finite Incantatem' bracht echter geen uitkomst. Dat verbaasde Ron niet echt.

Aan haar gezicht te zien, had zijn moeder er ook niet op gerekend. In plaats daarvan wees ze met een driftig gebaar naar haar eigen mond en zei: 'Sonorus!' Haar volgende woorden deden het tentdoek wapperen: 'STILTE, ALLEMAAL!'

Geschokt hield iedereen zijn mond en de plotselinge stilte was bijna onwerkelijk. Totdat het plotseling leek alsof er achterin de tent een olifant verontwaardigd tetterde en iedereen zich massaal omdraaide naar tante Marga. Haar roodomrande ogen sproeiden vuur en haar slurf zwaaide nijdig heen en weer.

Ron zag dat hij niet de enige was die op het punt stond in lachen uit te barsten. Zelfs de ogen van zijn vader keken geamuseerd over zijn roze snuit naar tante Marga. Naast hem begon zijn moeder echter opnieuw te praten.

'KAN IEMAND ME MISSCHIEN IN GODERICS NAAM VERTELLEN WAT ER AAN DE HAND IS?'

Een meisje dat vlak vooraan stond, en dat Ron herkende als een Ravenklauw uit hun jaar, deed een stap naar voren en antwoordde: 'Ik denk dat de oorzaak bij die petit fours ligt.' Ze wees naar de schotels die op iedere tafel stonden. Op een aantal tafels lagen nog wat kleine vierkante gebakjes.

Ron vroeg zich een seconde af waarom hij cake had staan snijden, terwijl zijn moeder blijkbaar gebak had. Toen merkte hij op dat aan de tafels waar nog gebakjes op de schalen lagen, mensen zaten die hun eigen neus nog hadden. Al was dat van sommigen moeilijk te zeggen, grinnikte hij stiekem.

Het meisje, wiens champignonvormige neus haar uiterlijk niet verfraaide, maar dat compenseerde met het vermogen te observeren, vervolgde: 'Ongeveer tien seconden nadat we de eerste hap namen, veranderde ...' Ze wees gegeneerd naar het midden van haar gezicht. '… dit.'

Het gezicht van zijn moeder was inmiddels allang niet bleek meer.

'Willem Arthur Wemel!' klonk het door de tent. Maar Bill, uitgerust met een donkergrijze snavelachtige bek, schudde vrolijk zijn hoofd.

'IJ eeft et niet kedaan,' verduidelijkte Fleur. Zelfs met de lange, dunne neus, die Ron aan Dobby deed denken, was ze knapper dan de meeste andere meisjes in de tent.

'Charlie!' Het klonk lichtelijk vragend.

'Sorry, ma! Ik weet nergens van,' klonk het ergens van achterin de zaal. Ze keek even rond, zag haar middelste zoon en vroeg aarzelend: 'Percy?'

'Nee, natuurlijk niet, moeder.' Maar hij klonk lang niet zo ontstemd als Ron van hem gewend was. Haar ogen gleden opzij en voordat ze zijn naam kon noemen, schoot hij uit: 'Ma, ik was de hele tijd bij je in de keuken om cake te snijden.' Hij gebaarde naar beneden, en zag een Kabouter met een flink stuk cake op sleeptouw, onder het tentzeil verdwijnen.

Ze knikte, zichtbaar verwilderd en keek rond naar een mogelijke dader. Toen galmde er opnieuw een magisch versterkte stem door de tent: 'Dames en heren, ter nagedachtenis aan Fred Wemel, een grappenmaker extraordinaire, presenteert Tovertweelings Topfopshop u de Elfensnufferd. Het neusje van de zalm op het gebied van tijdelijke Transformaties. U hoeft niet langer dan een uur op uw neus te kijken. Of die van een ander.'

De reacties waren gemengd. Sommige mensen konden dit wel zien als iets dat Fred geweldig zou hebben gevonden. Anderen, vooral de wat oudere mensen, waren van mening dat een begrafenis, of de receptie nadien, geen plaats was voor grappen en grollen, en hadden het vuurwerk – net als tante Marga – al ongepast gevonden.

Tante Marga tetterde verontwaardigd, maar vond geen gehoor. Ook zijn moeder was niet geamuseerd en wendde zich tot zijn vader, die wat hulpeloos gebaarde dat hij weinig in te brengen had.

Aangezien hij niet verwachtte dat er nog iemand cake wilde, sloop hij uit het zicht van zijn moeder, schopte een Kabouter onder het tentdoek door en ging op zoek naar Harry, Hermelien en Ginny.

o~0~O~0~o

_Volgende week hoofdstuk 7: Percy's Redder_


	9. Hoofdstuk 7 Percy's Redder

**Hoofdstuk 7 Percy's Redder**

Leo was met George de tent uitgeglipt toen de chaos een hoogtepunt bereikte. Op veilige afstand hoorden ze mevrouw Wemel, wier magisch versterkte stem zelfs door het dikke canvas heen drong. Hij keek naar zijn vriend die voor zich uit staarde en doelloos aan wat grassprieten aan het plukken was. Hij had zelfs niet geglimlacht toen hij de slurf van zijn tante had gezien.

Het geniale van die Elfensnufferds – vond Leo – was dat niemand kon voorspellen met wat voor soort neus je tijdelijk opgescheept zou zitten. Hij herinnerde zich als de dag van gisteren dat Fred dat het beste deel vond van hun laatste uitvinding.

_Leo keek met interesse naar de vellen met aantekeningen en formules. 'Hoe weet je nu wat het effect is van elke Elfensnufferd?' _

_Leo had de naam uiteindelijk bedacht; het idee zelf kwam van Fred, en George was degene die de uitwerking op zich genomen had dit keer._

'_Dat is het geniale juist!' verklaarde Fred enthousiast. 'Dat weet je niet. Misschien krijg je zo'n enorme joekel als Knijster of een aardappelneus zoals dat elfenhoofd bij de trap in Grimboudplein 12._

_Je zou zelfs kunnen eindigen met een haakneus als Sneep,' grinnikte George._

'_Precies,' zei Fred. 'Dat is gelijk het vernieuwende van deze uitvinding. Bij de Ton-Tong-Toffees is het effect bij praktisch iedereen hetzelfde en dan is op een gegeven moment de verrassing wel weg.'_

'_Wat vind je van dierenneuzen ertussen?' vroeg Leo. De tweeling dacht na en keek elkaar toen aan._

'_Een paar,' begon Fred. _

'_..__zou__wel__leuk__zijn,__' __vervolgde__George,__ '__maar__dan__moeten__het__eerder__ … __dier_achtige_neuzen__zijn.__Anders__moeten__we__de__naam__en__de__reclame-ideeën__ook__aanpassen__en__daar__ … __is__momenteel__weinig__tijd__voor.__' _

_Leo luisterde zonder zelfs maar met zijn ogen te knipperen en knikte instemmend. 'Dus we maken verschillende reclameposters met tekeningen van heksen en tovenaars met een extreme Elfenneus en geven ze allemaal verschillende onderschriften mee.' _

'_Inderdaad,' zei Fred. 'Iets als 'Haal je neus niet op voor een Elfensnufferd' onder een varkensachtige neus of 'Voortaan staat u overal vooraan met een Elfensnufferd!' bij de tekening van een heks met een superlange neus. Misschien 'Met een Elfensnufferd bent u altijd het neusje van de zalm?' Die spreekt voor zich trouwens.'_

Ze hadden alle drie hartelijk gelachen. Leo kon het zich nog goed herinneren. Tenslotte was het nog niet zo lang geleden en het was de laatste keer geweest dat ze samen zo gelachen hadden.

Nu waren ze geen trio meer, maar een duo. Dat was ironisch omdat George zich waarschijnlijk juist geen duo meer voelde, maar een enkeling. _Het__Komische__Trio_ had Fred vaak gezegd, als een reactie op het Gouden Trio. Maar als duo was het komische momenteel ver te zoeken.

'Tijd voor de mededeling?' vroeg hij George. Die knikte en ging net als Leo in een gehurkte houding zitten, startklaar om er vandoor te gaan. Leo sprak dezelfde spreuk uit over zijn keel als mevrouw Wemel een paar minuten eerder en begon de voorbereide toespraak.

'Dames en heren, ter nagedachtenis aan Fred Wemel – '

George zat stoïcijns naast hem. Verrassend genoeg – voor een buitenstaander waarschijnlijk – was hij degene geweest, die met het idee was gekomen om de verleidelijke, maar o zo verraderlijk geglaceerde petitfours op de tafels te laten verschijnen op het moment dat mevrouw Wemel naar de keuken ging om zelf koek of cake te halen. Maar het feit dat George vond dat Freds laatste uitvinding op deze wijze zijn afscheid moest opsieren, betekende natuurlijk niet dat hij op dit moment in de stemming was om mee te lachen. Hij hoopte dat dat wel voor de rest van de Wemels gold.

Zodra de laatste woorden Leo's mond verlieten, sprintten ze weg. Ze renden naar een plek achter in de boomgaard waar niemand hen ooit had ontdekt. 'Silencio,' fluisterde Leo als eerste, beducht dat een zwerm opvliegende vogels iedereen op hun verstopplaats zou attenderen.

'Misschien moeten we ons maar een paar uur gedeisd houden,' zei Leo. George knikte. Hij had vandaag vermoedelijk nog niet meer dan vijf woorden gezegd.

Leo besloot hem met rust te laten en strekte zich uit op het gras in het lentezonnetje. Hoewel de Elfensnufferds na zo'n twintig minuten uitgewerkt zouden moeten zijn – dat was tenminste zo tijdens het testen – zou het wel even duren voordat met name mevrouw Wemel afgekoeld was. Hij sloot geamuseerd zijn ogen. Even later hoorde hij aan het geritsel naast zich dat George zijn voorbeeld volgde en ook op het gras ging liggen.

'_Ze komen aan de noordzijde binnen,' riep Percy terwijl hij wegrende._

'_Wacht, Percy!' schreeuwde George. Zijn oudere broer verdween uit het zicht. _

'_Ik ga wel achter hem aan,' liet Fred weten en haastte zich in dezelfde richting. George rende achter hem aan. 'Ik ga met je mee.' _

'_Nee!' schreeuwde Fred over zijn schouder. 'Blijf bij Leo. Bewaak de ingang van die gang, voor het geval – '_

'_Leo kan die gang wel alleen bewaken, je hoeft me niet te ontzien,' riep George kwaad. 'Zelfs als ik geen spreuken op me af kan horen komen, kan ik ze wel zien.'_

'_Nee, sufferd. Leo heeft je hier nodig. Heb je niet gezien dat die verdraaide reuzen de muren proberen neer te halen? Ik ga achter Percy aan. Ma vergeeft het me nooit als hij struikelt over een Avada Kedavra. Hij is niet erger gewend dan een papiersnijwond tenslotte!' _

_Leo gilde toen een van de ramen rinkelend naar binnen kwam vallen en een reusachtige vuist volgde, die automatisch de hele gang blokkeerde. George rende naar hem toe en samen begonnen ze allerlei pijnlijke spreuken af te vuren op het betreffende lichaamsdeel. Toen George even over zijn schouder keek, ontdekte hij dat Fred van de afleiding gebruik had gemaakt om er vandoor te gaan. Hij vloekte hardop._

'_Wat?' schreeuwde Leo over het gebrul van de nijdige reus uit._

'_Fred! Hij moet zo nodig Percy's redder spelen.'_

'_We vinden ze zo wel,' reageerde Leo en mikte een goedgeplaatste Snijspreuk tussen de vingeraanzet. Met een woeste brul trok de reus zijn hand weg en was de gang weer vrij. _

'_Kom op!' gilde George. 'Ik moet mijn broers vinden.' Leo rende met hem mee, gang in, gang uit terwijl ze ondertussen spreuken ontweken of een medeleerling hielpen die in gevecht met een Dooddoener was. Fred was echter nergens te vinden. Ze renden tot George, vanwege de pijn in zijn zij, even moest rusten. Wanhopig keek hij naar Leo. 'Ik moet mijn broers vinden. Ik moet mijn broers vinden.'_

'Ik moet mijn broer vinden.'

'George? Word wakker, George! Je hebt een nachtmerrie!'

Knipperend met zijn ogen zag hij nog steeds Leo's gezicht. De kroon van een appelboom omlijstte het gezicht en George begon zich vaag bewust te worden van zijn omgeving.

'Gaat het weer?' vroeg Leo kalm.

George knikte, maar hij loog. Het ging absoluut niet. Het zou nooit meer gaan. Fred – shit. Hij beet hard op de binnenkant van zijn wang om te voorkomen dat Leo iets zou merken. Natuurlijk werkte dat niet, maar Leo deed alsof. Hij stond op, klopte het gras van zijn kleren en zei: 'Ik zal eens even gaan kijken of de kust veilig is.' Zonder op een antwoord te wachten, liep hij weg en liet George achter met zijn gedachten.

o~0~O~0~o

Draco stopte met schrijven en draaide zich half om. 'Kom binnen,' riep hij. Zijn moeder kwam binnen, elegant als altijd. Maar hij merkte verbaasd op dat haar opgestoken haar aan alle kanten van haar hoofd piekte. Hij gebaarde naar de spiegel en lachte toen ze geërgerd riep: 'Die huis-elf!' Ze probeerde haar haren weer toonbaar te maken en ging toen op de rand van zijn ledikant zitten. Haar blik verzachtte toen ze naar hem keek. Ze zag de inktpot op zijn bureau staan, de veer er nog in en zei: 'Ik hoorde dat je een brief gekregen had. Van Patty?'

'Patty?' vroeg hij enigszins verward. 'Van wie heb je dat gehoord?'

Ze schudde haar hoofd en verklaarde: 'Juvie klaagde over een uil die jou post wilde bezorgen.' Ze lachte met een parelend geluidje. 'Niet van Patty dus?'

Toen hij zijn hoofd schudde, legde ze uit: 'Ik dacht, misschien naar aanleiding van het verbroken contract?' Haar stem stierf weg toen hij vol afschuw opnieuw zijn hoofd schudde, een stuk heftiger dit keer.

'Oh Merlijn, nee! Het was een brief van Blaise.'

Ze lachte weer en zei plagend: 'Ik begrijp dat je hart niet gebroken is?'

'Mijn hart? Wat heeft mijn hart ermee te maken? Weet u wel hoe afgrijselijk het idee was om haar elke dag te moeten zien voor de rest van mijn leven?' Hij zag dat ze een lach probeerde in te houden en vroeg op verdedigende toon: 'Wat?'

'Je klinkt precies als je vader,' zei ze. Haar gelaat versomberde en ze keek hem ernstig aan. 'Draco, je realiseert het je misschien nog niet, maar er zullen niet veel puurbloedfamilies meer genegen zijn een verbintenis met die van ons aan te gaan, net als Augustus Park. Dat betekent dat je wel vrij zult zijn om je hart te volgen en iemand kunt vinden waarvan je het idee om elke dag haar gezicht te zien helemaal niet zo afstotelijk vindt.'

Ontsteld vroeg hij zich af wat er in zijn moeder was gevaren. Misschien hadden de gebeurtenissen van de afgelopen dagen haar over de rand geslagen? Waanzin kwam tenslotte voor binnen de familie Zwarts. _Zijn__hart__volgen?__Elke__dag?_

Om zijn verwarring te maskeren, klonk zijn stem extra bitter toen hij reageerde. 'In Azkaban, bedoelt u? Denkt u dat het nieuwe bewind gemengde cellen gaat promoten? Ik vermoed dat ze liever hebben dat de puurbloedfamilies uitsterven.'

Zijn moeder werd bleek en hij wilde dat hij zijn scherpe woorden terug kon nemen en, net zoals ze alle drie de afgelopen dagen hadden gedaan, het onderwerp van hun processen negeren. Hij stond op, liep langzaam naar zijn bed en ging naast haar zitten. Ze sloeg een arm om hem heen, maar zei niets. Wat viel er ook te zeggen? Het komt wel goed? Zijn moeder had hem nooit valse beloften gedaan en hij wilde niet dat ze daar nu mee zou beginnen. Ze zaten even in alle stilte samen. Draco keek naar de muurtekeningen naast de deur. Toen hij klein was, had hij elke draak een naam gegeven. Gegeneerd bedacht hij dat hij ze nog allemaal wist. Tum, Sapé, Vuurvlieger, Goudoog en Topaasjager. _Zalazar__op__een__zwiepende__toverstok!_ Moest je hem hier zien zitten, op zijn bed met zijn moeders arm om hem heen, kijkend naar zijn jeugdherinneringen. Nog even en hij begon nog te snotteren als een Huffelpuf.

Op het moment dat hij wilde opstaan, viel er met een grote vaart iets achter hen op het bed. Hij veerde samen met zijn moeder een paar centimeter omhoog en verloor zijn balans.

Toen zijn haar verstrikt raakte in muffe, gelige vitrage, wist hij genoeg. 'Juvie! Ga van mijn bed af!' De huis-elf was echter zo'n lichtgewicht dat ze gewoon nog even doorstuiterde. Zijn moeder kreunde en greep vol wanhoop naar haar haren die alweer los begonnen te raken.

'Mevrouw Mallius, Juvie is gevraagd of ze u wil zeggen dat meneer naar u gevraagd heeft, mevrouw.'

Zijn moeder schoof van het bed, opende haar mond, sloot hem weer en schudde haar hoofd. 'Prima, Juvie, ik ga! Wil jij eerst het bed in de grote slaapkamer verschonen voordat je hier begint?' En met die woorden verliet ze de slaapkamer. Juvie verdween ook, met achterlating van wat stukjes stof en losse draadjes, als een vogel die in de rui is. Draco onderdrukte een grijns. Die huis-elf bracht in ieder geval wel leven in de brouwerij.

Hij liet de rommel van zijn bed verdwijnen en liet zich toen achterover vallen. Heel even was zijn hoofd leeg, zijn gedachten van de aardbodem verdwenen. Hij staarde doelloos naar zijn bedhemel en voelde zich drijven in het niets. Toen – alsof ze allemaal tegelijk gesommeerd werden, werd hij weer gebombardeerd door alles wat hem momenteel bezig hield; de processen, de toekomst, het vreemde gedrag van zijn moeder, de processen, de dood van Korzel, de onverwachte onthullingen over oom Sev, weer de processen en tenslotte de brief van Blaise, die hem verrast had.

Ze waren tenslotte niet de beste vrienden geweest.

Vriendschap binnen Zwadderich was een relatief begrip. Hoewel Zwadderaars in principe altijd als één man naar buiten traden en hun onderlinge zaken niet aan de grote klok hingen, gold dat niet binnen de afdeling zelf. Korzel en Kwast waren bevriend met hem geweest omdat zijn vader zo hoog in aanzien stond bij de Heer van het Duister. En zelf gaf het hem een gevoel van macht om overal vergezeld te worden door twee sterke Zwadderaars die zijn bevelen opvolgden. Patty – hij grimaste even – Patty was het ook te doen geweest om de status van de familie Malfidus. Hij durfde te wedden dat ze de afgelopen jaren meer dan eens in gedachten zijn ouderlijk huis opnieuw had gedecoreerd en zijn geld op de meest extravagante wijze had uitgegeven.

Daphne en Margriet volgden praktisch altijd Patty's mening. Theo had zich meestal afgezonderd, maar Blaise was zijn eigen man. Geen vijand, maar ze waren ook geen dikke vrienden. Hij had geen familie in de kring van Dooddoeners gehad, maar bleef een Zwadderaar en dus neutraal. Afwachtend wat de beste weg was om te gaan.

Draco had dan ook geen idee gehad wat voor toon zijn brief zou hebben en waarom hij Draco überhaupt geschreven had. Het kwam dan ook als een schok dat Blaise hem op typisch onderhandse wijze een hart onder de riem probeerde te steken in verband met de processen. Hij vroeg Draco ook of hij nog van plan was zijn opleiding op Zweinstein af te maken, mocht hij daar de kans voor krijgen. Dat laatste was erg neutraal geformuleerd. Toch had Draco niet het gevoel dat er wat achter stak. Het feit dat hij hem sterkte wenste met het verlies van Korzel had hem nog het meest geschokt.

o~0~O~0~o

Harry zat tegen de stam van dezelfde appelboom waar hij twee dagen eerder Ginny had getroost. Af en toe leek hij de echo van langszwiepende bezems te horen. Afwezig vroeg hij zich af of dit op een gegeven moment 'Harry's boom' of 'Harry's plekje' zou worden genoemd, als hij hier zijn toevlucht zou blijven zoeken.

De hele middag was als een ritje in een achtbaan geweest. Met zenuwslopende pauzes – waarin hij telkens in hoogste staat van paraatheid wachtte op wat komen zou – voordat zijn emoties weer een dubbele looping maakten.

Hij wist nooit of de volgende persoon die hem aansprak hem bedroefd zou condoleren of zijn dank zou betuigen aan de "Redder van de Toverwereld".

'En wat een redder!' zei hij verbitterd tegen de bomen die hem omringden. 'Daarom waren we vandaag allemaal op een begrafenis, nietwaar?' Zijn handen plukten woedend aan het gras naast hem.

'Daarom zijn we morgen weer op een begrafenis,' vervolgde hij gekweld. Hij kneep zijn ogen dicht toen hij aan Teddy Lupos dacht, die nog minder tijd met zijn ouders had gehad dan hijzelf.

'Mij spijt het ook,' hoorde hij in gedachten Lupos' stem. 'Het spijt me dat ik hem nooit zal kennen.'

Zijn ogen prikten. Met een nijdig gebaar wreef hij erover. Toen hij ze weer open deed, zag hij iemand met kordate passen aan komen lopen. Lange, krullende haren bewogen mee op het ritme. Hermelien.

Hij haalde een keer diep adem en probeerde zijn gedachten diep weg te duwen. Zonder iets te zeggen, ging ze naast hem tegen de dikke stam van de appelboom zitten. Samen zaten ze minutenlang zwijgend in de naderende schemering. De geur van de appelbloesem omringde hen. Hermelien pakte zijn hand en gaf hem een kneepje.

'Hoe hou je je?' vroeg ze.

Harry schokschouderde. _Hoe__hou__ik__me?__Ik__leef__ … __anderen__niet__ … __die__achtbaan__van__gevoelens__de__laatste__dagen__ …_

'Het gaat wel,' zei hij tenslotte. Ze vervielen weer in stilte. Hermelien hield nog steeds zijn hand vast. Het voelde een beetje vreemd om hand in hand te zitten, maar toch wilde hij zijn hand niet wegtrekken. Hij realiseerde zich opeens dat hij zelden zo met Ginny zat. Meestal sloeg hij een arm om haar heen. Hij vroeg zich opnieuw af of ze gelijk had; hand in hand lopen leek plotseling veel gelijkwaardiger.

'Hoe gaat het met jou en Ginny?' klonk het opeens naast hem. De vraag overrompelde hem. Hoe expressief was zijn gezicht dat ze uitgerekend over Ginny begon? Hij zweeg en staarde naar de lucht om haar blik te ontwijken.

'Harry,' zei ze tenslotte en wachtte tot hij onwillig opzij keek. In haar ogen las hij niets dan begrip.

'Je weet toch dat het niet jouw schuld is?'

Harry vroeg zich ongemakkelijk af of Ginny met haar gepraat had.

'Ginny verwijt je niets. En de andere Wemels ook niet.' Haar stem klonk bruusk en herinnerde hem aan professor Anderling. Hij glimlachte even, opgelucht dat ze Legilimentie nog niet tot haar aanzienlijke schat aan kennis kon rekenen, maar sombere gedachten joegen de glimlach weg.

'Als ik duidelijker was geweest tegen Marcel, als ik me niet had laten afleiden en overdonderen, dan had ik kunnen voorkomen dat hij iedereen gewaarschuwd had,' gooide hij er eindelijk uit. De gedachte had hem de hele dag achtervolgd. Toen hij 's morgens bij het legen van zijn broekzakken een losse Galjoen vond. Toen hij de groep in de kerk had zien zitten die zich de Strijders van Perkamentus had genoemd. Toen zijn ogen die van Marcel ontmoetten.

'Oh, Harry.' Hermelien keek hem verdrietig aan. 'Ook als Marcel niemand had gewaarschuwd, zouden er mensen dood zijn gegaan. Misschien niet Fred – ' ze haperde even, maar vermande zich meteen, '- misschien niet Lupos of Tops, maar dan anderen, Harry! Anderen waar jij je net zo schuldig om had gevoeld.'

Dat was waar, wist Harry, maar het hielp niets.

De wetenschap hoeveel erger het zou zijn geweest als hij er niet in was geslaagd het laatste deel van Voldemorts ziel te vernietigen, maakte zijn schuldgevoel niet minder. Natuurlijk was hij dankbaar. Dankbaar dat er niet nog meer doden waren gevallen. Dat Ron en Hermelien het overleefd hadden. En Ginny.

Hij was ook opgelucht, dat het allemaal voorbij was. Dat hij een toekomst had zonder dat de constante dreiging van Voldemort als het zwaard van Damocles boven zijn hoofd hing. Hij zuchtte en de geur van appelbloesem dreef langs. Plotseling vond hij het zware parfum benauwend.

'Harry.'

Hij keek op en zag de glinsterende ogen van zijn beste vriendin.

'Toen Voldemort uit het bos kwam met de Dooddoeners en Hagrid had – ' Haar stem weigerde dienst. Hij knikte om aan te geven dat hij het begreep, maar die stilzwijgende erkenning was niet voldoende voor Hermelien.

'Je kunt je niet voorstellen hoe we ons voelden. Al die jaren hadden we het samen gered. Elke keer weer was je de dans ontsprongen en nu het bijna voorbij was, leek hij toch gewonnen te hebben en zouden we je kwijt zijn.'

De rauwe emotie in haar stem deed zijn ogen opnieuw prikken, maar hij bleef haar aankijken in een poging uit te drukken wat met woorden niet lukte. Natuurlijk kon hij het zich voorstellen. Sirius, Remus en Tops, Fred. Wat als het Ron of Hermelien waren geweest?

De warme uitdrukking in haar bruine ogen vertelde hem dat ze het begreep en het drukkende gevoel in zijn hart verminderde.

Zijn oog viel weer op hun handen en hij gaf Hermelien een scheef lachje.

'Het is maar goed dat Ron je niet hand in hand met een ander ziet zitten,' probeerde hij te plagen. Hermelien keek even alsof ze de verandering van onderwerp niet wilde accepteren, maar glimlachte toen.

'Ach jij,' zei ze en trok haar hand weg. Harry schoot in de lach bij het zien van haar gezicht en gaf haar een duw met zijn schouder. Hermeliens gegiechel ging over in een volle lach terwijl ze terugduwde. Harry realiseerde zich dat de situatie helemaal niet zo grappig was, maar het was prettig om zich te kunnen ontladen. Minutenlang zaten ze daar, hun schouders botsten af en toe tegen elkaar en telkens als ze opzij keken naar elkaar, schoten ze opnieuw in de lach tot de tranen uiteindelijk over hun wangen stroomden.

o~0~O~0~o

_Volgende week hoofdstuk 8: Minerva's Mintkikkers_


	10. Hoofdstuk 8 Minerva's Mintkikkers

**Hoofdstuk 8 Minerva's Mintkikkers**

Minerva begroette haar op de afgesproken tijd bij de hekken van Zweinstein. Ellen was verbijsterd door de ravage die zich voor haar zich uitstrekte. Het was decennia geleden dat ze voor het laatst hier geweest was – de Diploma-uitreiking van Severus, herinnerde ze zich – maar op haar netvlies stond nog altijd het beeld van dat kolossale, magische kasteel gebrand, zoals het eruit gezien had toen ze elf jaar oud was, en vol verwachting het Meer over was gestoken.

De uitdrukking op het gezicht van het nieuwe schoolhoofd liet zien dat ze wist wat er door Ellen heenging. Ze stapte op haar af en begroette haar kort, maar warm, door Ellens uitgestoken hand tussen die van haar te vast te pakken.

'Hallo Ellen. Het is goed je weer eens te zien, ondanks de omstandigheden.'

'Goedemorgen, Minerva.' Ellen stond nog steeds om zich heen te kijken. 'Het lijkt nauwelijks te repareren allemaal.'

Minerva glimlachte triest. 'Oh, het gaat ons wel lukken. Uiteindelijk. Maar de vraag is of we op tijd klaar zullen zijn voor het nieuwe schooljaar.' Ze rechtte haar schouders en vervolgde: 'Alles op zijn tijd! Zullen we?' Ze gebaarde met haar linkerhand naar het kasteel.

Ellen merkte nu pas de wandelstok op, waarop ze leunde.

'Een verwonding?' vroeg ze recht door zee. 'Of gebruikte je die al langer?'

De beide vrouwen liepen langzaam over het pad, oppassend om niet over de brokstukken te struikelen die her en der verspreid lagen.

'Het eerste,' antwoordde Minerva. 'Poppy Plijster zou het liefst zien dat ik voorlopig rust neem, maar dat is natuurlijk onmogelijk.'

Ellen knikte begrijpend. Naast het regelen van begrafenissen en de zorg rond de gewonden en hun familie, plus de opbouw en beveiliging van Zweinstein, had Minerva nu natuurlijk ook haar extra taken en verantwoordelijkheden als nieuw schoolhoofd.

'Het moet bij tijd en wijle overweldigend zijn,' zei ze. 'Heb je nog genoeg mensen binnen de staf beschikbaar?'

Het was een eufemistische manier om te vragen of er nog meer personeel gesneuveld was. Afgezien van Severus.

'Ja, er zijn een paar vacatures open, mochten we open gaan komend jaar, maar al met al zijn we redelijk ongeschonden uit de strijd gekomen. Behalve wat betreft Clotilde en Severus natuurlijk.'

Ze naderden de trappen bij de ingang. Minerva draaide zich een slag om en zei met een oprechte klank in haar stem: 'Het spijt me, Ellen. Het spijt me dat ik niet in hem geloofde zoals Albus deed. Het had zijn dood niet voorkomen – zijn einde was tragisch – maar misschien had het zijn tijd op Zweinstein kunnen vergemakkelijken als hij bij minder mensen zijn masker op had moeten houden.'

Ellen schudde lichtjes haar hoofd. 'Niemand kon zo goed vertrouwen schenken als Perkamentus, zei Severus altijd. Zelfs ik wist tot gisteren nauwelijks iets van wat hem bewoog, ook al wist ik waar zijn loyaliteit lag. Ik deed de verhalen in _De__Ochtendprofeet_ af als laster.'

'Ah,' zei Minerva, 'dat waren inderdaad volkomen onverwachtse onthullingen die Potter deed. Severus heeft het zichzelf nooit makkelijk gemaakt, is het niet?'

Ellen knikte instemmend. De vrouwen beklommen de treden en liepen naar de deur die uitnodigend open leek te staan.. Toen ze dichterbij kwamen, zag Ellen echter dat de deur scheef in de sponningen hing en hoogstwaarschijnlijk niet sloot.

'Filius zou er vanmiddag naar kijken,' zei Minerva, die haar blik gevolgd had. 'Heb je eerst zin in een kopje thee of wil je gelijk … ?'

'Thee lijkt me heerlijk,' antwoordde Ellen gelijk. Het zien van het kasteel, zo gehavend, had haar onverwachts heftig geraakt. Ze wilde even zitten voor ze geconfronteerd werd met het lichaam van haar zoon. Bovendien was het fijn om Minerva na al die jaren weer te spreken. Ze volgde de ander door de gangen van het gewonde gebouw en de trappen op naar Minerva's nieuwe kantoor.

Ellen herinnerde zich hoe indrukwekkend ze het had gevonden toen ze als zestienjarige Klassenoudste een incident tussen twee derdejaars Ravenklauwen en een vierdejaars Zwadderaar bij het schoolhoofd had moeten rapporteren. Nu was het om een andere reden indrukwekkend. Als volwassene had ze meer oog voor het verleden waarmee de muren doortrokken waren. De magie die door de trapportalen en nissen bewoog zodat het leek alsof het oude kasteel ademde, en, momenteel, kreunde onder het gewicht van zijn vele verwondingen.

Toen ze Minerva's kantoortje binnenstapte, gingen haar ogen automatisch naar het portret achter het grote bureau. De oude tovenaar sliep. Zijn kin rustte op zijn borst en zijn lange grijs-witte baard lag over zijn borst gedrapeerd. Het halvemaanbrilletje stond een beetje scheef op zijn neus. Het was waarschijnlijk maar goed dat hij niet wakker was, want Ellen Sneep had absoluut nog een appeltje met Albus Perkamentus te schillen.

Ze ging zitten in een van de fauteuils voor het raam, waar Minerva ondertussen instructies gaf aan een huis-elf.

Even later zaten ze in een vriendschappelijke stilte van hun thee te genieten.

'Geen citroenzuurtjes, Minerva?' vroeg Ellen, die zich Severus' afschuw voor de Dreuzelsnoepjes van Perkamentus herinnerde.

'Oh Merlijn, nee!' zei Minerva hartgrondig. 'Ik houd het maar op Mintkikkers.' Ze wees naar een grote glazen kom op haar bureau, die gevuld was met kleine witte snoepjes. Al zal over dertig jaar ook iedereen daarop uitgekeken zijn.'

Ze dronken thee, haalden herinneringen op aan het Zweinstein uit hun jeugd en hun favoriete vakken en leraren.

Ellen vond dat het gemakkelijk was om met de oudere heks te praten. Normaal gesproken keek ze altijd eerst de kat uit de boom voordat ze haar schild wat liet zakken; ze was te vaak gekwetst in het verleden.

Ze had eigenlijk nauwelijks familie en zeker geen vrienden, maar ze praatte met Minerva alsof ze haar al jaren kende. In zekere zin was dat ook zo, zij het indirect. Severus had het vaak over zijn collega's op Zweinstein gehad, ook al waren zijn verhalen alles behalve complimenteus geweest. Ze glimlachte inwendig; ze had haar zoon zelden positief gehoord over een medetovenaar of – heks, dus dat was niet zo veelzeggend.

Minerva schonk haar kopje bij en uitte ondertussen haar verontwaardiging over het slechte stukje roddeljournalistiek in _De__Ochtendprofeet_ van die morgen.

'Tja, was Rita ooit anders?' vroeg Ellen. Zelf was ze alleen blij dat ze geen details over Severus' dood in de krant had hoeven te lezen.

'Je schreef dat Severus door die slang - Nagini? – ' Ze huiverde licht. 'Severus vertelde vorig jaar hoe Jeweetwel iemand liet opeten door dat monster.' Ze keek Minerva aan, zich niet bewust van de wanhoop die ze uitstraalde.

Minerva schudde geruststellend haar hoofd. Vanuit haar ooghoek zag Ellen een oude man in zijn portret aandachtig mee luisteren.

'Nee, hij heeft enkel twee wondjes aan zijn hals waar hij gebeten is. Jeweetwel had de slang constant bij zich dus misschien daarom ...' Haar stem stierf weg.

Ellen ademde opgelucht uit. Ze had zich op het ergste proberen voor te bereiden, voor zover dat mogelijk was.

'Wil je naar beneden gaan?' vroeg Minerva en stond op toen ze knikte. 'Hij ligt in zijn eigen kamer in de kerkers opgebaard,' vertelde het schoolhoofd, 'we wilden niet dat nieuwsgierige mensen zich konden vergapen als ze hem bij toeval zouden vinden.' 'Mooi,' reageerde Ellen toen ze achter Minerva de wenteltrap afging. 'Hij was niet dol op het gezelschap van vreemden.' Hoewel ze het niet opzettelijk grappig bedoeld had, gaf Minerva haar een geamuseerde blik over haar schouder.

Tot het uiterste gespannen stond ze een paar minuten later voor de deur van Severus' voormalige privévertrekken.

Minerva legde een geruststellende hand op haar arm. 'Neem je tijd,' zei ze. 'Als je klaar bent, kun je me in de Grote Zaal vinden.'

Ellen knikte en wachtte tot de andere vrouw weggelopen was, voordat ze haar hand op de koude deurklink legde en duwde.

o~0~O~0~o

Filius kwam geagiteerd de Grote Zaal binnen. 'Ik vrees dat ik het probleem met die deuren niet opgelost krijg vandaag. Niet voordat we moeten vertrekken.' Hij keek Minerva vragend aan.

Ze overdacht snel de situatie. 'Hagrid gaat niet mee, heeft hij gezegd, misschien kan hij een oogje in het zeil houden. Je weet hoe nerveus Poppy en Irma worden van het idee dat het kasteel niet afgesloten kan worden.'

Filius schudde zijn hoofd en zei: 'De gaten in de kasteelmuren zijn op sommige plaatsen beduidend groter dan die van een open kasteelpoort, en meerdere gangen missen een plafond. Maar ik zal het hem wel even vragen. Dan kan ik gelijk Pomona waarschuwen. Je weet hoe ze is als ze eenmaal met haar handen in de grond zit.' Hij liep verder mompelend de zaal uit.

Minerva zuchtte en nam een slok thee. Ze rilde toen ze ontdekte dat hij koud was, maar de huis-elfen hadden momenteel genoeg werk om ook nog eens nieuwe thee te gaan zetten voor een vergeetachtig schoolhoofd. Ze keek naar de tijd en hoopte dat Potter zoals gewoonlijk aan de late kant zou zijn. Ze verwachtte dat Ellen zo wel zou komen.

Gesommeerd door haar gedachten verscheen Ellen een minuut later in de deuropening. Minerva begreep dat ze op dit moment liever niet tussen vreemden ging zitten, dus stond ze op en liep in de richting van de hal. Ellen leek kalm en beheerst, maar ze zag dat haar ogen roodomrand waren.

'Gaat het?' vroeg ze op zachte toon om niet de aandacht op hen te vestigen van de werkmannen die aan de muren van de hal werkten.

Ellen knikte: 'Het zag er minder eng uit dan ik gevreesd had, dankzij Poppy. Bedank haar daarvoor, alsjeblieft? Maar het was moeilijk om hem zo ... zo te zien.'

Het moest vreselijk zijn voor een ouder om je kind te overleven. Minerva dacht aan Molly, Andromeda, de ouders van Kasper en van al die andere leerlingen die niet terug zouden keren naar Zweinstein. Zwijgend begeleidde ze Ellen naar buiten.

Zelf had ze het vreemd gevonden om Severus te zien liggen, nadat Poppy hem verzorgd had. Hij had zijn beste gewaad aan en zelfs zijn haren hadden geglansd in het licht van de kandelaars. Maar het meest vreemde was de uitdrukking op zijn gezicht geweest. Verdwenen was de overbekende sneer en de gesloten ogen verborgen de vaak neerbuigende blik. Hij had er jonger uit gezien dan hij was geworden. Of misschien had hij er eindelijk uit gezien als de achtendertigjarige man die hij was geweest. Zijn gelaatstrekken waren ontspannen geweest en hadden zijn gezicht verzacht. Zijn mondhoeken waren licht naar boven geplooid, alsof hij sliep en een mooie droom had. Of – maar dat was niet mogelijk – alsof hij in zijn laatste ogenblikken iets moois of dierbaars had aanschouwd.

'Hij wordt morgenochtend overgebracht,' vervolgde Minerva. 'Laat je me weten wanneer de begrafenis is? Ik begrijp dat je geen publiciteit wil, maar er zijn een aantal collega's die zouden willen komen.' Ellen knikte. 'Ik zal je tevens laten weten wanneer we zijn spullen kunnen versturen, als dat uitkomt.'

Ze wendde zich tot Ellen en in een opwelling omarmde ze haar kort met haar linkerarm. Ellen verstijfde even, maar liet toen een langgerekte zucht ontsnappen. Ze stapte achteruit, gaf Minerva een blik die moest uitdrukken wat ze blijkbaar niet kon zeggen en liep toen de trap af naar het grindpad.

In de verte zag Minerva Harry aan komen lopen. Hij passeerde Ellen halverwege het pad en hoewel hij haar groette in het voorbijgaan, liep Ellen met gebogen hoofd naar de uitgang van het terrein om daar te Verdwijnselen.

o~0~O~0~o

Juvie stond voor een raadsel. Ze staarde naar het gewaad van mevrouw Mallie – Malfies – ach, eigenlijk zei ze stiekem Narcis, want bloemen kon Juvie veel makkelijker onthouden.

Narcis had gevraagd of ze het donkerblauwe gewaad wilde strijken. Het was één van de vele taken die Juvie nog nooit had uitgevoerd en ze had verwacht dat het heel moeilijk zou zijn. Tenslotte had ze vaak genoeg huis-elfen gezien met vingers die in het verband zaten _van__het__strijken_, dus ze was voorbereid.

Maar nu hing de jurk netjes op, en van een afstandje vielen die bobbeltjes helemaal niet op. En dat zwarte plekje op de achterkant had ze mooi verstopt onder een strik. Zo moeilijk was dat strijken dus niet! Ze knikte tevreden en inspecteerde haar middelvinger. Ze had maar één vinger verbrand; niet slecht voor een eerste keer. Nadat de jurk netjes opgehangen was in de grote kledingkast plakte Juvie een pleister rond haar middelvinger. Eentje met een Ukkepulk erop, dat waren haar lievelingspleisters. Daarna verdween ze naar de keuken om te kijken wat ze voor de avondmaaltijd klaar kon maken.

Tijdens het schoonmaken van de spruitjes overdacht ze hoe goed ze zich kon redden in haar eentje in dit grote huis.

Toen haar vorige meester haar en Toby, haar mentor-elf, had meegenomen naar dit grote huis, was ze eerst bang geweest. Er waren zoveel mensen en de meesten waren niet aardig voor huis-elfen. Er waren meer huis-elfen dan Juvie ooit in haar leven gezien had, maar blijkbaar had iedereen zijn huis-elf mee moeten brengen van Trix, de zus van Narcis. Ze hadden allemaal afschuwelijke verhalen verteld over de straffen die tovenaars aan huis-elfen konden geven, maar Juvie had daar nauwelijks naar geluisterd. Zelf had ze uitgekeken naar het moment dat Toby haar alles zou leren wat een jonge huis-elf moest weten, zodat ze er klaar voor zou zijn als de tijd gekomen was om haar mentor op te volgen.

Ze vermoedde dat die tijd gekomen was. Maar klaar was ze nog niet. Ze was zelfs nog niet begonnen met leren. En niet alleen zat ze zonder mentorelf, ze had ook geen Meester meer gehad. Ze herinnerde zich nog goed hoe het gebeurd was.

_Er was een hoop tumult uitgebroken en er klonk een hoop geschreeuw. _

_'De Heer … Potter! Naar Zweinstein!' _

_De meeste tovenaars droegen eng uitziende maskers met een soort tralietjes erin. Juvie was zo bang geworden dat ze haar vitrage in haar handen had gepakt en naar de keuken was gevlucht. Ze bleek niet de enige; het leek alsof alle huis-elfen die hier verbleven zich in de keuken verscholen hadden. In elkaar gedoken hadden ze gewacht tot de storm overgetrokken zou zijn. Juvie was afgeleid door iets blauws dat ze in de kier tussen de kast en de muur zag. Was dat het Smekkie dat ze gisteren had laten vallen? Plichtsgetrouw en ook nieuwsgierig drukte ze haar lijfje plat tegen de muur en schoof opzij achter de kast. Ze had net op de tast iets kleins en glads gevonden met haar tenen, toen er plotseling iemand de keuken binnen kwam vallen. _

_De sfeer in de ruimte veranderde plotseling van angstig naar dreigend. Vanuit haar ooghoek kon ze een paar elven zien die naast haar bij de muur hadden gestaan. Zelf was ze helemaal uit het zicht achter de kast geraakt. _

_De andere elven verstijfden. Juvie hoorde hen in de verte zacht jammeren en bange kreetjes uiten. Een barse stem kwam uit het niets en riep: 'Avada Kedavra'. In het groene licht dat volgde, zag ze een oude elf vallen. Juvie's kreet van ontzetting werd overstemd door diezelfde stem en diezelfde woorden. Het groene licht was nu zwakker. Ze zag de reflectie in het keukenraam. Er klonk een hatelijke lach voordat het proces zich herhaalde; Avada Kedavra, het groene licht, een bons, honend gelach en dan weer opnieuw en opnieuw, steeds sneller en sneller tot het groene licht de keuken bleef verlichten en de woorden van die vreselijke vloek in elkaar leken over te vloeien._

_Juvie stond met ingehouden adem achter de kast, haar nagels vormden kleine rode halvemaantjes in haar handpalmen en afwezig vroeg ze zich af waarom ze bloed proefde. Het leek een eeuwigheid te duren voor de stem van de man stopte. Ze hoorde voetstappen door de keuken gaan die af en toe gevolgd werden door het geluid alsof er tegen iets geschopt werd. Toen stierven de voetstappen weg en werd alles stil. Doodstil. Geen geschuifel, geen getik van een klok en geen ademhaling. Helemaal geen enkele ademhaling._

_Juvie bleef achter de kast geklemd staan, terwijl het licht dat achter de kast reikte langzaam van heldergroen naar bijna zwart vervaagde._

o~0~O~0~o

_Volgende week hoofdstuk 9: Een Onverwacht Geschenk_


	11. Hoofdstuk 9 Een Onverwacht Geschenk

**Hoofdstuk 9 Een Onverwacht Geschenk**

Harry begroette professor Anderling hartelijk. Het was fijn om haar in de vertrouwde omgeving te zien waar ze in zijn belevenis thuishoorde, in plaats van op een begrafenis, ook al zag die omgeving er minstens even verwoest uit als in zijn herinnering. Hij zag een paar mannen in oranje kleding lopen, die allerlei materialen droegen.

'Wordt er al aan het kasteel gewerkt?' vroeg hij een beetje voor de hand liggend, maar professor Anderling schudde haar hoofd.

'Die mannen van Reparo Inc. zijn vandaag alleen gekomen om de schade op te nemen zodat ze een offerte kunnen maken. Ik heb geen idee wanneer er daadwerkelijk gestart kan worden met de heropbouw, Potter.'

Inmiddels liepen ze door de hal. Door de openstaande deuren van de Grote Zaal zag hij een paar mensen aan een van de afdelingtafels zitten. Hij herkende professor Stronk in het midden, die omhoog wees en de anderen om haar heen iets uitlegde. Toen hij hun blikken volgde, stond hij geschrokken stil. Het speciale, betoverde plafond was flink beschadigd. Het liet nog steeds fragmenten zien van de werkelijke buitenlucht, maar op de manier waarop je in een gebroken spiegel kijkt. Recht boven de tafel van Huffelpuf was zelfs een heel gedeelte verdwenen.

'Potter?'

Hij keerde zich snel om en liep naar professor Anderling die bij de trap stond te wachten.

'Het plafond! Kan dat nog wel gemaakt worden?' vroeg hij bezorgd. Hij dacht aan de Zegevlier die veilig opgeborgen lag bij zijn eerdere Meester. Als die zijn onherstelbaar gebroken toverstok had kunnen maken, zou hij dan ook dat plafond niet kunnen repareren?

'Ga je nu al overstag, Harry Potter?' vroeg een irritant, belerend stemmetje in zijn hoofd, dat hem een beetje aan Percy Wemel deed denken. 'Eerst je staf, dan het plafond. Wat volgt? Hoe lang zal het duren voor je hem gebruikt met het excuus dat het voor het algemeen belang is?'

Harry fronste geërgerd om het greintje waarheid dat die bewering bevatte. Het was verleidelijk om de staf voor goede dingen te gebruiken, maar als zelfs Perkamentus die verleiding niet had kunnen weerstaan, wie dan wel? In gedachten verzonken volgde hij professor Anderling langs de waterspuwers de draaitrap op.

Het kantoortje zag er grotendeels uit zoals hij het zich herinnerde. Automatisch gingen zijn gedachten terug naar afgelopen zaterdag. _De__Hersenpan!__Sneeps__herinneringen._ Hij keek snel om zich heen, maar de stenen kom met de ingegraveerde runen was nergens te bekennen.

'Professor Anderling? De laatste keer dat ik hier was, stond daar een –'

'Een Hersenpan,' vulde professor Anderling aan. 'Ik heb hem in de kast gezet.' Voor hij verder kon vragen, ging ze verder: 'Ik heb de herinneringen, zonder ze te zien, teruggedaan in de flacon. Eigenlijk is dat de reden waarom ik je gevraagd heb te komen, Harry.'

'Om de Hersenpan?' flapte hij eruit. Hoewel hij zijn hersens gepijnigd had over de reden achter de uitnodiging, had hij geen seconde aan de Hersenpan gedacht. Zelfs niet aan de privéherinneringen van Sneep, die hij zo onzorgvuldig had achtergelaten. Toegegeven, op dat moment had hij wel iets anders aan zijn hoofd gehad, maar toch, Sneep zou dat absoluut geen excuus hebben gevonden.

_Had je geen minuut kunnen wachten voordat je heldhaftig je dood tegemoet zou snellen, om eerst die herinneringen veilig te stellen? Of hoopte je dat je mede-griffoendors een duik in mijn privéleven zouden nemen?_

Professor Anderling knikte. 'Ik wilde je sowieso de herinneringen teruggeven.'

'Ze zijn niet van mij, ze zijn van professor Sneep,' onthulde hij en vervloekte gelijk zijn openhartige mond.

De ogen van professor Anderling werden drie keer zo groot achter haar vierkante brillenglazen en ze herhaalde zwakjes: 'Van professor Sneep?'

Harry beet op zijn lip, maar knikte.

'Ik begrijp het,' zei professor Anderling, 'en ik veronderstel dat hij ze jou op één of andere wijze gegeven heeft?'

Hij knikte opnieuw.

'Dan zijn ze van jou. Het is aan jou om te bepalen wat je er mee doet,' zei ze bruusk.

'Oh!' Harry dacht even na. 'Is het mogelijk om een gedeelte van de herinnering af te zonderen als je ze aan iemand wilt laten zien?' vroeg hij tenslotte. Ze legde uit dat dat zeker mogelijk was en dat hij die herinneringen zelfs als het ware kon dupliceren, zodat hij ze kon afstaan.

'Ah, dat is helemaal handig. Dan kan ik die aan Romeo geven als bewijsstuk,' zei hij opgelucht. Op dit moment geloofden de mensen – de kranten – hem op zijn woord, maar ervaring had hem geleerd dat de pers wispelturig kon zijn. De herinneringen zouden Sneeps onschuld officieel bewijzen. Het idee dat hij de oudere herinneringen van Sneep – en die van zijn moeder – zou moeten openbaren, had hem echter een vervelende bijsmaak gegeven.

Professor Anderling leek een beetje verbaasd door zijn opmerking en hij vroeg nieuwsgierig: 'Had u een ander idee, professor?'

Ze keek hem even strak aan en zei toen langzaam: 'Ik dacht aan de moeder van professor Sneep, als de herinneringen tenminste niet te heftig zijn.'

Met grote ogen keek hij haar aan. 'Sneep had een moeder? Ik bedoel, natuurlijk had hij een moeder, maar … ik bedoel … ik wist niet dat ze nog leefde …' hakkelde hij ongemakkelijk.

Professor Anderling keek hem een beetje meewarig aan. 'Professor Sneep was net achtendertig, dus ja, zijn moeder leeft nog, zoals je daarstraks hebt kunnen aanschouwen.'

Harry voelde zich nu helemaal in de war gebracht. _Hij__had__net__de__moeder__van__Sneep__ontmoet?_Hij wilde bijna Rons favoriete uitspraak lenen, maar vermoedde dat dit niet de meest geschikte gelegenheid was voor een 'Sodeknetter!'.

'In de Grote Zaal?' vroeg hij in plaats daarvan.

Ze schudde haar hoofd. 'Je passeerde haar buiten,' verklaarde ze. _Buiten?_ Hij groef in zijn geheugen en herinnerde zich de lange magere vrouw die hem zonder iets te zeggen voorbij gelopen was. Hij had wel vermoed dat haar gebogen hoofd haar emoties had moeten verbergen, maar Sneeps moeder? Hoe had Hermelien ook alweer gezegd dat ze heette? _Halfbloed__prins.__Prins._

'Ellen Prins,' flapte hij er uit.

Professor Anderling knikte verrast. 'Dat is haar meisjesnaam inderdaad. Ze kwam het één en ander regelen en afscheid nemen van haar zoon.'

Harry kreeg een hol gevoel in zijn maag. Ook Sneep had een moeder gehad, die om hem zou rouwen, net als Fred en Tops en Kasper en al die anderen. In een opwelling zei hij: 'Is hij ...? Mag ik …?'

Hij had al spijt van zijn woorden op het moment dat ze zijn mond verlieten. _Wat__bezielde__hem__in__Goderics__naam?__Hij__had__de__man__al__zien__sterven__en__zijn__privéherinneringen__bekeken__en__nu__wilde__hij__ook__nog__ … __ja,__wat__eigenlijk?_

Professor Anderling vroeg ietwat verrast: 'Je wilt nog even afscheid nemen?'

'Nee, nee, nee!' schreeuwde het van binnen. 'Zeg nee!' Maar zijn hoofd was dit keer sneller dan zijn mond en bewoog al op en neer.

'Prima,' zei professor Anderling. 'Dat moet geen probleem zijn, denk ik. Ik zal je er straks even heen begeleiden voor je vertrekt. Maar eerst nog even dit.'

Ze stond op en liep naar de kast, waar hij drie jaar geleden voor het eerst had kennisgemaakt met een Hersenpan. Ze haalde de flacon met zilverachtige substantie tevoorschijn en overhandigde die aan hem.

'Als je hulp nodig hebt, met het dupliceren, laat je het me maar weten, Harry!' Vervolgens pakte ze de Hersenpan, liep weer om haar bureau heen en zette hem voor Harry neer, voordat ze zelf ging zitten. Hij keek haar vragend aan. Wilde ze nu zijn herinneringen zien?

'Ik denk dat professor Perkamentus zou willen dat jij hem kreeg,' zei ze kort.

Harry was perplex.

'Maar,' begon hij.

'Ik heb het al met Desiderius overlegd en hij is het met me eens. Bovendien heeft hij er geen belangstelling voor. Zelf heb ik een kleine Hersenpan voor persoonlijk gebruik. Dus in dit kantoor hoeft hij ook niet te blijven staan.'

Bij het zien van zijn gezicht verzachtte haar uitdrukking en ze verklaarde: 'Misschien zijn er herinneringen die je liever niet dagelijks meedraagt. Een beetje rust in je hoofd kan soms een weldaad zijn.'

'Oh Merlijn, dat zou veel meer dan een weldaad zijn,' dacht Harry plotseling opgetogen. 'Misschien – misschien helpt het ook wel voor mijn nachtmerries?'

Hij realiseerde zich niet dat hij dat laatste hardop had gezegd totdat professor Anderling beaamde: 'Dat is heel goed mogelijk.'

Ze legde hem uit dat het lichter maken van een Hersenpan wel kon, maar verkleinen mogelijk de werking kon beïnvloeden.

'Misschien kan juffrouw Griffel wat informatie voor je bij elkaar rapen,' zei ze met een veelbetekenende blik, die hem gelijk in de schoolbanken deed belanden.

Hij grinnikte een beetje schaapachtig, maar zei niets anders dan: 'Hoe is het met de schade aan de binnenkant van het kasteel?'

Professor Anderling vertelde over de slaapzalen die nog niet te gebruiken waren. Het tekort aan klaslokalen, de kapotte kassen, die tegelijk ook een tekort aan toverdrankingrediënten opleverden. De noordzijde was het minst beschadigd, afgezien van de torens. De kerkers waren er relatief goed vanaf gekomen, maar daar was lang niet genoeg ruimte om leerlingen uit andere afdelingen te plaatsen. Een aantal bewegende trappen was op hol geslagen en een flink aantal gangen waren dusdanig ingestort dat het niet veilig was daar leerlingen te laten passeren.

Harry dacht even aan Fred.

'En je hebt zelf de Grote Zaal gezien,' besloot ze op vermoeide toon.

'Hoe kan dat ooit allemaal hersteld worden voor september?' riep hij uit.

'Ik heb geen idee, ik weet niet of dat überhaupt gaat lukken.'

_Wat?_ Harry staarde haar ontsteld aan. 'Zweinstein niet open in september? Dat kan niet. Dat mag niet. Denk eens aan al die kinderen die in het afgelopen jaar misschien enkel Zweinstein als lichtpuntje zagen. En aan degenen die vol opwinding uitkijken naar hun eerste jaar.' Hij ging steeds sneller praten. In zijn opwinding onthulde hij meer van zijn gevoelens dan hij normaalgesproken deed tegen zijn afdelingshoofd. 'En wat betreft degenen die hun opleiding willen afmaken en degenen voor wie Zweinstein hun thuis is?'

Hij zweeg abrupt. Professor Anderling keek hem vol begrip aan, maar reageerde niet op zijn laatste woorden.

'Professor,' zei hij dringend, 'Zweinstein _moet_ open. Dat moeten we voor elkaar krijgen. Is er geld nodig? Dan houden we een inzamelingsactie en anders kan ik ook...' Hij stopte even toen ze haar hand opstak. 'Zijn er mensen nodig? Dan doen we een oproep voor vrijwilligers. U kunt een interview doen of desnoods doe ik het' – hij vertrok even zijn gezicht bij dat gruwelijke vooruitzicht – 'of we doen het samen. Zolang het maar publiciteit oplevert en mensen komen helpen, toch?'

Hij gaf haar een smekende blik.

'Misschien wil Loena's vader een oproep plaatsen?' stelde hij hoopvol voor. 'Of...?'

'Harry,' stopte professor Anderling zijn monoloog. 'Haal even adem, alsjeblieft. Ik zal een stafvergadering beleggen en nog eens kijken welke mogelijkheden we hebben.'

Hij volgde haar advies en ademde diep in. Hij wist niet waarom het idee dat Zweinstein niet open zou kunnen hem zo'n paniek aanjaagde. Gegeneerd vanwege zijn uitbarsting staarde hij naar zijn schoenen. Professor Anderling trok zijn aandacht en zei: 'Ik zal je nu naar beneden begeleiden. Er is niet zo veel tijd meer voor iedereen weg moet.'

o~0~O~0~o

'Fleur, er komt bezoek!' riep Bill naar boven.

'Bezoek? 'Oe ies dat mokelijk?' hoorde hij Fleur reageren. Blijkbaar was het iemand die hun adres gekregen had of hier ooit eerder geweest was. Toen de persoon dichterbij kwam, herkende Bill haar aan het lange blonde haar.

'Het is Loena,' riep hij.

Hij liep naar de deur en opende die wijd. Hij was benieuwd wat ze kwam doen. Ze was nog maar een paar dagen geleden vertrokken. Net als Daan Tomas en meneer Olivander. Grijphaak was al eerder weggegaan.

'Hallo, Loena.' Hij omhelsde haar hartelijk. Haar aanwezigheid was als het oog van de storm geweest de afgelopen weken, waarin ze eerst overspoeld waren met gasten en daarna waren mee gesleept naar Zweinstein toen Loena en Daan hun munten van de Strijders van Perkamentus plotseling hadden voelen gloeien.

'Hoi, Bill.' Hoewel haar stem warm klonk, bleef ze stil staan met haar armen wijd uitgestoken opzij. In elke hand had ze een bosje … onkruid? Meer kon hij er niet van maken.

Hij glimlachte terwijl hij achteruit stapte en vroeg: 'Wat heb je voor gevaarlijke planten bij je?'

Achter zich hoorde hij Fleur de trap afkomen.

'Allo, Loena,' groette ze het blonde meisje. 'Oe kaat et met jou?'

'Hallo, Fleur,' klonk het zweverig. 'Ik wilde jullie nogmaals bedanken dat ik zo lang mocht blijven als ongenode gast. Ik heb een bos bloemen voor jullie meegebracht. Ik heb ze zelf geplukt want de meeste winkels verkopen geen Stoffersnuiters. Terwijl die net zo goed zijn voor het verjagen van Zandduffeltjes.'

Ze wees naar een dikke stengel die eruitzag als een prei die iets te lang in de koeling had gelegen.

'Zandduffeltjes?' herhaalde Fleur zwakjes.

Loena knikte en haar radijsjes zwaaiden vrolijk mee. 'Zandduffeltjes zijn een plaag in huizen die aan zee staan want ze ondermijnen niet alleen je fundering, ze strooien ook elke avond zand in je bed.'

'Oh,' zei Fleur. Dank je wel, Loena.' Ze pakte de bos met gestrekte armen aan. Bill vermoedde dat ze bang was dat er iets uit zou druipen of kruipen. Hij probeerde ernstig en natuurlijk dankbaar te kijken.

'Als je ze eerst een nacht in vers zeewater zet, krijg je trouwens ook geen last van

Milfebers,' zei Loena behulpzaam.

'Ik … ' begon Fleur en gaf Bill een stiekeme duw omdat ze waarschijnlijk in de gaten had dat hij zich maar met moeite goed hield. 'Ik weet niet wat ik moet zeggen,' zei ze hulpeloos.

'Oh! Dat heb ik ook wel eens,' zei Loena opgewekt, 'maar dan begin ik gewoon te praten en dan komen de woorden vanzelf.'

Bill grinnikte nu hardop en besloot zijn vrouw te redden. 'Dank je wel, Loena, dat is erg attent van je. Ben je al weer een beetje gewend bij je vader?'

Ze keek hem stralend aan en reageerde: 'Oh ja, hij had me erg gemist, denk ik. Hij is alleen nogal overstuur over de hoorn die ontploft is. Dat had toch niet mogen gebeuren. Binnenkort wil hij op reis om een nieuwe hoorn te vinden.'

'Maar is jullie huis dan al gerepareerd?' vroeg Bill verbaasd. Van wat hij van Ron gehoord had, was het halve huis ontploft.

'Nee, maar dat is niet erg hoor. Nu kan ik, als ik ga slapen, de sterrenhemel zien en dat doet me denken aan het plafond in Zweinstein,' zei ze sereen.

Fleur liep ondertussen naar de keuken, terwijl ze verklaarde dat ze de bloemen in het water ging zetten – ondanks Loena's opmerking dat er een Eeuwigfrisbezwering over uitgesproken was.

Hij gebaarde naar het boeketje in haar andere hand en vroeg nieuwsgierig: 'Moet je nog meer bezoek afleggen?'

Ze knikte en zei: 'Deze zijn voor Dobby.' De bos was iets kleiner en de stelen waren wat korter, maar verder zag het er praktisch hetzelfde uit.

'Zit hier geen Stoffersnuiter bij?' vroeg Bill, die de prei miste.

Ze keek hem met haar grote blauwe ogen aan en zei: 'Natuurlijk niet! Zandduffeltjes mijden grafstenen altijd!'

'Aha,' zei hij met een uitgestreken gericht. 'Dat wist ik niet.' Hij riep naar Fleur dat hij even met Loena meeliep naar het graf en hield de deur voor haar open.

'Dat geeft niet hoor,' zei ze beleefd. 'Heel veel mensen weten dat niet. Daarom staat er volgende maand een groot artikel over de leefomstandigheden van Zandduffeltjes in _De__Kibbelaar_.'

Ze liepen samen naar de rand van het klif. Bill keek af en toe opzij en vroeg zich af hoe het zou zijn om Loena's gedachtewereld te hebben en door zo veel mensen vreemd aangekeken te worden. Ze leek er in ieder geval niet ongelukkiger door.

De plaats waar Dobby was begraven, lag er netjes bij. Hij wist dat Fleur bijna elke dag eventjes langsliep en dan het zand en de aarde van de steen veegde, al praatte ze daar niet over. Er bloeiden kleine, paarse bloemetjes, die de aarde voor een groot deel bedekt hadden. Loena bukte zich en plaatste het bosje bloemen schuin voor de steen. Een bescheiden plaatsje, als een muurbloempje. Ze stond op en staarde naar de steen. Hij besloot haar alleen te laten. Hij legde even een hand op haar tengere schouder en liep terug naar De Schelp waar Fleur bezig was een lunch voor drie personen te verzorgen.

o~0~O~0~o

'Ze noemde me Mema. Als kind, omdat Andromeda zo'n mond vol was, en later gebruikte ze het als koosnaampje in haar brieven.'

Harry staarde voor zich uit terwijl de woorden van Andromeda steeds meer naar de achtergrond verdwenen. De begrafenis van Lupos en Tops was zo mogelijk nog moeilijker dan die van Fred.

Hij zat tussen Ginny en Hermelien in. Voordat hij Ginny's hand in de zijne had genomen, had hij even betekenisvol naar de verstrengelde handen van Hermelien en Ron gekeken. Dat had hem een geamuseerde blik van Hermelien opgeleverd en een nieuwsgierige van Ginny. Ze zaten achter meneer en mevrouw Wemel en hun twee oudste zoons. Percy zat naast Ron en George was niet aanwezig, iets wat Harry niet verbaasde. De rest van de twee rijen voor hen werd opgevuld met Ordeleden, docenten van Zweinstein, Schouwers en andere medewerkers van het Ministerie. Hij herkende Banning en Stronk en zag Hecuba Jacobs en Dedalus Diggel naast Poppy Plijster zitten.

Hij was opgelucht dat Teddy er niet was. De baby was bij een buurvrouw had hij mevrouw Wemel tegen Ginny horen zeggen.

'… Dora was altijd trots op het feit dat ze een Huffelpuf was …' zei Andromeda.

_Vandaar__al__het__geel._ Over de kist van Tops lag een geel kleed gedrapeerd dat fel afstak tegen het scharlakenrood op de andere kist. Hij begreep dat iemand – Andromeda waarschijnlijk – de kleuren van Griffoendor voor Lupos had gekozen. De boeketten die op de kisten lagen en de bloemen die er in de glazen vaasjes boven zweefden, hadden dezelfde kleuren of waren een mengeling van rood en geel. Tussen de uitbundige decoraties op Tops' kist lag een bescheiden boeketje van ivoorkleurige rozen, opgevuld met kleine roomwitte bloemetjes waarvan hij de naam niet wist. Nieuwsgierig staarde hij naar het zijden lint, maar de letters waren vanaf die afstand niet leesbaar.

Inmiddels was Andromeda gaan zitten, naast een echtpaar van middelbare leeftijd. De vrouw legde haar hand op Andromeda's arm en fluisterde haar wat toe.

Romeo Wolkenveldt liep naar voren en nam plaats achter de katheder. Zijn diepe, donkere stem klonk warm toen hij over zijn vriendschap met Tops vertelde. Hij zag kans om wat glimlachjes te ontlokken toen hij vertelde over zijn tijd met Remus als de verslaggevers Don Juan en Romulus. Harry's gedachten dwaalden weer af toen meer van Tops' collega's naar voren kwamen. Pas toen hij professor Anderling leunend op haar wandelstok naar voren zag lopen, keerde zijn aandacht terug.

Uiteindelijk bleek de dienst minder zwaar dan hij had gevreesd, hoewel het vermelden van de kleine Teddy telkens weer veel emoties opriep bij de aanwezigen. Pas toen iedereen verzocht werd op te staan, kwam het moment waar hij het meest tegenop had gezien.

In een lange rij liepen de mensen langs de kisten om hun laatste eer te bewijzen. Vervolgens liepen ze naar de plaats waar Andromeda gecondoleerd kon worden. Samen met Ginny sloot hij aan in de rij. De mensen staarden naar hem toen hij langs kwam lopen. Hij trok aan zijn haar in een poging zijn litteken te bedekken. Hij wilde dat hij weer als Barny Wemel aanwezig was, al was het alleen maar om Andromeda te kunnen ontlopen. Zijn voeten voelden aan als lood. Hij was bang dat Hermelien, die achter hem liep, hem nog zou moeten voortduwen. Oneindig traag schuifelde de rij mensen voort om hem schrikbarend snel voor de kisten te brengen.

Hij wist niet goed wat hij verondersteld werd te voelen toen hij naar die met geel- en roodbedekte kisten keek. Remus en Tops waren hier niet meer. Hij had Remus tenslotte nog na zijn dood gezien. Waar dat ook was, hij hoopte dat Tops hem vergezelde. Zijn blik viel weer op het boeketje met rozen en zijn ogen zochten naar een naam op het zijden lint. Ze verwijdden zich toen hij in kleine, bescheiden letters 'Cissy' zag staan.

Terwijl hij automatisch voortschuifelde, werkten zijn hersens op topsnelheid. Cissy. Dat moest Narcissa Malfidus zijn! Het toeval zou te groot zijn als het een ander was. Maar sinds wanneer hadden ze weer contact?

Voor hij er erg in had, stond hij voor Andromeda Tops. Ze bedankte Ginny en daarna was het Harry's beurt om zijn deelneming te betuigen. Hij hakkelde en haperde, maar ze keek hem met een waterig glimlachje aan.

'Dank je, Harry. Ik weet dat jij vooral Remus ook zult missen. Dora en hij gaven veel om je.'

Hij slikte.

'Kom je gauw eens langs om kennis te maken met je peetzoon? Je bent altijd welkom, Harry.'

Ook na twee keer slikken bleef het obstakel in zijn keel stug zitten. Hij was opgelucht toen ze na een laatste glimlachje haar aandacht op Ron en Hermelien richtte.

o~0~O~0~o

_Volgende keer hoofdstuk 10: Spruitjes met Ukkepulk_


	12. Hoofdstuk 10 Spruitjes met Ukkepulk

**Hoofdstuk 10 Spruitjes met Ukkepulk**

Op weg naar buiten werd Harry in de hal staande gehouden door een lange, pezige man van een jaar of vijfenveertig. Hij had kort, donker haar dat al grijs begon te worden en een dito snor en sikje. Zijn ogen keken continu oplettend om zich heen. Harry zag aan zijn gewaad dat hij een Schouwer was, maar hij kon zich niet herinneren hem eerder ontmoet te hebben. De man stak zijn hand uit en gaf hem een stevige handdruk.

'Meneer Potter,' begon hij. Zijn stem klonk al net zo zakelijk als zijn handdruk was. 'Mijn naam is Gustaaf Rinkelbom. Zou ik een minuutje van uw tijd mogen?' De naam kwam Harry wel bekend voor, maar hij kon hem op dit moment niet plaatsen. Waarschijnlijk had het betrekking op de processen, dacht hij. Hij keek even vragend naar Ginny, die gebaarde dat ze buiten op hem zou wachten. Hij draaide zich om naar Rinkelbom en knikte bevestigend.

De man wees op een deur bij de ingang van de zaal en Harry volgde hem enigszins op zijn hoede. Hij had inmiddels te veel ervaring met Wisseldrank om iedere werknemer van het Ministerie automatisch te vertrouwen. Met zijn hand losjes op zijn toverstok, in de zak van zijn gewaad, stapte hij de kamer in. Zijn ogen scanden snel de ruimte, voor ze die van Rinkelbom ontmoetten. Die keek goedkeurend.

'Prima, meneer Potter,' complimenteerde hij. 'Waakzaamheid hoeft u niet meer geleerd te worden.'

Harry wilde dat de man gelijk tot de kern van de zaak zou komen.

'Meneer Rinkelbom, kunt u mij vertellen waarom u mij wilde spreken? Het is een lange dag geweest,' zei hij verontschuldigend.

'Natuurlijk, meneer Potter,' zei de Schouwer. Hij leunde tegen een groot, houten bureau en pakte een papier uit de binnenzak van zijn gewaad. Tot Harry's verbazing herkende hij het logo van Zweinstein.

'Ik heb vernomen van professor Anderling, het nieuwe schoolhoofd van_Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor_Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus, dat u mogelijk interesse zou hebben in een opleiding tot Schouwer.' Rinkelbom eindigde de laatste woorden met een vragende klank.

Harry knikte sprakeloos. _Dit ging niet over de processen?_

'Ik heb ook begrepen dat u uw vakkenpakket daarop hebt afgestemd,' ging de Schouwer verder en wierp een vluchtige blik op het perkament in zijn hand.

Harry hervond zijn spraak en reageerde: 'Ja, maar ik ben vorig jaar niet naar Zweinstein geweest dus ik heb geen PUISTen.'

De man begon halverwege zijn woorden al te knikken.

'Dat is ons natuurlijk bekend,' hij glimlachte flauwtjes, 'maar met uw staat van dienst, uw cijfers tot nu toe, plus uw ervaring in het onderwijzen van Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, lijken die PUISTen ons in uw geval overbodig.'

_Onderwijzen van Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten?_ Het duurde een moment tot het tot hem doordrong dat de man het over de Strijders van Perkamentus moest hebben. Al was het hem een raadsel hoe hij dat wist. Zou Anderling …?

'Het doet mij dus genoegen,' de stem had een iets plechtigere klank gekregen, 'om als Hoofd van het Schouwershoofdkwartier, u het aanbod te doen om in september aan de opleiding tot Schouwer te beginnen. Als u geïnteresseerd bent,' voegde hij eraan toe, maar het klonk niet alsof hij daaraan een seconde twijfelde.

'Ik … eh,' begon Harry, totaal overdonderd. 'Ik wilde samen met mijn vriend, Ron Wemel, de opleiding gaan doen.' Het was het eerste dat in hem opkwam. Prompt vervloekte hij zijn onvermogen om een samenhangend antwoord te geven.

'Natuurlijk geldt het aanbod ook voor meneer Wemel als u besluit in september te komen,' zei de man minzaam. Het was niet moeilijk om tussen de regels door te lezen; Ron was welkom als, maar alleen _als_, Harry Potter kwam.

De Schouwer keek hem afwachtend aan toen Harry niet gelijk reageerde.

'Kan ik daar nog even over nadenken,' vroeg hij, 'en u mijn besluit laten weten?'

Rinkelbom keek half verbaasd en half teleurgesteld, maar knikte.

'Ik zal u in ieder geval het informatiepakket voor de opleiding toesturen zodat u zich kunt oriënteren.' Hij kwam overeind en stopte de brief weer weg. 'Natuurlijk kunt u altijd contact met mij opnemen als u nog vragen hebt, meneer Potter.' Zijn glimlach leek gemaakt. Hij gaf Harry een hand en liep naar de deur.

'Ik hoop snel wat van u te horen,' waren zijn laatste woorden voor hij vertrok en Harry wat overrompeld achterliet.

o~0~O~0~o

'Zit die jongste dochter van Peter Goedleers niet twee jaar onder jou in Zwadderich?' vroeg Lucius. Hij prikte een beetje geërgerd tussen de spruiten op zijn bord. Die elf kon ook niets, waardeloos geval! De ene spruit was zo hard als een Beuker en de ander zo taai als Kieuwwier.

Zijn zoon keek verbaasd op. 'Astoria?'

"Dat kan wel, hij heeft twee dochters, dacht ik.'

Narcissa trok een wenkbrauw op.

'Ja, Daphne zit in mijn jaar. Zat. En Astoria was vijfdejaars.' Draco uitdrukking weerspiegelde die van Narcissa.

Lucius probeerde een beetje puree. Daar viel toch weinig aan te verpesten?

'Heeft Peter voor allebei zijn dochters al een huwelijkscontract?' De onschuldige toon van zijn vrouw hield hem niet voor de gek en hij wierp haar dan ook een nijdige blik toe. Jammer genoeg was zij één van de weinige mensen die nooit bang was geweest voor zijn satanische blik, zoals die vaak genoemd was. Een feit dat ooit zijn bewondering had opgeroepen.

'WAT?' riep Draco opeens. Lucius kromp ineen. Waarom moest die jongen altijd zo ordinair schreeuwen aan tafel? 'Astoria Goedleers? En Patty dan?' Hij keek om bijval naar zijn moeder.

'Kom, Draco, laten we eerst eens rustig verder eten, voor we ons opwinden over je vaders zakelijke beslommeringen. Na het eten kan hij ons vertellen wat voor een aantrekkelijke partij je volgens de familie Goedleers bent.'

Draco klapte zijn mond dicht en staarde een moment naar zijn moeder. Lucius was ervan overtuigd dat ze ongemerkt een signaal gaf, want het volgende moment knikte Draco en at rustig verder. Narcissa draaide haar hoofd en gaf hem een glimlach. Het soort glimlach waarmee ze de leden van de Eerste Club voor Tovenaarsvrouwen in haar zak stak. Hij sneerde terug, maar dat deerde haar natuurlijk niets.

Protesterend krasten de tanden van de zilveren vork over het porselein, om te blijven kleven aan een viezig, bruin vodje. Vol afschuw tilde Lucius zijn vork op, er op lettend dat hij hem op gepaste afstand hield.

'Wat is dat?' vroeg Draco.

Lucius wierp hem een minachtende blik bij die domme vraag om niet te laten merken dat hij zelf ook geen idee had. Uit volle borst riep hij bevelend: 'JUVIE!' De gehate huis-elf, die hem net zo ordinair als zijn zoon had laten roepen, landde aan het andere einde naast de tafel en keek hem met grote ogen aan. 'Kun. Je. Me. Dit. Verklaren?' vroeg hij tussen opeengeklemde kaken. In plaats dat de elf naar achteren deinsde, klaar om zichzelf te kastijden als hij het beval, sprong ze enthousiast op en neer en neuriede – neuriede nota bene! – 'Mijn Ukkepulk! Meester heeft mijn Ukkepulkpleister!'

En alsof hij nog niet genoeg vernederd was ten aanschouwe van zijn gezin, zei ze vrolijk: 'Kijk!' waarna ze pontificaal haar rechtermiddelvinger naar hem opstak.'

o~0~O~0~o

Het aanbod van Rinkelbom hield Harry de rest van de avond bezig. Het was een goede manier om niet over Lupos en Tops na te denken. Of over Andromeda en Teddy. Zelfs gedachten aan Sneep en zijn moeder verdwenen op de achtergrond. Hij had er nog met niemand over gepraat.

Ginny had, net als hijzelf eerder, de conclusie getrokken dat de Hoofdschouwer iets met hem wilde bespreken in verband met de processen. Iets waarover hij niet mocht praten. Hij voelde zich een beetje schuldig dat hij haar in die waan liet en vroeg zich opnieuw af of dat te maken had met die gelijkwaardigheid tussen hen. Ontkennend schudde hij zijn hoofd. Tenslotte had hij ook nog niets tegen Ron en Hermelien gezegd, praatte hij het voor zichzelf goed.

De grote vraag was natuurlijk waarom hij het ook nog niet tegen zijn beste vrienden had gezegd. Vooral tegen Ron. Hij wist dat Ron een gat in de lucht zou springen. Niet meer naar school. Niet meer studeren. Geen PUISTen! Hij zou verbijsterd zijn dat Harry überhaupt om bedenktijd had gevraagd. Hij zou hen al ingeschreven hebben voor Harry de spreekwoordelijke Snaai zou kunnen vangen.

'En dat is het, hé?' zeurde het irritant in zijn hoofd. 'Dat is de reden dat je het nog niet gezegd hebt. Omdat jij nog twijfelt en weet dat Ron niet zonder jou kan gaan. Ga jij je opofferen als je zelf niet wilt?'

Hij fronste terwijl hij door het raam naar buiten staarde. Achter zich hoorde hij de geluiden van mevrouw Wemel die bezig was om het een en ander voor de volgende dag klaar te zetten. Percy zat met zijn vader aan de keukentafel en praatte zachtjes over zijn werk. Aan de andere kant van de lange tafel speelden Ron en Ginny een spelletje Knalpoker. Hermelien zat op de bank bij de haard en bekeek folders van Australië.

Ze had ze die ochtend meegenomen toen ze met z'n drieën naar het reisbureau waren gegaan. Een idee dat geboren was uit de behoefte om even het huis te ontvluchten. Ron had gebloosd toen Hermelien twee tickets reserveerde. Hij had de dag ervoor eindelijk de moed op kunnen brengen en Hermelien stamelend gevraagd om ze het prettig zou vinden als hij meeging naar Australië. De opgetogen omhelzing van Hermelien had Harry doen denken aan het moment met de basilisktanden.

Bij het zien van Rons blos had hij met zijn wenkbrauwen gewiebeld, wat alles behalve hielp. Ron had zijn lippen stijf op elkaar gehouden, bang om in het bijzijn van de Dreuzels een verkeerde opmerking te maken. Dus Hermelien had het woord gedaan en Harry had snel betaald, waarna hij hen achter had gelaten en naar Zweinstein was gegaan.

o~0~O~0~o

Marcel nam nog een slok van zijn hete thee en liet een nieuw houtblok de open haard in zweven. Hoewel het overdag aangenaam weer was voor de tijd in het jaar waren de avonden vaak nog enigszins kil.

De deur ging open en zijn grootmoeder verscheen in de deuropening. Ze had haar ochtendjas aan. Hij wist niet hoe de stof heette, maar het materiaal leek meer geschikt voor een verblijf bij de Yeti dan hier. Marcel onderdrukte een glimlach. Zijn grootmoeder en de Yeti; dat was een ontmoeting die hij wel eens wilde meemaken. Van een zeer veilige afstand dan wel.

'Blijf je niet te lang op, Marcel? Het was een enerverende dag.'

Marcel zuchtte stiekem. Hij was zeventien, geen zeventig, verdraaid! Maar hij knikte en zei: 'Ik wacht nog even tot dit blok opgebrand is, oma.'

Ze keek wat afkeurend naar het bijna nieuwe blok, maar zei enkel 'Goedenacht!'

'Welterusten, oma.'

De deur sloot en Marcel ontspande zich. Ook al stonden de roddelbladen vol van de meest onwaarschijnlijke heldendaden en vertelde zijn grootmoeder aan iedereen die ze sprak hoe trots ze was op haar kleinzoon, zodra ze samen waren, vervielen ze allebei weer in het vaste patroon dat ze jarenlang gewend waren. Net als vanmiddag toen ze samen naar St. Holisto waren geweest.

Marcel had weinig kunnen zeggen door de constante woordenstroom van zijn grootmoeder. Toegegeven, haar woorden tegen zijn ouders over hun zoon klonken ietwat positiever deze dagen, maar verder was er niet veel goed.

'Waarom zijn de bedden nog niet opgemaakt? Lagen er geen andere broeken in Franks kast? Ik had er eergisteren nog meegenomen. Waarom heb je die verlepte bloemen gisteren niet weggegooid, Marcel?'

Marcel mompelde af en toe en knikte wat en bedacht ondertussen hoe vredig hij zich gisteren had gevoeld. Abby begon ondertussen de bedden recht te trekken, al zagen ze er in Marcels ogen uit alsof er een liniaal langs gelegen had. Abby ving zijn blik en gaf hem een knipoog, voor ze uitlegde dat er 's morgens wat havermout over de broek van meneer Lubbermans gemorst was en dat ze hem daarom een andere aangetrokken hadden. Ze negeerde grootmoeders gemopper over extra was en gooide de bloemen in de prullenbak.

Toen ze langs hem liep, vroeg hij zacht: 'Zijn haar haren al geborsteld?' Maar zijn grootmoeders haviksoren hadden het al opgevangen en ze keek hem vreemd aan. 'Wat is dat voor een rare vraag? Je ziet toch dat haar haren al opgestoken zijn?' Abby keek hem begrijpend aan en toen zijn grootmoeder zich omdraaide, mimede ze ''s morgens'. Hij knikte, een beetje gegeneerd, maar hij was dankbaar dat ze begreep hoe kostbaar dat moment met zijn moeder gisteren was geweest.

Hij staarde naar de vlammen die al wat van hun felheid verloren hadden en nam zich voor de volgende morgen weer te gaan. Hopelijk was ook zijn vader er dan. Een verraderlijk stemmetje van binnen fluisterde: 'En Abby?'

De vlammen gaven toch nog best nog veel warmte af, maakte hij zichzelf wijs.

o~0~O~0~o

In de weerspiegeling van het raam keek Harry naar zijn vrienden. Hij zou ze missen. Ze waren zolang samen geweest. Toch besefte hij dat het ook een goede gelegenheid zou zijn om in de komende weken na te denken over wat hijzelf nu wilde. Het komende jaar en de rest van zijn leven. Gek, hij had nooit echt nagedacht over de rest van zijn leven. Hij had wel met Ron over de Schouwersopleiding gepraat, maar dat had zover weg geleken. Als kleuters die later brandweerman wilden worden. En hij had wel eens gedacht aan een gezin, maar niet in de verwachting er ooit één te krijgen. Want hij had nooit – niet diep van binnen – verwacht te overleven. Nu moest hij gaan nadenken. Over wat hij wilde. En of hij zijn eigen leven – dit keer figuurlijk – opnieuw zou opofferen, als dat niet overeenkwam met wat zijn beste vriend wilde.

Zijn ogen ontmoette de observerende blik van Hermelien. Hij draaide zich om en slenterde naar haar toe.

'Heb je er zin in?' Hij knikte naar de brochures die om haar heen verspreid lagen. Ze keek hem aan en antwoordde: 'Het is een beetje een dubbel gevoel. Ik kijk er naar uit om mijn ouders weer te zien, maar ik maak me zorgen dat ik iets niet goed gedaan heb toen ik hun geheugen wiste. En ik zie ook wel een beetje op tegen hun reactie. Aan de andere kant is het natuurlijk geweldig om wat van Australië te zien. Hoe vaak krijg je zo'n kans?'

Bij die laatste woorden begonnen haar ogen weer te glimmen van enthousiasme.

'Het feit dat Ron meegaat, is ook niet vervelend natuurlijk,' zei hij droog, terwijl hij in een fauteuil plofte. Ze rolde met haar ogen, maar kon niet verhinderen dat ze rood werd. Hij vond het grappig om te zien hoe zijn vrienden de afgelopen dagen met elkaar om gingen. Heel natuurlijk hadden ze de stap gezet van vrienden naar meer, maar zodra iemand er iets van zei, begonnen ze allebei te blozen.

Hij besloot haar niet langer te plagen en zei: 'Het zal wel een hele ervaring zijn om je met Ron in de Dreuzelwereld te begeven.' Ze lachte en ze keken beiden even naar Ron, die helemaal opging in het spelletje met zijn zus.

Een bos veldbloemen in het midden van de tafel riep een herinnering op.

'Heb je dat bosje witte rozen gezien op de kist van Tops?' vroeg hij. Ze keek nadenkend en antwoordde: 'Ik geloof het wel. Hoezo?'

'Op het lint stond alleen dat het van een Cissy afkomstig was,' verklaarde hij. Hermeliens ogen verwijdden zich. 'Denk je dat het van Narcissa Malfidus was?'

'Dat kan haast niet anders,' zei hij. 'Ik wist alleen niet dat ze contact hadden. Tops is nota bene door Narcissa's eigen zus vermoord.' Hij probeerde zacht te blijven praten om de anderen niet bij het onderwerp te betrekken, maar de woede in zijn stem was duidelijk hoorbaar.

'Ook Andromeda's zus,' wees ze hem op een feit dat hij even over het hoofd had gezien.

'O ja. Bellatrix had er wel een handje van om haar familieleden om te brengen,' herinnerde hij op bittere toon.

Ze vervielen in stilte, met het knappende haardvuur en de stemmen van de Wemels op de achtergrond.

'Misschien hadden ze ook geen contact,' sprak ze na een paar minuten. 'Misschien was dit een eerste gebaar van Narcissa?'

Dat zou natuurlijk goed kunnen.

'Een poging om mensen aan haar kant te krijgen voor haar proces begint?' Het klonk wrang en diep van binnen twijfelde hij daar zelf aan. Als hij inmiddels één ding geleerd had over Narcissa Malfidus, dan was het wel dat haar familie voor alles ging. Op het einde zelfs voor Voldemort.

Uit haar volgende woorden bleek dat ze die mening deelde.

'Ik denk dat Narcissa's ogen wel opengegaan zijn het afgelopen jaar. Uit wat jij vertelde, kreeg ik de indruk dat ze niet meer zo gelukkig was met de kant die haar man had gekozen. Waarschijnlijk al niet vanaf het moment dat Malfidus – Draco – die opdracht kreeg.' Ze dacht even na. 'Ze is alles kwijt. Haar man en zoon leven nog, maar hoe groot is de kans dat ze naar Azkaban moeten? Dat ze zelf naar Azkaban moet? Het is ook nog de vraag of ze hun huis en bezittingen kunnen houden.'

Harry vond het persoonlijk erg logisch dat Lucius Malfidus in Azkaban zou belanden, maar Narcissa en Draco waren misschien een ander verhaal. Hij voelde de verantwoordelijkheid van de processen weer op zich drukken.

'Haar ene zus is dood en van haar andere is ze vervreemd. Haar nichtje zal ze nooit meer leren kennen,' somde ze op. Nu ze hem zo de kale feiten presenteerde, kon hij zich wel indenken dat Narcissa met het boeketje een olijftak had uitgestoken.

Ze praatten verder over de hoorzittingen waarbij hij zou moeten getuigen. Hij verzekerde Hermelien dat ze zich echt niet bezwaard hoefde te voelen dat ze weg zouden gaan voor de processen zouden beginnen. Het was niet meer dan logisch dat ze zo snel mogelijk naar haar ouders wilde gaan.

o~0~O~0~o

_Volgende keer hoofdstuk 11: Oproep voor Gerechtigheid_


	13. Hoofdstuk 11 Oproep voor Gerechtigheid

**Hoofdstuk 11 Oproep voor Gerechtigheid**

Een klagelijk gehuil doorbrak de stilte. Ze herkende het geluid. Het was geen vraag om eten of drinken, geen uiting van lichamelijk ongemak of pijn. Het was niet eens een schreeuw om aandacht, dit zachte, verdrietige gejammer. Niet voor haar tenminste. Het was het geluid van gemis.

Andromeda stak haar voeten in de warme pantoffels, trok haar ochtendjas aan en liep naar de kamer van haar kleinzoon. Zijn haar was donkergrijs, de kleur die ze inmiddels associeerde met dit verdriet. Er rolden geen tranen over zijn wangen, maar het verdriet in zijn ogen veroorzaakte een nieuw scheurtje in haar hart.

Hoeveel kon een hart verdragen, dacht ze verdrietig terwijl ze Teddy oppakte. Ze legde hem tegen haar schouder terwijl ze met één hand zijn onderlijfje steunde. Met de andere wreef ze in langzame, kalmerende bewegingen over zijn ruggetje. Zijn vuistjes, wanhopig op zoek naar houvast, grepen de stof van haar ochtendjas. Zijn hoofd bewoog onrustig heen en weer. Ze maakte sussende geluidjes terwijl ze af en toe met haar lippen zijn zachte fontanel kuste en liep langzaam door de kamer.

In de hoop hem wat vertrouwds te bieden, begon ze zachtjes Teds liedje te zingen. Steeds opnieuw terwijl ze rondjes liep en haar hand geruststellend bleef strelen. Tenslotte stopte het gehuil, meer van vermoeidheid dan wat anders. Af en toe klonk er nog een klein hikje. Andromeda besloot om hem gelijk te verschonen. Terwijl ze de benodigde items sommeerde, en tussen de bedrijven door 'Sanitato' sprak, begon ze tegen hem te praten, zoals haar gewoonte was.

'Hee ventje, gaat het weer een beetje? Wat een verdriet was dat. Je mist je mama en papa, he?' Ze zweeg even. 'Ik mis ze ook.'

Ze stopte de spartelende voetjes in het schone slaappakje en vervolgde: 'Weet je dat mama sokjes voor je aan het breien was? Opa en ik moesten daar erg om lachen want ze had altijd zo'n hekel aan handvaardigheid. Ze heeft dat eerste sokje ook wel vier keer van ellende uitgetrokken en de magische breinaalden door de kamer gegooid. En je vader maar geduldig proberen het patroon te ontcijferen.'

Terwijl ze Teddy de fles melk gaf die ze uit de keuken gesommeerd en verwarmd had, vertelde ze nog meer verhalen over Dora en Remus en opa Ted.

Pas toen hij in slaap was gevallen, stond ze zichzelf toe haar eigen verdriet los te laten. De schommelstoel wiegde haar terwijl ze met het warme bundeltje in haar armen in het donker voor zich uit staarde.

o~0~O~0~o

Net als de voorgaande dagen vlogen ook op vrijdagmorgen de uilen af en aan naar het Nest. Meneer Wemel had samen met Charlie buiten een aantal standaards, boomstronken en nesten in een cirkel geplaatst om te voorkomen dat mevrouw Wemel dagelijks de keukenramen moest schoonmaken. De ramen openzetten was ook geen succes. Dat hadden ze ontdekt toen er acht uilen gelijktijdig door de keuken waren gevlogen en een chaos hadden veroorzaakt in hun behoefte de brieven en pakketjes af te leveren.

Nu wachtten de vogels ongeduldig buiten tot één van de Wemels zich naar hen toe snelde om de brieven aan te nemen. Het merendeel was geadresseerd aan _Harry Potter, Bills kamer, 1__e__ verdieping, Het Nest, Greenwitch_.

Harry vertoonde zich echter niet buiten zodra de eerste uil zichtbaar werd aan de hemel. Hij had zijn les geleerd toen hij na een aantal vriendelijke brieven, dankbetuigingen, en huwelijksaanzoeken gestuit was op een geparfumeerde foto van een man met een lange, bruine baard. Gekleed in niet meer dan een mintgroene tangaslip had de man enthousiast handkusjes naar hem geblazen.

Toen Harry resoluut geweigerd had nog één brief aan te nemen, hadden Ron, Hermelien en Ginny het op zich genomen om zijn stapels post te openen. De herinnering aan die foto gaf Harry nog steeds last van opspelend maagzuur. Tovenaars zouden sowieso geen tanga mogen dragen, vond hij huiverend.

Ron hoopte zoals elke morgen op vers gebakken taartjes of koek, maar op die vrijdag waren het enkel brieven. Meneer Wemel deponeerde een stapel perkament op tafel, die gelijk alle kanten op begon te rollen.

Terwijl het drietal eropaf dook in een onuitgesproken competitie de meest bizarre brief te vinden, overhandigde meneer Wemel Harry twee dikke enveloppen. Beide droegen het stempel van het Ministerie van Toverkunst en op de bovenste zag hij ook nog het logo van het Schouwershoofdkwartier.

Vlug schoof hij die onder de andere brief, waarin – zoals hij al vermoedde – een officiële oproep zat om te getuigen. In het typische jargon van het Ministerie werd Harry James Potter opgeroepen om te getuigen bij de processen van Fenrir Vaalhaar en Lucius Malfidus op maandag 11 mei 1998. En tevens bij die van Narcissa Malfidus-Zwarts en Draco Malfidus op woensdag 13 mei 1998.

Hij grimaste. _Maandag al._

'Je oproep?' vroeg meneer Wemel, die hem had gadegeslagen. De anderen keken nu op van de brieven. Harry knikte. Hij schoof het perkament over de tafel naar Ron en Hermelien. Voor hij meneer Wemel meer informatie kon vragen, riep Ron op luide toon: 'Vaalhaar en Malfidus? Ze beginnen gelijk goed!'

'Dat viel te verwachten,' zei meneer Wemel. 'Ze beginnen met de bekendste en gevaarlijkste Dooddoeners, als voorbeeld, een oppepper van de moraal. De mensen willen gerechtigheid. Hoe sneller de processen achter de rug zijn, hoe eerder mensen hun leven weer kunnen oppakken.'

Harry snoof. 'Dan zal de toon van die brieven binnenkort wel drastisch omslaan,' meldde hij op bittere toon. Bij het zien van de vragende blikken, verklaarde hij: 'De mensen willen geen gerechtigheid. Ze willen wraak. Ze willen de waarheid helemaal niet horen, vooral niet als die niet strookt met wat zij zelf zien als gerechtigheid.'

Hij keek Ron aan met een doordringende blik en ging verder: 'Waar of niet, Ron?'

'Harry!' riep Ginny geschokt. Ron keek alleen maar gekwetst en gaf geen antwoord. In de ongemakkelijke stilte die viel, staarde Harry naar de andere envelop die hij in zijn handen hield. Zijn vingers bedekten het logo.

'Harry,' doorbrak Hermelien de stilte, 'er is een reden dat jij opgeroepen bent. Mensen verwachten van jou te horen wat er gebeurd is. Alles wat er gebeurd is. Je kunt niet anders doen dan de waarheid zeggen, Harry, maar je bent niet verantwoordelijk voor het vonnis. Net zo min als je verantwoordelijk was voor de daden van degenen die terecht staan.'

Ginny knikte instemmend en Harry keek hen dankbaar aan.

Mevrouw Wemel kwam de keuken binnen lopen met een mand was.

'Hebben jullie nog dingen die meegewassen moeten worden voor jullie vertrek?' vroeg ze stijfjes aan Ron en Hermelien. Harry wist dat mevrouw Wemel liever had dat Ron niet mee naar Australië zou gaan. Maar meneer Wemel – dolenthousiast over de reis per vliegtuig – had verklaard dat iemand die een half jaar door Engeland had gereisd met een tent, best wel naar Australië kon.

Er bleken onverwachte voordelen te zitten aan hun onvrijwillige kampeertocht, ontdekte het trio, nu meneer Wemel met dit argument aan kwam zetten.

Hermelien stond gelijk op en spoorde Ron aan die met tegenzin volgde.

'Mam?' vroeg Ginny. 'Is het goed dat Loena volgende week komt logeren?'

Mevrouw Wemel knikte afwezig, haar gedachten waarschijnlijk bij de vliegreis.

'Ze komt vanmiddag even langs,' riep Ginny haar moeder na toen die de keuken uitliep.

o~0~O~0~o

Ook vandaag had hij zijn ouders niet meegenomen naar het St. Holisto. Hij wilde liever niet dat zijn moeder met bezorgde ogen zijn vorderingen zou volgen en hem daarna thuis zou gaan betuttelen. Zijn vader had dat wel begrepen, maar vond het verstandiger dat hij niet alleen zou gaan, aangezien het afgeraden werd om gelijk na een behandeling te Verschijnselen. Niet dat hij dat sowieso zou kunnen met die lamme hand.

Zodoende stapte hij nu samen met Simon door de etalageruit van Lodder & De Krimp. Zijn vriend had het helemaal geen bezwaar gevonden om met hem mee te gaan.

Daan liet de Hospiheks weten dat hij op de afdeling Magische Revalidatie moest zijn en ze verwees hem naar de vierde verdieping.

'Moest je nu vandaag ook gelijk voor die Neurologische Bezwering?' vroeg Simon terwijl de lift hen naar boven bracht.

'Nee, vandaag krijg ik eerst een intakegesprek en een lichamelijk onderzoek, en wordt er gekeken welke oefeningen goed gaan en welke minder. Dan kunnen de Helers samen een behandelplan opstellen waar we dan vanaf maandag mee gaan beginnen,' legde Daan uit. 'Maar Heler Rompsen komt daarom wel meekijken.'

Een aangename stem kondigde aan: 'Afdeling vier: Spreukschade en Vervloekingen.'

Ze volgden de bordjes naar de revalidatievleugel en namen plaats in de wachtruimte. Simon pakte een Zwerkbaltijdschrift van het tafeltje, maar Daan stond na twee minuten al weer op en begon rusteloos door de wachtruimte heen en weer te lopen.

Simon zag het met lede ogen aan: hij wist hoe belangrijk dit voor zijn beste vriend was. Niet alleen was tekenen altijd een uitlaatklep geweest, Daan had ook grote dromen voor de toekomst gehad. En zeer terecht, voor zover Simon dat als leek kon beoordelen. Daans portretten keken je altijd rechtstreeks in je ziel en de scènes die hij schetste waren zo realistisch dat je het gevoel had erbij aanwezig te zijn. Hij wist dat Daan plannen had voor een serie schilderijen met situaties van het afgelopen jaar die hij 'Op de vlucht' wilde noemen, maar ook de gebeurtenissen tijdens die twee vreselijke dagen op Zweinstein had hij vast willen leggen op papier of canvas.

Er verschenen een man en een vrouw in lindegroene gewaden bij de ingang van de wachtruimte. De man vroeg naar Daan Tomas en stelde zich voor als Heler Rompsen. Simon ging er vanuit dat de ander dan de Heler moest zijn waar Daan al eerder was geweest, Kwiksal of Kwieksel.

Hij riep 'succes' naar Daan toen zijn vriend achter de twee Helers meeliep en verdiepte zich weer in het Zwerkbalblad. Vijf minuten later legde hij het opzij. De problemen van Viktor Kuml met zijn carrière bij het nationale team van Bulgarije, konden hem momenteel niet boeien. Zijn gedachten schoten steeds naar de carrière van Daan.

Hij had gevraagd waarom ze Daan niet konden helpen met een simpele Finite Incantatum, maar dat bleek geen optie aangezien niet bekend was door welke spreuk de zenuwen beschadigd waren. En bij spreuken met zo'n duistere intentie was het risico te groot dat ze het zouden verergeren. In de chaos van alle gevechten had Daan niet kunnen horen welke spreuk er op hem afgevuurd was. Zelfs de kleur was niet te onderscheiden geweest in de mix van groen, rood, oranje en paarse lichtflitsen. Hij kon zelfs niet vertellen wie het had veroorzaakt.

Daan had geen idee gehad waar hij zich op voor had moeten bereiden bij een afdeling voor Magische Revalidatie, maar hij stond versteld van de ruimte die hij binnentrad.

De ruimte was om te beginnen enorm groot, zelfs zonder de spiegelwanden die de illusie creëerden dat de zaal magisch vergroot was. De ruimte was voornamelijk ingericht in lindegroene en ivoorkleurige tinten, wat een koel maar toch rustgevend effect had. Daar waar geen spiegels de wanden sierden, waren rijen open kasten die volgepropt lagen met de vreemdste attributen. Het merendeel bestond uit de verzameling kunsthanden en -voeten die zo levensecht leken dat ze Daan de stuipen op het lijf joegen. Of misschien kwam dat doordat sommige handen naar hem zwaaiden en er voeten waren die leken te tapdansen.

Een beetje verdwaasd volgde hij de Helers door de ruimte, die gevuld was met apparaten die hem aan een fitnessruimte deden denken. Een fitnesszaal in een sciencefictionfilm dan wel te verstaan.

Ze liepen langs een man die op een soort lopende band aan het trainen was, behalve dat er geen band was, maar dat de vloer onder zijn voeten bewoog.

Een stem die nergens vandaan leek te komen, moedigde hem aan: 'Goed zo, meneer Limp, nog vijf minuten.'

Aan de andere kant was een tiener een houten trap aan het beklimmen. De trap had maar vier treden en telkens wanneer haar tempo zakte, zakte ook de tree waar ze met moeite opgestapt was naar beneden. Daan vroeg zich af wat voor frustrerende oefeningen hij zou moeten doen. Heler Rompsen opende de deur aan het eind van de zaal en ging hen voor naar een spreekkamer.

Na het intakegesprek volgde een lichamelijk onderzoek door Heler Rompsen, die met zijn toverstok in een rap tempo diverse spreuken op hem afvuurde. Bij sommige spreuken verscheen er tot zijn verrassing een wolkachtige substantie om zijn pols, zijn elleboog of zelfs zijn knie. Wat dat laatste te maken had met zijn gevoelloze vingers, snapte hij niet en ook niet wat de verschillende kleuren voor betekenis hadden. Het leek alsof hij ook in zijn hoofd een wolkje had, waarin de uitleg van Heler Rompson opgelost was.

Als laatste werden de zenuwen in zijn hand getest. Heler Kwieksel bracht hem naar een pilaar waarop een vierkante, glazen kubus stond. Ze vroeg hem zijn hand door het glas te steken en hij deed aarzelend wat ze vroeg. Zijn hand zou in een langzaam toenemende sterkte prikkels te verduren krijgen, legde ze uit. De delen die reageerden op die prikkels zouden een lilakleurige gloed krijgen, heel licht op de plaatsen waar de prikkels nauwelijks reageerden, tot bijna paars op plaatsen waar de reactie het sterkst was. Hij moest niet verwachten dat er nu al veel plekjes zouden verkleuren, maar als alles naar wens ging, kon hij hier elke week zijn progressie volgen.

'Mijn doel is dus een paarse hand te krijgen,' lachte hij flauwtjes. Heler Kwieksel lachte opgewekt terug en activeerde toen de bezwering binnen de kubus. Gespannen keek Daan naar zijn hand. Het leek een eeuwigheid te duren voor er iets gebeurde, zo lang dat hij al op het punt stond om te vragen of het toch wel werkte. Toen zag hij – tergend langzaam – een paar lichte lila vlekjes verschijnen. Zo licht dat het hem misschien niet eens zou zijn opgevallen als hij ze niet zo wanhopig graag had willen zien. De vlekjes waren enkel zichtbaar aan de buitenkant van zijn hand, langs zijn pink en een minuscule plekje op zijn buitenste knokkel. Teleurgesteld toen er verder niets meer gebeurde, keek hij naar Heler Kwieksel.

Zij keek hem echter bemoedigend aan. 'Dat is een goed uitgangspunt om mee te beginnen, meneer Tomas. Laat u niet ontmoedigen. Als we eenmaal met de therapie begonnen zijn, zult u vast merken dat er snel wat vooruitgang te zien zal zijn.

Het was echter een zeer sombere Daan die even later met Simon naar de lift liep.

o~0~O~0~o

_Volgende week hoofdstuk 12: Levenslessen van Xenofilius Leeflang_


	14. Hoofdstuk 12 Levenslessen van Xenofilius

**Hoofdstuk 12 Levenslessen van Xenofilius Leeflang**

Toen Marcel de lift in wilde stappen, werd hij bijna onder de voet gelopen door Daan en Simon. Verrast bleef hij staan. Simon begroette hem enthousiast met een klap op zijn schouder, maar bij Daan kon er nog geen lachje vanaf. Ongemerkt keek Marcel vragend naar Simon, maar die schudde onopvallend zijn hoofd alsof hij wilde zeggen: 'nu even niet'.

'Heb je zin in een kopje thee in de cafetaria?' vroeg Simon.

Marcel keek even naar Daan en twijfelde. 'Ik ben op weg naar mijn ouders,' zei hij, 'en ik weet niet of ze straks toevallig geen afspraken hebben.'

Simon knikte begrijpend. Daan daarentegen leek helemaal in zichzelf gekeerd.

'Ik neem snel eens contact op,' beloofde Marcel.

Peinzend stond hij in de lift. Wat was er met Daan aan de hand? Waarom waren ze in het St. Holisto? Hij nam zich voor om Daan een uil te sturen zodra hij terug was.

'Hallo, Marcel,' zei Abby vrolijk toen hij de kamer binnenstapte.

'Dag, Abby,' groette hij terug. Hij liep naar zijn vader, die in zijn ochtendjas in een stoel naast zijn bed zat, legde een hand op zijn schouder en zei: 'Hallo, pa!'

Hoewel zijn vader recht voor zich uit bleef kijken, lette Marcel net als altijd nauwkeurig op of er iets in de lijnen van zijn gezicht, aan zijn uitdrukking, veranderd was.

Daarna liep hij naar zijn moeder, die al aangekleed was en aan de tafel zat. Hij bukte zich en kuste haar wang. 'Hoi mam,' zei hij zacht. Hij voelde zich altijd lomp en onhandig als hij zich voorover boog naar zijn tengere moeder en vanmorgen was geen uitzondering.

Abby ruimde de toiletspullen van zijn moeder op en pakte haar borstel. 'Wil jij ... ?' vroeg ze en hield de borstel omhoog.

Hij voelde het bloed naar zijn wangen stijgen. _Goeie Goderic, hoe zielig moest ze hem niet vinden?_

Hij begon zijn hoofd al te schudden, toen ze tactvol zei: 'Je zou me er een plezier mee doen. Dan kan ik je vader verder helpen.'

Hij glimlachte zwakjes, nam de borstel over en stapte achter zijn moeder. Met voorzichtige bewegingen probeerde hij het elastiekje los te maken uit haar haren, maar zijn vingers waren te grof. Opeens waren daar twee lange, slanke vingers en een duim die met hun kort geknipte nagels het elastiekje pakte. Van schrik trok hij zijn hand weg waardoor het elastiekje met een pijnlijk geluid tegen Abby's vingers ketste.

'Oh, verdraaid, sorry, ik …' hakkelde hij en wilde dat hij door de grond kon zakken. Hoewel hij dan op de afdeling Vergiftigingen zou belanden en dat leek hem ook geen goede oplossing.

'Geen probleem,' lachte Abby en met een simpele beweging trok ze dat vervloekte elastiekje eruit. Nu ze zo dichtbij stond, merkte hij ineens op dat ze een kuiltje in haar linkerwang had als ze lachte. _Zo dichtbij?_

Voor hij nog roder kon worden, stapte ze gelukkig opzij, legde het elastiekje weg en liep naar zijn vader. 'Zo, meneer Lubbermans, we zullen eens zorgen dat u er ook netjes gaat uitzien. Tenslotte heeft u bezoek.' Ze knipoogde naar Marcel en begon de spullen van zijn vader bij elkaar te zoeken.

Hij borstelde met meer zelfvertrouwen dan de eerste keer, zeker toen hij eenmaal alleen met zijn moeder was. Eerst de onderkant van het haar met korte stroken en daarna nam hij steeds meer haren mee tot hij de borstel over de hele lengte van het haar liet glijden. Na een korte blik op de deur, waardoor Abby met zijn vader verdwenen was, begon hij weer te vertellen.

'Weet je wie ik net tegenkwam, ma? Daan Tomas en Simon Filister. Uit mijn jaar in Griffoendor, weet je nog wel?'

Natuurlijk wist zijn moeder daar niets van, net als van de rest van de laatste zestien jaar van zijn leven, maar ze sprak hem tenminste niet tegen, zoals zijn grootmoeder meestal deed.

Toen zijn vader een poosje later aangekleed en wel terugkwam met Abby, voelde Marcel zich weer een stuk meer ontspannen. Hij had het gevoel alsof hij de spanningen in zijn lichaam samen met de klitten in het haar had weggeborsteld en gladgestreken. Hij begroette het tweetal glimlachend voor hij de haren uit de borstel naar de prullenmand liet verdwijnen en de borstel terug in de lade legde.

Een andere verpleegkundige – hij dacht dat ze Edith heette – zorgde voor thee en zodoende zat Marcel voor het eerst in jaren samen met zijn ouders aan een tafel thee te drinken. Hij probeerde niet te bedenken hoeveel van dit soort momenten hij gemist had, en enkel te genieten van dit moment.

Vlak voor hij vertrok, wipte Abby onverwachts nog even binnen. 'Alles goed hier?' vroeg ze vrolijk. 'Ik ga er al vandoor. Ik heb lekker wat overuurtjes op kunnen nemen.'

Hij was blij verrast dat ze even gedag kwam zeggen. 'Eh, ja, alles goed. Ik ga zelf ook zo weer weg. Fijne middag!'

'Fijne dagen zelfs,' verklaarde ze. 'Ik ben pas maandag weer ingeroosterd.'

'Ah, prettig weekend dan,' zei hij met een glimlach, maar hij voelde zich vreemd teleurgesteld.

o~0~O~0~o

Harry had zich teruggetrokken in zijn kamer en bladerde door de papieren van het Ministerie. De informatie over de hoorzittingen was niet erg uitgebreid en bestond enkel uit de naam van de gedaagde, de aanklacht, de datum plus tijd, en het nummer van de rechtszaal. Het overige was algemene informatie; hoe je bij het Ministerie moest komen, het nummer dat je moest intoetsen in de telefooncel en andere gegevens waarvan hij al op de hoogte was sinds zijn eerdere bezoeken aan het Ministerie.

In rechtszaal 6 waar maandag de eerste hoorzitting plaats zou vinden, was hij echter nog niet eerder geweest. Veel kon het niet verschillen van degene waar hij zelf terecht had gestaan en degene waar hij en Hermelien een Gruzielement aan Omber hadden ontfutseld. Hij vroeg zich af wanneer Omber terecht zou moeten staan en of hij dan ook zou moeten getuigen.

Zijn ogen gleden nog eenmaal over de verschillende aanklachten voor hij de papieren terugstopte in de envelop. Hij zou zich er de volgende dag wel in verdiepen. Nu had hij geen behoefte aan alle herinneringen die het opriep.

Hij pakte de andere envelop van het bed en draaide hem een paar keer rond tussen zijn vingers. Het logo van de Schouwers leek zodoende te Verschijnselen en Verdwijnselen. Toen pakte hij abrupt de eerste envelop en legde beiden bovenin zijn hutkoffer. Hij schopte zijn schoenen uit, ging op bed liggen en staarde naar het plafond met zijn handen onder zijn hoofd.

Hij moest in slaap gevallen zijn, want het volgende moment schrok hij op van een ritmisch geklop op zijn deur.

'Harry?' De bekende stem klonk vragend. Hij schoot overeind en kamde met zijn vingers door zijn haren.

'Kom binnen, Loena,' riep hij ondertussen. De deur ging open en Loena's warrige, blonde haren verschenen als eerste.

'Hoi, Harry,' zei ze vrolijk, 'ik wilde je even gedag zeggen.' Ze liep op hem af en hij stond op van het bed. Beduusd onderging hij de korte omhelzing. Rustig ging ze op het stoeltje in de hoekje van de kamer zitten en bekeek hem. Bij gebrek aan een tweede stoel ging hij maar weer op zijn bed zitten. Half geamuseerd, half gegeneerd onderging hij haar onderzoekende blik.

'Verder leven is niet altijd makkelijk, hé?' zei ze. Hij keek haar verrast aan, al zou hij niet verbaasd moeten zijn door haar observaties. Het was niet de eerste keer dat ze de spijker op zijn kop sloeg. Hij knikte. Woorden waren niet nodig.

'Hoe gaat het met jou?' vroeg hij daarom. 'Ben je helemaal hersteld van …?' Hij zweeg en wendde zijn blik af.

'Ze hebben mij helemaal niet zo vaak gemarteld hoor,' zei ze met haar gebruikelijke eerlijkheid. 'Olivander was er veel erger aan toe.'

Ze keek hem aan met die open, bijna serene blik en hij sloot even zijn ogen. _Hoe kon ze zo kalm, zo accepterend zijn?_ Pas toen ze antwoordde, besefte hij dat hij de vraag hardop had gesteld.

'Toen ik klein was – nadat mijn moeder was overleden – zei mijn vader altijd: – '

Harry rolde inwendig zijn ogen. _O Merlijn, levenslessen van Xenofilius Leeflang!_

' – "Verspil je energie niet aan dingen die je toch niet kunt veranderen. Dingen zijn zoals ze zijn, in ieder geval op dat moment en als je ze niet kunt veranderen, is het enige wat je kunt doen, het accepteren."'

Dat klonk wel leuk, maar niet echt realistisch, vond hij. Als iets niet ging zoals het zou moeten gaan of in ieder geval zoals hij wilde, dan had hij de behoefte om met dingen te gaan gooien en overal tegenaan te schoppen. Iets waaraan hij zelden toegaf, dankzij een paar hardhandige waarschuwingen van oom Herman.

'Je kunt niet altijd iets veranderen aan de gebeurtenissen om je heen of aan de acties van andere mensen,' ging ze kalm verder, 'maar je kunt wel veranderen hoe je daarop reageert.'

Hij vond het nog steeds makkelijker gezegd dan gedaan, maar als je Loena's kalme houding met die van hem vergeleek, moest er wel een kern van waarheid in zitten.

Blijkbaar had ze alles gezegd wat ze kwijt wilde, want ze begon over luchtigere onderwerpen zoals het eetgedrag van de Snorkrekels.

Opnieuw was hij dankbaar voor de vriendschap van deze bijzondere heks.

o~0~O~0~o

Narcissa maakte zich zorgen. Niet de allesoverheersende zorgen over de nabije toekomst en specifiek de processen, maar zorgen om het gedrag van haar man.

De eerste dagen thuis had hij gereageerd alsof alles bij hetzelfde was gebleven, waarbij ze met '_hetzelfde_' duidde op een jaar of vijf geleden. Sinds de interviews van Rita Pulpers in _De Ochtendprofeet_ waren verschenen, had hij zich echter teruggetrokken in zichzelf.

Ze had hem geprobeerd te vertellen dat hij toch wel beter wist dan die achterklap van Pulpers te geloven, maar Lucius had alleen kortaf gezegd: 'Waar rook is, is vuur!' Daarna had hij zich urenlang opgesloten in zijn studeerkamer. Ze had hem tegen Draco horen snauwen toen die een boek van hem wilde lenen, en afgelopen nacht was ze wakker gevonden toen hij zachtjes opstond en iets warms aantrok.

'Sst, ga maar weer slapen. Ik moet even iets opzoeken,' had hij gezegd. Maar toen ze een paar uur later wakker werd, was het bed naast haar nog steeds leeg.

En nu waren vanmorgen de langgevreesde brieven van het Ministerie gekomen. Elke officieel verzegelde brief was bezorgd door een andere uil, zodat ze alle drie tegelijk het stuk perkament uitrolden.

'Nog vijf dagen,' had ze gelijk gedacht voordat haar aandacht was afgeleid door Draco die naar adem snakte, terwijl alle kleur uit zijn gezicht verdween. Ze nam het perkament van tussen zijn vingers en las dat hij op dezelfde dag als zij zijn hoorzitting had.

Ze had haar best gedaan hem moed in te spreken, hoop te geven uit een bijna uitgedroogde bron, want hoop had ze zelf nauwelijks meer. Niet voor Lucius, en ook niet voor zichzelf, hooguit nog een heel klein beetje voor Draco. Het zou niet meevallen voor hem als zijn ouders in Azkaban zouden zitten, maar daar moest ze nu nog niet aan denken.

Tegen de tijd dat Draco zich teruggetrokken had in zijn kamer, was Lucius verdwenen. Met een zucht die vanuit de tenen van haar elegante doch erg ongemakkelijke pumps kwam, boorde ze gelijk ook wat van haar vroegere strijdlust aan.

In Morgana's naam, ze zaten alle drie in hetzelfde schuitje, maar ondertussen zaten ze alle drie in een andere kamer over hetzelfde probleem te kniezen. Ze hoefden heus niet als Huffelpufs in een groepsknuffel te gaan staan. Ze snoof bij dat absurde idee. Het klonk ietwat onelegant, maar zelfs de portretten waren momenteel afwezig, dus wat gaf het?

Draco zou voorlopig nog wel even op zijn kamer zijn. Ze riep Juvie, gaf haar wat instructies voor het avondeten en beval haar het komende uur uit de studeerkamer te blijven.

Lucius zat aan zijn bureau, zijn hoofd rustte in zijn handen. Zijn hele houding straalde iets ontmoedigends uit. Hij keek op toen hij de deur open hoorde gaan en keek haar vermoeid aan. Haar vastberadenheid kromp een beetje in elkaar, maar ze wist dat het nodig was om nu met hem te praten. Wie weet hoeveel kansen ze nog zouden krijgen.

'Lucius,' begon ze en sloot de deur achter zich. Voor ze echter verder kon gaan, begon hij te praten.

'Hoe kunnen we ons zo vergist hebben, Narcissa? Hoe kunnen we niet gemerkt hebben dat die puurbloedidealen die hij verkondigde en die zo naadloos aansloten bij die van ons, afkomstig waren van een Halfbloed? Marten Vilijn!' sneerde hij. 'Ik moet die naam toch ooit gehoord hebben? Hoe kan het dat ik zijn achtergrond niet kende? Ik geloofde hem blindelings! Jij geloofde hem toch ook, Cissy? Jij geloofde toch ook dat hij het antwoord had op de steeds sneller bezoedelde magische gemeenschap?' Narcissa zweeg en liet hem doorrazen.

'Het antwoord! We zijn nooit verder van een antwoord geweest dan nu,' zei hij bitter. 'De Heer van het Duister, verslagen door die Potter, die de protegé was van die Dreuzelliefhebbende Perkamentus, die praktisch geadopteerd is door die bloedverradende Wemels, en beste vrienden met een Modderbloedje is. Hoeveel puurbloedtovenaars zijn er gesneuveld, en hoeveel puurbloedheksen zijn er nog als fatsoenlijke huwelijkskandidaat beschikbaar? De machtigste duistere tovenaar aller tijden – die Halfbloed – heeft enkel maar voor elkaar gekregen dat er straks minder puurbloeden zijn dan ooit. Ironisch, nietwaar?'

Hij zweeg een moment en zijn geagiteerde gebaren verstilden.

Narcissa ging geruisloos in de stoel tegenover het bureau zitten. _Laat hem maar spuien,_ dacht ze. _Hij heeft het afgelopen jaar zoveel moeten opkroppen._

'Kijk waar we nu zijn,' ging hij verder. 'Hij heeft mij vernietigd, heeft mijn huis vernietigd, mijn zoon.'

'Je eigenwaarde,' dacht Narcissa triest.

'De naam Malfidus is voorgoed bezoedeld. Ik weet niet of dat ooit nog kan veranderen. Niet als wij – als wij naar Azkaban – Zalazar, laat Draco alsjeblieft gespaard blijven.' Zijn stem brak. Narcissa stond op en liep om het bureau heen. Ze sloeg haar armen van achteren om hem heen en hij greep ze alsof het een reddingslijn was.

'Wat hij met Draco heeft gedaan! Onze zoon is getekend voor het leven en wat voor een erfenis heb ik hem gegeven? En jij, Cissy. Hoe hij jou behandelde, hoe hij je door Bella liet ringeloren. Ons allemaal, in ons eigen huis. Wij, Puurbloeden, en degenen van wie hij beweerde dat ze voor hem veel waard waren. Zijn rechterhand.' Hij vloekte. 'Ik had het kunnen zien aankomen. Hij had bij die rat al laten zien hoeveel waarde hij hecht aan een rechterhand.' Hij zweeg een moment en haalde diep adem. 'Ik dacht dat hij ons allemaal zou doden, Cissy. Dat hij onze zoon zou doden. En jou!'

Zijn stem stokte en ze sloeg haar armen nog wat steviger om hem heen om hem te laten voelen dat ze er nog was. Misschien niet voor altijd meer, maar nu was ze er nog. Ze vertelde dat: 'Maar we zijn niet dood, Lucius, we leven alle drie nog. We zijn nog samen.'

'Maar voor hoelang nog?' zei hij en de herinnering aan zijn jaar in Azkaban deed hem rillen in haar armen.

'Ik weet het niet, schat,' zei ze eerlijk. 'Maar we hebben in ieder geval nog een paar dagen, dus gebruik die wijs. En praat met me, sluit me niet buiten. Praat met je zoon, Lucius. Hopelijk wordt hij niet zo zwaar berecht, maar hoe moet hij verder als wij er dan niet voor hem kunnen zijn?'

Nu begon ze zelf te trillen, haar kracht was op. Lucius stond op, trok haar tegen zich aan en sloeg zijn armen beschermend om haar heen. Met een zucht liet ze haar vermoeide hoofd tegen zijn borst vallen.

'Je hebt gelijk,' zei hij hees. 'We moeten nu aan Draco denken. En aan jou.' Ze voelde hoe hij koortsachtig begon na te denken. 'Je zei dat je gelogen had tegen de Heer van het Duister, dat je daarmee Potter hebt gered. Dat moet meetellen in je verdediging. En er valt een stuk minder tegen je te bewijzen dan tegen mij. We moeten een andere Verdediger voor je zoeken. Iemand die niet geassocieerd wordt met Dooddoeners. En voor Draco ook, hij was voor een groot deel nog minderjarig, en onder druk gezet. En … ' Lucius zocht koortsachtig naar argumenten, '… hij beweerde Harry Potter niet te herkennen toen we de Heer van het Duister wilden oproepen. Maar natuurlijk herkende hij hem, hoe kon ik daaraan twijfelen?'

Hij keek haar aan. 'Jullie waren slimmer dan ik, hé Cissy.'

Ze schudde haar hoofd. 'Draco was bang, Lucius. Net als ik. En misschien was het iets eerder tot ons doorgedrongen dat de Heer van het Duister geen oplossing was. Dat ook als hij won, we nooit veilig zouden zijn.'

Lucius zweeg.

De knal deed hen uit elkaar springen. Bovenop het bureau, haar vieze, knobbelige voeten op de antieke boeken en oude, waardevolle documenten, stond Juvie.

'Het uur is voorbij, mevrouw Markiezes. Hier is Juvie.' En ze spreidde haar armpjes alsof ze wilde zeggen: 'Tadaa'.

Narcissa voelde de armen van haar echtgenoot om zich heen verstrakken en zijn hele lichaam verstijfde. Tussen opeengeklemde tanden siste hij dreigend bij haar oor: 'Doe iets aan dat – dat mormel! Want ik zweer bij Morgana en Merlijn dat ik anders deze laatste huis-elf vermoord.'

Juvie's ogen puilden bijna uit hun kassen. Ze schuifelde angstig naar achteren, het perkament onder haar voeten verkreukelend, en piepte gealarmeerd.

'Verdwijn, Juvie! Nu!' beval Narcissa. Er was nu geen tijd voor beleefdheden. Niet als ze morgenochtend nog verse thee en toast op tafel wilde vinden. Ze dacht met weemoed aan de goedgetrainde huis-elfen uit het verleden, uit haar jeugd, en vroeg zich af of Knijster nog leefde. Misschien kon ze Potter vragen of zijn huis-elf Juvie instructies kon geven, dacht ze sarcastisch. Het zou wel niet haar leven redden, maar in haar ogen was het een prima afbetaling voor het feit dat ze zijn leven had gered.

o~0~O~0~o

_Volgende keer hoofdstuk 13: Manieren om Heksen te Versieren_


	15. Ho 13 Manieren om Heksen te Versieren

**Hoofdstuk 13 Manieren om Heksen te Versieren**

In het Nest vloog de rest van de dag voorbij. Harry bracht de middag buiten door met zijn vrienden. Ze hingen rond bij de vijver en deden verschillende klusjes voor mevrouw Wemel zoals onkruid verwijderen, de kippen voeren en de afgewaaide takken uit de boomgaard verzamelen.

De avondmaaltijd verliep vrij vrolijk, waarbij de aanwezigheid van Bill, Fleur en Charlie zeker hielp. Mevrouw Wemel uitte wel haar zorgen om George, maar de wetenschap dat Leo nog steeds in het appartement boven de winkel logeerde, stelde haar gerust.

De dag eindigde met een partijtje Zwerkbal met Harry en Charlie als Zoekers. Ron, Ginny, Bill en zelfs Percy speelden op de andere posities hoewel ze uiteindelijk Wachter, Jager en Drijver tegelijk waren. Toen Loena en een tegenstribbelende Hermelien werden overgehaald om mee te doen, werd het een uitgelaten boel. Hermelien, achterop bij Ron, hanteerde de knuppel met onverwachte trefzekerheid. Loena vloog met Bill mee. Met haar door Sonorus versterkte stem deed ze op haar geheel eigen wijze verslag.

Harry genoot. Hij had zich niet gerealiseerd hoezeer hij dit gemist had, die zorgeloze momenten met vrienden.

'Verspil je energie niet aan dingen die je toch niet kunt veranderen. Geniet van het moment,' hoorde hij in gedachten Loena zeggen. Toen zijn blik later die van haar kruiste, weerspiegelden haar ogen de tevredenheid die hij voelde.

o~0~O~0~o

Ginny lag tevreden in het lange gras en keek hoe de witte wolken bizarre beelden creëerden op het blauwe hemelse canvas boven haar. Harry lag naast haar. Ze raakten elkaar net niet, maar ze kon zijn nabijheid, zijn lichaamswarmte voelen.

Ron en Hermelien hadden na het partijtje Zwerkbal gebruikgemaakt van de chaos om er samen vandoor te gaan. Ginny grijnsde naar een theepot met een gekke tuit in de lucht en vroeg zich af hoe lang het zou duren voor haar moeder hen vond. Haar andere broers waren de boomgaard ingetrokken om te kijken of er nog werkzaamheden waren die ze konden verrichten. Een paar meter van haar vandaan lag Loena op haar buik met haar gezicht praktisch in een rhododendron. Aan het gemompel te horen, was ze in gesprek met een van haar onzichtbare Fabeldieren. Ginny giechelde zachtjes. Ze hoorde Harry bewegen en draaide haar hoofd. Hij lag op zijn zij, half leunend op zijn elleboog.

'Zag je ook een dikke kikker?' Hij blikte even omhoog.

Ze glimlachte en antwoordde: 'Nee, wel een theepot, maar die was niet zo vermakelijk als Loena.'

'Ah,' hij knikte begrijpend. 'Loena plukt de dag en verdeelt die dan in stukjes voor iedereen.'

Ze keek hem even onderzoekend aan en vroeg toen: 'Heeft ze jou ook een stukje gegeven, Harry?'

'Ze heeft me verteld dat ik niet bezig moet blijven met dingen die ik toch niet kan veranderen.'

Ze dacht daar even over na en draaide zich toen op haar zij zodat ze hem recht aan kon kijken. 'Je weet toch dat het jouw schuld niet was, Harry?' vroeg ze ernstig. Hoewel haar vraag op meerdere situaties kon slaan, wist ze dat Harry degene op zou pikken die voor hem het meest van belang was.

'Ja,' zei hij langzaam, 'Hermelien heeft me dat woensdag ook al uitgelegd.' Wat dus niet betekende dat Harry dat zelf geloofde, maar ze besloot er op dit moment niet op in te gaan. _Pluk de dag._

'Ah, dus je hebt meerdere wijze vriendinnen?' vroeg ze plagend. Zijn ogen glansden en zijn mondhoeken kropen omhoog.

'Ik heb niet alleen wijze vriendinnen,' zei Harry en hij schoof een stukje dichterbij zodat hun knieën botsten en ze zijn adem op haar gezicht kon voelen, 'ik heb ook hele lieve vriendinnen.' Hij strekte langzaam zijn arm, alsof hij haar de kans wilde geven om weg te rollen, en legde teder zijn handpalm tegen de zijkant van haar gezicht. Zijn duim streelde haar mondhoek terwijl hij haar doordringend aankeek.

Ze slikte en vroeg toen met een enigszins hese stem: 'Lief, hé? Hoe lief dan?'

Zijn hand gleed naar haar nek, zijn vingers verstrengelden zich met haar haren terwijl hij haar tergend langzaam naar zich toetrok. Hij leunde voorover en fluisterde tegen haar lippen: 'Heel erg lief.'

Haar adem stokte en onwillekeurig strekte ze zich totdat ze zijn droge lippen tegen die van haar voelde. Het was alsof het een jaar geleden was, maar tegelijk zo vertrouwd dat ze haar ogen sloot en zich overgaf aan het moment. In haar achterhoofd wist ze dat Loena op een paar meter afstand van hen zat en haar broers elk moment terug konden komen, maar ze liet zich dicht tegen Harry's lichaam trekken en haar arm gleed om zijn middel. Haar vingers kropen onder de rand van zijn shirt en streelde zijn warme, gladde huid. Er ontsnapte een geluidje aan zijn keel en ze voelde hoe hij met het tipje van zijn tong langs haar lippen streek.

'Ginevra Molly Wemel!' galmde haar moeders stem als een Brulbrief door de tuin. Harry trok zich zo snel terug dat hij met zijn achterhoofd tegen de grond bonsde. Hij vloekte en probeerde zo snel mogelijk overeind te krabbelen. Ginny keek verontwaardigd naar haar moeder die met haar handen in haar zij stond te wachten. Ze negeerde haar dochters uitdrukking en vroeg: 'Ga jij je broers even zoeken, Ginny? Ik heb thee.'

Met een verontschuldigende blik naar Harry stond Ginny op en begon in de richting van de fruitbomen te lopen. Achter zich hoorde ze de dromerige stem van haar vriendin tegen Harry zeggen: 'En heb je genoten van het moment?'

o~0~O~0~o

Villa Malfidus stond in brand. Weer zag hij de trap in de hal met een donderend geraas naar beneden komen. En opnieuw probeerde hij met behulp van het gouden of zilveren licht aan de allesverterende vlammen te ontkomen. Ergens in zijn onderbewustzijn wist hij dat het een droom was. Een nachtmerrie. Maar dat verminderde de doodsangst niet die hem van binnenuit begon te verteren.

Zilver of goud, wat maakte het uit? Hij bleef echter van gedachten veranderen. Opnieuw eindigde hij bij die zilveren poort die instortte op het moment dat hij er onderdoor liep en de adem uit zijn longen drukte, tot hij snakkend naar zuurstof overeind schoot in zijn hemelbed.

Zijn hand trilde toen hij met droge mond '_Lumos' _fluisterde. De muren waren niet zwartgeblakerd. De draken keken naar hem en stelden hem gerust, hoe kinderachtig dat ook mocht klinken.

Zijn haar plakte in vochtige slierten aan zijn voorhoofd en zijn bed was een warboel. Een tweede spreuk vertelde hem dat het nog maar half één was. Nog een hele nacht dus. Zijn bed lokte niet en na een lichte aarzeling riep hij Juvie. Tot zijn opluchting Verschijnselde ze op een redelijke afstand van zijn bed. Voor ze iets kon gaan zeggen, vroeg hij kort, maar duidelijk: 'Juvie, wil je mijn bed opmaken met schone lakens?'

'Ja, meester Draco, dat kan Juvie wel.' Hij wierp haar een geforceerd glimlachje toe, sommeerde zijn ochtendjas en een schone pyjama en verdween in de aangrenzende badkamer. Hij bleef extra lang onder de douche staan, om niet het risico te lopen dat Juvie nog op zijn kamer zou zijn.

Daarna besteedde hij extra aandacht aan zijn haar. Het was veel te lang geworden en dat maakte dat de gelijkenis met zijn vader nog duidelijker was. Er was een tijd dat dat feit hem met trots zou hebben vervuld, maar nu niet meer. Niet alleen was hij slim genoeg om te snappen dat dat de komende tijd eerder een nadeel dan een voordeel zou zijn, zeker tijdens de hoorzittingen, maar heel diep weggestopt was er ook een gevoel van rancune voor zijn vader. Niet dat hij dat ooit zou zeggen of ook maar zou laten merken, maar toch … het was er wel en werd gevoed door die gevaarlijke 'Wat als?'-vragen.

Wat als zijn vader niet naar Azkaban had gemoeten? Zou de Heer van het Duister dan ook zo'n onmogelijke taak aan hem hebben gegeven? Wat als zijn vader hun huis niet aangeboden had? Wat als hij gewoon met zijn gezin en hun geld naar het buitenland was gevlucht? Wat als hij dezelfde keuze als oom Severus had gemaakt? Wat als ... wat als hij nooit de Heer van het Duister had gevolgd?

Niet dat Draco het niet eens was met de puurbloedidealen, maar er waren genoeg families die er dezelfde zienswijze op na hielden, zonder dat ze actief volgeling waren geweest. Hij dacht aan de families Park, Goedleers en Zabini. Zij zouden allemaal redelijk ongehavend uit deze hel tevoorschijn komen.

Geërgerd duwde hij zijn haren naar achteren en opende de badkamerdeur. Tot zijn opluchting was de huis-elf verdwenen en zijn bed zag er redelijk netjes uit. Hij negeerde het feit dat de linkerkant tien centimeter verder van de vloer hing dan de rechterkant: hij sliep tenslotte toch altijd in het midden.

Vermoeid kroop hij tussen de schone lakens. Zijn gedachten lieten hem echter nog niet los. Hij lag op zijn rug en staarde naar het plafond. Na een eeuwigheid, of vijf minuten, dat kon ook, gooide hij geërgerd de dekens weer van zich af, verlichtte de kamer en trok zijn warme ochtendjas aan. Chagrijnig liep hij naar zijn bureau en besloot het nuttige met het aangename te verenigen en wat orde te scheppen in de papieren op zijn bureau. Normaal was hij niet zo'n sloddervos. Er had sowieso thuis altijd een huis-elf achter hem aan opgeruimd en op Zweinstein leerde je als Zwadderaar snel genoeg dat je je privébezittingen maar beter achter een magisch slot kon opbergen als je niets kwijt wilde raken of – erger – niet gechanteerd wilde worden.

Er lagen dus voornamelijk papieren op zijn bureau van de afgelopen week. Een paar uitgeschreeuwde Brulbrieven waarvan Juvie blijkbaar dacht dat hij ze wilde herlezen. Met een sneer pakte hij zijn toverstok en stak ze in brand. De officiële brief van het Ministerie wilde hij dolgraag dezelfde behandeling geven, maar hij bedwong zich, gooide hem in een lade en schoof deze ruw dicht. Verder lagen er nog wat krantenknipsels van de afgelopen dagen.

Op één ervan keek oom Severus hem met een afkeurend gezicht aan. Zoals elke keer als hij aan zijn peetvader dacht, kreeg hij een beklemmend gevoel in zijn borst. Waarom had hij nooit iets gezegd? Oké, dat was een stomme vraag voor een Zwadderaar! Hij kon het de man bijna horen zeggen. Hij begreep natuurlijk wel waarom hij uitgerekend Lucius Malfidus' zoon niets gezegd had, maar toch voelde hij zich zo gekwetst als een Huffelpuf.

Hij had pas beseft dat het verraad voor zijn vader nog veel harder was aangekomen, toen hij over oom Severus had willen praten en zijn vader een wijnglas tegen de muur had gegooid. Zijn moeder had hem bezorgd aangekeken en gebaard weg te gaan, voordat ze Juvie riep om de glasscherven op te ruimen.

Draco wist eigenlijk wel dat zij hem geen antwoorden konden geven. De enige die dat kon, was dood. De enige twee waarschijnlijk. Hij dacht aan Perkamentus. Maar die gedachte leidde naar niets goeds, dus legde hij het knipsel in een andere lade en keek naar de rest.

Een paar groene ogen staarden hem uitdrukkingsloos aan. Het enige dat je ervan kon zeggen, was dat ze vermoeid leken. En groen. Draco fronste. Het donkere haar was niet zo lang als dat van hem, maar het was duidelijk dat Potter het afgelopen jaar niet bij een kapper was geweest. Niet dat dat vogelnest er ooit wel zo uitzag. Hij fronste weer toen hij zich herinnerde dat datzelfde haar over zijn gezicht was gewaaid toen Potter zijn vliegkunsten uitvoerde om aan dat Duivelsvuur te ontsnappen.

Iets leek zijn herinneringen te porren, maar hij had geen idee wat het kon zijn. Hij haalde zijn schouders op en staarde opnieuw naar de foto. Potter bewoog nauwelijks, zijn hele lichaam straalde waakzaamheid uit. Elke spier was strakgespannen. Zijn ogen keken recht vooruit, maar wekten de indruk dat hij het absoluut in de gaten zou hebben als iemand hem plotseling van opzij zou benaderen.

Toen Potter hier in zijn huis was gebracht, had hij er afzichtelijk uitgezien. Nog afzichtelijker dan normaal, bedoelde hij. En de laatste keer dat hij hem van dichtbij gezien had, was hij te veel in paniek geweest om te letten op de veranderingen die Potter het afgelopen jaar had ondergaan.

Hij herinnerde zich ongemakkelijk hoe hij zich vastgeklampt had aan Potters lichaam en hoe hij geschreeuwd had als een eerstejaars Huffelpuf. _Zielig gewoon!_

Hij schoof wild de rest van de krantenknipsels in de lade; hij vermoedde dat hij De Uitverkorene snel genoeg weer zou zien. Ongetwijfeld zou Potter er bij alle processen met zijn neus bovenop zitten en zou zijn mening als nectar opgezogen worden. 'Niet iets wat in mijn voordeel zal werken,' dacht hij bitter.

Zijn oog viel op het laatste stuk perkament. Blaises brief. Hij las hem opnieuw en voelde weer dezelfde nieuwsgierigheid voor de reden waarom Blaise geschreven had. In een opwelling besloot hij terug te schrijven. Hij trok de ene na de andere lade open, op zoek naar een stuk perkament en een veer. Dingen die hij al een lange tijd niet nodig had gehad. Hij aarzelde nog even, maar doopte toen zijn veer in de inktpot en begon te schrijven.

o~0~O~0~o

Ron liep die zaterdag na het ontbijt naar de schuur en begon daar gespannen op en neer te lopen. Hij gaf een schop tegen een kapotte emmer, die rinkelend weg rolde en naast een stapel brandhout bleef liggen. Het liefst zou hij de schuurmuur een schop hebben gegeven, maar hij was bang dat de houten schuur daar niet tegen bestand was.

Hij vroeg zich af waarom hij in Goderics naam had aangeboden Hermelien te vergezellen. Behalve dan dat Harry het aangekaart had. Maar Harry wist op het ogenblik ook niet waar hij het over had. Kijk maar eens hoe hij doordraafde over die hoorzittingen en gerechtigheid en dergelijke. Natuurlijk was Ron de laatste die een onschuldige naar Azkaban zou willen zien gaan, maar het feit dat Narcissa Malfidus Harry gered had – uit eigen belang, wilde Ron graag vermelden – betekende niet dat de hele familie onschuldig was.

Dankzij Lucius was Ginny bezeten geweest door Jeweetwel. En Bill was voor altijd verminkt omdat die stomme fret zijn Dooddoenersvriendjes in Zweinstein had binnen gelaten. Georges missende oor kon hij niet rechtstreeks op een Malfidus steken, maar hij durfde er een Galjoen om te verwedden dat Lucius Malfidus in de buurt was geweest.

En Hermelien! Hij had nog steeds nachtmerries over haar gegil toen ze gemarteld werd in de villa van Malfidus. 'Dus praat me niet over onschuld,' dacht hij, terwijl hij met gebalde vuisten rondjes liep.

De gedachte aan Hermelien leidde zijn aandacht echter weer naar hun reis in dat Dreuzelding, waar hij zich nog steeds zorgen om maakte. Hij had echter geen vragen meer durven te stellen want iedereen reageerde vrij extreem als hij iets wilde weten. Enkel zijn vader was ook benieuwd naar het verschil tussen kappers en kapers en vroeg waar ze al hun vuile water dan lieten nadat ze je haar gewassen hadden, en hoe ze dat met die stopcontactdingen van de tevelisies deden in de lucht.

Ron had zijn mond dus gehouden, al had dat de sfeer er ook niet beter op gemaakt want toen was zijn moeder begonnen met haar derdegraadsverhoor tegen Hermelien: 'Waar wonen je ouders precies? Hoe groot is hun huis? Wat eten de mensen in Australië? Misschien kun je beter een voedselvoorraad meenemen. Waar is de dichtstbijzijnde tovenaarsgemeente? Heb je wel een E.T.B.V.- pakket bij je?'

Ron had betwijfeld of zijn moeder ooit zelf een _Eerste Toverdrank bij Vergiftigingen_ – pakket in huis had gehad, maar had wijselijk gezwegen. En dat gold ook voor de rest van het gezelschap, hoewel bij Hermelien de rook praktisch uit haar oren was gekomen.

Het voordeel van deze hele onzinnige onderneming was in ieder geval dat ze eens even met rust gelaten zouden worden. Want het begon vrij irritant te worden hoe zijn moeder elke keer net toevallig iets nodig had uit de kamer waar hij even alleen met Hermelien wilde zijn.

_Alleen met Hermelien_, echoden zijn gedachten. _Sodeknetter!_ Hij was zo druk bezig geweest met het vliegen en Hermeliens ouders, en Harry's gedrag, en Fred dat hij totaal niet gerealiseerd had dat hij uren, dagen alleen met haar zou zijn.

Beduusd ging hij op de omgekeerde emmer zitten en staarde naar de deur. Hij moest niet vergeten om _Twaalf Feilloze Manieren om Heksen te Versieren_ mee naar Australië te nemen!

o~0~O~0~o

Met een schichtige blik naar Lucius overhandigde Juvie de post aan Narcissa.

'Alstublieft, mevrouw Mallius.'

Ze deinsde achteruit toen Lucius 'Malfidus!' gromde, waarbij ze struikelde over een strook loshangende vitrage. Ze raakte het borstbeeld van betovergrootvader Cygnus Zwarts, dat vervaarlijk wankelde, maar als een echte Zwarts het hoofd hoog hield.

'Juvie, wil jij even de slaapkamers boven gaan opruimen en luchten?' vroeg Narcissa snel, met een blik op de opgezette ader in Lucius' hals.

Ze sorteerde de brieven. Eén voor Draco van Patty, als ze het handschrift goed herinnerde. Een brief voor Lucius van zijn advocaat en een met het zegel van de Goedleers. Ze overhandigde hen de brieven en staarde naar de laatste brief in haar hand, ter attentie van mevrouw N. Malfidus, geboren Zwarts. Ze las het verwonderd; zo was ze al heel lang niet meer aangesproken. In feite was de laatste keer … Plotseling nerveus trok ze het lint van het perkament en rolde het uit. Ze haalde hoorbaar adem bij het zien van de aanhef. _Cissy._

Haar ogen vlogen naar het eind van het korte briefje en verwijdden zich toen ze de afzender zag.

'Narcissa?' zei Lucius vragend. Ze keek op, niet in staat haar opwinding voor hem te verbergen.

'Van Andy!' Haar blik gleed weer over de zinnetjes. 'Ze bedankt voor de bloemen.'

Lucius bromde nietszeggend en verdiepte zich weer in zijn eigen post. Draco keek op.

'Je zuster?' vroeg hij nieuwsgierig. 'Wiens dochter met die weerwolf …' Een blik op zijn vader deed hem zijn mond dichtklappen.

Narcissa knikte. 'Je tante Andromeda, ja. De moeder van Nymphadora en de oma van Teddy, je achterneefje.'

Zijn mond vertrok even en ze vroeg zich af of hij ook moest denken aan de spottende woorden van de Heer van het Duister. _'En jij, Draco? Verheug jij je erop om op het wolvengebroed te passen?'_

Het was een moment stil voor hij vroeg: 'En je had bloemen gestuurd?' Zijn stem klonk een beetje ongelovig.

Ze trok elegant een wenkbrauw op en antwoordde: 'Voor de begrafenis.'

Hij keek een moment peinzend en richtte toen zijn aandacht weer op zijn eigen brief.

Narcissa las opnieuw de korte boodschap van haar zus.

'Cissy, dank je wel voor de bloemen. Ik waardeerde het zeer. Dromeda. P.S. Mijn deur is nooit afgesloten geweest.'

De laatste woorden zetten haar voor een raadsel. Was het een verwijt? Een uitnodiging? Een witte vlag?

Lucius' stem doorbrak haar gedachten. 'Robert Pauwels heeft een Verdediger voor je gevonden, Narcissa. En hij is ook bereid Draco te verdedigen. Hij komt vanmiddag langs om het een en ander met jullie door te nemen.'

Ze zag Draco's ogen groot worden, maar concentreerde zich op Lucius en vroeg: 'Is hij voldoende op de hoogte?'

Hij knikte kort en informeerde haar: 'Hij is zeer bekwaam volgens Robert. Hij heeft de Bosschaerts-zaak gedaan, en ook Vergroesen verdedigd, toen met die aantijging voor handel in illegale toverdranken. Robert heeft al het een en ander doorgenomen en de informatie overgedragen, inclusief welke getuigen er opgeroepen zijn.'

Zijn lippen knepen zich even samen. Ze probeerde niet te reageren, al vond ze het zelf ook een bizar idee dat Harry Potter voor haar moest getuigen in plaats van tegen haar.

Draco keek haar vragend aan, maar ze schudde onopvallend haar hoofd. Dit was niet het moment voor Draco om uit te vinden wie voor hen moest getuigen. Ze stond op en zei: 'Ik zal zorgen dat Juvie vanmiddag thee opdient in de salon.'

Lucius kreunde en Draco grinnikte hoorbaar terwijl ze naar de hal liep.

o~0~O~0~o

_Volgende keer hoofdstuk 14: Gebroken Tranen_


	16. Hoofdstuk 14 Gebroken Tranen

**Hoofdstuk 14 Gebroken Tranen **

'Is ze weg?' vroeg George toen hij binnenkwam.

Leo sloot de deur van het appartement achter zich en liep naar de slaapbank.

'Ja,' zei hij met een zucht, 'ik heb gezegd dat je bezig bent met een experiment.'

George ontspande zichtbaar; zijn kaaklijn werd soepeler, zijn schouders zakten en hij rustte zijn hoofd tegen de hoofdsteun van zijn fauteuil.

Leo sloeg zijn vriend een moment gade. Ogenschijnlijk leek het redelijk met George te gaan, zeker sinds Leo hier ingetrokken was. Waarschijnlijk alleen al omdat hij gedreigd had Georges moeder te waarschuwen als hij niet snel zijn bed uit zou komen en zich met zijn ongewassen lijf naar de douche zou begeven.

Leo had hem juist zo ver gekregen dat hij die avond naar het afscheidsetentje voor Ron en Hermelien in het Nest zou gaan, toen Angelique was langsgekomen. Alleen al bij het horen van de bel, had George zich in zichzelf teruggetrokken.

Hij had kortaf gezegd: 'Ik ben er niet!' De klank in zijn stem had duidelijk gemaakt dat zijn antwoord definitief was.

Dus was Leo naar de deur gegaan en had Angelique een smoes verteld over een nieuwe uitvinding waar George aan bezig zou zijn, en waarbij hij nu niet gestoord kon worden. Hij had niet het idee gehad dat ze hem geloofd had, maar ze had berustend gezegd: 'Oké, dan probeer ik het later nog wel eens. Doe hem de groeten.'

Hij had haar een moment nagekeken voor hij weer naar boven was gegaan.

'George?' begon hij. George keek op en zag blijkbaar iets in zijn gezichtsuitdrukking want hij begon zijn hoofd te schudden. Leo negeerde het dit keer en ging verder: 'George, je kunt haar niet altijd blijven ontlopen! Hoeveel experimenten moet ik voor je verzinnen voor ze het opgeeft, denk je?'

'Leo, niet doen. Niet nu.' George klonk gespannen. Leo zag dat er niets meer van zijn ontspannen houding overgebleven was. Hoewel dat hem speet, wist hij dat hij niet mocht toegeven. 'Angelique geeft om je en ze maakt zich zorgen,' ging hij zacht verder. 'Maar ze heeft je ook nodig, net zoals jij ons en je familie nodig hebt.'

'Nee,' schudde George zijn hoofd, 'nee, het laatste wat Angelique nu nodig heeft, is om mij te zien. Denk je dat ik niet gemerkt heb, wat anderen denken. Dat ik niet zie wat anderen zien als ik in de spiegel kijk. Een spiegelbeeld, Leo, een vervloekt spiegelbeeld dat iedereen eraan herinnert dat _hij_ er niet meer is.' George begroef zijn gezicht in zijn handen en haalde diep adem in een poging te kalmeren.

Leo voelde zich moedeloos. Zoekend naar woorden viel zijn oog echter op een foto van Fred en George, die nog niet zo lang geleden gemaakt was als reclame voor de Topsfopshop.

'Onzin,' zei hij bruusk.

George keek verbijsterd op. 'Wat?' vroeg hij verward.

'Onzin!' herhaalde Leo met nog meer nadruk. Hij stond op, pakte de foto en drukte die George in zijn handen. Die wierp er een terughoudende blik op, en keek toen snel weer weg.

'Nee, kijk!' beval Leo. 'Wie van de twee ben jij?'

George keek hem aan alsof hij gek geworden was. 'Wie van de twee?'

Leo schudde bedroefd zijn hoofd zodat George hem enkel nog met grote ogen aankeek. 'Vroeger had je veel meer oor voor wat ik te zeggen had,' zei hij met een ernstige stem. 'Denk je niet dat dat anderen ook opvalt?'

Het was even stil, toen zei George: 'Etterbak!'

Leo zag tot zijn opluchting een kleine schaduw van een glimlach rond Georges mond spelen. 'Nee, serieus, ik heb jullie nooit uit elkaar kunnen houden en dat geldt ook voor Angelique, en sommige familieleden.'

Het tweede was een overduidelijke leugen en ze wisten het beiden. Angelique had de tweeling vaak genoeg om de oren geslagen als ze haar tevergeefs geprobeerd hadden te foppen.

Zonder nog iets te zeggen liep Leo naar het keukentje, terwijl hij over zijn schouder riep: 'Pompoensap?'

Toen hij terugkwam, zat George met een intense blik naar de foto te staren. Leo zette zwijgend een beker voor zijn vriend neer en pakte zelf een Zwerkbaltijdschrift.

o~0~O~0~o

Harry was verbaasd toen er bij de ochtendpost een luxe perkamenten rol zat met een officieel stempel van advocatenbureau Protser & Greep. Het bleek een verzoek om informatie, van de Verdediger van Narcissa en Draco Malfidus. Lucius werd niet genoemd, viel hem op. Omdat hij niet zeker was van de juiste procedure, overlegde hij met mevrouw Wemel. Ze raadde hem aan te wachten tot meneer Wemel tussen de middag naar huis kwam.

Hoewel het zaterdag was, waren meneer Wemel en Percy direct na het ontbijt naar hun werk vertrokken voor een paar uur. Aangezien een groot deel van het personeel gevangen, gevlucht of dood was, maakten de overige werknemers flink wat overuren.

'Je kunt eventueel alvast wat op papier zetten, en dan neem je dat straks met Arthur door,' zei ze.

Zodoende liet hij even later voor de zoveelste keer zijn gedachten gaan over de afgelopen weken. Op een gegeven moment kwam Ginny bij hem zitten en terwijl hij af en toe iets neerkrabbelde, deelde hij zijn herinneringen met haar.

'… en toen loog ze, Ginny! Ik weet wel dat ze het niet om mij deed, maar toch had ze gemakkelijk door de mand kunnen vallen als Voldemort wantrouwend genoeg was geweest om nog een tweede Dooddoener te laten controleren.'

Ginny had aandachtig zitten luisteren en knikte nu langzaam.

'Een moeder blijft een moeder, ook al is ze met een Dooddoener getrouwd.'

'Precies,' beaamde Harry, blij dat ze probeerde zijn verhaal over Narcissa niet te laten vertroebelen door haar oordeel over de familie Malfidus. 'Het was haar moederliefde die medebepalend is geweest voor de uitkomst van die dag.'

Hoewel ze opnieuw knikte, zag Harry dat haar blik versomberde bij die laatste woorden. Hij legde zijn veer neer, legde zijn arm haar schouders en trok haar even tegen zich aan.

'Heb ik al verteld hoe Ron keek toen mevrouw Malkander in zijn armen vloog?' probeerde hij haar op te vrolijken. En hoewel dat verhaal tot Rons gêne al verschillende keren verteld was, keek Ginny hem met een kleine glimlach aan, en zei: 'Vertel eens.'

'Ik heb hem niet gezien,' zei Harry automatisch toen hij Hermelien aan het eind van de morgen op de overloop tegen het lijf liep. Hermelien zou Hermelien niet zijn als ze niet alles tot in de puntjes geregeld wilde hebben. Ze was dus continu op zoek naar Ron om hem er gejaagd aan te herinneren het een of ander mee te nemen. Ze rolde met haar ogen, maar hield hem staande toen hij langs haar heen wilde glippen.

'Harry, er is nog iets wat we met z'n drieën moeten bespreken voor Ron en ik morgen vertrekken!' Haar toon gaf aan dat het iets belangrijks was. Hij keek haar vragend aan, maar het enige dat ze losliet was dat hij ongezien naar de garage moest gaan, terwijl zij Ron zou vinden en mee zou nemen.

Nieuwsgierig, maar ook een beetje bezorgd, stapte Harry de garage binnen. Ron en Hermelien waren nergens in het zicht, ondanks het feit dat Harry zowel Ginny als mevrouw Wemel had moeten ontwijken, en via de andere kant om Het Nest heen was gelopen. Hij begon automatisch te ijsberen, peinzend over de reden van Hermeliens geheimzinnige gedrag.

Zou het iets met de reis te maken hebben?

Het leek hem onwaarschijnlijk, maar hij kon absoluut geen andere verklaring bedenken, waarvoor ze elkaar alle drie in het geheim zouden moeten spreken.

Plotseling sperde hij zijn ogen wijd open. Het zou toch niets te maken hebben met hun relatie? Merlijn, daar wilde hij niet eens over nadenken, laat staan over praten! Alleen de wetenschap dat Hermelien hem binnen de kortste keren zou vinden, weerhield hem ervan om er gelijk vandoor te gaan.

'Wat is er, maat? Je kijkt alsof je net ontdekt hebt dat Zwamdrift nog een profetie over je gedaan heeft,' grapte Ron achter hem.

Hermelien sloot de garagedeur en sprak er verschillende bezweringen over uit, waardoor Harry zeker wist dat ze niet gestoord zouden worden, en hij er ook niet vandoor zou kunnen gaan.

Toen hij niet gelijk reageerde, vroeg Ron verschrikt: 'Dat heb je toch niet echt ontdekt, hè?'

Harry schudde zijn hoofd. 'Ik vroeg me af wat er aan de hand was?'

'Ja hoor, dé manier om niet betrokken te raken bij andermans relatieproblemen,' klonk het spottend in zijn hoofd. 'Breng het gelijk ter sprake.'

'Wat? Wacht! Ik dacht dat dit jouw idee was. Hermelien wilde niets zeggen.'

Toen Harry ontkennend zijn hoofd schudde, draaide Ron onmiddellijk zijn hoofd opzij, naar de plaats waar Hermelien stond.

Harry volgde Rons blik en zag dat Hermelien met een neutrale blik stond te wachten. Haar houding vertelde echter een ander verhaal; het toonde een bepaalde nervositeit die zorgde dat Harry gelijk op zijn hoede was. 'Wat is er aan de hand, Hermelien?'

Ze keek hen beiden aan en viel gelijk met de deur in huis: 'Ik maak me zorgen over dat artikel van Rita Pulpers.'

Harry en Ron keken elkaar even aan. Dat was wel het laatste waaraan Harry gedacht zou hebben.

Ron vertrok zijn mond en vroeg schamper: 'Nou, dat is duidelijk. Welk artikel van de afgelopen week bedoel je precies?'

Het feit dat Hermelien zijn toon negeerde en gelijk antwoord gaf op zijn vraag, was opnieuw een teken dat ze uiterst serieus was.

'Het verhaal van afgelopen woensdag, waarin ze zowel de Relieken als de Gruzielementen noemde.'

Harry keek haar onbegrijpend aan. 'Maar wat is daar dan mee? Afgezien van Rita's speculaties staat er volgens mij niets in dat niet iedereen op dat moment heeft kunnen horen.'

Hermelien keek hem ernstig aan en verklaarde: 'Dat is het juist! Iedereen heeft het kunnen horen. En wie er niet bij was, heeft het deze week uitgebreid kunnen lezen. Niemand mocht er van af weten, Harry. Wij waren de enige die je mocht vertellen over de Gruzielementen van Perkamentus, en hoe gevaarlijk is het als mensen gaan ontdekken dat jij alle drie de Relieken hebt?'

'Maar,' wierp Harry tegen, 'ik heb ze niet alle drie meer. De Steen is weg en de Zegevlier ligt weer in het graf.' Op hetzelfde moment herinnerde hij zich echter het beeld van Voldemort die de staf uit het graf roofde.

'En alle Gruzielementen zijn vernietigd,' voegde Ron toe, maar Hermelien schudde ongeduldig haar hoofd.

'Daar gaat het niet om. Rita zal niet rusten tot ze het naadje van de kous weet, mensen zullen willen weten wat er van waar is, en ongetwijfeld zal er weer iemand opstaan die denkt in Voldemorts schoenen te kunnen treden en op zoek gaat naar zijn geheimen. En hoe veilig is Harry als men _denkt_ dat hij alle drie de Relieken heeft,' ze keek hem aan, 'ook al heeft hij ze niet allemaal.'

Harry en Ron staarden haar in verslagen afschuw aan.

'Maar – maar wat moeten we dan doen?' zei Ron. Hij klonk net zo hulpeloos als Harry zich voelde.

'Ik weet het niet zeker,' antwoordde Hermelien, en dat feit was haast nog verontrustender. 'Over de Gruzielementen kunnen we nog wel een verhaal in elkaar draaien, maar het verhaal van de Relieken is te bekend. Afhankelijk van wat er nog boven water gebracht wordt in de krant, moet je misschien zelf een interview geven, Harry, om de mensen op een ander spoor te zetten.'

Harry trok een gezicht, maar viel haar niet in de reden.

'Het spijt me, Harry, dat we nu net weggaan! Zo gauw we terugkomen, zoeken we samen een oplossing. Let intussen extra goed op en probeer de pers zo veel mogelijk te mijden.'

'Ja, Harry, als je nu eens een week niet overal handtekeningen uitdeelt en interviews geeft, komt het wel goed,' zei Ron op droge toon.

Ze keken elkaar aan en ondanks de ernst van de situatie, schoten ze in de lach.

Hermelien glimlachte naar Harry, voor ze Ron porde en zei: 'Kom, laten we teruggaan. Je moeder zoekt ons vast en ik heb honger.'

o~0~O~0~o

Ellens ogen prikten venijnig, alsof de ingehouden tranen gebroken waren in ontelbare glasscherven achter haar ogen. Ze wist dat het zou opluchten haar verdriet te laten ontsnappen, maar ze kon het niet. Haar Severus had zijn hele leven zo veel gruwelijke dingen moeten ondergaan zonder ooit uit zijn rol te vallen, en dan zou zijn moeder een beetje gaan lopen huilen? In het bijzijn van zijn collega's nog wel.

De kist zakte naar beneden en de begrafenisondernemer liet de aarde in kleine hoeveelheden op het deksel regenen.

Ellen zette haar tanden hard in haar onderlip en rechtte haar schouders. Hoewel ze het niet zou toegeven, was ze blij met de aanwezigheid van Minerva en een aantal andere oud-collega's van Severus. Er was verder geen familie meer. In ieder geval geen familie die Severus Sneep de laatste eer wilde bewijzen, en ze was niet zo nauw met haar buren dat ze hen überhaupt verteld had dat haar zoon overleden was.

Ze wankelde even en gaf de schuld aan dat gebroken glas waardoor ze niet zag waar ze liep. Minerva stak gelijk een arm uit en ondersteunde haar bij haar elleboog. Ze wilde het liefst haar arm weer wegtrekken, maar dat zou vrij onbeleefd zijn, besloot ze. Zodoende liep ze samen met Minerva terug naar de kleine kapel, vanwaar ze na een kort, maar oprecht afscheid naar haar huisje Verdwijnselde.

o~0~O~0~o

'Dat meen je niet!' riep Draco. 'We moeten ons lot in handen leggen van die vervloekte Harry Potter?'

'Draco!' sprak zijn moeder scherp. Ze wierp een verontschuldigende blik naar meneer Greep die met grote ogen de uitbarsting van haar zoon gadesloeg.

Draco was woest. Dit was niet wat hij bedoeld had toen hij voorspelde dat hij Potter vast wel zou zien bij de hoorzitting! Hij had verwacht dat De Uitverkorene een boekje open zou moeten gaan doen over alle verschrikkelijke wandaden van Draco Malfidus, Dooddoenerszoon, en degene die verantwoordelijk was voor de dood van Perkamentus. In plaats daarvan –

'Meneer Malfidus, klopt het dat u weigerde meneer Potter te identificeren en hem over te leveren aan Jeweetwel?' onderbrak de Verdediger zijn gedachten.

Draco keek hem verrast aan. 'Ja, maar hoe weet u dat?' Op hetzelfde moment begon de spreekwoordelijke Lumos te branden; zijn vader had hem die informatie natuurlijk toegespeeld.

Maar meneer Greep antwoordde simpel: 'Ik heb via meneer Wemel senior al wat informatie opgevraagd bij meneer Potter.'

Draco staarde de lange, robuuste man geschokt aan. Potter had dat verteld? Potter wist dat Draco hem herkend had?

Natuurlijk had Potter dat ook zonder boekenwurm Griffel wel uit kunnen puzzelen, maar toch, waarom zou hij dat gezegd hebben?

Hij luisterde verbijsterd terwijl zijn moeder vertelde over de gebeurtenissen in het

Verboden Bos. Zijn moeder had de Heer van het Duister verraden? Waarom in Zalazars naam?

Hij ontmoette haar blik en zijn adem stokte toen hij het antwoord in haar ogen las. Voor hem! De juiste toedracht was hem niet helemaal helder, maar de emotie die ze uitstraalde, vertelde hem alles wat hij weten moest.

o~0~O~0~o

Bij het avondeten kalmeerde de storm die over het Nest had gewaaid. Hermelien voelde zich gegeneerd vanwege haar eerdere gedrag, ook al plaagden de meeste Wemels haar met haar reiszenuwen.

Iedereen was aanwezig; zelfs George was gekomen om afscheid van hen te nemen. Af en toe ontmoette ze Rons ogen en dan grinnikten ze een beetje ongemakkelijk naar elkaar. Hoewel Hermelien zich praktisch enkel bezighield met de vraag hoe haar ouders zouden gaan reageren, was ze zich er wel van bewust dat ze samen met Ron naar de andere kant van de wereld zou reizen. Zelfs als zij dat over het hoofd zou hebben gezien, dan hadden de anderen hen daar wel aan herinnerd.

Meneer Wemel opende een fles Elfenwijn.

'Vanwege de speciale gelegenheid,' zei hij.

Hoewel Hermelien een beetje om de werkelijke reden van het bezoek heen gedraaid had, was het voor iedereen wel duidelijk dat ze er zeer gespannen over was. Ze vermoedde dat de meesten aan een ziekte of ongeval dachten, en had hen gemakshalve in die waan gelaten.

'Arthur! Ginny niet!' protesteerde mevrouw Wemel, maar haar echtgenoot schonk al in voordat Ginny verontwaardigd kon opspringen, en zei: 'Kom, kom, Molly, dit is een speciale gelegenheid, en ze is al bijna volwassen!'

'Bijna,' sputterden Ginny en mevrouw Wemel op hetzelfde moment, maar ieder op een totaal verschillende toon, en iedereen barstte in lachen uit.

Meneer Wemel hief zijn glas en het hele gezelschap volgde zijn voorbeeld en keek Ron en Hermelien lachend aan. Hermelien voelde zich warm worden onder al die aandacht.

'Op Ron en Hermelien!' zei hij luid. 'Dat ze een voorspoedige reis mogen hebben.'

Er volgde een echo van wensen.

'Op Ron en Hermelien!'

'Goede reis!'

'Op jullie!'

Net toen iedereen een slok wilde nemen, klonk er opeens droog: 'Hoor, hoor!'

In de stilte die viel, staarde iedereen geschokt naar George, totdat Bill opnieuw zijn glas hief en herhaalde: 'Hoor, hoor!' met een knipoog naar George.

Iedereen lachte en viel hem bij zodat niemand nog iets anders hoorde dan 'oor, oor', en ze allemaal in opperst beste stemming aan de maaltijd van mevrouw Wemel begonnen.

Charlie en Ginny hadden het tot hun taak gesteld om Ron en Hermelien aan het blozen te krijgen, en stelden vragen in de trant van: 'Word je sneller ademloos als je zo hoog in de lucht zoent?' en 'Hoeveel kamers heeft het huis van je ouders, Hermelien?'

George was de rest van de maaltijd weer stil en teruggetrokken, en als bij stilzwijgende afspraak liet iedereen hem met rust. Het viel Hermelien op dat mevrouw Wemels blik nog steeds met regelmaat op haar een na jongste zoon rustte, maar minder bezorgd dan voorheen. De wijn maakte zowel de tongen als de sfeer losser en het was dan ook al laat voordat iedereen opstapte. George, Charlie, Bill en Fleur vertrokken via de haard, geassisteerd door meneer Wemel die iedereen uitwuifde met het schaaltje Brandstof in zijn hand.

Harry en Ginny klauterden giechelend achter Percy aan de trap op. Ze werden op de voet gevolgd door mevrouw Wemel, die zelf ook verdacht roze wangen had, maar toch de kuisheid van haar enige dochter leek te willen bewaken.

Ron zat als enige nog in de zithoek en leek te dagdromen. Hermelien glimlachte vertederd om de dwaze grijns rond zijn lippen. Zijn ogen zakten langzaam dicht.

Meneer Wemel zette het schaaltje weg en vroeg, met een blik op Ron: 'Zal ik hem even wakker maken?'

Hermelien antwoordde glimlachend: 'Ik doe het zo wel. Ik dek nog even de tafel voor morgenochtend, en dan komen we ook naar boven.'

Hij gaf haar een schouderklopje, wenste haar welterusten en stommelde de trap op.

Tien minuten later zette Hermelien de laatste kopjes op tafel en liep naar de bank om Ron wakker te maken. Hij was inmiddels een beetje scheefgezakt en snurkte zachtjes met opengezakte mond.

Ze giechelde hardop en sloeg prompt een hand voor haar mond. Oeps! Misschien had ze de laatste keer moeten weigeren toen Charlie bijschonk. Ze voelde zich heerlijk rozig, hoewel haar rationele brein haar trachtte te vertellen dat ze morgenochtend spijt zou krijgen.

Omdat de kamer opeens begon te bewegen – wat vreemd, dat moest ze eens nakijken in _De Magische Wereld van Optische Illusies_ – ging ze even naast Ron zitten. Prompt zakte hij nog wat verder opzij tot zijn hoofd op haar schouder belandde, en zijn adem met kleine pufjes over haar sleutelbeen streek.

Er ontsnapte alweer een giechel. Ze keek opzij waardoor zijn haar langs haar wang streek, en fluisterde: 'Ron! Ron, je moet wakker worden. We moeten naar bed.'

Er was iets onlogisch aan die zin en er verscheen een rimpel tussen haar wenkbrauwen toen ze probeerde te bedenken wat er zo vreemd aan was.

Maar toen bewoog Ron en werd ze afgeleid door zijn arm die over haar buik, rond haar middel bewoog. Zijn stem vroeg slaperig: 'Hermelien?'

En hoe vaak had ze de afgelopen maanden in die verdraaide tent niet gedroomd dat ze wakker zou worden van het geluid van die stem en die arm om haar heen? Ze zuchtte tevreden, drukte haar lippen tegen zijn voorhoofd en mompelde opnieuw zijn naam. Slaapdronken hief hij zijn hoofd, zodat haar lippen over zijn oogleden en de zijkant van zijn neus gleden, voordat ze contact maakten met die van hem. Langzaam kusten ze elkaar. De houding was wat ongemakkelijk, maar dat interesseerde Hermelien niet echt op de roze wolk waar ze verkeerde. Loom cirkelden hun tongen om elkaar heen, de smaak van Elfenwijn delend.

Om en om en om en …

Haar laatste gedachte was: 'Oh, ik moet mijn tanden nog poetsen', maar zover kwam ze niet meer.

o~0~O~0~o

_Volgende keer hoofdstuk 15: Een Hoofd Vol Vragen_


	17. Hoofdstuk 15 Een Hoofd vol Vragen

**Hoofdstuk 15 Een Hoofd Vol Vragen**

Het eerste waarvan Ron zich 's morgens bewust werd, was Ginny die hem aan zijn arm schudde en doordringend siste: 'Ron! Hermelien! Word wakker!'

Naast hem bewoog iemand en kreunde klagend. Een gevoel waarmee hij kon instemmen, want zijn tong voelde als leer en zijn hoofd alsof hij een aanvaring met de Collectebus had gehad.

'Ron!' siste Ginny nu luider. 'Hermelien! Ma kan elk moment naar beneden komen en dan zijn jullie de klos.'

'Wat?' Hij schoot als een speer overeind zodat Hermelien opeens met haar hoofd in zijn schoot eindigde, en de Collectebus veranderde in de Zweinsteinexpres.

'Sodeknetter!' kreunde hij.

Hermelien krabbelde overeind. 'Wat? Au, mijn hoofd!'

'Ja ja,' klonk de irritante stem van zijn zusje weer. 'Je hoofd zal nog wel meer gaan bonzen als ma jullie hier vindt.'

Ze trok Hermelien omhoog van de bank en snauwde hem toe: 'Schiet op, Ron!' Mopperend op bemoeizieke moeders en irritante zusjes volgde hij hen de trap op. Ginny keek bovenaan om de hoek en gebaarde dat de kust vrij was.

'Er ligt een Antikaterdrankje onder je kussen,' fluisterde ze.

'Ah, ik hou van je, Gin!'

Ze grinnikte en volgde Hermelien naar haar kamer.

Boven zich hoorde hij zijn moeder roepen: 'Ron, ben je al op?'

'Ik ga net naar de badkamer,' riep hij terug.

Daar hield hij zich schuil tot zijn moeder naar beneden was, en hij veilig naar zijn kamer kon, waar hij met een zucht van opluchting het drankje achteroversloeg.

o~0~O~0~o

Zijn vader vloekte, gooide _De Zondagprofeet_ neer en stond abrupt op van tafel. Draco keek zijn moeder aan toen zijn vader de eetkamer met grote passen verliet. Hij graaide de krant naar zich toe, scande de pagina vluchtig en zei toen bij wijze van verklaring: 'Oom Sev!'

Zijn moeder knikte, depte beheerst haar mond en zei: 'Excuseer me', voor ze haar echtgenoot volgde. Draco's zucht klonk luid in de plotseling lege ruimte, terwijl zijn ogen weer naar het kleine artikeltje op pagina drie dwaalden.

_**Severus Sneep begraven**_

_Voormalig schoolhoofd professor Severus Sneep is gisteren in alle stilte begraven. In het gezelschap van zijn moeder en enkele professors van Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus werd de omstreden man naar zijn laatste rustplaats gebracht. De loyaliteit van de man die jarenlang les in Toverdranken gaf, is lange tijd onduidelijk geweest. _

_Zeventien jaar geleden sprak Albus Perkamentus hem al vrij als hervormd Dooddoener, maar ruim een jaar geleden vermoordde hij diezelfde Perkamentus, toen hij in het gezelschap van bekende Dooddoeners Zweinstein binnendrong._

_Volgens Harry Potter is daar een verklaring voor, zoals u al kon lezen in een eerdere editie; Severus Sneep handelde op verzoek van Perkamentus zelf, die blijkbaar op dat moment al stervende was. Meneer Potter stelt dat zijn voormalig professor van elke blaam vrijgepleit dient te worden, en juist een huldiging verdient. _

_De moeder van Severus Sneep wilde geen grote begrafenisplechtigheid of aandacht van de pers._

Draco begreep zijn vader uitstekend. Ook hijzelf was nog steeds compleet in de war over alle onthullingen omtrent zijn peetoom. In eerste instantie had hij het afgedaan als een verzinsel van een gek geworden Potter. Iedereen wist tenslotte dat Potter en oom Sev een hartgrondige hekel aan elkaar hadden, al vanaf de allereerste schooldag. Hoewel een leraar in principe neutraal hoorde te zijn – in ieder geval in het bijzijn van zijn leerlingen – had elke Zwadderaar wel eens denigrerende opmerkingen gehoord in verband met Potter.

Pas toen werd geciteerd uit een interview met de nieuwe Minister van Toverkunst was Draco gaan twijfelen. Romeo Wolkenveldt beweerde over onomstotelijk bewijs te beschikken dat Severus Sneep altijd gehandeld had op verzoek van Perkamentus en dat Sneep al een spion was sinds 1981. Dat jaar leek Draco geen toeval; het was het jaar dat Potter de Heer van het Duister voor het eerst verslagen had.

Maar als oom Sev altijd aan Perkamentus' kant had gestaan – aan Potters kant – waarom had hij het schoolhoofd dan vermoord? Was alles een cover? Ook zijn haat voor Potter?

Ergens betwijfelde Draco dat, maar aan de andere kant ... oom Sev was de beste Occlumens die hij gekend had. Dat moest ook wel als hij de Heer van het Duister al die jaren een rad voor ogen had kunnen draaien.

Hij nam afwezig een slok van zijn thee en grimaste toen hij ontdekte dat die al koud was geworden.

Als zijn haat voor Potter niet echt was geweest, hoe oprecht waren zijn gevoelens voor zijn peetzoon dan geweest, dacht Draco somber. Zijn peetzoon, de zoon van Lucius Malfidus, de voormalige rechterhand van de Heer van het Duister. Zijn peetzoon, die er indirect voor verantwoordelijk was dat Perkamentus vermoord kon worden. Door Sneep zelf, maar toch.

De onthullingen van Potter hadden alles op zijn kop gezet. Zijn herinneringen aan oom Sev; hoeveel was daarvan echt? Hij voelde bittere gevoelens opkomen, voor zijn peetoom door wie hij zich nu verraden voelde, en voor Potter, zonder wiens onthullingen de herinneringen niet aangetast zouden zijn en hij had kunnen rouwen.

Zijn peetoom was geen vriendelijke man geweest, ook niet voor zijn eigen afdeling, maar hij had op zijn manier altijd klaargestaan voor zijn Zwadderaars, vooral als ze weer eens waren verwikkeld in een strijd met de andere afdelingen, met name Griffoendor.

Hij had Draco nooit voorgetrokken in Draco's opinie. De meeste Zwadderaars wisten zelfs niet dat hij Draco's peetoom was. Maar als Draco iemand nodig had gehad of – in zijn eerste jaar – heimwee had gehad, dan had hij geweten dat hij letterlijk en figuurlijk bij oom Sev aan had kunnen kloppen. Niet dat hij een persoon was die knuffels uitdeelde, – Draco snoof even bij de gedachte – maar zijn vertrouwde, zwijgende aanwezigheid was vaak al genoeg geweest.

Er waren hem nu ook een heleboel dingen uit zijn zesde en zevende jaar duidelijk geworden. De aanhoudendheid van oom Sev over de taak voor de Heer van het Duister. Natuurlijk wilde hij weten waar Draco mee bezig was als zijn loyaliteit al die jaren bij Perkamentus had gelegen! Maar ... Perkamentus had hem verteld dat hij wist waar Draco mee bezig was, op de Astronomietoren.

'_Ik was er van overtuigd dat jij het was.'_

'_Waarom heeft u me dan niet tegengehouden?'_

'_Dat heb ik wel geprobeerd, Draco. Professor Sneep hield je in mijn opdracht in de gaten – '*_

Waarom had oom Sev dan zo aangedrongen?

En vorig jaar, de Dreuzelkundeprofessor! Ze had haar collega gesmeekt en de man had niets gedaan om haar moord te voorkomen. Draco huiverde. Hij stond op en stak wat hout in de haard aan.

Zalazar, hij had maanden nachtmerries gehad van de manier waarop die slang haar had verorberd. Hij zou wel nooit te weten komen waarom de man gedaan had wat hij gedaan had. Want dat was het enige deel van Potters verhaal dat natuurlijk complete onzin bleef; Severus Sneep zou zijn hele leven hebben geleden aan een onbeantwoorde liefde voor Lily Potter? Een Dreuzeltelg ook nog! En om die reden zou hij zeventien jaar lang voor Perkamentus gespioneerd hebben? Natuurlijk! Draco snoof. Hij begreep niet waarom Perkamentus het blijkbaar nodig had gevonden zijn pupil dat

wijs te maken, maar Draco was altijd al slimmer dan Potter geweest.

'Oh ja?' vroeg een stemmetje met een sneer precies als oom Severus, 'en daarom moet Potters getuigenis straks bepalen of je naar Azkaban gaat?'

Hij grimaste, ziek van de manier waarop zijn gedachten maar rondjes bleven draaien. Hij wilde weg, het huis uit, waar de herinneringen overal op onverwachte plaatsen en momenten konden opduiken. Het huisarrest verhinderde echter dat hij kon Verdwijnselen of via een andere manier de bewakende bezweringen kon passeren die de Schouwers rond de villa en het terrein hadden geplaatst.

Hij stond opeens stil. Het terrein! Hoe ver zouden de bezweringen zich uitstrekken? Zou het mogelijk zijn om boven de villa te vliegen? Plotseling enthousiast liep hij de hal door naar de trap om zich te gaan verkleden.

o~0~O~0~o

In de verte hoorde Harry de kerkklokken luiden. Hij had geen bepaalde bestemming in zijn hoofd gehad toen hij het Nest verliet. Toch verbaasde het hem niet dat dit de plaats was waar hij besloten had naartoe te gaan.

Het vooruitzicht om tot het eind van de middag binnen te zitten tot Ron en Hermelien zouden vertrekken, had hem ertoe aangezet om z'n jas en rugzak te pakken en het huis uit te sluipen.

Ron had zich namelijk opeens weer alle ongelukken herinnerd waarover Daan ooit had verteld en had het nodig gevonden die informatie te delen met de rest. Het gevolg was dat mevrouw Wemel steeds zenuwachtiger was geworden. Tegen Hermelien, die hij op de trap was tegengekomen, had hij gezegd dat hij ruim op tijd terug zou zijn voor hun vertrek. Daarna was hij de deur uitgesneld, terwijl hij haar protesten negeerde.

Nu staarde hij naar een huis waarvan de bovenverdieping gedeeltelijk ontbrak. Dit keer ging het niet schuil onder een laag sneeuw. De klimop die langs de meeste muren omhoog kroop, had frisgroene uitlopers.

Terwijl hij daar stond, haalde het verleden hem in. Weer hoorde hij de laatste woorden van zijn moeder: 'Niet Harry! Alsjeblieft! Ik doe alles – '

Onbewust zocht hij steun bij het zwaar verroeste tuinhek. Zijn vingers sloten zich om de koude spijlen en net als de eerste keer werd hij overrompeld, toen een houten bord plotseling uit de grond omhoog kwam. Hij keek naar de talloze bemoedigende woorden die hij de afgelopen vierenhalve maand met zich mee had gedragen.

Met één hand liet hij het hek los. Hij wachtte even of het bord bleef staan en tastte toen naar zijn rugzak. Onhandig liet hij hem van zijn schouders glijden en opende de bovenkant. Hij grabbelde naar een zakmes dat ooit van Dirk was geweest en waarvan de kurkentrekker was afgebroken. Met zijn tanden trok hij het mes eruit en keek uit voorzorg om zich heen. De straat was helemaal verlaten; de meeste mensen zaten in de kerk. Met één hand rond het zakmes geklemd en de andere nog steeds om de spijl leunde Harry naar voren en begon tussen de gouden letters in het hout te kerven.

Toen hij klaar was, stond er een enkel woord met daaronder de initialen H.J.P. De letters waren niet groot maar diep genoeg dat ze nog lang te lezen zouden zijn.

Harry deed een stap naar achteren en fluisterde het woord zacht voor zich uit: 'Bedankt!'

Hij borg het mes op en hing zijn rugzak aan zijn schouder. Na een laatste blik liet hij de spijl los en keek toe hoe het bord weer in de grond zakte.

Terwijl hij door de Halvemaanstraat richting het centrum liep, was hij in gedachten nog bij zijn ouderlijk huis. Hij vroeg zich af of het mogelijk was om het huis weer in zijn oude staat te herstellen. Zou de duistere toverkracht van Voldemort verhinderen dat het ooit nog bewoonbaar werd? Het kon natuurlijk een monument blijven, maar hij had het idee dat zijn ouders het prima zouden vinden als hun zoon in hun huis zou gaan wonen. De vraag was of hij dat wilde.

Het zou hier relatief rustig zijn. Het echtpaar dat hij net tegen was gekomen, had hem respectvol toegeknikt. De oude man, die in zijn voortuintje tussen de struiken aan het scharrelen was, had hem enkel begroet met 'Meneer Potter' terwijl hij de klep van zijn pet aantikte.

Of hij nu koos voor de Schouwersopleiding of terugging naar Zweinstein, voorlopig had een huis niet echt haast. In dat eerste geval zou het wel prettig zijn om in ieder geval in de weekenden een plek te hebben die hij _thuis_ kon noemen.

Natuurlijk wist hij dat hij altijd welkom was in het Nest, maar toch voelde hij de behoefte aan iets voor zichzelf. Hij had nog nooit een eigen plek gehad. Dat was ook nooit een prioriteit geweest. Zelfs nooit een mogelijkheid, wat hem betreft. Maar nu lag er een wereld aan mogelijkheden open.

Terwijl hij het kleine plein opstapte met de obelisk in het midden, gingen zijn gedachten opeens naar Grimboudplein 12. Hij had het huis altijd gehaat, maar die weken in augustus vorig jaar waren niet onaangenaam geweest, de omstandigheden in aanmerking genomen. De keuken was een gezellige en behaaglijke plaats geweest en de maaltijden …

Abrupt bleef hij staan, net toen de obelisk veranderde in het standbeeld van de Potters. _Knijster!_ Hij sloeg zichzelf tegen het voorhoofd en kon zichzelf er nog net op tijd van weerhouden om de naam van de huis-elf uit te roepen. De gedachte aan de huiself die midden op het dorpsplein Verschijnselde, deed hem even grinniken. Hij glimlachte schaapachtig naar een vrouw die hem verwonderd aankeek terwijl ze haar twee kinderen aan de hand meetrok.

Hoe had hij Knijster kunnen vergeten, dacht hij met een knagend gevoel in zijn buik.

Hij wist niet eens of de oude huis-elf nog op Zweinstein was – al vroeg hij zich af wat de huis-elfen daar momenteel te doen hadden – of dat hij alleen in Grimboudplein 12 verbleef. Daarvan was ook de vraag nog maar hoe de Dooddoeners het hadden achtergelaten. Hij nam zich voor zo snel mogelijk na te gaan hoe het met Knijster was.

Inmiddels was hij bijna bij de begraafplaats aangekomen. Hij stak de weg over en hoorde het gezang van kerkliederen dat betekende dat de kerkdienst nog in volle gang was.  
Hij opende het houten hek en keek oriënterend rond. Het was nu makkelijker om de verschillende stenen te onderscheiden dan in december. Binnen een minuut passeerde hij de plaats waar Kendra en Ariana Perkamentus lagen. Het zien van de grafstenen bezorgde hem geen bitter gevoel meer. Misschien had Loena gelijk, dacht hij. Sommige dingen kun je niet veranderen.  
Hij liep twee rijen verder tot hij voor de witte grafsteen van zijn ouders stond. Het was niet zo'n schok als die eerste keer met Hermelien, maar het gevoel was even overweldigend. Bladeren en takjes hadden de steen de voorbije winter bedekt. Harry knielde om net zo lang te vegen tot zijn vingers over het koele marmer gleden. Hij leunde voorover om de uitgehouwen woorden na te trekken. De laatste zin gaf hem opnieuw een vreemd gevoel. Hij vroeg zich af wie de woorden had uitgekozen. Het leek waarschijnlijk dat Perkamentus de begrafenis van zijn ouders geregeld had. Was deze zin zijn keus of hadden zijn ouders al eerder hun voorkeur voor die woorden uitgesproken?  
_De laatste vijand die overwonnen wordt, is de dood._  
Hij zou het nooit weten, besefte hij. Er was niemand meer in leven die het antwoord voor hem had. Zijn moeder en vader, Sirius, Remus, Perkamentus. Zijn hand bleef als bevroren tegen de koude steen liggen en hij voelde zijn ogen prikken. Nijdig veegde hij langs zijn ogen._ Ik ga niet huilen!_  
Maar de vermaning hielp niet. Glinsterende druppels vielen op het marmer, in een steeds sneller ritme. Hij kneep zijn ogen dicht, maar dat zorgde er alleen maar voor dat de tranen een nat spoor over zijn wangen maakten. Driftig wreef hij erover alsof hij zo de stroom kon stoppen.

'_Je bent zo vreselijk dapper geweest,_' klonken opeens de woorden van zijn moeder in zijn hoofd. Hij herinnerde zich hoe zijn ouders naast hem hadden gelopen, vlak voor hij zich aan Voldemort had geopenbaard, de glimlach van zijn moeder en het bemoedigende knikje van zijn vader.

Opeens vielen zijn handen hulpeloos omlaag. Er ging een rilling door hem heen toen de vloed brak. Zijn lichaam schokte van niet te bedwingen verdriet en eindelijk kon Harry eraan toegeven.

Moeizaam kwam hij tenslotte overeind. Hij veegde zijn gezicht af en klopte de takjes van zijn broek. Toen keek hij naar de witte steen en zei: 'Het is voorbij!' Zijn stem klonk schor en het voelde een beetje belachelijk om tegen een graf te praten, maar hij ging verder terwijl de woorden steeds vloeiender kwamen en zich om de grafsteen heen slingerden. 'Ik heb jullie gewroken. Hij is dood. Het is voorbij.' En ik leef nog, wilde hij toevoegen, maar dat wisten ze vast wel. Anders zou hij nu bij hen zijn.

'Ik kan nu eindelijk nadenken over de rest van mijn leven en dat is lastiger dan ik had verwacht. Ik wilde dat ik jullie advies kon vragen.' Hij zweeg even. 'Ga ik eerst terug naar Zweinstein of begin ik al aan een Schouwersopleiding?'

Zoals altijd wanneer hij zichzelf de laatste dagen die vraag stelde, voelde hij een druk op zijn borst alsof hij een omhelzing kreeg van Groemp. Hij probeerde te bedenken wat zijn moeder zou antwoorden. Zijn vader zou hem waarschijnlijk enthousiast naar de Schouwersopleiding sturen. Maar hij had het idee dat zijn moeder hem zou adviseren nog een jaartje terug naar Zweinstein te gaan. Niet alleen om zijn opleiding af te maken. Zijn moeder zou vast graag willen dat hij eerst een jaartje zorgeloos met leeftijdsgenoten kon doorbrengen voor hij zich ging bezighouden met het vangen van ontsnapte Dooddoeners en andere misdadigers.

_Zou mijn moeder dat willen of is dat wat ik wil?_

Harry fronste geërgerd bij die gedachte. Zijn blik gleed over de graven om hem heen en hij probeerde zich de spreuken te herinneren die Hermelien hem destijds geleerd had. Een blik om zich heen liet hem weten dat hij nog steeds alleen was. Met een geconcentreerde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht maakte hij een paar serpentineachtige bewegingen in de lucht totdat er een bos lila-achtige bloemen opbloeide. Hij sommeerde een vaas, vulde hem met water en zette hem met de bloemen erin op het witte marmer.

o~0~O~0~o

Juvie vroeg zich af waarom ze toch altijd in van die benarde situaties belandde.

Met benard bedoelde ze niet specifiek gevaarlijk, zoals toen ze achter de kast had gestaan, terwijl ze elk moment ontdekt en vermoord kon worden. Hoewel … ze vermoedde dat die kans nu ook best aanwezig was, want als meneer Mallius haar hier onder zijn hemelbed vond, zou hij binnen twee tellen zijn toverstok getrokken hebben. Ze huiverde.

'Narcissa!' klonk een bulderende stem van vlakbij. Juvie stopte een stuk vitrage in haar mond om te voorkomen dat er een jammerend geluidje zou ontsnappen. Ze hoorde het geklikklak van die malle schoenen dichterbij komen, waar mevrouw Mallius nog langer mee was. Kon ze maar Verdwijnselen van onder het bed. Maar het geluid zou meneer zeker attenderen dat ze hier geweest was.

'Wat is er, Lucius? klonk een kalme stem. Om gelijk daarna te zeggen: 'Oh, jee!'

Juvie hoefde geen genie te zijn om te weten wat ze nu zag.

'Had je Juvie gevraagd je gewaad te strijken?' vroeg mevrouw Mallius op effen toon. 'Misschien had ik je beter kunnen waarschuwen, nadat ze mijn jurk onder handen had genomen.'

'Dat had je inderdaad moeten doen,' raasde meneer. 'Ik heb verdorie vier strikken op mijn goede gewaad zitten. Strikken!' Juvie kon zich nog net beheersen om hem te verbeteren. Waarschijnlijk had hij het kleine strikje onder de oksel nog niet ontdekt.

'Dit is het gewaad dat ik morgen naar de hoorzitting aan wilde doen,' ging hij verder. 'Denk je soms dat ze me minder snel naar Azkaban zullen sturen als ik onder die belachelijke strikken zit?

Juvie vroeg zich af wie Azkaban was. Meneer Mallius had het daar de afgelopen dagen vaker over gehad, maar het klonk niet als iemand bij wie hij graag op bezoek wilde gaan. Er begon wat te kriebelen in haar neus en in paniek kneep ze erin.

Als mevrouw haar nu riep, kon ze Verschijnselen zonder dat het opviel, hoewel ze dan waarschijnlijk van de regen in de drup belandde. Mevrouw probeerde hem nu te sussen en had zo te horen de kledingkast geopend om een vervangend gewaad te zoeken. De kriebel werd steeds erger en Juvie's hoofd begon van links naar rechts te draaien. Haar oog viel op de Galjoen die haar in deze situatie gebracht had, toen hij uit de zak van de mantel, onder het bed was gerold.

Van een afstandje hoorde ze meneer zeggen: 'Die kan er wel mee door, maar laat hem in Zwadderichs naam niet door die vervloekte huis-elf strijken.'

Juvie's mond vloog van verontwaardiging open en haar hand liet haar neus los. Ze hoorde mevrouw zeggen: 'Nee, dat zal ik wel regelen. Dan kan zij je schoenen poetsen.' Ze verhief haar stem iets en riep: 'Juvie!'

Op hetzelfde moment dat ze Verdwijnselde van onder het bed, nieste Juvie. Daardoor – beweerde ze later – was haar richtingsgevoel van slag. Ze Verschijnselde in de mouw van een mantel die door het plotseling gewicht vervaarlijk begon te scheuren. Mevrouw Mallius riep: 'Juvie!' en meneer raasde: 'Ik vermoord haar!' toen de mouw met een scheurend geluid van de mantel afscheurde en Juvie in een kokerrok op de bodem van de kledingkast belandde. Bij het zien van meneer Mallius' moorddadige gezicht piepte ze paniekerig en Verdwijnselde ongevraagd.

o~0~O~0~o

_* Uit: Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins – J.K. Rowling_

_Volgende keer hoofdstuk 16: Koffers, vuur en toververf_


	18. Hoofdstuk 16 Het Portretadviescomité

**Hoofdstuk 16 Het Portretadviescomité**

De twee versleten uitziende koffers, met daarop Rons rugzak en Hermeliens met kralen bestikte tasje voor in het vliegtuig, stonden al bij de achterdeur. Met nog iets meer dan een uur te gaan, hing er een wat nerveuze stemming in Het Nest.

Mevrouw Wemel spoorde hen aan om goed te eten. Ze wisten tenslotte niet wanneer ze weer een goede maaltijd zouden krijgen, vertelde ze hen. Ze leek vergeten te zijn dat ze allerlei hapjes voor hen had klaargemaakt en ingepakt.

Hermelien herhaalde nogmaals alle belangrijke feiten over de reis, al had ze de informatie ook netjes op een stuk perkament genoteerd en aan meneer Wemel gegeven.

'Het is in Sydney acht uur later dus als we daar morgenavond aankomen, is het hier nog maar half één in de middag.'

De anderen reageerden afwezig. Met een half oor volgden ze Ron die zijn vader uitlegde dat je in het vliegtuig allerlei films kon zien op een teeleescherm. Meneer Wemel keek alsof hij overwoog om zijn baas te bellen met de mededeling dat hij zijn zoon moest begeleiden. Zelfs mevrouw Wemel leek geamuseerd.

'Ik weet niet wanneer we contact op kunnen nemen, maar zo gauw als het mogelijk is, sturen we een berichtje,' verzekerde Hermelien haar.

Om vijf minuten voor twee kwam de donkerblauwe auto het erf oprijden die meneer Wemel via Romeo Wolkenveldt van het Ministerie had geregeld.

Een korte, gezette man stapte uit en liep naar de achterkant van de auto om de kofferbak te openen. Meneer Wemel bracht met Ron de koffers naar buiten terwijl Hermelien iedereen emotioneel omhelsde. Ze vloog Harry om zijn nek en fluisterde: 'Hou je goed, Harry. En succes, volgende week!' Haar stem sloeg een beetje over.

Hij klopte haar een beetje onhandig op de rug en zei: 'Het komt allemaal wel in orde, Hermelien.'

Ze begreep dat hij zowel het terughalen van haar ouders' geheugen als zijn getuigenis bedoelde, ook al zei hij dat niet. Met een waterig lachje liet ze hem los en omhelsde Ginny. Ron kwam teruggelopen en gaf Harry een klap op zijn schouder.

'Hé Harry, zet hem op morgen!'

Harry grinnikte en reageerde op plagende toon: 'Veel plezier samen!'

Zijn grijns werd breder toen hij Ron tomaatrood zag verkleuren en ook Hermelien voelde haar wangen gloeien.

Meneer Wemel, die samen met zijn vrouw mee zou gaan om hen uit te zwaaien, stapte voorin naast de man die hij met Smit begroet had. Mevrouw Wemel zat tussen hen op de achterbank. De autoramen gingen open en ze begonnen alle drie vanaf de achterbank te zwaaien, de ene wat uitbundiger dan de andere. Meneer Wemel keek pas op van alle klokjes en metertjes toen mevrouw Wemel waarschuwend zijn naam riep.

Harry had zijn arm om Ginny's schouders geslagen en Hermelien bleef naar hen kijken, zwaaiend voor Het Nest, tot ze niets meer dan twee stipjes waren, en haar ogen begonnen te tranen van de stoffige weg.

o~0~O~0~o

Harry zat op bed en zuchtte.

Ginny was het logeerbed aan het verschonen voor Loena. Aangezien ze zijn hulp lachend had afgeslagen, leek het hem wel een goed moment om nog eens naar zijn post te kijken. De eerste hoorzitting zou tenslotte de volgende middag al zijn. Links van hem lagen de vellen perkament met informatie over de aangeklaagden en rechts de folders van het Schouwershoofdkwartier. Hij zuchtte nogmaals; hoe meer hij erover nadacht, hoe zekerder hij werd over het feit dat hij nog niet aan de opleiding wilde beginnen. Het was meer een gevoel dan iets wat hij kon beredeneren, wat het des te lastiger zou maken als hij het Ron moest vertellen.

Het liefst zou hij niets zeggen en gewoon naar Zweinstein gaan. Het risico was echter groot dat meneer Wemel of Percy iets van Rinkelbom of een andere Schouwer zou horen en daar thuis over zou beginnen. Vertwijfeld vroeg hij zich af of hij zijn weigering überhaupt uit _De Ochtendprofeet_ zou kunnen houden. Hij besloot niets met Rinkelbom te bespreken voor hij met Ron had gepraat. Dat gaf hem nog een paar weken speling. Om zijn gedachten af te leiden, pakte hij een papier links van hem. _Fenrir Vaalhaar._ Harry sneerde bij de gedachte aan die smerige, bloeddorstige man. Hij keek er niet naar uit om met Vaalhaar geconfronteerd te worden, maar als zijn getuigenis kon helpen om dat beest voorgoed in Azkaban op te sluiten, zou hij desnoods een week tegenover hem in de getuigenbank staan. Niet alleen voor Remus en Bill, maar voor alle kinderen die hij doelbewust gebeten had.

Hij verstilde toen hij zich realiseerde dat hij nu net als Ron klonk. Hij herinnerde zich Hermeliens woorden: ' – jij weet dat heel veel weerwolven dat niet vrijwillig zijn geworden – '

Misschien kon hij tijdens het proces bereiken dat mensen het verschil zagen tussen die twee. Romeo had tenslotte gezegd dat de pers en het publiek ook toegang zouden hebben. Hij zou duidelijk maken dat niet alle weerwolven waren zoals Vaalhaar, wiens missie het was geweest om zo veel mogelijk tovenaars en heksen te besmetten. Dat weerwolven zoals Remus Wolfsworteldrank namen om te voorkomen dat er ongelukken zouden gebeuren. Plotseling drong het tot hem door dat Sneep er niet meer was om de drank te brouwen. Hij had de indruk gekregen dat het niet een toverdrank was die iedereen zomaar kon maken. Dat zou hij moeten uitzoeken, besloot hij en zette het op zijn mentale doelijstje.

Peinzend pakte hij een ander stuk perkament. _Lucius Malfidus. _Fronsend las hij de aanklacht, die naar verhouding vrij licht was. Volgens Hermelien was dat omdat Lucius al eerder berecht en veroordeeld was als Dooddoener, na zijn aanhouding in het Ministerie twee jaar geleden. Vorig jaar had hij nog in Azkaban gezeten toen de Dooddoeners Zweinstein binnen gedrongen waren en het afgelopen jaar … Harry wreef afwezig over zijn voorhoofd. Hij kon in alle eerlijkheid niet zeggen dat het had geleken dat Lucius vrijwillig had gehandeld. Niet dat hij onder de Imperiusvloek had verkeerd, maar het was duidelijk van wat Harry in Voldemorts hoofd had gezien, dat hij Lucius volledig in zijn greep had gehad. De Dooddoener had geen kant op gekund, wilde hij zijn gezin niet verder in gevaar brengen.

Harry haalde gefrustreerd zijn handen door zijn haar; de rotzak had zulke slechte dingen gedaan dat het hem niet lekker zou zitten als Lucius niet teruggestuurd zou worden naar Azkaban.

'Toch eigen rechter willen spelen, Potter?' klonk smalend een stem in zijn hoofd, die verdacht veel op Sneep leek. Hij grimaste en pakte een volgend papier van het bed. _Draco Malfidus._ Voor hij kon gaan lezen werd hij opgeschrikt door twee korte tikken op de deur.

'Kom binnen,' riep hij. Ginny trok plagend haar wenkbrauwen op toen ze hem zag zitten. Hij besefte dat het er vrij chaotisch uit moest zien met al die papieren, maar realiseerde zich niet dat ook zijn haar een wanorde was van alle keren dat hij zijn handen erdoor gehaald had. Een beetje beschaamd begon hij de papieren bij elkaar te graaien met het gevolg dat er verschillende op de grond waaiden. Ginny bukte zich om ze op te rapen.

'Harry,' vroeg ze met een vreemde klank in haar stem, 'wanneer had je me dit willen vertellen?'

Bij het zien van zijn vragende blik, hield ze zwijgend een papier omhoog. Harry zag het logo van het Schouwershoofdkwartier en vloekte inwendig. Hij worstelde om de juiste woorden te vinden.

'Nou?' drong ze aan. 'Had ik het moeten ontdekken als je niet in de Zweinsteinexpress zat of was je van plan om het eerder te zeggen?'

Harry zuchtte en stond op van zijn bed.

'Ginny, ik weet nog niet of ik het aanbod aanneem,' probeerde hij uit te leggen. 'Ik wilde er eerst zelf over nadenken zonder – ' Zijn stem klonk smekend.

' – zonder dat ik erover zou zeuren?' vroeg ze op gekwetste toon.

'Ja. Nee! Ik heb het Ron en Hermelien nog niet eens verteld, Gin.'

'En je denkt dat ik mijn mond niet had gehouden als je dat gevraagd had?' Er laaide vuur op in haar ogen. Automatisch schudde Harry zijn hoofd. Was hij daar bang voor geweest? Om eerlijk te zijn, had hij daar niet eens over nagedacht. Hij had helemaal niet overwogen om het met Ginny te bespreken, dacht hij mismoedig. En niet om de reden die ze genoemd had.

Verslagen keek hij haar aan terwijl hij op de rand van het bed ging zitten. In haar ogen flakkerde een emotie die hij niet direct thuis kon brengen. Teleurstelling? Verdriet? Medelijden?

'Was het helemaal niet in je opgekomen om je twijfels met mij te delen, voordat je sowieso met hen sprak?'

Het was duidelijk teleurstelling, hoorde hij nu.

'Vanmorgen voelde ik me opgelucht toen je eindelijk wat meer met me deelde over wat je het afgelopen jaar hebt meegemaakt, ook al realiseerde ik me dat het meer feiten waren die je vertelde, dan wat jouw gevoel erbij was.'

Ginny stond nog steeds op dezelfde plaats waar ze zijn papieren had opgeraapt. Haar hele lichaam straalde spanning uit en haar vuisten hield ze gebald langs haar zij.

Harry beet op zijn lip. _Oh Goderic, ik haat dit! Het is niet dat ik het niet wil delen, maar ik ben het gewoon niet gewend. _

Toen hij niets zei, schoten haar ogen weer even vuur, voordat ze verder ging.

'Ik was opgelucht,' herhaalde ze. 'Ik dacht dat het een teken was dat we de goede kant uitgingen, maar nu moet ik opnieuw ontdekken dat je dingen voor je houdt. Het zou misschien makkelijker zijn als ik wist dat je het bewust geheim hield. Dan kon ik kwaad op je worden.'

Gefrustreerd wierp ze haar haren over haar schouder en Harry vond dat ze al kwaad genoeg leek.

'Maar je doet het niet bewust, dat is juist het ergerlijke. En Ron en Hermelien, ze lijken altijd op de eerste plaats te komen. Waar blijf ik dan?' Ze begon steeds meer geagiteerd te praten en haar ademhaling werd hoorbaar. 'Misschien is het niet eerlijk dat ik wil dat je voor ons vecht. Je hebt al genoeg gevochten, en ook nu Jeweetwel er niet meer is, betekent dat niet dat alles opeens rozengeur en maneschijn wordt. Je hebt iemand naast je nodig die sterk is. Sterk genoeg voor jou om op te leunen als het allemaal te veel wordt. Ik weet niet of er veel mensen zijn die daar sterk genoeg voor zijn. Ik weet dat je denkt dat ik dat niet ben. Niet bewust in ieder geval,' stopte ze zijn protesterende geluid met een opgeheven hand. 'Misschien heb je wel gelijk, Harry. Misschien kan ik je niet altijd steunen, maar dat betekent niet dat je het niet zou kunnen vragen.' Ze wierp hem een doordringende blik toe en met haar hand op de deurknop besloot ze haar tirade: 'Denk er maar eens over na. Wat wil je van mij? Van ons? Ik wil voor je vechten, Harry, maar ik doe het niet meer alleen!'

Met die woorden opende ze de deur en vertrok. Harry liet langzaam de adem ontsnappen die hij de laatste minuut blijkbaar had ingehouden, en zakte op het bed. Hij sloot zijn ogen en begroef zijn gezicht in zijn handen.

o~0~O~0~o

'Hoe had Albus dit al die jaren volgehouden?' dacht Minerva, terwijl ze even haar ogen sloot in een poging het gekakel buiten te sluiten. 'Had hij soms af en toe een Silencio uitgesproken? Of stuurde hij ze gewoon altijd om nepboodschappen naar een ander portret?'

Het gekibbel tussen Firminus, Dina en Armando bleef maar doorgaan. De meerwaarde van adviesgevende portretten werd haar met de dag onduidelijker.

'Je kunt niet zomaar iedere hulp accepteren,' stelde Dina vast. 'Sommige mensen moeten eerst nog herstellen.'

'Het is simpel,' riep Firminus. Kondig aan dat alleen degene die meer dan een x aantal uur geholpen hebben met de renovatie, volgend jaar toegelaten worden.'

'Wat een verachtelijk idee,' bromde Everhard, 'typisch iets voor een Zwadderaar.'

Minerva verhief haar stem en vroeg: 'Kunnen we het dan even hebben over het idee van Hagrid om de leerlingen van Beauxbatons in te schakelen? Volgens hem is Madame Mallemour zeker bereid met een delegatie studenten te komen.'

Nog voor ze was uitgesproken, begonnen de voormalige schoolhoofden hun mening weer te geven.

Ze zuchtte en bedacht dat een klas derdejaars Griffoendors en Zwadderaars nog makkelijker in toom te houden was. Terwijl ze het gekibbel aan de muren buitensloot, dacht ze na over de oplossingen die het personeel geopperd had.

Rolanda had bedacht om diverse nationale Zwerkbalteams aan te schrijven met het verzoek om vrijwilligers. Tenslotte waren dat goedgetrainde tovenaars en heksen. En voor hen zou het positieve reclame betekenen als ze vrijwillig mee zouden helpen met de heropbouw van de tovenaarsschool.

Sybilla had een of ander nonsens verhaal op tafel gelegd om met behulp van bepaalde rituelen te kunnen 'zien' welke hulpbronnen … bla … bla … bla.

Meer had ze niet gehoord, moest Minerva toegeven. Hagrids idee bevatte mogelijkheden, maar het meest logische vond ze Pomona's idee om een advertentie in meerdere kranten te plaatsen met daarin een oproep voor vrijwilligers.

'Desnoods mocht Poppy ze eerst allemaal lichamelijk scannen,' dacht ze vermoeid.

'... maar dat zijn Dreuzels,' riep Everhard verontwaardigd. 'Die kun je toch niet onder valse voorwendselen naar Zweinstein laten komen?'

Dina viel hem bij, maar Firminus reageerde laconiek: 'Dan wissen we nadien hun geheugen toch?'

De schittering in zijn ogen, toen iedereen luidkeels begon te protesteren, deed Minerva vermoeden dat hij ervan genoot de boel op te hitsen. Een feit dat ze maar beter kon onthouden, dacht ze. Helaas was ze het een paar minuten later alweer vergeten toen hij haar aandacht vroeg.

'Hoe lang duurt het voordat het portret van Severus Sneep ons gezelschap komt houden? Het wordt de hoogste tijd dat ik gezelschap krijg van een mede-zwadderaar.'

_Oh Merlijn!_ Het was nog geen moment in haar opgekomen om Sneeps portret hier te laten ophangen. Het idee alleen al bezorgde haar een stekende pijn in haar achterhoofd. Hij zou tien keer zo eng zijn als Firminus wat Zwadderich betreft en hij zou haar nooit laten vergeten dat ze geen geloof aan de opinie van voormalige schoolhoofden had gehecht. Dat wil zeggen; Albus' opinie over Sneep en dat zou hij bij elke discussie gebruiken in deze kamer.

_Goderic Griffoendor nog aan toe! _Ze liet haar blik over de andere portretten glijden en hoewel ze bij sommigen dezelfde reserves in de ogen leek te zien, knikte ze instemmend omdat het idee dat een voormalig schoolhoofd niet uitgenodigd werd te beledigend voor woorden was.

'Natuurlijk,' zei ze ten slotte. 'Zodra de renovatie klaar is, maak ik er werk van.' Ze nam zich voor om elk lokaal opnieuw te laten schilderen, zodat er nergens een druppel toververf meer te vinden was om de neerbuigende trekken van Severus te vereeuwigen.

o~0~O~0~o

De woede die de hele dag in hem borrelde en kolkte als een giftige toverdrank, werd elke avond zichtbaarder. In het licht van de kaarsen, als niemand de uitdrukking op zijn gezicht kon zien. Als geen mens, familie of vrienden, kon vragen: 'Wat is er met jou?'

Het was verschrikkelijk om te zien hoe iemand leed, zonder dat je je gevoel een doel kon geven. De woede was niet langer alleen gericht op de naamloze, gezichtsloze persoon die zo veel schade had aangericht. Het feit dat anderen gewoon verdergingen met hun leven, bejubeld werden zonder om zich heen te kijken, maakte hem woest. Harry Potter liet zich op handen dragen en zou ook nog eens als een ridder op het witte paard Dooddoeners zoals de Malfidussen te hulp komen.

'Was dat gerechtigheid?' vroeg hij zich verbitterd af. 'Zou hij zich realiseren hoeveel verwoeste levens hij had kunnen voorkomen als hij niet een jaar lang verstoppertje had gespeeld met Jeweetwel?' Dan had die … die maniak het misschien niet nodig gevonden om Zweinstein als achtergrond uit te kiezen voor de confrontatie met Harry Potter. Zou hij daaraan denken als hij dagelijks post kreeg van adorerende fans? Geen Brulbrieven voor meneer De Uitverkorene. Niets verontrustends. De gedachte bleef hangen als de vastzittende wijzer van een klok. Niets verontrustends! Niets bedreigends!

Wat als iets verontrustends het 'ze-leefden-nog-lang-en-gelukkig' bedreigde van Harry Potter?

Het inwendige geborrel nam plotseling af nu hij een doel had voor zijn woede. De Jongen Die Alweer Bleef Leven zou merken dat niets ooit over was. Dat niets ooit zeker was.

o~0~O~0~o

Na het eten arriveerde Loena. Ginny nam haar gelijk mee naar boven en Harry besloot mevrouw Wemel te helpen met opruimen. Er was echter niet veel, na een maaltijd met vier personen. Al gauw pakte mevrouw Wemel haar breiwerk uit de rieten mand in de hoek en was even later centimeters aan het toevoegen aan een lap mosgroen breisel.

Meneer Wemel las _De Zondagsprofeet._

'Heeft u al een stukje uit, meneer Wemel?' vroeg Harry. De krant lezen was niet zijn meest favoriete bezigheid, maar het doodde de tijd. Meneer Wemel keek op en glimlachte.

'Oh ja hoor, Harry, ik was al in het laatste katern aan het lezen.' Hij reikte de rest van de krant aan.

Harry las niet alles – zeker de artikelen met zijn eigen naam erboven had hij leren mijden – maar hij liet zijn ogen over elke pagina gaan. Lange tijd hoorde hij enkel het knappen van het openhaardhout, het getik van de breinaalden of het geritsel van een pagina die omgeslagen werd. Zijn ogen vielen op een klein artikeltje onderaan de bladzijde dat meldde dat Sneep vandaag begraven was. Harry rolde zijn ogen om de manier waarop de verslaggever zijn naam weer misbruikt had, maar bleef peinzend staren naar de woorden _'zijn moeder'_.

Hij herinnerde zich weer de vrouw die hem bij Zweinstein gepasseerd was. Hij moest bekennen dat hij helemaal niet meer aan haar gedacht had. Nieuwsgierig vroeg hij zich af hoe hun relatie was geweest. Wat voor soort moeder was Ellen Prins geweest? Hij stelde zich haar even voor als mevrouw Wemel, die Sneep vermanend toesprak dat hij zijn handen voor het eten moest wassen als hij met toverdrankingrediënten gespeeld had en grinnikte.

Mevrouw Wemel keek hem even vragend aan, maar hij schudde zijn hoofd. Nee, dat leek hem geen accuraat beeld. Maar iemand als Narcissa Malfidus zag hij ook niet voor zich als hij aan Sneeps moeder dacht. Misschien meer iemand als ... uhm, professor Anderling kwam nog het meest in de buurt.

Zou ze geweten hebben wat Sneep deed? Wat hij was? Of had ze geweten dat hij juist niet de Dooddoener was waar iedereen hem voor hield? Een moment stelde hij zich Sneep voor op de zondagmiddagthee bij zijn moeder, klagend dat niemand hem begreep, en beet op zijn lip om te voorkomen dat hij weer begon te lachen.

Wat mankeerde hem toch? Voor het antwoord had hij geen Hermelien nodig. Hij was gewoon nog steeds zo verward over alles wat hij vorige week ontdekt had over zijn meest gehate leraar dat zijn brein het niet aan kon.

Hij snoof toen hij bedacht dat Sneep zou zeggen dat zijn brein nog nooit iets aan had gekund. Vermijden om over het onderwerp na te denken, hielp waarschijnlijk ook niet, maar zijn hoofd zat domweg zo vol met gedachten over gebeurtenissen, en onthullingen, en zorgen, en ...

Opeens dacht hij aan de Hersenpan van Perkamentus. Nu zijn Hersenpan. Hij had met behulp van professor Anderling een gedeelte van Sneeps herinneringen gedupliceerd en naar Romeo gestuurd, maar daarna de kom en de flacon in een kast opgeborgen. Misschien moest hij eens wat van zijn eigen herinneringen aftappen? Dat zou hem wellicht een meer helder beeld geven van de man. Zijn gedachten vlogen weer terug naar Ellen Prins. Ellen Sneep! Misschien … hij fronste zijn wenkbrauwen … misschien kon hij ook voor haar een paar herinneringen dupliceren. Al was het moeilijk om te bepalen wat ze aan zou kunnen. Waarschijnlijk zou ze geen behoefte hebben aan de laatste minuten van zijn leven, maar aan de andere kant, misschien stelde ze zich het nu wel veel gruwelijker voor. Misschien zou hij eerst een bezoekje kunnen brengen?

Hij kromp ineen toen hij zich Rons reactie voorstelde.

'WAT? Je bent thee gaan drinken bij Sneeps moeder?'

Harry kon het zelf ook niet goed verklaren, behalve dan dat hij het gevoel had iets te moeten doen. Hij zou nooit meer op vreedzame voet met Sneep zelf kunnen komen, niet dat hij - en zeker Sneep – daar behoefte aan zou hebben gehad. Maar misschien zou het zijn moeder troosten als ze zou horen welke goede dingen haar zoon gedaan had?

Hij keek naar mevrouw Wemel, een moeder waar hij niets voor had kunnen doen, en hij dacht aan Andromeda, voor wie hij het nog steeds niet kon opbrengen om haar wees geworden kleinkind te bezoeken. Zijn peetkind.

Om de een of andere reden leek het een stuk makkelijker om Sneeps moeder te bezoeken. Afstandelijker. Hij knikte vastberaden, zich niet bewust van de vreemde blik die mevrouw Wemel hem toewierp.

Ja, hij zou het adres van mevrouw Sneep (want zo moest hij haar alvast gaan noemen) aan professor Anderling vragen en op bezoek gaan. Na de processen, hield hij zichzelf voor. Eerst maar eens die eerste processen achter de rug hebben.

Hoewel hij op tijd ging slapen, was zijn nacht vol onrustige dromen waarin Sneep en Draco Malfidus vastgeketend zaten in de rechtszaal. Dementors zweefden heen en weer en joegen Harry's Patronus op de vlucht. Het hoge, schrille lachje van Omber echode door de zaal en op de tribune zat Ginny, die steeds herhaalde: 'Ben ik sterk genoeg, Harry?'

o~0~O~0~o

_Volgende keer hoofdstuk 17: Op weg naar Rechtszaal 6_


	19. Hoofdstuk 17 Op Weg naar Rechtszaal 6

**Hoofdstuk 17 Op Weg naar Rechtszaal 6**

_**Hoorzittingen voor Dooddoeners vandaag van start**_

_Iets meer dan een week nadat Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden verslagen werd, begint de Wikenweegschaar met de processen. Te beginnen met de meest bekende – en wellicht meest gehate – Dooddoeners._

_Het eerste proces dat plaats zal vinden is dat van Fenrir Vaalhaar. De bloeddorstige weerwolf werd door Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden gebruikt om tovenaars en heksen over te halen zich bij hem aan te sluiten onder de dreiging dat de weerwolf anders hun kinderen zou bijten. Verder leidde Vaalhaar de weerwolvengemeenschap voor de meest Duistere Tovenaar aller tijden._

_Ook Lucius Malfidus staat vandaag terecht. Hij is wellicht de meest bekende Dooddoener en was jarenlang de rechterhand van Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden. Twee jaar geleden werd Malfidus gevangen en veroordeeld nadat een groep Dooddoeners het Ministerie was binnengedrongen met het doel een belangrijk magisch object te stelen. Een groep leerlingen van Zweinstein, bestaande uit Harry Potter en zijn vrienden, wist dit ternauwernood te verhinderen, en de Dooddoeners uit te schakelen met behulp van leden van de Orde van de Feniks, onder leiding van Albus Perkamentus._

_Malfidus was dus niet aanwezig toen een jaar later een groep Dooddoeners – waaronder Vaalhaar – Zweinstein doordrong. Die noodlottige gebeurtenis leidde tot de dood van Perkamentus._

_De nieuwe Minister van Toverkunst Romeo Wolkenveldt heeft in een officiële verklaring laten weten dat vanaf vandaag alle Dementors Azkaban verlaten zullen hebben. Het is nog niet bekend wie of wat hun taak als bewakers over zullen nemen._

_Het zal een schrale troost zijn voor de Dooddoeners die al eens eerder tijd in de tovenaarsgevangenis hebben doorgebracht en nu opnieuw een gevangenisstraf boven hun hoofd hangt. Voor de slachtoffers van hen die terecht zullen staan, zal het misschien een bittere pil zijn._

_**Zweinstein wellicht niet open op 1 september **_

_Renovatie vraagt het uiterste van schoolfondsen en arbeidskrachten. _

_Professor Minerva Anderling, het nieuwe hoofd van Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus, moet tot haar grote spijt toegeven dat de opening van de toverschool het komende jaar aan een zijden draadje hangt. De schade is enorm en er zal heel wat moeten gebeuren voor het überhaupt veilig is voor leerlingen om zich door het kasteel te begeven. _

_Daarom willen we een oproep doen aan de hele tovergemeenschap._

_Jong, oud, arm, rijk, iedereen die tijd, inzet of geld wil doneren kan zich melden als vrijwilliger. _

_Lees op pagina 3 waar u verdere informatie kunt krijgen over de functies en vaardigheden waarnaar we zoeken. Op dezelfde pagina kunt u lezen hoe u de heropbouw van Zweinstein financieel kunt steunen._

_Er zullen de komende weken verschillende activiteiten aangekondigd worden zoals een veiling, een loterij en een gemaskerd bal._

o~0~O~0~o

Andromeda voelde zich onrustig. De nacht was kort geweest en sinds ze opgestaan was, had ze geen rust in haar lichaam gehad. Ze had bijna Teddy uit bed gehaald, om maar afleiding te hebben van haar gedachten, maar uitgerekend vandaag sliep haar kleinzoon door.

Haar oog viel weer op de krant met zijn grote, schreeuwerige koppen en de begeleidende foto's. Ze had _De Ochtendprofeet_ niet nodig om haar te vertellen dat de processen vandaag begonnen. Ze had de afgelopen dagen niemand kunnen spreken zonder dat het gesprek daarover ging.

Het was bijna ramptoerisme; mensen vroegen constant aan elkaar: 'Weet je al …?' 'Wat voor straf denk je dat hij krijgt?' 'Ga je er ook naartoe?' Alsof ze het over een uitstapje naar het Historisch Museum voor Magische Kunst hadden.

Nee, ze zou niet gaan vandaag. Niet naar de hoorzitting van haar zwager en zeker niet naar die van degene die haar schoonzoons leven voor altijd veranderd had, toen hij hem als jonge jongen bij volle maan gebeten had.

Een zacht geluidje trok haar aandacht en haar gezicht verzachtte. Terwijl ze naar boven liep, waar Teddy wakker was geworden en zachtjes lag te huilen, nam ze een besluit. Ze ging vandaag wel ergens naar toe, een uitstapje maken met Teddy, en ze zou haar aandacht niet meer af laten leiden.

o~0~O~0~o

Lucius moest zijn best doen zijn vrouw niet af te snauwen. Ze bleef maar om hem heen draaien en aan zijn gewaad frunniken. Het lag op het puntje van zijn tong om te snauwen dat een Malfidus niet frunnikt, maar zulke argumenten hadden bij Narcissa nooit steekgehouden. Zijn zoon was nog erger. Die volgde hem al de hele morgen als een jonge crup. Hij keek zijn vader met rooddoorlopen ogen aan, alsof Lucius op weg was naar het schavot.

In Zalazars naam, hoe moest hij zichzelf nu groot houden als zijn gezin zich absoluut niet kon beheersen. Hij trok ongeduldig zijn hoofd opzij zodat zijn kraag van tussen Narcissa's vingers glipte en liep bij haar vandaan.

'Lucius,' smeekte ze. Maar hij kon niet meer opbrengen dan op effen toon te zeggen: 'Laat me even, Narcissa.'

'Mam?' klonk het zacht achter zijn rug.

Hij hoorde haar stappen keren in de richting van de fauteuil waar Draco zat, en was hem een moment dankbaar voor de afleiding. Hij bleef met zijn rug naar hen toegekeerd staan en keek naar buiten, over de tuinen en keurig aangelegde paden. Hij wilde dat hij nog één keer over die paden kon lopen, langs de pauwen die zijn trots waren. De Schouwers konden echter elk moment hier zijn en dan wilde hij er niets anders dan onberispelijk uitzien. Bovendien had hij gisteravond nog een laatste ronde over zijn terrein gemaakt. Want hoewel hij van Narcissa niet zo mocht denken, had hij niet de illusie dat hij over een paar uur als vrij man hier terug zou keren.

De herinneringen aan de troosteloze cel waar hij een jaar lang gevangen had gezeten, deden hem huiveren, en hij klemde zijn tanden op elkaar. Je kon veel zeggen over de nieuwe Minister – en in zijn opinie weinig goeds – maar de man had tenminste de belofte gedaan dat de Dementors vanaf vandaag allemaal uit Azkaban verdwenen zouden zijn. Als hij die zekerheid niet gehad had, zou hij waarschijnlijk een van Severus' meest dodelijke toverdranken nuttigen, zodra het vonnis zou worden uitgesproken.

Op het pad onder zijn raam liep een pauw voorbij. Het zonlicht gaf zijn verenpracht een witgouden glans. Hij hield zijn kop trots omhoog, alsof hij wilde zeggen dat hij heer en meester was over het terrein. Het gebaar deed hem denken aan zichzelf, nog geen twee jaar geleden. Hij was dat trotse gevoel het afgelopen jaar stukje bij beetje kwijtgeraakt, maar dat betekende niet dat hij zijn waardigheid ook moest inleveren. Hij rechtte zijn rug, keek met een schuine blik naar zijn reflectie en draaide zich toen met een kalme gezichtsuitdrukking om.

'Narcissa, wil je die elf nogmaals instrueren dat ze voorlopig in de keuken blijft?'

Ze keek hem even onderzoekend aan, maar knikte toen kort en verdween naar de gang.

Het was natuurlijk uiterst ongepast dat een Malfidus zelf de deur voor bezoekers moest openen, maar als het alternatief die Juvie was, dan moest dat maar zo zijn. Lucius geloofde niet dat hij ook nog maar een greintje verdraagzaamheid in zijn lijf had voor dat wezen.

'Draco,' zei hij vervolgens. Draco stond op en liep naar hem toe. Lucius kon zien hoe hij zijn best deed zijn emoties te verbergen.

'Hou altijd je kin op, zoon,' zei hij. Een moment was hij bang dat zijn eigen façade zou breken. Draco knikte kort, zijn kaken stevig op elkaar, zijn ogen vochtig. Plotseling deed Lucius twee stappen naar voren en omhelsde hem. Hij voelde dat Draco verstijfde, niet gewend aan zulke uitingen van genegenheid van zijn vader, voordat hij het gebaar beantwoordde.

'Zorg voor je moeder,' fluisterde hij. Toen maakte hij zich los uit de omhelzing en stapte hij naar achteren, het Malfidusmasker stevig op zijn plaats.

Vanuit de gang hoorde hij voetstappen komen. Meerdere voetstappen. Hij gaf Draco een waarschuwende blik en zag dat zijn zoon zichzelf weer in de hand had. Narcissa kwam de kamer binnen, gevolgd door twee mannen gekleed in hun lichtbruine Schouwergewaden.

'Meneer Malfidus?' vroeg de oudste van de twee. De ander leek afgeleid te zijn door hetzelfde uitzicht dat Lucius nog maar een paar minuten geleden zijn waardigheid terug had gegeven.

Lucius deed een stap naar voren.

'Uw toverstok, alstublieft!'

Ze keken waakzaam toe hoe hij zijn hand in zijn gewaad stak, maar de tijd voor trucjes en ontsnappingen was voorbij, wist Lucius. Hij was niet voor niets zover gekomen. 'Wie ver komt, kan flink verdwalen.' Hij negeerde de spottende woorden in zijn hoofd en overhandigde de toverstok die hij de laatste week gebruikt had.

'Dit is mijn vaders toverstok, aangezien de Heer van het Duister de mijne gevorderd had,' zei hij met slechts een lichte sneer. 'Hij is vernietigd.'

De oudere Schouwer nam de stok aan en stak hem in zijn binnenzak. Daarna zwaaide hij met zijn eigen staf over Lucius heen – waarschijnlijk om te controleren of hij geen andere verborgen wapens had – en gebaarde naar de gang.

Lucius knikte nog eenmaal kort naar Draco en keerde zich toen om naar Narcissa. Hij wist dat ze geen emotionele taferelen zou verwachten. Ook van haar had hij al eerder afscheid genomen.

Ze liep op hem af, legde haar handen om zijn gezicht en keek hem met een waterig glimlachje aan. Toen boog ze zich voorover, kuste hem kort op de mond en liet hem gaan.

o~0~O~0~o

Toen Bill de kamer binnenstapte, legde Fleur net _De Ochtendprofeet_ weg. Ze liep naar hem toe en begon al mopperend zijn das opnieuw te strikken.

'Iek vind nog steeds dat je 'ad moeten weigeren om getuige te zijn,' sprak ze. 'Om weer oog in oog met dat … dat beest te moeten staan. 'Et ies niet goed, Bill!'

Bill gaf een kus op haar gebogen hoofd en legde voor de zoveelste keer uit dat hij wel een hele week naar dat monster kon kijken, als het betekende dat Vaalhaar in Azkaban zou belanden, waar hij niemand meer kwaad kon doen.

Tegensputterend gaf ze een laatste ruk aan zijn das en veegde wat denkbeeldige pluisjes van zijn nette pak.

'Fleur, het komt wel goed. Ik kan het best aan, schat.' Hij grinnikte even. 'Gelukkig maar dat ik besloten had mijn familie nog niets te zeggen, anders had je je samen met moeder druk zitten maken.'

Ze keek hem verontwaardigd aan: 'Iek maak me niet druk! En je vader en je broer weten 'et wel.'

'Dat kon ik nauwelijks voorkomen, nietwaar? Percy is nota bene de secretaris tijdens de hoorzitting en vader hoorde het van Romeo. Maar we vonden het alle drie beter om moeder nog even niets te zeggen. Ze heeft het al druk genoeg met het vertrek van Ron en Hermelien, en het getuigen van Harry, zonder dat ze zich ook nog zorgen om mij moet maken. Zeker omdat dat echt niet nodig is, zoals ik net al zei.'

Bill pakte haar handen die nog steeds doelloos over zijn mantel aan het vegen waren en zei: 'Het is tijd om te gaan.'

Fleur knikte. Ze haalde even diep adem en liep toen beheerst naar de hal. Toen ze terugkwam, droeg ze haar zondagse mantel terwijl het bijpassende hoedje koket haar blonde haren sierde. Ze overhandigde Bill zijn donkerbruine mantel.

o~0~O~0~o

De tijd vloog met de snelheid van een op hol geslagen Beuker en gaf Harry datzelfde misselijkmakende gevoel in zijn onderbuik. Het was iets wat niet hielp bij het verorberen van de stapel eten die mevrouw Wemel hem voorschotelde. Had hij maar een Tijdverdrijver. Die gedachte bracht hem gelijk terug naar zijn derde jaar, naar Sirius en van daar naar Azkaban. Hij zuchtte.

Loena keek op van haar bord en vroeg op opgewekte toon: 'Bij wie moet je vandaag getuigen, Harry?'

Hij probeerde een hap toast door te slikken, dat met evenveel gemak ging als een hap Kiewwier, en antwoordde: 'Vaalhaar en Lucius Malfidus.'

Ginny en mevrouw Wemel verstijfden zoals altijd wanneer Vaalhaar ter sprake kwam. Meneer Wemel, die Harry naar het Ministerie zou begeleiden, verzekerde hem dat beide hoorzittingen waarschijnlijk niet lang zouden duren.

'De aanklachten zijn vrij duidelijk. Vooral de eerste,' zei hij met een korte blik op zijn vrouw.

'Lucius moest me wel eens martelen,' zei Loena, waardoor er een pijnlijke stilte viel. 'Maar ik geloof niet dat hij het zelf wilde. En Narcissa schoof heel af en toe wel eens wat eten naar binnen.'

Harry opende zijn mond, maar klapte hem weer dicht omdat hij geen idee had hoe hij op die opmerking moest reageren.

'Ja, overmorgen zullen de processen waarschijnlijk wel iets meer tijd in beslag nemen,' doorbrak meneer Wemel de ongemakkelijke sfeer.

Harry knikte, nam een laatste slok van zijn pompoensap en verontschuldigde zich.

'Ik ga me alvast aankleden.'

Hermelien had hem geadviseerd om extra netjes voor de dag te komen zodat mensen hem zagen als een meerderjarige tovenaar in een tovenaarsgewaad in plaats van een schooljongen in Dreuzelkleding.

Ron had gesnoven. 'Hij is Harry Potter, Hermelien! Degene die Jeweetwel verslagen heeft. Al kwam hij in zijn pyjama, dan nog zouden ze hem respecteren.'

Harry had zich herinnerd dat dat zogenaamde respect al vaak genoeg van het ene op het andere moment verdwenen was, maar Ginny had instemmend geknikt. Mevrouw Wemel was het met Hermelien eens geweest en had ervoor gezorgd dat het gewaad dat hij naar de begrafenis had aangehad, schoon en gestreken in zijn kamer hing.

Snel trok hij het donkerbruine gewaad aan en deed een poging zijn haar te fatsoeneren. Het leek iets meer handelbaar nu het wat langer was. Misschien moest hij het laten groeien, dacht hij geamuseerd. Dan kon hij er een veter in knopen, net als Bill. Of net als Lucius. Hij gromde omdat hij maar niet in staat was zijn gedachten een moment af te leiden. Hij griste voor de zekerheid de papieren over de aangeklaagden van die dag mee en liep naar beneden.

Mevrouw Wemel kwam net de keuken binnen met de mantels van Harry en haar man over haar arm. Harry keek weifelend naar buiten waar de lucht een mooie lentedag voorspelde, maar besloot niet met haar in discussie te gaan. Hij trok net als meneer Wemel zijn mantel aan en onderging gelaten haar korte omhelzing.

'Tot vanmiddag, Harry.'

'Succes, Harry,' zeiden Ginny en Loena bijna gelijktijdig.

Dankzij Romeo hoefden ze dit keer niet via de bezoekersingang. Meneer Wemel had teleurgesteld gekeken dat ze dit keer niet met de metro zouden gaan.

_Privileges voor de Uitverkorene?_

Harry hoorde het Draco Malfidus bijna zeggen, maar was dit keer dankbaar voor die privileges toen hij het haardvuur van Het Nest in stapte, een handje Brandstof omhoog gooide en 'Het Atrium!' riep.

'Het is nog steeds niet mijn favoriete middel van vervoer,' dacht Harry, toen hij het Atrium in kwam struikelen, 'maar altijd te prefereren boven een metrorit met meneer Wemel, en die benauwde telefooncel.'

Terwijl hij het as van zijn mantel veegde, verscheen meneer Wemel uit een haard links van hem. Harry volgde hem naar de liften, ondertussen de bewakingsbalie passerend. Omdat hij niet via de bezoekersingang arriveerde, hoefde hij zich ook niet te laten fouilleren of zijn toverstok te laten zien. Hij had echter geen idee hoe dat werkte. Misschien had Romeo hem wel voor die ochtend als medewerker van het Ministerie geregistreerd. De bewaker gaf hem in ieder geval een respectvol knikje en liet hem passeren zonder om Harry's badge te vragen.

Mensen liepen af en aan en Harry moest moeite doen om niet tegen iemand aan te botsen. Er klonk een hoop gefluister om hem heen en verschillende keren hoorde hij zijn naam vallen, maar niemand sprak hem aan. Tot nu toe, dacht hij zenuwachtig en stapte met gebogen hoofd achter meneer Wemel de lift in.

De lift was leeg op een lange, magere heks na. De geborduurde zilveren 'W' op haar paarsblauwe gewaad maakte duidelijk dat ze ook naar de tiende verdieping moest. Ze keek Harry vorsend aan en knikte hem kort toe. Hij zag dat de knop met het cijfer '9' al verlicht was.

'Goedemiddag, Monica,' groette meneer Wemel. 'Ook op weg naar Rechtszaal 6?'

'Ja, dat klopt, maar ik werd opgehouden door Bolsius van het Magische Arrestatie Team.' Haar stem klonk net zo schor als die van mevrouw Franks van Ligusterlaan 8, die altijd stiekem achter het schuurtje stond te roken.

De reactie van meneer Wemel werd onderbroken door een koele vrouwenstem die het Departement van Mystificatie aankondigde. Het gouden hek voor de lift ging rammelend open en Harry volgde de andere twee door de gang. Ze liepen de trap af en door de volgende gang die verlicht werd door fakkels in stoffige wandhouders. Ze stopten bij de tweede deur aan de linkerkant. Toen Monica de ijzeren klink omdraaide en Rechtszaal 6 binnenstapte, legde meneer Wemel een hand op zijn schouder en hield hem tegen. Er klonk een enorm geroezemoes voor de deur terugviel in het slot, alsof de zaal gevuld was met twee keer zoveel leerlingen als er in de Grote Zaal pasten.

'Harry, dit wordt een waar mediaspektakel. Zowel vanwege de gedaagden als om jou. Maar je bent niet alleen.' Zijn ogen glansden toen hij Harry bemoedigend aankeek. Hij gaf hem een kneepje in zijn schouder en zei: 'Kom.'

o~0~O~0~o

Een beetje nerveus betrad Daan de oefenruimte van de afdeling Magische Revalidatie. Afgelopen vrijdag waren het enkel onderzoeken geweest, maar nu moest hij aan de slag. Wat als het niet lukte? Wat als het niet tot verbetering zou leiden? Wat als het pijn deed? De gedachte deed hem bijna glimlachen; was hij nu een Griffoendor of niet? Hij zag hetzelfde meisje als vrijdag oefeningen doen op die wegzakkende trap, en rechtte zijn schouders.

Aan de andere kant van de zaal ging een deur open en Heler Kwieksel kwam opgewekt binnen.

'Goedemorgen, meneer Tomas,' begroette ze hem. 'Bent u er klaar voor?' Daan knikte. Hij wist niet waarvoor hij precies klaar moest zijn, maar uitstel zou hem niet helpen met zijn herstel.

Ze leidde hem naar een kamertje waar hij met zijn hand in een ovale kom met een bubbelende doorzichtige vloeistof moest gaan zitten. De Heler legde uit dat de toverdrank zou helpen bij de spreuken die ze zou gebruiken. De spreuken zouden er voor moeten zorgen dat de zenuwen in zijn hand ontvankelijker zouden zijn voor de oefeningen die hij hierna ging doen. Het zou alles wat soepeler maken, begreep hij; een soort opwarming van de spieren, als hij de vergelijking met de fitnessruimte weer maakte.

Hij legde zijn hand voorzichtig in de kom. De vloeistof was koel, maar aangenaam van temperatuur. Het geborrel voelde in eerste instantie vreemd aan en deed zijn huid tintelen.

Heler Kwieksel sprak vervolgens een spreuk uit over de kom, of over zijn hand misschien. Het resultaat was dat het water een moment lichtoranje kleurde, waarna de kleur helemaal in zijn huid leek te verdwijnen. Hij staarde verbaasd van de heldere toverdrank naar de Heler, die glimlachte en zei dat ze binnen een paar minuten terug zou komen.

Daan bleef zitten. Het zacht borrelende geluid had een bijna kalmerend effect en leidde zijn gedachten af. Afwezig vroeg hij zich af of dat een bijkomend effect was van de behandeling, om de patiënten hun zorgen te laten vergeten en te laten ontspannen.

Even later kwam Heler Kwieksel weer terug en herhaalde de toverspreuk. Het verschijnsel was nog net zo vreemd, en Daan merkte ook weinig verschil, zowel in kleur als gevoel, maar de Heler knikte goedkeurig voor ze weer verdween.

Na vijf keer verklaarde ze dat ze aan de oefeningen konden beginnen. Ze zwaaide opnieuw haar staf om zijn hand te drogen en verwijderde daarna de vloeistof.

Daan volgde haar opnieuw naar de oefenzaal, waar inmiddels meer mensen bezig waren. Het volgende half uur liet ze hem diverse oefeningen doen om de algemene kracht van zijn spieren te versterken en om de fijne motoriek te verbeteren.

Hij trok een grimas toen hij een geleiachtige bal in zijn hand kreeg waar hij in moest knijpen. Het deed hem denken aan de stressballen die zijn buurjongen thuis verzamelde, maar alweer was het verschil vreemd. Zodra hij in de massa kneep, leek het materiaal terug te veren tegen zijn huid, alsof het een krachtmeting was. Zodra hij echter zijn hand ontspande, begon het als het ware tussen zijn vingers door te sijpelen zodat hij bijna gymnastische toeren moest uithalen om te voorkomen dat het spul op de grond belandde. Zijn andere hand mocht hij niet gebruiken, corrigeerde de Heler met een opgewekt gezicht, toen de geleimassa praktisch op kniehoogte hing.

Zolang hij regelmatig bleef knijpen, bleef de bal echter op zijn hand liggen. Het kostte een paar minuten voor hij doorhad wat de beste manier was, maar daarna was het een kwestie van regelmaat.

Ondanks de simpel ogende oefening was Daan na een half uur flink bezweet en trilden de spieren in zijn arm van vermoeidheid. Toen de test met de glazen kubus geen enkel verschil toonde, was hij erg teleurgesteld, ook al had Heler Kwieksel hem uitgelegd dat het even zou duren voor er verbetering zichtbaar zou worden.

o~0~O~0~o

_Volgende keer hoofdstuk 18: Het Advies van Albus Perkamentus_


	20. Ho 18 Het Advies van Albus Perkamentus

**Hoofdstuk 18 Het Advies van Albus Perkamentus**

Rechtszaal 6 verschilde qua indeling weinig van die van de andere waar Harry ooit geweest was. Aan een korte zijde bevond zich de verhoogde tribune waar de leden van de Wikenweegschaar en de getuigen zouden plaatsnemen. Tegen de andere zijden bevonden zich de tribunes voor het publiek, de pers en de familie en vrienden van aangeklaagden of getuigen, met houten banken in plaats van stoelen. Aan weerszijde van elke tribune was een trap, waarvoor een tovenaar van de Veiligheidsdienst van het Ministerie stond.

Waar deze rechtszaal echter wel sterk in verschilde, was de sfeer die er heerste. Al voor de deur helemaal voor hen was opengegaan, had Harry een indruk gekregen van een opgewonden geroezemoes. Alsof men al een uur wachtte op een optreden van de Witte Wieven. Een verschil als Patronus en Dementor met de kille, grimmige sfeer die Harry zich herinnerde van zijn laatste bezoek aan een dergelijke ruimte.

Zodra hij naar binnen was gestapt, was er een enorm tumult losgebarsten. Geschrokken was hij stil blijven staan, maar meneer Wemel maande hem nu met een zacht duwtje in zijn rug naar rechts.

Het meeste lawaai bleek van links te komen en werd vergezeld van tientallen felle lichtflitsen. Harry hoefde Rita Pulpers niet vooraan te zien om zich te realiseren dat dat het persvak was. Net als de andere persmuskieten was ze opgestaan om zover mogelijk naar voren te kunnen buigen terwijl ze een salvo aan vragen begon af te vuren.

'Harry, wat verwacht je van dit eerste proces?'

'Hoe groot schat u de kans in dat er Dooddoeners vrijgesproken worden, meneer Potter?'

'Harry Potter! Kun u vertellen hoe het zit met die Gruzielementen?'

_Goede Goderic!_

'Meneer Potter?' klonk het dringend naast hem. Een bewaker gebaarde hem om de trap aan de rechterkant te nemen, en op de voorste rij bij de balustrade te gaan zitten. Toen hij omhoog keek, zag hij tot zijn grote verbazing Bill Wemel zitten die hem een scheve grijns gaf. Hij klopte op de stoel naast zich en Harry haastte zich de trap op. Er zaten al diverse heksen en tovenaars in de bekende paarsblauwe gewaden op de tribune. Harry zag de vrouw uit de lift op de derde rij zitten en knikte beleefd naar haar. Het ontging hem volkomen dat ze opeens het middelpunt van diverse nieuwsgierige blikken werd.

'Bill! Ik wist niet dat je ook moest getuigen,' zei Harry opgelucht terwijl hij plaatsnam.

Bill trok plagend zijn wenkbrauwen op. 'Moeder heeft al genoeg te stellen met de perikelen van haar beroemde adoptiezoon, zonder dat ze ook nog wakker moet liggen om mijn eventuele trauma's.'

Ondanks de luchtige toon wist Harry dat aan beide feiten niets 'eventueels' was.

Bill negeerde zijn frons en vervolgde: 'Vader is het daarmee eens. Hij is wel op de hoogte, net als Percy uiteraard.' Bill gebaarde naar rechts en toen Harry naar voren boog om langs hem heen te kijken, zag hij de middelste Wemelzoon inderdaad aan het einde zitten met een veer en perkament gereed in zijn hand.

In het vak tegenover de journalisten zag hij meneer Wemel naast Fleur zitten. Ze wuifde even voor ze haar bezorgde blik weer op haar echtgenoot richtte.

o~0~O~0~o

Bill was erg dankbaar dat hij alleen de blikken van Fleur hoefde te beantwoorden. Stel je voor dat zijn moeder, en eventueel zijn broers en zus daar ook hadden gezeten. Het was ook absoluut niet nodig. Hij was niet gespannen, niet nerveus om straks tegenover de weerwolf te zitten. Het enige woord dat nu in aanmerking kwam om te omschrijven hoe hij zich voelde, was 'vastberaden'. Hoewel er weinig twijfel heerste over het lot van Vaalhaar, was Bill bijna opgelucht dat hij daar met zijn getuigenis invloed op kon uitoefenen.

Het was één ding om een volwassen man aan te vallen als het geen volle maan was, maar de verhalen die Bill van Remus had gehoord over Vaalhaars praktijken, hadden hem de rillingen over het lijf laten lopen.

Het geroezemoes in de zaal nam plotseling toe en toen Bill opzij keek, zag hij Romeo de rechtszaal betreden. Direct daarachter liep Minerva Anderling, gevolgd door een man en vrouw van middelbare leeftijd. Romeo's secretaresse en het hoofd van de afdeling Magische Wetshandhaving, wist Bill.

Anderlings paarsblauwe gewaad met de geborduurde gouden "W" links op de borst liet er geen twijfel over bestaan wie de nieuwe Hoofdbewindwijzer was. Het nieuws was echter voor de meeste mensen een verrassing en Bill zag de journalisten dan ook ijverig schrijven. Hij glimlachte even toen hij de blik van Harry zag, die van onbegrip via verbazing naar opluchting ging. Het viertal beklom de trap en liep langs de getuigen naar het midden van de voorste rij.

Nog voor er een stilte over de zaal gevallen was, gaf Anderling een miniem knikje naar de twee bewakers die bij de deuren tegenover de ingang stonden. Zodra die deuren openzwaaiden en de eerste mensen zicht kregen op Fenrir Vaalhaar, zwol het lawaai weer aan. Drie Schouwers begeleidden de verdachte naar de stoel in het midden en het was voor niemand een verrassing dat de kettingen zich onmiddellijk om de behaarde armen van Vaalhaar wikkelden, de goudkleurige gloed vormde een vreemd contrast met zijn sjofele uiterlijk.

Hij zag er mogelijk nog meer verwilderd uit dan een jaar geleden, wat geen wonder was na de afgelopen weken. Vingers met vieze, lange nagels klemden zich om de armleuningen. Zijn haar was even grijs als zijn onverzorgde snor en hing in lange slierten naar beneden. Hij keek met een uitdagende blik om zich heen en genoot zichtbaar van de reacties uit het publiek waar meer dan één heks bleek was weggetrokken. Zijn donkere pupillen gleden over Bill heen en herkenning lichtte op in zijn ogen. Hij grijnsde zijn puntige, gele tanden bloot en voor een moment was Bill weer in Zweinstein.

Hij voelde opnieuw hoe die nagels aan zijn gezicht hadden geklauwd voordat ze zijn nek hadden gegrepen. Hij herinnerde zich de doordringende geur van zweet en bloed terwijl hij geworsteld had om te voorkomen dat die scherpe tanden in de buurt van zijn gezicht zouden komen, en de pijn en ontzetting toen hij daar niet in geslaagd was.

De geur die de weerwolf altijd omringde, zou sterk genoeg moeten zijn om de rechtszaal tot in de verste hoeken te vullen, maar vreemd genoeg rook Bill niets. Zouden de Schouwers een spreuk hebben uitgesproken? Iets van 'Geurverdrijvende Dennenfris'? 'Eén Met De Natuur'?

Bills mondhoek kroop iets omhoog bij het absurde idee en hij zag hoe de ogen van Vaalhaar zich tot spleetjes vernauwden alsof hij vermoedde dat zijn slachtoffer de draak met hem stak.

'… Vaalhaar, u verschijnt vandaag voor de Magische Wetsraad in verband met de volgende misdaden; medeplichtigheid aan het uitroeien van Dreuzels; vervolging van Dreuzeltelgen en bloedverraders; het terroriseren van zowel de tovergemeenschap als de Dreuzelbevolking; het leiden van de weerwolfgemeenschap en uitvoeren van aanvallen op heksen, tovenaars en Dreuzels met het doel hen tot weerwolf te transformeren; onmenselijke daden zoals het misbruiken van kinderen door hen weg te lokken bij hun ouders en hen te leren tovenaars te haten.'

De stem van Romeo Wolkenveldt leek bij elke aanklacht harder te klinken, al kon dat ook veroorzaakt worden door zijn poging de geluiden van afschuw uit de rechtszaal te overstemmen.

Toen Bill opgeroepen werd om te getuigen, werd hij gevraagd naar de nacht dat hij door de weerwolf was aangevallen. Vaalhaar grijnsde kwaadaardig naar hem alsof hij ervan genoot dat Bill de gebeurtenissen opnieuw moest beleven. Net alsof hij dat niet eerst dagelijks, en later wekelijks, deed als de nacht viel en de duisternis zijn perceptie vertroebelde zodat zijn tanden plotseling puntiger voelden tegen zijn tong, en zijn nagels scherper leken in het licht van de maan.

Hij keek uitdrukkingsloos terug, niet van plan het beest nog meer macht over hem te geven. Met een vlakke stem beschreef hij de aanval van Vaalhaar, die hij zich even tevoren nog tot in de details had herinnerd. Af en toe hoorde hij kreetjes van ontzetting, maar toen hij klaar was met vertellen, was het doodstil in de zaal. Hij wierp een geruststellende blik op Fleur en was opgelucht dat zijn moeder niet aanwezig was, al zou die de weerwolf waarschijnlijk met haar blote handen in stukken gescheurd hebben bij het zien van die smalende grijns.

o~0~O~0~o

'Meneer Potter, u was aanwezig tijdens de nacht dat Dooddoeners Zweinstein binnendrongen een jaar geleden. Kunt u het verhaal van meneer Bill Wemel bevestigen?

Harry keek de Verdediger ongelovig aan. _Ben ik hier nu als getuige in het proces tegen Vaalhaar of moet ik getuigen voor de getuige?_

'Ik was die nacht aanwezig op Zweinstein, maar was geen getuige van de aanval op Bill. Ik heb hem echter wel kort daarna gezien in de ziekenzaal waar hij net behandeld was door madame Plijster. Zijn lichamelijke toestand kwam absoluut overeen met zijn getuigenis.' Hij keek de man aan alsof hij hem Legilimentaal kon vertellen: 'Waag het niet om aan dat verhaal te twijfelen!'

De Verdediger knikte enkel kort en vroeg daarna: 'Heeft u meneer Vaalhaar zelf nog gezien sinds die nacht?'

'Ik zag hem toen hij samen met een aantal Bloedhonden mij en mijn vrienden gevangennam en naar de villa van de Malfidussen bracht in de hoop een beloning op te strijken.'

Bij de herinnering aan wat – of beter gezegd _wie_ Bellatrix ook beloofd had als beloning aan Vaalhaar, voelde hij zijn maag lichtjes draaien. Gelukkig waren de vragen die de Verdediger stelde kort en zakelijk en het lukte Harry om op dezelfde wijze antwoord te geven.

Totdat de man op effen toon vroeg: 'Is het volgens u dus niet veilig dat weerwolven zich vrij in de tovergemeenschap begeven?'

Verbijsterd keek Harry hem aan. Bedoelde hij echt – ?

'Is dit een strikvraag? Op zo'n vraag is geen goed antwoord mogelijk!'

De Verdediger bleef hem aankijken. Harry's blik gleed opzij, langs professor Anderling die hem doordringend aankeek. Die blik maakte een herinnering wakker en hij hoorde weer Hermelien zeggen: ' – jij weet dat heel veel weerwolven dat niet vrijwillig zijn geworden – '

Hij ging rechtop zitten en keek de man recht aan. 'Het enige juiste antwoord op die vraag is dat het niet veilig is als weerwolven _als Fenrir Vaalhaar_ zich in de tovergemeenschap begeven! Het is niet veilig met een weerwolf als Vaalhaar die expres kinderen opzoekt als het volle maan wordt. Het is niet veilig met een weerwolf als Vaalhaar die als doel heeft zo veel mogelijk heksen en tovenaars te besmetten zodat de weerwolven superieur worden aan de tovenaars. Hij is in dat opzicht geen haar beter dan Voldemort zelf!'

Geërgerd hoorde hij verschillende mensen hoorbaar naar adem snakken bij het horen van die vervloekte naam en hij zag hoe Vaalhaar plotseling een stuk leek te krimpen.

De Verdediger knikte enkel zwijgend, maar naast hem rolde Anderling met haar ogen, en Romeo gaf Harry een nauwelijks zichtbaar knipoogje. Het gaf Harry de moed om zich om te draaien in zijn stoel en op een verontschuldigende toon te zeggen: 'Sorry, ik wist niet dat er nog steeds een Taboe op de naam rustte. Ik dacht, hij is nu tenslotte dood, dus misschien kunnen we eindelijk eens af van die kleuternamen als Jeweetwel en Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden.'

Verschillende mensen lachten ietwat zenuwachtig, maar de meesten keken schichtig om zich heen alsof ze er niet zeker van waren dat er niet plotseling een duistere tovenaar binnen zou komen. Anderen keken met wijd open ogen naar Harry, afwachtend wat hij verder zou zeggen.

Hij zuchtte even, maar na een blik op de perstribune besloot hij dat er geen beter moment dan het huidige was.

'Ik heb nooit geleerd om angst te hebben voor die naam. Toen ik voor het eerst over Voldemort hoorde, wist ik niet dat de rest van de toverwereld het schuwde om de naam te noemen. Alsof er destijds al een vloek op rustte om die naam uit te spreken. Ik vraag me af of die angst de inspiratie was voor het Taboe.' Hij keek even peinzend voor zich uit en glimlachte toen weemoedig.

'Zeven jaar geleden vertelde één van de grootste tovenaars van onze tijd me dat de angst voor een naam ook je angst vergroot voor datgene dat je niet durft te benoemen. Hij gaf me het advies om dingen altijd bij hun naam te noemen. En als die naam toch te beladen blijkt, doe dan wat die tovenaar deed. Albus Perkamentus noemde Voldemort bij de naam van de Dreuzelvader naar wie hij vernoemd was: Marten Vilijn. Als iets de angst weg kan nemen, is het misschien de wetenschap dat Voldemort gewoon een mens was, en ooit een elfjarig jongetje dat ontdekte dat hij een tovenaar was, hoewel zijn vader een Dreuzel was.'

Zijn mond voelde aan als schuurpapier en hij probeerde te slikken. Hij realiseerde zich dat hij zich had laten afleiden van het oorspronkelijke onderwerp en zei zachtjes: 'Eén van de meest zachtaardige mensen die ik ken, was een weerwolf. Hij was mijn vaders beste vriend en loyaal aan Perkamentus tot aan zijn dood.' Beschaamd hoorde hij hoe zijn stem even oversloeg, maar hij negeerde het en vervolgde: 'Hij nam zo vaak hij kon Wolfsworteldrank tijdens een volle maan of hij zonderde zichzelf af en zorgde ervoor dat hij geen gevaar zou betekenen voor andere mensen. Weerwolven – mensen – als Remus Lupos zouden geen vlieg kwaad doen en horen nooit en te nimmer over één kam geschoren te worden met bloeddorstige wezens als Vaalhaar.'

Het enige wat te horen was in de verder doodstille ruimte was het gekras van veren op perkament, vanaf de tribune waar de journalisten als razenden zijn woorden noteerden. Romeo knikte hem toe en zei met zijn diepe stem: 'Dank u wel, meneer Potter, voor die wijze woorden. U mag weer plaatsnemen.'

De stemming door de leden van de Wikenweegschaar daarna was unaniem; Fenrir Vaalhaar zou voorlopig geen slachtoffers meer kunnen maken. Hij werd onmiddellijk door de Schouwers afgevoerd naar Azkaban.

o~0~O~0~o

'Sodeknetter!' klonk het luid genoeg dat de tienermeisjes vier rijen verder begonnen te giechelen.

'Ron,' siste Hermelien zachtjes naast hem.

Maar Ron bleef verbijsterd naar de wulps getekende vrouw in de uitdagende rode jurk staren die gepassioneerd aan het zoenen was met een wit konijn. _Een wit konijn?_ Wie zoent er nu een konijn? Oké, het dier kon praten en droeg een tuinbroek en een blauw strikje met gele stippen, maar – ?

'Ron,' herhaalde Hermelien met nadruk, 'ik heb toch uitgelegd hoe een televisie werkt?'

'Ja, maar … dat – ' was het enige wat Ron zei en hij wees naar de rugleuning van de stoel voor hem.

Hermelien gunde zich een korte blik op het scherm en glimlachte even. 'Ah, Roger Rabbit, die heb ik in de bioscoop gezien met mijn vader toen ik acht jaar was. Leuke film, hoewel ik die rechter destijds doodeng vond.'

'Maar, Hermelien, dat konijn – Roger? – zoent met een vrouw!' Ron trok een gezicht alsof hij zich voorstelde dat Hagrids troeteldieren tijdens een les Fabeldieren romantisch zouden gaan doen.

'Werkelijk, Ron, het is toch niet echt! Het zijn cartoons.'

Ron wilde vragen wat in Merlijns naam cartoons waren, maar bedacht zich, zuchtte en richtte zijn blik weer op het kleine scherm voor zich.

Het witte konijn kon zijn aandacht niet gevangen houden. Ron wilde echter ook niet op de knopjes van de afstandbediening, zoals Hermelien dat ding genoemd had, drukken; wie weet wat er nog allemaal uit dat scherm tevoorschijn zou komen!

Hij had in ieder geval geen last van dat hyperactieve konijnengegil zonder die hoofdfeletoon.

Hermelien had één van de reisboeken die ze had meegenomen uit haar tas gepakt, maar Ron betwijfelde of ze veel informatie in zich opnam. Ze staarde al een minuut of tien naar dezelfde bladzijde en af en toe trok er een sombere uitdrukking over haar gezicht.

Vanaf het moment dat ze afgezet waren op het vliegveld, had ze automatisch de leiding genomen. Ze had hem meegenomen naar de incheckbalie, waar ze een instapkaart kregen en hun bagage in hadden moeten leveren. Ron had veel liever de koffers verkleind en in zijn rugzak gestopt om niet het risico te lopen dat ze kwijt zouden raakten, maar volgens Hermelien zou het erg vreemd overkomen als ze zonder bagage naar Australië zouden reizen.

Ze had Ron en zijn ouders een rondleiding over het vliegveld gegeven terwijl ze vertelde over de vliegreizen die ze in de voorgaande zomervakanties met haar ouders had gemaakt. Ze had zijn moeder gerustgesteld en tactvol voorkomen dat zijn vader te veel opzien baarde met zijn enthousiaste kreten en gebaren. Zelf was Ron ook wel een klein beetje overweldigd geweest door de omvang van het gebouw en van de enorme mensenmassa's die ze overal tegenkwamen. Hij had bewonderend naar Hermelien gekeken, die zo kalm en opgewekt was gebleven.

Tenslotte hadden ze een restaurant opgezocht waar ze met z'n vieren wat gedronken hadden. Dat was een erg vreemde gewaarwording geweest. Ron kon zich niet herinneren wanneer hij ooit eerder samen met zijn ouders – en zijn vriendin! – ergens iets was gaan drinken. Het was … gezellig geweest. Vreemd, maar wel leuk.

Tenslotte was er een vochtig afscheid gevolgd. Ron had zich verscheurd gevoeld tussen zijn moeder en Hermelien, maar zijn vader had hen kalm omhelsd en een goede reis gewenst en had zijn vrouw weggeleid.

Hermelien was weer haar doortastende zelf geworden en had hen met een opgewekt gezicht door de detectiepoortjes naar de vertrekgate geleid, tot het moment dat hij bekomen was van het opstijgen in een vliegtuig. Het feit dat ze precies boven de rechtervleugel zaten, waarvan er opeens kleppen uitgeschoven waren, had daarbij niet echt geholpen.

Ron mocht dan niet bijster goed zijn met emotionele zaken – het aantal keren dat Hermelien inmiddels 'theelepeltje' had geroepen, was niet meer op twee handen te tellen – maar hij begreep best wel dat ze zich veel zorgen maakte.

Hij wist niet of hij het gekund zou hebben als hij in haar schoenen had gestaan, en hij hoopte dan ook dat haar ouders zouden begrijpen hoe moeilijk die beslissing moest zijn geweest. Als het haar lukte om de bezwering weer op te heffen tenminste. Maar daar wilde hij nu niet aan denken. Als er iemand was die dat kon doen, was het zijn Hermelien wel!

Ron keek opzij naar de lijnen van Hermeliens gezicht. Haar profiel was zo vertrouwd van al die keren dat hij haar 's nachts in de tent gade had geslagen. Hij wilde zeggen dat alles goed zou komen, maar hij wilde geen loze belofte doen. In plaats daarvan legde hij een arm om haar schouders en gaf haar een bemoedigend kneepje. Toen ze verrast opzij keek, haar bruine ogen groot en vochtig, deed hij zijn best om haar met zijn blik te laten weten dat ze er niet alleen voor stond. Langzaam kroop haar linkermondhoek een beetje omhoog. Toen legde ze haar hoofd tegen zijn schouder en ademde langzaam uit.

o~0~O~0~o

_Volgende keer hoofdstuk 19: Bianca's Brief_


	21. Hoofdstuk 19 Bianca's Brief

**A/N:** Een weekje later ivm de vakantie, maar ik zal nu weer proberen om de week te blijven posten :)

En verder wil ik heel graag greendiamond123 en SirWalsinghambedanken die zulke trouwe lezers en reageerders zijn 33

Daar doe je het als schrijver tenslotte voor ^^

**Hoofdstuk 19 Bianca's Brief**

Met een ongewone uitdrukking op zijn gezicht liep Marcel van de Charles l'Atan-zaalnaar de lift. Hij vermoedde dat hij eruit zag als een grijnzende idioot. Een verliefde idioot misschien zelfs? Verliefd was wel een heel groot woord, vond Marcel, die in zijn hele schooltijd maar op twee meisjes verliefd was geweest. Hij kon echter niet ontkennen dat die maffe grijns iets te maken had met het feit dat hij Abby weer had ontmoet. Zij had het ook wel leuk gevonden hem weer te zien, dacht hij, maar misschien ging ze zo met alle familieleden om? Bovendien … hij wist niet precies hoe oud ze was, maar zeker een paar jaar ouder dan hijzelf. Dus waarom zou ze in hem geïnteresseerd zijn? Nee, ze was vast gewoon goed in de omgang met patiënten, en met mensen in het algemeen. Zijn grijns verflauwde.

En toch … een paar keer had hij gedacht dat ze met hem flirtte, en zou ze iedereen aanraken? Hij had bijna zijn koffiekopje uit zijn handen laten vallen toen ze een hand op zijn schouder had gelegd om naar het kopje van zijn vader te reiken.

Bij de herinnering voelde hij zijn wangen weer warm worden.

Toen hij bij de lift bijna tegen Daan Tomas opbotste, riep hij dan ook veel te uitbundig: 'Daan! Zie ik je alweer hier! Waar was je naar op weg?'

Hoewel Marcel het laatste jaar flink gegroeid was, moest hij nog steeds opkijken naar zijn vriend, die hem nu verrast aankeek.

'Ik was op weg naar huis,' antwoordde Daan. Iets in zijn stem herinnerde Marcel weer aan de vorige keer toen hij hem hier met Simon was tegengekomen.

'Ik ook,' reageerde Marcel, 'maar laten we eerst even samen wat drinken.'

Daan keek alsof hij wilde weigeren, dus pakte Marcel hem nonchalant bij de arm en trok hem mee in de lift. Op weg naar de ziekenhuiscafetaria praatte hij aan een stuk door, over het toeval dat ze elkaar steeds tegenkwamen, en over de belachelijke verhalen die _De Ochtendprofeet_ nog steeds verkondigde. Alles om te voorkomen dat Daan hem af zou schepen en er vandoor zou gaan.

Bij een tafeltje, dat halfverborgen werd door een grote, stoffige kunstplant, stopte Marcel, hing zijn jas over een stoel en vroeg opgewekt: 'Pompoensap? Of een kop thee of zo?'

Daan leek alsnog te willen weigeren, haalde toen in een berustend gebaar zijn schouders op en zei: 'Doe maar een glas Pompoensap.' Met een enigszins geamuseerde uitdrukking ging hij zitten.

'En,' begon Marcel nadat hij eerst een slok van zijn sap had genomen, 'waarom moest jij in het St. Holisto zijn?' Zijn stem klonk opeens een stuk serieuzer en Daan leek dat ook gemerkt te hebben.

Hij staarde even naar zijn rechterhand die op tafel lag en begon toen op monotone toon te vertellen over de schade die hij had opgelopen tijdens de Slag om Zweinstein.

Marcel hoorde hem aan zonder hem eenmaal in de rede te vallen. Hij was altijd een beter luisteraar dan prater geweest, en kon ook uitstekend tussen de regels door lezen. Net als de meeste Griffoendors kende hij bovendien Daans passie voor kunst in het algemeen, en tekenen in het bijzonder.

'Het lijkt me wel logisch dat je nog weinig verschil merkt na twee oefensessies,' probeerde hij Daan uiteindelijk een hart onder de riem te steken. '_Zelfs magie kan geen wonderen verrichten!_' haalde hij een bekend spreekwoord aan.

Daan keek op en gaf hem een kleine glimlach. Zeven jaar Zweinstein had veel heksen en tovenaars geleerd hoe waar die woorden waren, al had het gezegde altijd de nodige verwondering opgeroepen bij de eerstejaars Dreuzeltelgen.

'Over wonderen gesproken,' veranderde Daan luchtig van onderwerp, 'hoeveel huwelijksaanzoeken heb je al gehad, 'Held met de Hoed'?' Hij gaf zijn vriend een knipoog.

'Geen held, gewoon man met de hoed, zeggen ze,' wierp Marcel tegen. Van huwelijksaanzoeken was het voor zijn onlogische hersens echter een kleine stap naar Abby en Marcel voelde hoe zijn wangen weer begonnen te gloeien bij de gedachte aan haar.

Daans grijns werd breder. Terwijl Marcel de plagende opmerkingen van zijn vriend pareerde, vroeg hij zich af wanneer ze voor het laatst zo kameraadschappelijk met elkaar gelachen hadden. Hij dacht terug aan de avonden in de jongensslaapzaal als ze met zijn vijven hadden zitten dollen. Aan de avonden in de leerlingenkamer als er een Zwerkbaloverwinning gevierd moest worden. Hij herinnerde zich het goedmoedige gekibbel tussen Ron en Simon, het gegrinnik van Harry en de brede grijns van Daan. Dezelfde grijns die Marcel nu op zich gericht zag.

Toen ze afscheid genomen hadden, wervelden er nog lang nadat hij thuis was gearriveerd allerlei plannen rond in Marcels hoofd.

o~0~O~0~o

Het was stil in het kleine huisje dat aan de rand van één van de vele dorpjes stond, die rond Aberdeen verspreid lagen. Alleen het geritsel van papier was hoorbaar en het krassen van een pen.

De jonge vrouw die zat te schrijven aan het uitgeklapte blad van een klein, eikenhouten bureautje, slaakte een zucht en pauzeerde voor de zoveelste keer. Ze haalde haar hand door haar donkere krullen en tikte gefrustreerd met het uiteinde van de pen tegen de zijkant van haar gezicht.

Het was al zo lang geleden dat ze een sollicitatiebrief geschreven had. Ze dacht even na. Januari 1987 was het geweest. De maand waarin ze afscheid had genomen van haar thuis, haar familie, en haar identiteit, en op de vlucht was geslagen. Al meer dan elf jaar was ze nu Bianca Versteeg.

Ze was nooit teruggekomen op haar besluit, maar er ging geen dag voorbij dat ze niet dacht aan de kleine jongen die ze had moeten achterlaten.

Jaren later was ze een boek tegengekomen met de titel "Sophie's keuze". Ze had het boek in één ruk uitgelezen, tot diep in de nacht, en had daarna tot in de vroege uurtjes met roodomrande ogen naar een bewegende foto gestaard. De enige foto die ze had van dat jongetje dat inmiddels allang geen zes jaar meer was.

Toen de nieuwe dag zijn licht op de iets vergeelde foto liet vallen, had ze hem voorzichtig terug in de lade gelegd.

_Sophie. _Dat zou ook een goede naam voor haarzelf geweest zijn, peinsde ze.

'Mama?' De hordeur klapte dicht en als een wervelwind rende haar dochter door de gang en stormde de woonkamer binnen. Haar ogen lichtten op toen ze haar moeder achter het bureautje zag zitten.

'Mam, mag ik – ?'

'– de deur zachtjes dichtdoen?' onderbrak Bianca haar en vervolgde met een overdreven stem: 'Ja, natuurlijk, Penny!'

Ze probeerde haar uitdrukking neutraal te houden toen haar dochter even pruilend haar onderlip naar voren stak.

'Ja, sorry, mam,' klonk het met een diepe zucht, 'maar … mag ik met Peter mee naar het zwembad? Zijn moeder zei dat het goed was en ze neemt ook broodjes voor mij mee.'

Penny stond inmiddels voor haar. Ze wipte ongeduldig op haar tenen op en neer en keek haar moeder smekend aan. Bianca glimlachte en dat was antwoord genoeg voor de kleine dondersteen; ze wierp zich tegen haar moeder aan en knelde haar lange, magere armen om Bianca's nek.

'Dank je, mam! Mag ik dan ook mijn waterpistool en mijn watersnaai meenemen?'

'Degene waarvan de vleugels gaan bewegen zodra ze water voelen?' vroeg Bianca.

Nadat ze vorige week zondag met Penny heel kort op Zweinstein was geweest om afscheid te nemen van haar zoon, had ze haar meegenomen naar de Wegisweg. Meer om zichzelf af te leiden dan Penny, die het bezoek aan het kasteel enkel maar opwindend had gevonden en niet geweten had wat haar moeder daar moest doen.

Ze had haar dochter vorige week enkel verteld dat ze iemand gedag moest gaan zeggen en hoewel Penny wel had begrepen dat het geen vrolijke aangelegenheid was, had het haar de grootste moeite gekost om niet door het kasteel te huppelen.

'Nee, schat, enkel Dreuzelspeelgoed, weet je nog?'

Penny sperde haar bruine ogen wijd open voor ze begon te knikken. 'Oh ja! Natuurlijk. Ik was het even vergeten, mam.'

Het was verbazingwekkend dat ze niet vaker haar geheugenspreuken had moeten toepassen, dacht Bianca hoofdschuddend, als je zag hoe gemakkelijk Penny de Dreuzelwereld nu al vermengde met de magische toverwereld, die ze vooral uit haar moeders verhalen kende.

Toen Bianca elf jaar geleden in dit afgelegen Dreuzeldorp terecht was gekomen, had ze zich wonderbaarlijk snel aangepast, zeker aangezien ze als puurbloedheks zelden in de Dreuzelwereld vertoefd had. Het feit dat ze wanhopig en zwanger was geweest, had daar zeker toe bijgedragen. Tot op de dag van vandaag was ze de bewoners – nu haar vrienden en familie – dankbaar dat ze zich over haar, en later Penny, ontfermd hadden.

Penny was opgevoed als Dreuzel en pas toen ze tekenen begon te vertonen dat ze ook magie in haar bloed en genen had, had Bianca haar verteld over die andere wereld. Waarom ze als Dreuzels in dit kleine dorp woonden, was een vraag die Bianca steeds had omzeild tot Penny op een dag gestopt was met hem te stellen.

Ze waren één met de Dreuzels hier geworden, maar nu was de tijd aangebroken die Bianca al die jaren gevreesd had; tijd om voorgoed terug te keren naar de toverwereld.

Haar armen verstrakten en Penny kronkelde even in haar omhelzing tot haar aandacht werd afgeleid.

'Wie is professor Anderling?' vroeg ze nieuwsgierig. 'Is dat net zo'n verstrooide man als professor Zonnebloem?' Ze grinnikte even bij de herinnering aan het stripboek dat ze pas gelezen had.

Bianca zette haar dochter op haar eigen – in slippers gehulde – voeten en keek Penny ondanks alles geamuseerd aan.

'Professor Anderling is geen man, maar een vrouw, en of ze verstrooid en hardhorend is, weet ik niet. Ze is wel een heks en ze is het hoofd van Zweinstein.'

'Zweinstein?' vroeg Penny opgewonden. 'Jouw Zweinstein?'

Bianca glimlachte nu. 'Ja, de toverschool, waar ik op zat. En waar jij ook naar toe mag als je brief komt.' Ze herinnerde hoe opgewonden ze zelf op tienjarige leeftijd was geweest bij dat vooruitzicht. Dezelfde opwinding zag ze nu op het gezicht dat zo op het hare leek, compleet met de opwippende neus, waar ze als kind zo'n hekel had gehad, en die bezaaid was met kleine roestbruine sproetjes. Enkel op de neus. Zelfs de donkerbruine krullen leek Penny van haar moeder geërfd te hebben. Dat was echter een vreemde speling van het lot want van zichzelf was Bianca een blondine die haar sluike haren al elf jaar niet gezien had.

'Schrijf je daarom die professor? Om te vragen wanneer mijn brief nou komt?'

De vraag deed Bianca hardop lachen en ze kneep haar dochter plagend in het neusje. 'Nee, juffrouw Ongeduld, dat moet je gewoon maar afwachten.' Ze aarzelde even, twijfelend of ze meer moest onthullen, maar zei toen: 'Herinner je je nog dat het kasteel erg beschadigd was?'

Penny knikte en Bianca ging verder: 'Professor Anderling heeft in de krant gevraagd of er mensen zijn die willen helpen met het opknappen van het kasteel voordat in september de school weer open gaat.'

Penny's ogen werden groot en ze wipte weer ongeduldig op en neer, maar zei niets.

'Ik dacht dat ik misschien wel kon helpen, dan kun je alvast eens zien waar je waarschijnlijk naar school gaat.'

Met een uitbundige gil vloog haar wildebras haar voor de tweede maal om de nek.

'Ik hou van je, mam!' Bianca werd overladen met enthousiaste kusjes. 'Mag ik het Peter vertellen?'

Bianca keek haar serieus aan en antwoordde: 'Je mag enkel zeggen dat je misschien in september naar een kostschool gaat in Schotland en dat we daar in de vakantie waarschijnlijk een kijkje gaan nemen. Verder niets, oké?'

Penny knikte al even serieus voor ze naar haar kamer rende om haar zwemspullen te halen. Bianca zuchtte even hoewel haar mondhoeken omhoog krulden. Het zou misschien niet gemakkelijk worden, maar voor dat zonnestraaltje kon ze de hele wereld aan, inclusief de toverwereld.

Ze keerde zich om naar het bureau en pakte haar pen weer op. Wat ze Penny nog niet verteld had, was dat ze tevens wilde solliciteren voor een functie op Zweinstein.

o~0~O~0~o

Om alle lawaai en negatieve geluiden die hem bij binnenkomst begroeten te vermijden, hield Lucius zijn hoofd naar rechts afgewend toen hij de rechtzaal binnen werd geleid.

Zijn blik viel op de eerste rij van de tribune waar Harry Potter, Minerva Anderling en Romeo Wolkenveld zaten, en aan het eind van de rij bevond zich ook nog een van dat Wemelgebroed. Zijn masker gaf geen krimp, maar inwendig dacht hij: 'Ik ben verdoemd!'

Het vertrouwde gezicht van Robert Pauwels gaf hem niet zozeer hoop of moed – dwaze Huffelpuf- en Griffoendoreigenschappen – maar herinnerde hem aan het feit dat hij Lucius Malfidus was, hoofd van één van de machtigste puurbloedfamilies van Engeland.

Terwijl hij zich door de bewakers naar de stoel liet dirigeren – alsof hij de weg niet wist – knikte hij kort maar beleefd naar de leden van de Wikenweegschaar. De kettingen wikkelden zich met een ijzige kilte om zijn polsen en de armleuningen. Romeo Wolkenveldt stond op en het rumoer in de zaal verstomde. Lucius vroeg zich af hoeveel toeschouwers er al vanaf het eerste proces aanwezig waren. Misschien hadden ze 'gepicknickt' in het Atrium? Het kostte hem moeite om een sneer van zijn lippen te houden, dat zou zijn zaak geen goed doen. Kalm en beleefd, had Robert hem op het hart gedrukt. Plus iets als 'nederig' maar dat was zelfs onder deze omstandigheden te veel gevraagd van een Malfidus.

De nieuwe minister begon de lijst van zijn vermeende wandaden op te noemen.

Lucius blik gleed naar Minerva Anderling. Hij had altijd meer respect voor de Schotse heks gehad dan voor die oude dwaas die iedereen altijd zo opgehemeld had. Waarschijnlijk omdat ze hem met haar vuurspuwende ogen en scherpe tong aan zijn schoonmoeder deed denken. In tegenstelling tot Narcissa's moeder stond Anderling ook als rechtvaardig te boek, al was dat geen eigenschap die in zijn voordeel zou werken.

De scherpe blik van de Hoofdbewindwijzer was nu echter niet op hem gericht, maar op het publiek dat duidelijk onrustig was geworden.

Lucius snoof inwendig; wat dachten ze dat hij kon doen, ongewapend en vastgebonden. Hij was sowieso praktisch een halve Snul met de toverstok van zijn vader.

Lucius kon niet verhinderen dat hij ineenkromp bij de herinnering aan het vernederende moment toen de Heer van het Duister zijn toverstaf had opgeeist. Hij merkte dat de zaal geschokt reageerde op zijn beweging en hij vroeg zich af of hij onbedoeld zijn vonnis had getekend. Zijn blik gleed naar Robert die echter onbewogen voor zich uitstaarde.

De eerste getuige werd opgeroepen, een Schouwer van middelbare leeftijd. Romeo Wolkenveld begon zijn vroegere collega te ondervragen.

_Wat een lachertje._ De zaak was vast allang besproken en zijn aanwezigheid hier was niet meer dan openbare vernedering. Of een poging om het Ministerie weer in een positief daglicht te zetten.

Lucius had geen hoop op vrijspraak. Alleen de strafmaat was nog een onbekende factor. En hoe lager zijn straf zou liggen, hoe beter de vooruitzichten waren voor Narcissa en Draco. De angst voor zijn gezin smaakte bitter in zijn keel. Hij probeerde zich te concentreren op de kalme stem van Robert die de Schouwer ondervroeg over de straf die Lucius al had uitgezeten voor hij uit Azkaban bevrijd was.

Lucius wist waar de advocaat heen wilde; er konden hem weinig misdaden ten laste worden gelegd over het laatste jaar. Voor het feit dat hij het Duistere Teken had, en een aanhanger was van de Heer van het Duister, was hij al veroordeeld.

Terwijl de volgende getuige werd opgeroepen en naast hem plaatsnam, slaagde Lucius er weer in om uiterlijk onbewogen voor zich uit te kijken. Een enkele keer gleed zijn bleek omhoog en trachtte hij iets van Roberts gezicht af te lezen, maar dat lukte hem in de rechtzaal nooit, hoewel hij de man privé door en door kende.

Een golf van verwachting ging door de zaal. Toen Lucius opkeek, zag hij de bekende gestalte van Harry Potter naderen. Hun ogen kruisten elkaar een moment. In de expressieve groene ogen wisselden de emoties elkaar in snel tempo af, maar Lucius ontdekte vreemd genoeg geen haat, of zelfs afkeer. Wel zag hij behoedzaamheid en een flits van een emotie die hij niet kon plaatsen. De jongen nam plaats in de stoel naast hem en de spanning die hij uitstraalde, was voelbaar.

Romeo Wolkenveldt richtte zich tot 'De Uitverkorene' en begon hem te ondervragen. Tot Lucius' verbazing waren de vragen redelijk neutraal, gezien de omstandigheden. De antwoorden waren echter nog meer verbijsterend. Het kostte Lucius de grootste moeite om niet opzij te kijken, maar hij wist zich te beheersen.

Potters getuigenis leek niet bedoeld om hem te willen schaden. De jongen vertelde dat hij – Lucius – eerder wanhopig dan vastberaden had geleken in de laatste maanden, en dat de vroegere overtuiging vervangen leek door wanhoop, en door het verlangen zichzelf en zijn gezin levend uit de strijd te krijgen.

Het was op het gênante af, vond Lucius, die nooit in het openbaar zou toegeven dat het de waarheid was. Hij zou Potter het liefst een nijdige blik toewerpen, maar wist dat hij zijn toch al minieme kansen niet verder kon verkleinen. De antwoorden die Robert even later aan de lippen van De-Jongen-Die-Bleef-Leven-Om-Lucius-Te-Kunnen-Vernederen onttrok, waren zo mogelijk nog erger.

Toen Potter eindelijk weer terug was naar zijn plaats op de tribune en de lege stoel in het midden van de zaal verdwenen was, begon het publiek weer met elkaar te fluisteren, steeds minder zacht. Het was als een zwerm horzels die langzaam dichterbij kwam.

De statige gestalte van de Hoofdbewindwijzer die overeind kwam, werkte beter dan een Silencio en veroorzaakte een gespannen stilte. Lucius voelde maagzuur omhoog komen. Hij probeerde met moeite te slikken terwijl hij kaarsrecht bleef zitten en naar de knopen op Roberts gewaad staarde tot zijn ogen tegen zijn wil in begonnen te knipperen.

Het stemmen begon. De leden van de Wikenweegschaar waren niet unaniem in hun mening en de opgestoken armen leken heen en weer te bewegen als de tentakels van het Langdradig Weekblad waardoor het onmogelijk was ze te tellen.

'Lucius Malfidus.' Alleen al het horen van zijn naam in het Schotse accent bezorgde hem kriebels. Zijn nagels boorden zich in het hout van de armleuning in afwachting van het vonnis.

Er klonk een collectief snakken naar adem toen Minerva Anderling het vonnis uitsprak. Lucius keek verbijsterd omhoog en zag net het kleine glimlachje dat een moment om Roberts mond speelde. De deuren werden geopend door de twee bewakers van eerder, die stoïcijns bleven bij het horen van het boegeroep dat van de publieke tribunes klonk.

o~0~O~0~o

_Volgende keer hoofdstuk 20: Vloekbreker Gezocht_


	22. Hoofdstuk 20 Vloekbreker Gezocht

**Hoofdstuk 20 Vloekbreker Gezocht**

Moeizaam worstelde Draco zich een weg in de richting van zijn vader. Lucius Malfidus werd helemaal ingesloten en er was zo veel lawaai om hen heen dat hij zijn zoon waarschijnlijk niet kon horen.

'Vader!' probeerde Draco nogmaals maar zijn kreet werd verzwolgen door die monsters tussen hen in. De monsters die hem beletten zijn vader te bereiken.

Vol wanhoop zag hij hoe ze hem van alle kanten insloten; hun ogen brandend van haat en hun gretige extremiteiten verstrengeld in zijn lange witte haar. Tongen van vuur likten aan zijn huid en de geur van verschroeid vlees drong zelfs van deze afstand door tot in Draco's neus.

'Nee!' schreeuwde hij. 'Vader!'

Hij wist dat het te laat was; hij kon zijn vader niet redden.

Links van hem lonkte de goudkleurige poort, maar Draco stond als vastgenageld aan de grond. Zijn ogen staarden vol horror naar de plaats waar zijn vader verdwenen was.

_Waarom had hij hem alleen gelaten? Waarom was hij niet bij hem gebleven?_

'Het spijt me, vader,' bracht hij met verstikte stem uit. 'Het spijt me zo.'

Hij wilde meer zeggen, maar door de verzengende hitte om hem heen, bleef iedere uitleg in zijn keel steken.

In zijn onderbewustzijn wist hij dat hij naar die gouden boog moest, dat daar het antwoord te vinden was, maar in plaats daarvan viel hij op zijn knieën en bleef met gebroken stem zijn spijtbetuiging herhalen.

'Draco.'

'Draco?'

Het duurde even voor de stem van zijn moeder hem bereikte en nog iets langer voor hij de laatste flarden van zijn nachtmerrie kwijt was. Zijn rug protesteerde toen hij rechtop wilde gaan zitten op de bank waar hij, na uren wachten op nieuws, in slaap was gevallen. Om zichzelf een houding te geven, wreef hij in zijn ogen. Beschaamd merkte hij dat zijn wangen vochtig waren. In stilte vervloekte hij die ellendige droom die hem bleef kwellen, en daarna het Ministerie dat bepaald had dat ze niet aanwezig mochten zijn bij de hoorzitting van zijn vader omdat ze zelf nog berecht moesten worden.

'Draco.'

Het klonk inmiddels wat dringender. De stem van zijn moeder trilde en hij stelde het onvermijdelijke niet langer uit, maar keek op. Haar ogen waren roodomrand en keken hem bedroefd, en tegelijkertijd bezorgd aan. In haar hand hield ze een rol perkament en Draco herkende het zegel van advocatenkantoor Pauwels, Pauwels en Bastiaanse.

Ontkennend begon hij zijn hoofd te schudden ook al besefte hij de waarheid; zijn vader moest opnieuw naar Azkaban. In zijn hart had hij het wel geweten – ze hadden het alle drie gerealiseerd – maar toch voelde de aanblik van die brief, in combinatie met zijn moeders gezichtsuitdrukking, als een vloek in zijn maag.

Ze deed een stap naar voren en wankelde. In een vloeiende beweging kwam hij overeind en was met een paar grote stappen bij haar. Ze maakte een protesterend geluid toen hij zijn armen om haar heen sloeg, alsof de rollen verkeerd waren verdeeld, maar Draco herinnerde zich de woorden van zijn vader voor hij was meegenomen. _'Zorg voor je moeder.'_

Terwijl hij haar aankeek, ademde ze langzaam uit en liet toen haar voorhoofd tegen dat van hem rusten.

'Hoe lang?' vroeg hij tenslotte.

Al even simpel antwoordde ze: 'Een jaar.'

Zijn armen verstrakten om het tengere lichaam van zijn moeder. Een jaar! Het leek een eeuwigheid. Toch wist hij dat het veel erger had gekund. Dat het veel langer had kunnen zijn, moeten zijn. Zeker in de ogen van de meeste tovenaars en heksen. Een ogenblik vroeg hij zich af hoeveel brulbrieven ze de volgende dag zouden ontvangen voordat die gedachte vervaagde bij de vraag of hijzelf ook een jaar zou krijgen? _Misschien wel meer_, dacht hij vol wanhoop, _tenslotte had hij bijna Perkamentus …_ Hij huiverde licht en kneep zijn ogen dicht. Minutenlang stonden ze daar, steunzoekend bij elkaar tot de vertrouwde bloemige geur van zijn moeders favoriete parfum hem uiteindelijk kalmeerde.

o~0~O~0~o

Opnieuw zat Harry tegen 'zijn' boom, zoals hij hem inmiddels noemde. Zodra ze terug waren in Het Nest had hij de anderen meegedeeld dat hij even een eindje ging lopen. Gelukkig had niemand erop aangedrongen mee te gaan – meneer Wemel had de protesten van zijn vrouw en dochter in de kiem gesmoord – want hij wilde nu enkel maar alleen zijn.

De confrontatie met Vaalhaar en Lucius Malfidus, samen met de herinneringen die zijn getuigenis had losgemaakt, was hem niet in zijn koude kleren gaan zitten. De reactie van het publiek op het vonnis van Lucius, en de pers die zich gelijk bovenop hem had gestort om naar zijn persoonlijke mening te vragen, had ook niet echt geholpen.

Hij grimaste. _Zijn persoonlijke mening?_ Zijn gedachten sprongen als Chocokikkers alle kanten op. Een jaar was niets voor een Dooddoener als Lucius! Van de snobistische puurbloed die Harry op zijn twaalfde voor het eerst bij _Klieder & Vlek _had ontmoet, was weinig meer over. Misschien kon hij anderen nog om de tuin leiden, maar Harry had de gebroken man gezien door de barsten van zijn masker. Maar had Lucius dat niet verdiend? Hij had zelf zijn hemelbed gespreid en nu moest hij erin liggen.

Plotseling sprong Harry op, te onrustig om op één plek te blijven zitten. Hij begon heen en weer te lopen, terwijl hij af en toe wat mompelde, maar het was niet bevredigend genoeg. Niet snel genoeg. Hij wilde vrij zijn, los van alles, los van … de grond! Nog voordat de volgende gedachte vorm had gekregen, schreeuwde hij: 'Accio Vuurflits!'

Met het gevoel alsof er iets op zijn plaats klikte, ving hij de bezem op die aan kwam suizen. Zijn hart voelde gelijk al een heel stuk lichter zodra hij opstapte en aftrapte. Hij suisde regelrecht richting de hemel en kwam toen als een uit de baan geraakte komeet in spiraalvormige bewegingen naar beneden. Vlak voor hij de grond raakte, stuurde hij de Vuurflits weer omhoog. Hoger en hoger, bij elke meter die hij steeg, viel er wat gewicht van zijn schouders tot hij zich gewichtsloos voelde en bevrijd van alle zorgen en schuldgevoel. Hij slaakte een enthousiaste kreet toen hij zich weer richting de aarde liet vallen.

Merlijn, wat had hij dit gemist. Alleen al hierom zou hij ervoor kiezen om terug naar Zweinstein te gaan. Een uitbundige lach sierde zijn lippen.

Terwijl hij met lome bewegingen cirkels en achtvormige figuren in de lucht tekende, probeerde hij zich te herinneren wanneer hij voor het laatst Zwerkbal gespeeld had. Was het tegen Ravenklauw of was het die wedstrijd tegen Zwadderich toen Malfidus niet meespeelde? Bij de gedachte aan Malfidus verstilde Harry een moment. Zou Malfidus het afgelopen jaar nog wel Zwerkbal hebben gespeeld? Of zou hij net zo weinig hebben kunnen vliegen als hijzelf?

Zelf had hij tenminste nog op een draak gevlogen, grinnikte hij. Maar van de draak gleden zijn gedachten automatisch langs de gebeurtenissen van de afgelopen weken naar de allerlaatste keer dat hij op een bezem had gezeten. Toen hij Malfidus had gered en ze samen door het Duivelsvuur hadden gevlogen. De herinnering bezorgde hem een vreemd gevoel en hij probeerde het weg te duwen, maar dat lukte niet. Niet zo gek misschien, aangezien hij die middag was geconfronteerd met Lucius en overmorgen weer oog in oog zou staan met Draco. Toch ergerde het hem dat zijn gedachten telkens weer uitkwamen bij Malfidus. Was het niet Ginny geweest in het zesde jaar die hem geobsedeerd had genoemd? Maar de gedachte aan Ginny erbij was helemaal verwarrend.

In een poging zijn hoofd leeg te maken, maakte hij weer een duikvlucht naar beneden om vlak voor de grond weer op te trekken en in zigzaggende bewegingen langs de boomrand te vliegen. Het werd al frisser buiten, maar hij merkte niets. Hij vloog en vloog tot hij alle gedachten kwijt was. Pas toen hij in de verte zijn naam hoorde roepen, keerde hij letterlijk en figuurlijk terug op aarde. Ginny stond in de deuropening en gebaarde dat het etenstijd was. Een stuk lichter liep Harry de heuvel af naar Het Nest.

De sfeer was onverwachts vrolijk. Het leek wel of Harry's opgewekte stemming op de anderen was overgeslagen. Als bij stilzwijgende overeenstemming zei niemand iets over de processen van die morgen. Harry vermoedde dat meneer Wemel de anderen al had ingelicht over het verloop van de hoorzittingen. De enige keer dat Ginny een opmerking wilde maken, was één blik van haar vader genoeg om haar mond dicht te klappen. Het eten smaakte hem goed na al dat vliegen. Toen mevrouw Wemel ook nog een strooptaart op tafel zette, kreunde hij van genoegen. Hij was gek op strooptaart. Knijster kon die ook altijd zo geweldig – dit keer sloeg hij zichzelf alleen in gedachten tegen zijn voorhoofd. Nu had hij nog niet gecheckt hoe het met Knijster ging. Hij wilde hem niet oproepen in Het Nest aangezien Knijster nog niet alle vooroordelen kwijt was over de Wemels en andere bloedverraders. Zweinstein was vermoedelijk de beste optie om te kijken hoe het met de huis-elf was, maar opeens besloot hij om te gaan kijken hoe het met Grimboudplein 12 gesteld was. En mocht Knijster daar niet zijn, kon hij hem altijd roepen.

Gedreven door een daadkrachtige impuls, wenkte hij na het eten meneer Wemel naar de zitkamer en legde uit dat hij graag een kijkje wilde nemen op het Grimboudplein. Hij vroeg hoe het zat met de vervloekingen die tegen Sneep waren uitgesproken. Meneer Wemel keek nadenkend. 'Normaal zou je het beste gebruik kunnen maken van een Gespecialiseerd Magisch Team voor Vervloekingen, maar misschien kan Bill je in dit geval wel helpen.'

_Natuurlijk!_

Bill was al jaren Vloekbreker bij Goudgrijp; als hij Egyptische piramides vloekvrij kon maken dan moest een Boe Noch Ba Bezwering een veer van een Knoet zijn. En met die stoffige weerspiegeling van Perkamentus zou hij hopelijk ook wel raad weten.

'Is het mogelijk om hem nu te spreken?' vroeg hij gretig. 'Zou hij al thuis zijn?'

Hoewel de Wemels de eerste dagen na Freds dood gezamenlijk hun toevlucht tot Het Nest hadden gezocht in een poging elkaar te steunen, probeerde langzaamaan iedereen weer zijn eigen ritme te vinden.

'Ik denk het wel,' zei meneer Wemel. Hij verhief zijn stem en riep: 'Molly, is Bill al thuis van zijn werk?' Mevrouw Wemel keek blijkbaar op de speciale Wemelklok want haar antwoord kwam onmiddellijk.

'Ja, ze zijn alle drie al in De Schelp.' Waarmee ze behalve Bill en Fleur ook Charlie bedoelde, die besloten had nog een poosje bij zijn oudste broer te logeren voor hij weer terug naar Roemenië ging.

'Mooi,' reageerde meneer Wemel. Hij liep naar de haard, pakte het potje Brandstof en gebaarde ondertussen naar Harry om naast hem te komen zitten.

Hij strooide wat Brandstof over de houtblokken, stak zijn hoofd in de haard en riep: 'De Schelp'. Harry keek naar zijn hoofd dat in de smaragdgroene vlammen verdween terwijl zijn stem nog duidelijk hoorbaar was.

'Hallo Fleur, hoe is het bij jullie? Is Bill in de buurt? Harry wilde hem wat vragen.' Daarna ging hij weer rechtop zitten en schoof opzij. 'Ga je gang, Harry. Bill komt eraan.'

Harry nam zijn plaats in en stak enigszins terughoudend zijn hoofd in de vlammen. Hij had niet bijster veel ervaring met haardgesprekken en voelde zijn maag opspelen. Misschien moest hij dit de volgende keer niet zo snel na de maaltijd doen. De buitenkant van zijn hoofd gloeide terwijl hij afwachtend de woonkamer van Bill en Fleur rondkeek. Voetstappen, die van boven leken te komen, klonken steeds luider tot Bill in zijn gezichtsveld verscheen. Hij knielde voor de haard en keek Harry vragend aan.

'Hallo, Harry. Is alles in orde?'

Waarschijnlijk had hij net gedoucht, want zijn haar hing in natte slierten rond zijn gezicht. Het donkerblauwe T-shirt dat om zijn borstkas spande, was op sommige plaatsen vochtig alsof hij haastig wat had aangeschoten toen Fleur hem riep.

Harry glimlachte en zei geruststellend: 'Ja hoor, alles is in orde. Ik ben alleen op zoek naar iemand die me kan helpen met de Vervloekingen in Grimboudplein en je vader dacht dat jij dat waarschijnlijk zou kunnen.'

Met een blik op Bills vochtige verschijning voegde hij er verontschuldigend aan toe: 'Ik stoor toch niet?'

Bill schudde ontkennend zijn hoofd waardoor er naast Harry's gezicht een paar druppels water sissend in het haardvuur belandden.

'Ik was net klaar en Fleur is een brief aan Gabrielle aan het schrijven. Wil je dat ik er gelijk naar kijk?'

'Kan dat?' vroeg Harry verrast.

Bill knikte. 'Ik moet het even tegen Fleur zeggen en het één en ander pakken. Zal ik je over, zeg maar een half uur bij Grimboudplein treffen? Of moet ik eerst naar Het Nest komen?'

'Grimboudplein is prima,' antwoordde Harry. 'Ik zie je straks.'

Hij trok zijn hoofd uit de vlammen die nog even naflakkerden voordat ze doofden. Moeizaam stond hij op; zijn hoofd tolde nog na en hij bleef even stilstaan om diep adem te halen.

Mevrouw Wemel keek geagiteerd toen hij de keuken binnenkwam, maar meneer Wemel vroeg nieuwsgierig: 'Kan Bill je helpen?'

'Ik zie hem over een half uurtje op het Grimboudplein. Ik weet niet hoe laat ik terug ben,' zei hij met een blik op mevrouw Wemel.

'Oh, Harry, vind je dat nu wel verstandig? Misschien kan Arthur beter eerst gaan kijken, voordat – '

'Molly,' viel meneer Wemel haar in de rede en Harry had de indruk dat ze het hier al over gehad hadden voor hij binnenkwam, 'Harry is volwassen en hij heeft zich vorig jaar ook gered. Dit zal hij ook wel aankunnen.'

Het gezicht van mevrouw Wemel vertrok. Hij wist niet of het was omdat ze in de rede gevallen werd of door de gedachten aan degenen die het niet gered hadden. Hoe dan ook, hij besloot zich zo snel mogelijk uit de voeten te maken voor hij verwikkeld zou raken in een discussie.

'Ik zal oppassen,' beloofde hij, terwijl hij haastig de keuken uitliep en de trap nam met een paar treden tegelijk. Hij pakte een trui en zijn rugzak, en stopte er gewoontegetrouw zijn Onzichtbaarheidsmantel in. Binnen een paar tellen was hij weer beneden. Hij zwaaide naar meneer en mevrouw Wemel en liep snel naar buiten.

o~0~O~0~o

Zwaar leunend op haar wandelstok arriveerde Minerva weer op Zweinstein. Ze verlangde naar niets meer dan een heet bad en een glas Schotse whisky. Het eerste om haar pijnlijke spieren los te maken, en het tweede om de spanning van de hoorzittingen uit haar lichaam te laten vloeien.

Het meest verlangde ze echter naar rust, even geen mensen om zich heen na een hele dag in een volle rechtszaal. De enige onderbreking die ze had genoten, was de lunch met haar collega's waarvoor ze heen en weer naar Zweinstein was Verschijnseld. En als ze vandaag nog één keer moest bemiddelen tussen Rolanda en Sybilla, dan zou ze vast _tegenover_ de tribune van de Wikenweegschaar eindigen, in plaats van _erop_. Die heksen waren af en toe erger dan een stel Glamorganamascottes.

In haar poging om ongezien langs de Grote Zaal te glippen, merkte ze te laat op dat ze in de gaten werd gehouden.

'Minerva, ik was al bang dat je vergeten zou om vandaag nog voor je controle te komen,' klonk het beleefd, van bovenaan de trap. Met een onderdrukte zucht draaide Minerva zich om.

'Poppy, ik ben net terug van de tweede hoorzitting met de Wikenweegschaar. Als je het niet erg vind, kom ik morgenochtend wel even langs,' reageerde Minerva al even beleefd. Voordat ze zich echter om kon draaien om naar haar vertrekken te gaan, hield Poppy haar gedecideerd staande.

'Nu graag, Minerva!' sprak ze kordaat. 'Zeker als je al een hele dag op de been bent, is het belangrijk om even naar dat been te laten kijken.' Haar mond vertrok even om de woordspeling, maar haar blik liet weten dat ze geen tegenspraak duldde.

'Werkelijk, Poppy,' sprak Minerva ietwat verbolgen toen ze door de verpleegster naar een bed gedirigeerd werd, 'je lijkt te vergeten dat ik niet een van de leerlingen ben, maar dat je destijds bij mij in de klas zat.'

Poppy negeerde de opmerking en duwde Minerva rustig naar achteren zodat ze bijna plat op haar rug lag. Het was een houding waarin ze zich altijd wat weerloos voelde. De verpleegkundige pakte haar toverstok en bewoog hem langs het been van Minerva. Nadat ze verschillende diagnostische spreuken gemompeld had – dezelfde als de afgelopen dagen – en gefoeterd had dat Minerva haar been die dag te lang had belast, vroeg ze: 'Hoe ging het vandaag?'

Niet alleen was het de eerste dag van de hoorzittingen geweest, het was tevens Minerva's eerste dag in haar functie als Hoofdbewindwijzer. Terwijl Minerva zich overgaf aan de behandeling, vertelde ze over de processen van Fenrir Vaalhaar en Lucius Malfidus. Poppy knikte en humde af en toe terwijl ze verder werkte.

Het hielp bijna net zo goed als een heet bad, dacht Minerva afwezig. Ze begon net een beetje weg te dommelen toen er opeens hard getikt werd op een van de ramen van de ziekenzaal. Poppy zwaaide mopperend met haar staf om het venster te openen en een grote, lichtbruin gevlekte uil vloog naar binnen en landde op het bed naast Minerva.

'Nou ja, zeg!' sputterde Poppy en zwaaide met haar armen naar de vogel. Die maakte een verontwaardigd geluid en verdween zodra Minerva een witte envelop van zijn poot had losgemaakt.

_Dreuzelpost?_ dacht ze verbaasd. Na een nauwkeurige blik ontdekte ze het zegel van het postkantoor in London dat de post van Dreuzelouders altijd doorstuurde naar Zweinstein. Nieuwsgierig opende ze de envelop, haalde er een vel papier uit en liet haar ogen over de met ballpoint geschreven letters glijden. Het ontging haar dat Poppy haar materiaal weer begon op te ruimen terwijl ze af en toe een steelse blik op de brief wierp.

_Bianca Versteeg_, las Minerva onderaan de brief. De naam zei haar helemaal niets. Ze kende ook geen enkele leerling met die naam. Opnieuw las ze de brief. Er vormde zich een diepe frons tussen haar wenkbrauwen.

'Slecht nieuws?' vroeg Poppy.

Minerva schudde haar hoofd. 'Ene Bianca Versteeg solliciteert voor een functie als leerkracht. Ze schrijft dat ze vorige week hier op Zweinstein was en twee leraren hoorde bespreken dat er een te kort aan leerkrachten is.'

'Wat zit je dan dwars?'

'Niet echt dwarszitten,' antwoordde Minerva, 'maar de naam komt me absoluut niet bekend voor, ze verstuurt post op de Dreuzelmanier en toch is ze op Zweinstein geweest. Waarom dan?'

'Misschien is de vraag; voor wie?' zei Poppy, die geïntrigeerd keek.

Minerva knikte instemmend. Voor wie was de onbekende vrouw vorige week naar Zweinstein gekomen?

o~0~O~0~o

_Volgende keer hoofdstuk 21: Een Toost op Zwijgzaamheid_


	23. Hoofdstuk 21 Een Toost op Zwijgzaamheid

A/N: Weinig wisseling van perspectief, maar hopelijk kunnen jullie het toch waarderen xD

**Hoofdstuk 21 Een Toost op Zwijgzaamheid**

Meer uit gewoonte dan dat hij Dooddoeners op het Grimboudplein verwachtte, Verschijnselde Harry onder zijn Onzichtbaarheidsmantel op het trapje van nummer 12.

Hij keek om zich heen, maar besefte dat hij aan de vroege kant was. Hij opende de deur en liep langzaam door de donkere hal. Toen hij struikelde over stukken hout, sprak hij: '_Lumos'_.

De punt van zijn toverstok begon te gloeien en ondanks het zwakke licht zag hij dat de Dooddoeners flink hadden huisgehouden. De vloer lag bezaaid met stukken pleisterwerk en scherven glas. De stukken hout waren afkomstig van het tafeltje dat in de hal gestaan had en waar Hermelien altijd haar kralentasje op had gelegd. De glaslampen waren bijna allemaal kapot en de mottige gordijnen misten een rafelig stuk aan de onderzijde, maar bedekten tot Harry's opluchting nog wel het portret van Sirius' moeder.

Plotseling voelde hij woede opborrelen. Eerst had hij vorige week de verwoesting van zijn ouderlijk huis opnieuw moeten aanschouwen. Hij vermoedde dat ook de Ligusterlaan na zijn vertrek bezocht was door vernielzuchtige Dooddoeners. En nu het huis van Sirius. Was er dan geen plaats waar hij veilig kon wonen? Zachtjes vloekend om mevrouw Zwarts niet op zijn aanwezigheid attent te maken, liep hij door naar het souterrain. Hij was zo nijdig dat de fluisterende stem van Dolleman hem liet schrikken. Gelijk krulde zijn tong zich op en een vertrouwde gestalte van stof verscheen voor hem.

'Ik heb u niet vermoord.'

Hij hoopte dat het de laatste keer was dat hij die woorden zou moeten zeggen. De trap aflopend naar de keuken, viel het hem op dat hier nauwelijks zichtbare vernielingen te zien waren. Zouden de Dooddoeners op de vlucht zijn geslagen vanwege de gestalte van Perkamentus? Hij snoof; dat leek niet erg waarschijnlijk. En na een martelvloek van Voldemort was een Boe Noch Ba Bezwering ook kinderspel. Schouderophalend schoof hij het raadsel opzij en stapte de keuken binnen. Een snelle blik toonde hem dat Knijster er niet was, al leek het erop dat de huis-elf het goed maakte en hier geregeld schoonmaakte. De ruimte zag er opgeruimd uit en de tafel blonk alsof hij pas in de boenwas was gezet. Geen stof te bekennen. Hij overwoog of hij op Bill zou wachten of alvast Knijster zou roepen, maar op dat moment hoorde hij de voordeur opengaan.

Ongemerkt stond hij toch gespannen te luisteren naar de naderende voetstappen. Toen Bills stem de gedaante van stof verjoeg, haalde hij opgelucht adem. Bill stapte de keuken binnen, begroette hem met een handdruk en keek om zich heen.

'Zo, dat ziet er een stuk beter uit dan toen de Orde hier nog kwam.' Hij floot goedkeurend. 'Beter ook dan de hal!'

'Ja, ik heb geen idee waarom ze hier niet hebben huisgehouden,' zei Harry. _Misschien had Knijster de keuken nadien opgeruimd? Maar waarom dan niet de hal?_ Hij herhaalde zijn vraag hardop. Bill haalde zijn schouders op. 'Het kan zijn dat Knijster niet in de hal geweest is. Misschien hield hij enkel de keuken en de slaapkamers schoon voor als jij terug zou komen.' Hij dacht na. 'Misschien heeft Knijster de indringers verjaagd?'

Harry knikte. Het had weinig zin om er over na te blijven denken; hij kon het straks aan de huis-elf vragen. Hij gebaarde naar de hal. 'Denk je dat het lukt?'

'Waarschijnlijk wel,' zei Bill. Hij zette een tas op tafel en haalde daar een paar kleine goudkleurige instrumentjes uit die Harry het meest vond lijken op vreemd gevormde barometers.

'Ik zal eerst de Boe Noch Ba Bezwering ongedaan proberen te maken voor we kijken wat we met die andere vervloeking aan moeten.' Bill haalde ook een dun, stukgebladerd boekje tevoorschijn dat hij naast de instrumentjes legde. _101 Snelle Anti-vervloekingen door Xandra Kiernan,_ las Harry_._

'Heb je misschien zo een kop thee voor me?' vroeg Bill terwijl hij wat spullen pakte en naar de deur liep. 'Fleur had er nog geen tijd voor gehad.'

Terwijl Bill in de hal aan de slag ging, opende Harry één voor één de kastjes op zoek naar thee. Met zijn toverstok bracht hij een ketel water aan de kook. Het was lang geleden dat hij gekookt had, peinsde hij. Tijdens het kamperen was er niet veel te koken geweest, in Het Nest liet mevrouw Wemel hem amper zijn eigen kopje inschenken en hier had Knijster die taak naar volle tevredenheid uitgevoerd.

De ketel floot. Hij pakte de theepot en schonk het kokende water op de theebladeren. Hij voelde zich vreemd tevreden. De schone keuken, de beslagen ramen , de geur van de thee en de geluiden die uit de hal kwamen. Ze gaven een – hij zocht even voor het juiste woord – huiselijke sfeer.

Een paar dagen eerder had hij zich afgevraagd hoe het zou zijn om in de Halvemaanstraat te wonen. Nu probeerde hij zich voor te stellen dat hij hier zou intrekken. Als het helemaal zo opgeruimd en gezellig zou zijn als de keuken, als mevrouw Zwarts er niet meer was en de huis-elfhoofden bij de trap weg waren. Als Knijster hier weer was en heerlijke maaltijden bereidde en de vele kamers regelmatig in beslag zouden worden genomen door logees.

Want hoewel het een verademing zou zijn om eens een poos alleen te wonen, wist hij dat hij de aanwezigheid van zijn vrienden op den duur zou missen. Misschien dat Teddy als hij groter was … De gedachte aan zijn peetzoon was echter nog een te teer onderwerp en hij duwde het haastig weg.

Hij rommelde wat in de kasten tot hij koppen gevonden had en zette net suiker en melk neer op het moment dat Bill de keuken weer binnenstapte.

Hij legde de instrumentjes op tafel en trok een stoel naar achteren.

'Ha, lekker,' zei hij toen Harry een kop thee voor hem neerzette.

Harry schonk zichzelf ook in en ging tegenover Bill zitten.

'En?' vroeg hij nieuwsgierig.

Bill blies even in de hete thee en antwoordde: 'Van de Boe Noch Ba Bezwering ben je af. Ik wil nog even wat nakijken voor ik verderga.' Hij begon Harry uit te leggen hoe hij het wilde aanpakken, maar Harry, die nooit zo'n held in Voorspellend Rekenen was geweest, kreeg al snel een glazige blik in zijn ogen. Bill grinnikte.

'Nou ja, ik denk dus dat het wel zal lukken.'

Harry nam voorzichtig een slok thee en vroeg: 'Viel het vanmorgen mee in de rechtszaal? Hoe reageerde je moeder trouwens? Ik heb er niets over gehoord.'

Bill keek Harry ernstig aan waardoor zijn gezicht opeens een onheilspellende uitdrukking kreeg door die littekens.

'Het ging wel. Het herbeleven was geen pretje, zoals jij ook vast wel weet, maar ik ben blij dat ik mijn steentje heb bij kunnen dragen.' Hij vertrok zijn mondhoek en vervolgde: 'Moeder weet het nog niet. Fleur stond erop dat ik gelijk naar huis kwam dus ik zal morgenochtend even langskomen voor ik naar Goudgrijp ga. En voordat _De Ochtendprofeet_ arriveert.'

Harry snoof bij de laatste woorden. Als mevrouw Wemel in de krant moest lezen dat haar oudste zoon getuige was geweest bij het proces van Vaalhaar, dan zou ze geen Brulbrief nodig hebben om haar mening duidelijk te maken.

'Wat bezielt die mensen? Het ene moment wordt je door de modder gehaald en het volgende ogenblik op een voetstuk gezet. Voor zolang het duurt,' eindigde hij bitter.

Bill keek hem aan met een meelevende uitdrukking op zijn ontsierde gezicht.

'Mensen moeten nu eenmaal een doel hebben, iemand om zich op te richten. En jij bent helaas al sinds je een baby bent een erg geschikt doelwit.'

Harry keek miserabel.

'Dat zal ook nog wel even zo blijven, Harry, maar uiteindelijk zal het minder worden. Tenslotte hoef je nu geen Duistere Tovenaar meer te verslaan,' besloot Bill met een knipoog.

Harry dacht aan de Schouwers die misschien geen Voldemort meer hadden om op te jagen, maar genoeg andere Dooddoeners die op de vlucht waren. Het knagende gevoel keerde terug en hij grimaste. Toen Bill hem vragend aankeek, overlegde hij bij zichzelf of de oudste Wemel hem advies kon geven. Hij stond er in ieder geval objectiever tegenover dan Ginny of Ron, vermoedde hij.

Hij zuchtte en vertelde Bill van het aanbod van Rinkelbom en van zijn twijfels. Bill stond rustig op en schonk hem nog een kop thee in.

'Niemand kan die keuze voor jou maken, Harry, maar wat ik tussen de regels hoor, is vooral het feit dat het van jou afhangt of Ron ook al mag beginnen.' Hij ging weer zitten en vervolgde: 'Of Ron dit jaar of volgend jaar aan de opleiding begint, maakt geen verschil. Hij komt er wel. Vraag jezelf af of jij zou willen dat Ron zijn eigen wensen opzij zou zetten als de situatie omgekeerd was en kijk dan wat jouw eigen wensen zijn, zonder even aan Ron te denken.'

Harry keek fronsend naar de kop thee in zijn handen en dacht na. Natuurlijk zou hij nooit verlangen van zijn vriend dat hij Harry's wensen op de eerste plaats zou zetten. _Waarom zou Ron dat dan wel mogen of doen?_

Hij volgde Bills advies op en probeerde zich in te denken dat Ron geen Schouwer zou willen worden. Met een onfeilbare zekerheid wist hij dat hij dan het komende jaar terug zou gaan naar Zweinstein. Zijn ogen vlogen wagenwijd open. Bill sloeg hem rustig gade.

'Weet je wat je zelf wilt?' vroeg hij vriendelijk.

Harry knikte zwijgend en de ander drong niet aan. Hij bracht het gesprek op luchtigere onderwerpen terwijl ze hun kop thee opdronken en pakte toen zijn boekje. Harry stond op; hij had behoefte om even de keuken te verlaten.

'Ik ben even naar boven,' zei hij. Bill mompelde afwezig, maar keek niet op uit zijn boek. Harry rolde zijn ogen bij de gedachte dat iemand zo verdiept in iets als Voorspellend Rekenen kon zijn.

Zoals hij had verwacht, was zijn kamer ongebruikelijk netjes. Nergens slingerden kleren of boeken en zijn bed was opgemaakt. Hij verlangde er opeens naar om in het bed te kruipen en er de hele nacht te blijven liggen. Misschien zou hij hier niet urenlang naar het plafond liggen staren. Met lichte tegenzin keerde hij zich om en liep de gang weer op. Ook de kamers waar Ron en Hermelien hadden geslapen, zagen er verwelkomend uit, alsof Knijster dagelijks hun komst verwacht had.

De andere kamers zagen er nog net zo uit als hij zich herinnerde. In gedachten zag hij ze ook opgeruimd. Misschien met een nieuwe lichtere kleur op de muren? Zou Knijster hier niet gelukkiger zijn, dan dat hij met Harry mee naar Goderics Eind zou moeten? In zijn hoofd hoorde hij echter Bill weer.

_Kijk naar wat jouw eigen wensen zijn, Harry!_

Hij schudde zijn hoofd heen en weer om al die verwarrende keuzes en beslissingen eruit te schudden. Plotseling klonk er een knal van beneden.

'GO-DERIC GRIFFOENDOR!' hoorde hij Bill roepen.

Ongerust stormde Harry de trappen af om Bill in het midden van de hal te zien liggen. Zijn gezicht was pijnlijk vertrokken, maar zijn ogen waren verbaasd gericht op … het portret van mevrouw Zwarts, waarvan nu de gordijnen openhingen.

Verbijsterd keek Harry naar de oude vrouw die aan het razen en tieren was. Haar ogen puilden bijna uit hun kassen en haar gekromde vingers leken door het doek heen te komen. Dat was echter niet wat hem verbijsterde; hij had haar razernij tenslotte wel vaker meegemaakt. Het ongelooflijke was de doodse stilte die nu in het huis hing, terwijl Bill en Harry naar mevrouw Zwarts staarden die nog steeds zichtbaar tekeerging.

Uiteindelijk draaide Harry zich om.

'Deed jij dat?' vroeg hij met iets van bewondering in zijn stem aan Bill. Hij liep om hem af en stak een hand uit om hem overeind te helpen. Bill schudde echter – nog steeds sprakeloos – zijn hoofd. Hij nam Harry's hand aan en liet zich omhoog helpen.

'Ik heb geen idee,' zei hij tenslotte. 'Ik kan me niet voorstellen dat dit het gevolg is van de anti-vervloekingsbezweringen die ik gebruikt heb, maar ik zal het eens navragen.'

Langzaam drong het tot Harry door wat dit betekende. Het was alsof er een stilleven hing of een natuurlandschap waarin een oude knotwilg bewoog. Een hele lelijke knotwilg, dacht hij plotseling grijnzend, en hij stak met een triomfantelijk gebaar zijn vuist in de lucht.

'Ha, lelijke, oude heks!' schreeuwde hij door de hal. Hij had de kinderachtige behoefte om met de deuren te gaan smijten of iets anders luidruchtigs te doen dat hier nooit kon.

Uitgelaten riep hij: 'Ik kan degene die dit voor elkaar gekregen heeft wel zoenen.'

Bill keek hem quasi bedenkelijk aan en zei: 'Daar zou ik maar mee wachten, misschien was het wel één van die Dooddoeners.'

'Zou dat kunnen?' vroeg Harry, maar erkende toen: 'Ze hebben waarschijnlijk wel meer kennis van dit soort spreuken.' Hij haalde zijn schouders op; zolang dit een blijvende situatie was, maakte het hem niet uit.

'Misschien kan Knijster je meer vertellen,' adviseerde Bill. Hij gebaarde naar het portret en vroeg: 'Zullen we?'

Harry knikte en gaf toe dat hij al van plan was om Knijster later te roepen. Ze liepen naar weerszijden van het schilderij en begonnen aan de zware gordijnen te trekken. Dat ging een stuk lastiger nu er hele stukken stof aan de onderkant ontbraken, maar uiteindelijk was het woedende, kwijlende gezicht van Sirius' moeder weer aan het gezicht onttrokken.

'Kunnen we de gordijnen niet gewoon met een Permanente Plakbezwering tegen het schilderij bevestigen?' vroeg Harry, terwijl hij zijn handen afklopte aan zijn broek.

'Ik betwijfel het,' lachte Bill, 'maar dat kan ik ook navragen.'

Ze liepen gezamenlijk naar de keuken en wasten hun handen. Bill plofte op een stoel en verzuchtte: 'Nu zou ik wel een Oude Klare lusten!'

Harry begon in de kasten te rommelen tot hij zich triomfantelijk omdraaide met een halfvolle fles maltwhisky in zijn hand. _Waarschijnlijk ooit een bijdrage van Hagrid geweest, maar alcohol bederft niet, _dacht Harry.

'Geen Oude Klare, maar hiermee kunnen we ook wel toosten op de nieuwe zwijgzaamheid van mevrouw Zwarts!'

'Prima,' zei Bill opgewekt. Harry schonk twee glazen in.

'Op een huis zonder vervloekingen en duistere magie,' proostte Bill. Harry hief zijn glas en nam een slok. Nadat de drank zich een gloeiend pad door zijn keel had gebaand, vroeg hij hoopvol: 'Dus het is gelukt? We worden bij binnenkomst niet meer beschuldigd door Perkamentus? Geen Boe Noch Ba Bezwering meer? En zelfs niet meer op je tenen hoeven te lopen vanwege mevrouw Zwarts!

Bill knikte enthousiast. 'Precies! Als de rest van het huis net zo opgeruimd wordt als de keuken, zou het hier best prettig wonen kunnen zijn, Harry!'

Harry knikte geestdriftig. Die tweede slok brandde al een stuk minder.

'Ik heb een heleboel om over na te denken. Er is de Halvemaanstraat en dan heb ik Grimboudplein 12. En Knijster natuurlijk. En of ik volgende jaar naar Zweinstein ga of niet. En ik kan toch niet twee huizen houden?'

De slokken gleden nu met evenveel gemak naar binnen als de woorden zijn mond verlieten. 'Ik kan toch niet het huis van mijn ouders van de hand doen? Ik kan ook Knijster hier niet weghalen. Maar twee huizen? Da's waanzin! Ik heb nog nooit een thuis gehad. Behalve Zweinstein natuurlijk. En Het Nest. Maar da's niet hetzelfde. Toch?'

Verrast keek hij op toen Bill de fles tussen zijn vingers vandaan trok. Hij had zich niet gerealiseerd dat hij wilde bijschenken. Bill keek hem vermaakt aan en Harry voelde zijn wangen warm worden.

'Volgens mij is het wel genoeg geweest voor vandaag. Ik denk dat Fleur zich afvraagt waar ik blijf.' Bill pakte zijn toverstok, wees naar hem en vroeg: 'Zal ik?'

Harry wist bij Merlijn niet waar Bill het over had. Glazig keek hij naar de staf.

'Sobero,' sprak Bill en Harry uitte een verraste kreet. Dat veroorzaakte een schaterende lach van Bill die zijn tas begon in te pakken.

'Zo moet alles weer helder zijn, Harry,' zei hij. Plagend voegde hij eraan toe: 'Ik wist niet dat je zo'n lichtgewicht was.'

Harry's blos verspreidde zich naar zijn oren die onmiddellijk begonnen te gloeien. Terwijl hij gefixeerd naar Bills aanstekelijke lach luisterde en naar de lachrimpeltjes rond zijn blauwe ogen keek, twijfelde hij sterk aan het effect van Bills spreuk. _Wat in Morgana's naam - ?_

Bill was allang in De Schelp gearriveerd toen Harry nog steeds aan de vloer gekluisterd stond en zich afvroeg of hij de man wel bedankt had.

o~0~O~0~o

Hij smeet het ineengefrommelde journalistieke vod door de kamer met een rauwe kreet die de kroonluchter liet rinkelen. Het melodieuze geklingel stond in schril contrast met het van razernij vertrokken gezicht dat in de spiegel boven de kabinetkast zichtbaar was.

Het gezicht van Lucius Malfidus dat vanaf de voorpagina van _De Ochtendprofeet_ verontwaardigd de kamer inkeek, was meer verfrommeld dan vertrokken, maar de kop van het artikel was in ieder geval niet meer zichtbaar.

Hij kon precies voorspellen wat er in de editie van de volgende dag zou komen te staan; 'Dooddoener krijgt 1 jaar Azkaban!'

_Een jaar! Niet meer dan een enkel jaar!_

Wat stelde een jaar nu voor? Zeker met dit nieuwe bewind dat er al gelijk voor gezorgd had dat de Dementors vervangen werden. Bovendien was Lucius Malfidus gehaaid genoeg om binnen de kortste keren iemand om te kopen, die hem van meer luxe zou voorzien dan de meeste gevangenen thuis hadden.

Hij sloeg met een vuist op de kast en vloekte. Plotseling maakte het glas een knappend geluid, voordat de spiegel in honderden stukken uiteen spatte. Met een klap viel de lijst naar beneden. Een hoek kwam net naast zijn hand terecht. In een reflex hief hij zijn handen op om zijn gezicht te beschermen. Een lange, puntige scherf boorde zich in zijn onderarm, precies op de plaats waar hij vol trots het Duistere Teken had gedragen, en hij schreeuwde het uit van pijn. Het glas knarste onder zijn schoenen toen hij, bijna struikelend over zijn voeten, naar achteren stapte. Een warm straaltje bloed sijpelde langs zijn arm naar beneden en drupte vanaf zijn elleboog op de vloer. Langzaam werd de doffe pijn verdrongen door het besef dat hij gelijk moest handelen als hij er geen litteken aan over wilde houden. Het idee dat Lucius' vonnis letterlijk een stempel op hem zou drukken, was erg genoeg, maar niet daar. _Niet op die plek_.

Het besef dat het Teken verdwenen was na de dood van de Heer van het Duister was onverdraaglijk geweest. Hij herinnerde zich hoe zenuwachtig hij was geweest toen hij met zijn vader naar de bijeenkomst voor aspirant Dooddoeners was gegaan. Hoe trots zijn vader was geweest toen hij die helse pijn had doorstaan zonder zijn gezicht maar te vertrekken.

En nu was het verdwenen. Niet langzaam vervaagd zoals zijn vader had verteld over de eerste keer, zeventien jaar geleden, maar dit keer helemaal weg.

Hoeveel zogenaamde aanhangers van de Heer zouden nu heel schijnheilig Potter en zijn bende verheerlijken, anoniem gebleven achter de verhullende maskers.

Woest pakte hij zijn toverstok van tafel en trachtte zo goed hij kon zijn arm te helen. Dankzij een ruime ervaring de afgelopen paar jaar, lukte het hem, maar met de spiegel had hij minder geluk. Telkens bleven de stukken glas uit de lijst vallen op het kabinet en de vloer.

De weinige familieleden die hun portret nog niet ontvlucht hadden, krompen ineen bij de razernij die hun nazaat vervolgens liet zien.

Schreeuwend en vloekend stampte hij door de kamer. Het zwiepende gebaar waarmee hij zijn toverstok om zich heen bewoog, veroorzaakte nog meer kabaal. Meubels stortten in en striemende snijspreuken zorgen voor gapende openingen in het eeuwenoude behang en de schilderijen.

In de keuken zat de oude huis-elf bevreesd ineengekrompen, in afwachting van het moment dat hij geroepen zou worden, en huiverde.

o~0~O~0~o

_Volgende keer hoofdstuk 22: Knijsters Verklaring_


	24. Hoofdstuk 22 Knijsters Verklaring

**Hoofdstuk 22 Knijsters Verklaring**

Harry nam zijn toverstok uit zijn zak om te zien hoe laat het was. Het bleek minder laat dan hij had verwacht. Hij besloot nog even te blijven ook al wist hij vrijwel zeker dat mevrouw Wemel geërgerd van ongerustheid op hem zou zitten wachten. Een feit dat hem zowel verwarmde als irriteerde.

'Knijster.'

Met een luide knal verscheen de huis-elf, waar hij inmiddels een zwak voor had gekregen, uit het niets. Met grote ogen riep hij verheugd: 'Meester Harry!' Hij boog zo diep dat zijn medaillon op de stenen vloer rinkelde.

'Hallo, Knijster,' zei Harry met warmte in zijn stem.

'Meester is er weer! Knijster wist dat Meester gauw naar huis zou komen!' De schorre stem klonk een octaaf hoger van opwinding. Toch was hij nog altijd een stuk minder euforisch dan Dobby was geweest, herinnerde Harry zich bedroefd.

Hij keek weer naar Knijster en verklaarde: 'Ik kwam eigenlijk alleen kijken hoe het met jou en het huis was. Ik verblijf op het ogenblik bij de Wemels op Het Nest.'

Bij het horen van de eerste zin begonnen de vleermuisachtige oren spontaan te wiebelen, om plaats te maken voor een ontzette blik toen hij zijn zin afmaakte.

'Maar Meester hoort hier! In het huis van Meester Regulus en zijn broer. Knijster zal heel goed voor Meester zorgen als Meester terugkomt.' Zijn oren hingen nu droevig omlaag en Harry vroeg zich nieuwsgierig af of Knijster het gemist had om voor hem – voor iemand – te zorgen. Er was een heleboel veranderd in negen maanden tijd.

Zuchtend ging hij aan de tafel zitten. 'Ik weet nog niet precies wat mijn plannen zijn, Knijster. Ik weet niet of ik terugga naar Zweinstein en ik weet niet – ' Hij besloot dat dit waarschijnlijk niet het moment was om over de Halvemaanstraat te beginnen. ' – ik weet niet hoe lang ik bij de Wemels blijf,' zei hij in plaats daarvan. Knijster zweeg hoewel Harry zou zweren dat hij de lippen van de huis-elf geluidloos zag bewegen. Vermoeid liet hij zijn hoofd op zijn handen rusten.

'Wil Meester iets drinken?' vroeg Knijster behoedzaam. Harry verslikte zich haast in zijn eigen tong. Ongerust keek de huis-elf hem aan.

'Nee … dank je … uh Knijster, ik heb net al wat gedronken,' bracht Harry moeizaam uit. Hij ging rechtop zitten en zei: 'Ik heb wel een paar vragen voor je.'

Knijsters grote, kleurloze ogen keken hem behoedzaam aan.

'Waar ben je al die tijd geweest?' Op Zweinstein?'

Knijster knikte en verklaarde: 'Toen die trawanten van de Heer van het Duister hier binnenkwamen, wist Knijster dat het niet veilig was voor Meester Harry en zijn vrienden om terug naar huis te komen. En Meester had ooit gezegd: 'Ga naar Zweinstein,' dus dat deed Knijster.'

Hij keek Harry nerveus aan en wiegde zachtjes heen en weer. Harry haastte zich om hem gerust te stellen. 'Dat was prima, Knijster.'

De huis-elf ontspande zichtbaar en ging verder. 'Knijster dacht dat Meester vanzelf wel naar Zweinstein zou komen dus bleef Knijster in de keukens helpen. Toen de Heer van het Duister kwam en vertelde dat hij Meester Harry gedood had, net als Meester Regulus, toen had Knijster gevochten tegen de Heer van het Duister!' Hij keek Harry trots aan en Harry glimlachte.

'Ik heb het gezien. Ik was daar, onder de mantel. Je was geweldig, Knijster! En na het gevecht, toen het voorbij was, ben je toen op Zweinstein gebleven?'

De huis-elf schuifelde wat met zijn blote voeten heen en weer over de stenen alsof hij niet wist wat Harry wilde horen, maar zei toen: 'Knijster is eerst teruggegaan naar huis, maar toen Meester niet kwam, is hij weer op Zweinstein gaan helpen.'

'Dat was prima, Knijster, en ik zag dat je ook de kamers boven hebt schoongehouden. Blijf dat maar doen tot ik weet wat mijn plannen zijn.'

Hij pakte zijn rugzak en wilde vertrekken toen hij zich plotseling de hal herinnerde. Zich omdraaiend vroeg hij: 'Hoe komt het trouwens dat de hal er zoveel erger uitziet dan de rest van het huis? En weet jij wat er gebeurd is met het portret van mevrouw Zwarts?'

Knijster snakte naar adem. Hij keek wild om zich heen. Harry – inmiddels rijk aan ervaring wat zelfkastijdende elfen betreft – kon nog net een sprong maken en Knijster bij zijn magere arm grijpen, voor de huis-elf de haard bereikte. Hij rukte aan zijn arm en jammerde tot Harry hem letterlijk beval te stoppen en te vertellen wat er gebeurd was. De huis-elf hikte en veegde met zijn behaarde handen over zijn snuitachtige neus. Toen hij iets rustiger leek, liet Harry hem behoedzaam los, maar bleef hem nauwlettend in de gaten houden.

'Knijster,' herhaalde hij, 'vertel me wat er gebeurd is, alsjeblieft.'

Nadat er een laatste rilling door het kleine, magere lijf getrokken was, begon de huis-elf te praten.

'Twee Dooddoeners kwamen het huis binnen. Dat zag Knijster aan hun gewaden. Hij had ze voor Meester Regulus ook wel eens moeten reinigen. Ze maakten ruzie in de gang. Eén was er bang voor die geest van stof, en wilde weg. De ander zei dat dit het huis van Harry Potter was en dat de Heer van het Duister zou willen dat ze het in beslag namen. Ze – ze maakten mijn oude meesteres wakker met hun ruzie en vernielzucht. Knijster keek om een hoek en zag dat ze spreuken afvuurden op het portret.'

Zijn stem klonk gekweld, maar toen hij verder sprak, hoorde Harry boosaardige voldoening doorklinken. 'Toen heeft Knijster hen weggejaagd. Ze struikelden over elkaar en de rommel in de gang in hun haast om weg te komen. Knijster denkt dat ze veel pijn hadden,' besloot hij eenvoudig.

Harry keek hem aan en twijfelde even over de volgende vraag, maar de huis-elf gaf hem het antwoord al. 'Voor mijn oude meesteres was het te laat. Ze hadden haar haar stem ontnomen en niets wat Knijster deed, hielp.'

Harry vroeg zichzelf af hoelang Knijster zichzelf gepijnigd had voor zijn falen.

'Knijster kon haar razernij en verachting niet verdragen en heeft de kapotte gordijnen gesloten.' Het was voor Harry duidelijk dat Knijster de hal daarna uit radeloosheid en schuldgevoel gemeden had. Toen de huis-elf doorjammerde dat hij nu nooit meer de liefelijke stem van mevrouw Zwarts zou horen, draaide Harry zich om en rolde met zijn ogen.

_Bill had gelijk_, dacht hij vrolijk, _zoenen wilde hij de onbekende Dooddoeners niet meer, maar hij was ze stiekem wel dankbaar._ Met een neutrale uitdrukking op zijn gezicht, draaide hij zich om en bedankte Knijster voor hij hem weer terugstuurde naar Zweinstein.

Zodra Harry de keukendeur van Het Nest opendeed, kwam mevrouw Wemel uit de zitkamer aangerend. Het was donker in de keuken op een paar kaarsen na, maar hij zag de lijnen die angst de afgelopen maanden op haar gezicht had getekend en voelde zich een moment schuldig dat hij er nu weer één aan toegevoegd had.

'Je bent laat, Harry! Ik wilde net Arthur naar het Grimboudplein sturen om te kijken wat er aan de hand was. Bill is allang thuis.'

Ze sloeg haar armen opgelucht om hem heen en hij zag over haar schouder meneer Wemel uit de zitkamer komen. Zachtjes duwde hij haar van zich af en probeerde zich te verontschuldigen. 'Mevrouw Wemel, ik …'

Met een diepe frons tussen haar wenkbrauwen viel ze hem in de rede: 'Harry Potter! Waarom ruik jij naar alcohol? Waar ben je geweest?'

Ze zette haar handen op haar heupen, negeerde haar man die zacht protesterend haar naam riep en keek Harry met samengeknepen ogen aan. Hij bedacht spijtig dat die spreuk van Bill blijkbaar alleen het effect van de alcohol verwijderde,maar niet de geur. Iets om te onthouden. Zijn geamuseerde uitdrukking was olie op het vuur. Mevrouw Wemel ging minutenlang door over de gevaren van alcohol en van het alleen over straat lopen op dat tijdstip. Ze herinnerde hem aan het feit dat er nog steeds Dooddoeners op de vlucht waren en waarom hij het nodig vond om haar nog meer grijze haren te bezorgen dan ze al had. Meneer Wemel probeerde Harry te hulp te schieten, maar was daarin net zo effectief als Groemp die verstoppertje probeerde te spelen in het Verboden Bos. De redding kwam uit onverwachte hoek.

'Hallo,' klonk het zangerig vanuit het trapportaal. 'Ik kan nog niet slapen door de Pegamagnies die over het plafond heen en weer lopen en mijn vader zegt altijd dat de geur van warme melk ze wegjaagt.'

Mevrouw Wemel keek verontwaardigd bij het idee van welke wezens dan ook in haar huis, bestaand of niet. De Grauwel op zolder werd gemakshalve even vergeten. Ze gaf Loena een afgemeten knikje, wenste hem goedenacht en liep meneer Wemel voorbij naar de trap. Die glimlachte flauwtjes naar Harry voor hij zijn vrouw volgde.

Harry ging met een zucht aan de keukentafel zitten. Soms was de moederlijke aandacht van mevrouw Wemel simpelweg verstikkend. Zeker voor hem, die het altijd zonder had moeten stellen. Hij snoof bij de gedachte aan tante Petunia die haar neef tegen haar magere boezem zou drukken. Het beeld was zo verontrustend dat hij vermoedde nu zeker geen oog dicht te doen die nacht.

'Wil je ook een beker warme melk, Harry?'

_Zijn reddende engel._ Hij hief zijn hoofd en knikte Loena dankbaar toe. Hij sloeg haar gade terwijl ze een pannetje vulde met melk, het vuur aanstak en toen met haar toverstok de melk rustig liet ronddraaien in de langzaam heter wordende pan. Ondertussen pakte ze twee bekers, lepels en de suikerpot en zette die op de tafel. De melk begon te borrelen. Loena pakte de pan van het vuur. Ze schonk de bekers in en nam tegenover hem plaats.

Hij zat zo een paar minuten met zijn handen om de hete mok. Loena roerde één voor één drie scheppen suiker door haar melk. _Zouden Pegamagnies ook op de vlucht slaan van een overdosis suiker?_ vroeg hij zich geamuseerd af.

'Was het fijn om weer terug te zijn?' haalde ze hem uit zijn overpeinzing. Hij keek in haar vriendelijke ogen en begon te vertellen over zijn bezoek aan Grimboudplein. Over de vervloekingen die Bill ongedaan had gemaakt, de ontdekking van het portret en tenslotte over zijn gesprek met Knijster.

'Je mist Dobby, hé?' zei ze met die soms verontrustende combinatie van oplettendheid en kinderlijke openheid. Hij knikte, zijn keel plotseling samengeknepen bij de herinnering aan het gebroken lichaampje van Dobby in zijn armen. Zonder iets te zeggen, reikte ze over de tafel en legde haar hand op die van hem. Woorden waren overbodig.

Ze pakte haar beker weer vast en verraste hem met haar volgende woorden.

'Knijster zou goed voor je zorgen, Harry!'

_Als hij in Grimboudplein ging wonen_, vulde hij haar zin aan. Waarna hij zich gelijk afvroeg sinds wanneer hij moeiteloos Loena's gedachtekronkels kon volgen.

Terwijl hij met Loena over de meest uiteenlopende onderwerpen praatte, voelde hij zich meer en meer ontspannen.

Toen ze tenslotte naar boven gingen, – Loena met een beker warme melk tegen de Pegamagnies – viel hij vrij snel in slaap, zonder ook maar één keer wakker te worden van nachtmerries.

o~0~O~0~o

Glimlachend was Arthur achter Molly aan de trap opgelopen, zijn blik op haar nog altijd slanke enkels die uit haar pluizige pantoffels staken.

Op de derde verdieping bezocht hij eerst de badkamer terwijl Molly doorliep.

_Het was fijn om Harry en Loena in huis te hebben, _dacht hij, zeker nu Ron en Hermelien zo ver weg waren. Molly zou zijn Molly niet zijn als ze niet iemand had om zich zorgen om te maken. Ze had verontwaardigd ontkend dat ze last kreeg van het lege-nestsyndroom, zoals Dreuzels dat noemden; de jongsten zouden nog een jaar naar school gaan en in de vakanties thuiskomen. Maar volgens Arthur werd het tijd voor een volgende generatie waar ze al haar aandacht aan kon wijden.

Hij waste zijn handen en droogde ze aan de sleetse handdoek voordat hij de trap opklom naar de slaapkamer die ze al dertig jaar deelden, en waar al hun kinderen geboren waren.

Bij de gedachte aan zijn middelste kind versomberde hij, en bleef even staan met de deurkruk in zijn hand. Hij werd echter vrijwel gelijk afgeleid toen de deur open getrokken werd en zijn hand de greep verloor.

'Wat sta je daar nou?' Ze liep de kamer door, draaide zich naar hem toe en zei op beschuldigende toon: 'Waarom zei je nou niets? Harry komt halfdronken thuis op een tijd waarop Bill allang thuis was en jij laat dat maar gewoon toe!'

'Nou, halfdronken was hij niet echt.' Hoe ongeruster Molly werd, hoe meer ze geneigd was te overdrijven. 'Misschien had hij een klein glaasje wijn op met Bill,' suggereerde hij in een poging zijn vrouw te bedaren.

'Arthur Wemel,' begon ze met gefronst voorhoofd, 'denk je dat ik de geur van sterke drank niet ken? Die jongen had beslist geen Boterbier of Elfenwijn op!'

Voordat hij iets kon inbrengen, mopperde ze verder, dat haar oudste zoon het goede voorbeeld zou moeten geven, en dat het niet veilig was om zo laat nog in London rond te lopen.

Wetend dat hij Molly het beste even uit kon laten foeteren, ging Arthur op de rand van het bed zitten en begon zijn schoenen uit te trekken. Hij ontdekte dat het gat in zijn sok groter was geworden. Morgen maar even tegen Molly zeggen, besloot hij.

'… ook veel te druk voor Bill om zich nu met duistere zaken bezig te houden!'

Arthur wriemelde zijn grote teen door het gat en merkte afwezig op: 'Misschien was het juist wel goed voor hem, wat afleiding na de rechtszaak van vanmorgen.'

Een tel was het stil, en toen vroeg Molly: 'Vanmorgen?'

_Ai! _

Haar stem klonk een octaaf hoger en toen hij opkeek, vertelde haar scherpe blik hem dat hij maar beter met de waarheid kon komen.

'De hoorzitting?'

'Ik weet dat er vanmorgen een hoorzitting was. Die van Vaalhaar.' Ze verbleekte en vroeg toen: 'Wil je zeggen dat Bill vanmorgen bij die … dat … in de rechtszaal was?'

_Niet enkel aanwezig_, dacht Arthur, en besloot er gelijk maar alles uit te gooien. Bill zou hem dankbaar zijn als Molly de meeste stoom al had afgeblazen.

'Had ik niet verteld dat Bill ook moest getuigen?' probeerde hij. Tevergeefs natuurlijk. Hij ontweek haar blik door zijn sokken uit te trekken.

'Arthur Wemel! Je weet heel goed dat je dat niet gedaan hebt! Net zoals Bill het niet gezegd heeft.'

De gekwetste toon gaf hem een steek van schuld.

'Molly,' begon hij, maar ze negeerde hem.

'Waarom hebben jullie het niet gezegd? Denk je niet dat ik het recht heb om te weten wanneer mijn oudste kind getuigen moet tegen degene die hem verminkt heeft?'

Het leek Arthur niet wijs om op te merken dat Bills littekens vrij goed genezen waren.

'Nu snap ik in ieder geval waarom je het niet nodig vond dat ik met Harry meeging. Hoeveel kinderen hebben er nog meer een oproep gehad, Arthur?'

Ze wond zich meer en meer op en verwachtte duidelijk geen antwoord. Het begon te klinken alsof er een Brulbrief bezorgd was en Molly's gezicht had een bijpassende kleur gekregen terwijl ze heen en weer langs het bed liep.

Arthur nam de gelegenheid te baat om zijn toverstok te pakken en snel een geluiddempende spreuk over de slaapkamer uit te spreken. Hij realiseerde zich dat ze probeerde zichzelf af te leiden. Haar bezorgdheid over Bills getuigenis en Harry's glaasje drank voorkwamen dat haar gedachten bij Fred bleven vastzitten. Dus knikte hij af en toe, en mompelde instemmende op – hopelijk – de juiste momenten terwijl hij zich verder omkleedde.

Tegen de tijd dat ook Molly in haar nachtgewaad tussen de dekens kroop, zag ze er meer bedroefd dan boos uit. Arthur sloeg een arm om haar heen en trok haar gespannen lichaam naar zich toe. Ze nestelde zich tegen zijn borst en zuchtte eens diep.

Zijn hand streek troostend over haar grijswordende krullen en het gebaar zei meer dan welke woorden ook. Na al die jaren begrepen ze elkaar, ondanks hun gekibbel, als geen ander. Langzaam voelde hij haar ontspannen in zijn omhelzing.

Uiteindelijk hief ze haar gezicht naar hem op. In de bundel maanlicht die door de kier in de oude gordijnen naar binnen scheen, zeiden haar glanzende ogen woordeloos 'Dank je.'

Zijn hart liep over van emoties. _Zijn Molliebollie_. Hij boog zijn hoofd en kuste haar.

o~0~O~0~o

Onwennig zocht Draco zijn weg in de schemerige keuken van Villa Malfidus. Hij was niet gewoon om zelf voor zijn eten of drinken te zorgen. Maar de gedachte aan wat er allemaal mis kon – en vast en zeker_ zou_ – gaan als hij Juvie om een beker warme melk zou vragen, had ervoor gezorgd dat hij huiverend uit zijn warme bed was gestapt.

Hij probeerde zich te herinneren hoe je vuur op een constante temperatuur hield en ving het gesommeerde melkpannetje op voordat de steel hem een oog uit kon steken. Toen hij er uiteindelijk in geslaagd was de melk te verhitten, voelde hij zich vreemd voldaan.

'_Trots omdat je in staat bent huis-elfenarbeid te verrichten, Draco?' _hoorde hij zijn vader bijna schamper zeggen. Met zijn handen om de beker warme drank staarde hij uit het keukenraam. Zou zijn vader ook niet kunnen slapen? Of zou het zonder de Dementors minder kil zijn? Warme melk zou hij sowieso niet moeten, en melancholiek uit een raam staren was in Azkaban ook geen optie.

Draco keek omhoog naar de maan die stralend afgetekend werd tegen de blauwzwarte hemel. Hij herinnerde zich de Boeman van professor Lupos in zijn derde jaar, en de nachten die hij het afgelopen jaar wakker had gelegen uit vrees dat Vaalhaar hun huis zou bezoeken.

Toen hij zijn blik liet zakken, dacht hij een ogenblik dat het witte licht mee bewoog en hij knipperde met zijn ogen. De witachtige schim verdween niet, maar bewoog wel en Draco herkende met een schok van verbazing zijn moeder. Haar lange, blonde haar dat altijd elegant opgestoken zat, hing nu los over de zwarte zijde kimono met opgeborduurde kersenbloesem die ze drie jaar geleden van zijn vader had gekregen.

Wat deed ze daar in Merlijns naam?

Hij zette de beker neer en haastte zich naar buiten.

Voor de tweede keer die nacht hield Draco het vuur in de gaten. Hij sommeerde een schone beker terwijl hij een bezorgde blik op zijn moeder wierp.

Ze had weinig gezegd toen hij plotseling voor haar opdook, maar haar ogen waren rood geweest, en toen hij haar hand had gepakt, had die klam aangevoeld.

Hij aarzelde even, maar pakte toen een fles van zijn vaders beste whisky uit de kast en schonk snel een flinke scheut in beide bekers. Hij vulde het aan met de inmiddels hete melk en overhandigde zijn moeder er één voor hij tegenover haar ging zitten.

Ze bewoog onrustig haar vingers rond de beker, alsof ze hem wilde oppakken, maar zich bedacht. Waarschijnlijk vond ze de situatie net zo vreemd als hij. Hij kon zich niet herinneren dat hij ooit alleen met zijn moeder in de keuken was geweest. Zalazar! Hij kon zich niet eens herinneren wanneer ze hier voor het laatst waren geweest terwijl de huis-elfen rondliepen en hen op hun wenken bedienden.

_Zou het zo voelen als je opgroeide zonder huis-elfen_, vroeg hij zich af. Als je een Dreuzel was. Of een Wemel. Hij probeerde zich voor te stellen dat zijn vader hier ook was en verslikte zich prompt. De hete melk met whisky brandde achter in zijn keel en verstopte zijn neus.

Zodra hij weer op adem kwam, wuifde hij de bezorgde blik van zijn moeder weg. De volgende minuten dronken ze zwijgend – en voorzichtig – van de hete drank. Zijn moeder had de toevoeging van alcohol met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw erkend, maar hem er niet op aangesproken.

De stilte was niet onaangenaam. De keuken werd enkel verlicht door een viertal kaarsen die het toch al onbekende keukengerei grillige vormen gaf. Zonder te vragen maakte Draco opnieuw twee bekers klaar, met alweer een royale scheut van de amberkleurige drank.

Toen hij ging zitten, verbrak zijn moeder de stilte.

'Draco, mocht ik wel veroordeeld worden en jij niet –' ze schudde haar hoofd toen hij haar in de rede wilde vallen, 'beloof me dat je dan terug naar Zweinstein gaat voor je laatste jaar.'

Hij staarde haar ongelovig aan. _Dát hield haar nu bezig?_

Ze keek terug met de besliste blik waar zelfs zijn vader nooit tegenop had gekund, en legde kalm uit: 'Het zal sowieso niet mee vallen om je te redden in de naoorlogse toverwereld – misschien legt het Ministerie wel beslag op de bezittingen van veroordeelde aanhangers – maar zonder opleiding is het helemaal onmogelijk!'

'Moeder!' probeerde hij toch. 'Een opleiding is nu wel het laatste wat ik aan mijn hoofd heb, en als ik aan Zweinstein denk, dan is het vanwege de daden waarvoor ik morgen veroordeeld zal worden. Snap je niet hoe klein de kans is dat ik morgenavond hier terug zal komen? Laat staan dat ik ooit nog een voet binnen Zweinstein kan zetten.' Zijn stem klonk schor toen hij verderging: 'En jij kan morgen wel gewoon naar huis! Zonder jou zou Potter gewoon gedood zijn, dat heb je zelf gezegd en reken maar dat die advocaat datzelfde verhaal ook uit Potters mond zal willen horen.'

Hij klapte zijn mond dicht. _Hoe kan ze zo kalm zijn?_ Toen viel zijn blik op haar handen die schijnbaar ontspannen om de beker gevouwen lagen. Haar vingers trilden. Zijn ogen zochten die van zijn moeder, waar de pijn nu zichtbaar was.

'Oh, moeder.'

Met drie grote passen was hij bij haar en omhelsde haar. Voor de tweede keer die dag.

'_Huffelpufs!'_ hoorde hij zijn vader zeggen.

Plotseling klonk er een luide knal, gevolgd door een tweede, en begeleid door een hoge piepstem.

Kijkend over zijn moeders schouder zag Draco Juvie op de grond liggen. Ze was blijkbaar Verschijnseld op de stoel naast hen en die had de klap niet overleefd. De huis-elf worstelde met haar losgeraakte vitrage en keek verwonderd naar hen op.

'Kon mevrouw Mallievus niet slapen? Waarom heeft u Juvie niet geroepen?' Ze krabbelde overeind en zag toen blijkbaar de spreekwoordelijke _Lumos_ gaan branden.

'U mist meneer Malliezen natuurlijk. Waarom gaat u ook niet naar die Azkaban?'

Draco wist niet of hij moest lachen, of de huis-elf moest vervloeken. Zijn moeder legde echter beheerst uit dat Azkaban geen persoon was maar een gevangenis.

Juvie's ogen, die al steeds groter waren geworden, begonnen te glanzen toen Narcissa uitlegde dat er een kans bestond dat zij de volgende dag daar ook naartoe moesten.

Draco begreep niet waarom ze dat nota bene tegen een elf vertelde, maar toen Juvie wild met haar hoofd begon te schudden terwijl ze 'Nee, nee, nee' mompelde, voelde hij zich toch geraakt. Letterlijk geraakt zelfs toen één van die enorme oren zijn wang schampte.

Voor hij echter tegen haar uit kon vallen, sloeg ze haar armen om hen heen en begon rondjes te lopen. _Alsof ze een verdraaide meiboom waren_, vloekte Draco inwendig, en probeerde zich van de vitrage te bevrijden die steeds vaster om hun benen heen kwam te zitten.

o~0~O~0~o

_Volgende keer hoofdstuk 23: Op Controle_


	25. Hoofdstuk 23 Op Controle

**Hoofdstuk 23 Op Controle**

'Ook roerei?'

Voordat Bill antwoord kon geven, had zijn moeder zich alweer omgedraaid. Ze gebaarde met haar staf naar de eieren die gehoorzaam naar de kom zweefden en elkaar een kopstoot gaven.

Hoofdschuddend ging hij zitten. Een zwakke glimlach speelde om zijn lippen.

_Typisch moeder!_

Zodra hij een stap over de drempel had gezet, was ze bezorgd op hem afgekomen, om hem de daaropvolgende minuten te berispen. Verrast had hij het over zich heen laten komen, allang blij dat zijn vader het pad voor hem geplaveid had. Toen ze zich ervan verzekerd had dat haar oudste zoon geen emotioneel trauma had opgelopen, begon ze een ontbijt klaar te maken, ook al toonde de afwas op het aanrecht dat iedereen al gegeten had. Als hij zijn moeder niet zo goed had gekend, had hij zich vast laten ompraten door Fleur, die hem ook al met een stevig ontbijt had willen verwennen.

Er klonken voetstappen op de trap en een tel later kwamen Harry's warrige haren in het zicht.

'Goedemorgen, Harry,' zei hij glimlachend.

Zijn moeder keek op van het fornuis waar ze net het spek aan het keren was en groette hem eveneens.

'Goedemorgen, mevrouw Wemel. Hoi, Bill. Het spijt me dat ik zo laat ben. Is iedereen weg?'

'Dat geeft niet hoor, Loena zei al dat je pas laat ging slapen. En je hebt tenslotte nog wat in te halen. Wat wil je eten?'

Voor Harry kon zeggen dat ze geen moeite hoefde te doen, had ze ook voor hem een bord en verschillende etenswaren op tafel gezet. Berustend ging hij zitten.

Bill grijnsde, wat hem een grimas opleverde.

Ondertussen vertelde zijn moeder dat Ginny en Loena op bezoek waren bij Marcel. Bij het zien van Harry's teleurgestelde blik, legde ze uit dat ze niet op hem hadden kunnen wachten omdat Marcel 's middags met zijn oma weg moest.

Bill pakte een stuk toast en begon het te beboteren. Even later had hij genoeg roerei op zijn bord voor een stuk of twintig kobolden, en ook Harry kreeg zijn deel.

'Harry, wanneer laat je je haar nu eens knippen? Straks is het net zo lang als dat van Bill!' Haar afkeurende blik gleed van Harry naar Bill, voor ze zich omdraaide en de koekenpan in het hete sop liet glijden.

'Ja, Harry,' zei Bill plagend, 'straks moet je nog mijn veters komen lenen.' Hij negeerde het gemopper van zijn moeder op de achtergrond.

'Misschien helpt dat me van mijn brave imago van _De Uitverkorene_ af,' reageerde Harry cynisch terwijl zijn vingers aanhalingstekens in de lucht maakten.

'Er is niets mis met een fatsoenlijk imago, Harry!' klonk het vermanend en de stapel schoteltjes rammelde instemmend voordat hij in de kast verdween.

Bill knipoogde naar Harry die eruit zag alsof hij daar iets tegenin wilde brengen.

'Oh, de meisjes hebben de post al uitgezocht, Harry. Deze moest ik alvast geven van Ginny.' Ze klonk nieuwsgierig terwijl ze Harry een brief aanreikte.

Bill herkende het symbool van het Ministerie. Ernaast stond nog een tweede, officieel uitziend logo.

Harry mompelde een bedankje, schoof de brief half onder zijn bord en boog zich diep over de restanten roerei.

Toen zijn moeder naar boven vertrokken was, vroeg Bill neutraal: 'Van het Schouwershoofdkwartier?'

Harry's gezicht betrok en hij antwoordde: 'Ik vermoed dat Rinkelbom ongeduldig wordt.'

Bill knikte en liet het onderwerp rusten. In plaats daarvan plaagde hij Harry met zijn 'dronken' thuiskomst, en vroeg hem of hij nog iets van Knijster te weten was gekomen.

o~0~O~0~o

'Shit!'

Met een gebaar van zelfverachting gooide Daan zijn favoriete potlood door de kamer. Het viel nauwelijks hoorbaar op de grond en rolde onder zijn bed.

Gefrustreerd gooide hij er twee anderen achteraan en vloekte nogmaals toen deze _op_ zijn bed belandden. Zelfs goed mikken kon hij niet meer. Hij zou waarschijnlijk niet eens meer kunnen scoren als de Zwerkbalhoepels zo groot waren als de wielen van de gigantische, kobaltblauwe koets van Beauxbatons.

Woede verliet zijn lichaam alsof hij een leeglopende ballon was. Het liet hem hol en slap achter, zonder veerkracht. Moedeloos plofte hij op zijn bed, naast de potloden die daardoor opwipten en – nu wel – op de grond belandden. Hij staarde naar de houten stokjes die hij al net zo min kon hanteren als zijn toverstaf.

De Helers waren optimistisch, maar Daan merkte totaal geen vooruitgang. Ergens wist hij wel dat hij te ongeduldig was, dat twee dagen te kort was om al meer lila plekken op zijn hand te zien in die kubus, maar hij had die gevoelloze hand nu al anderhalve week.

Tien dagen dat hij niet meer kon toveren, niet eens zijn eigen vlees kon snijden, en vooral, niet meer kon tekenen. Wat moest hij in Merlijns naam doen als het gevoel niet meer terug kwam in zijn hand? Als hij niet kon toveren, kon hij niet terug naar Zweinstein om zijn PUISTen te halen. Hij zou misschien nog wel zonder diploma kunnen als hij als kunstenaar aan de slag kon, maar die toekomstdroom leek hopeloos ver weg.

De potloden vervaagden tot langwerpige bruine vlekken. Verwoed knipperde hij met zijn ogen en schopte zijn tekenmateriaal weg. Hij verplaatste zijn blik naar het schetsboek dat hij nog steeds in zijn linkerhand geklemd hield. Zijn knokkels, lichter dan de rest van zijn hand, de strakgespannen huid een schril contrast met de dunne, beverige lijntjes die hij op het papier had weten te krijgen.

Hij wilde de bladzijde eruit scheuren – dit zichtbare bewijs van zijn falen – maar zelfs dat lukte nauwelijks zonder het boek onder zijn arm te klemmen.

Woedend omdat hij niet eens dit gepruts kon verscheuren, smeet hij het boek door de kamer. Het raakte de deur, die net openging.

Zijn moeder kwam binnen. Ze keek van het schetsboek naar de potloden en verdriet kleurde haar ogen bijna zwart. Ze zei echter niets, maar raapte zijn tekenspullen op en legde ze op zijn bureau, naast _De Ochtendprofeet_ van maandag, die opengeslagen lag bij het artikel over de heropbouw van Zweinstein.

Daan zag hoe zijn moeder haar ogen over het artikel liet glijden. Hij nam zelden een tovenaarskrant mee naar huis, maar deze had iemand gisteren achtergelaten in de wachtkamer.

Toen zijn moeder zich omdraaide, zag hij het begrip in haar ogen.

'Wilde je iets voor die veiling maken?' vroeg ze. Haar warme stem, en de rollende klanken, kalmeerde zijn getergde zenuwen.

Hij knikte.

Ze keek hem nadenkend aan.

'Heb je geen schilderijen of tekeningen die al klaar zijn om te laten veilen?'

Daar hoefde hij niet lang over na te denken.

'Jawel, maar dat is allemaal oud werk. Dat is lang niet zo goed als wat ik nu –' Hij zweeg abrupt bij de leugen die bijna over zijn lippen kwam. Wat hij nu zou fabriceren zou met geen mogelijkheid kunnen tippen aan zijn vroegere tekeningen.

Het bleef even stil in de kamer.

Het geluid van zijn giechelende zusjes drong door de vloer van zijn kamer.

'Wat is het doel van die veiling?'

Verbaasd keek hij op; dat had ze toch wel in het artikel gelezen?

'Zoveel mogelijk geld ophalen voor de heropbouw van het kasteel,' antwoordde hij desalniettemin.

'En dat oudere werk is niet goed genoeg om geld op te brengen voor je school, mocht die veiling plaats vinden voor je hand herstelt?' Ze zei het laatste met de overtuiging van een moeder die niets anders wil geloven.

Hij begreep wat ze hem wilde vertellen; het draaide bij die veiling niet om hem. Het was haar manier om te zorgen dat hij niet in negatieve gedachten bleef zwelgen.

Hij knikte.

'Mooi,' was haar reactie. Ze glimlachte en liep op hem af, nam zijn gezicht in haar handen en drukte een kus op zijn haar. 'Waarom spreek je niet wat af met je vrienden?' adviseerde ze voor ze de kamer uit liep en hem alleen liet met zijn gedachten.

o~0~O~0~o

Mevrouw Wemel kwam de trap aflopen. Haar toverstok was gericht op een verzameling kledingstukken die voor haar uitzweefde.

'Oh, Harry, wil jij ook even je was halen? Dan kan het allemaal in één keer gewassen worden.'

Hij ontweek een spijkerbroek die duidelijk van Ron was en een roze damesslip waarvan hij absoluut _niet _de herkomst wilde weten. Hij was dankbaar dat hij zelf zijn vuile was van zijn kamer kon halen.

Het was nog nooit zo rustig geweest in Het Nest tijdens zijn bezoek. Hij vroeg zich nog steeds af waarom Ginny en Loena hem niet wakker hadden gemaakt. Vond Ginny het misschien makkelijker zonder hem? Het was hem wel opgevallen dat ze elkaar, op de maaltijden na, bijna niet gezien en gesproken hadden, maar hij had er tot nu toe niet echt bij stil gestaan. Hij miste haar gezelschap.

Hij dacht aan Ron en Hermelien terwijl hij de trap opliep. Hoe zouden ze het hebben in Australië? Was het Hermelien gelukt om het geheugen van haar ouders te demodificeren? En hoe zouden ze daarop gereageerd hebben? Hij was ook erg benieuwd hoe Ron op de buitenlandse Dreuzelomgeving reageerde. En op het vliegen. Even speet het hem dat hij niet mee had gekund. Maar zelfs zonder de hoorzittingen had het vooruitzicht om wekenlang in een vreemde omgeving het derde wiel aan de wagen te zijn, hem niet aangetrokken.

Nadat hij zijn was naar beneden had gebracht, zwierf hij de rest van de morgen een beetje door het huis en probeerde mevrouw Wemel te ontlopen. Nu ze alleen was met Harry, probeerde ze hem te overladen met allerlei moederlijk advies, terwijl ze ondertussen zijn hulp inriep bij het vegen van het paadje en soortgelijke klusjes.

Toen mevrouw Wemel hem riep voor de lunch was Harry verrast George in de keuken aan te treffen. Hij begroette Harry mat en Harry herinnerde met het knagende gevoel van wroeging hoe geestdriftig en geïnteresseerd George altijd was geweest. De maaltijd was vreselijk ongemakkelijk. Harry's tenen kromden zich zodanig dat hij kramp kreeg en mevrouw Wemel schopte toen hij zijn been wilde strekken. Gegeneerd mompelde hij een verontschuldiging en boog zich over zijn bord. Ze reageerde echter nauwelijks nu ze al haar aandacht op haar zoon kon richten. Ze probeerde steeds wat extra eten op zijn bord te scheppen, vroeg of hij wel goed sliep en of hij wel genoeg buiten en onder de mensen kwam. George trok zich steeds meer terug en zijn antwoorden werden steeds korter en norser. Uiteindelijk gaf ze het op en liep met een ongelukkige uitdrukking naar de bijkeuken. Een paar tellen later liep ze achter de schone, vochtige was aan naar buiten.

De stilte die in de keuken bleef hangen was oorverdovend en Harry vroeg zich wanhopig af of hij het kon maken om ook op te staan. George staarde recht voor zich uit en leek door hem heen te kijken alsof hij een geest was.

Plotseling geïnspireerd – en vastbesloten de stilte te doorbreken – zei hij: 'Bill heeft gisteren die stoffige geest van Perkamentus weggejaagd van Grimboudplein.'

Nog voor hij volledig was uitgesproken, besefte hij zijn blunder. Hoe kon hij uitgerekend over geesten gaan praten tegen George? Hij onderdrukte de neiging om iets huis-elfachtigs te doen en riep zijn innerlijke Griffoendor op om verder te gaan. Dit keer begon hij zijn verhaal over de 'gemuilkorfde' mevrouw Zwarts. Tot zijn opluchting zag hij hoe George hem geïnteresseerd aankeek.

'Dus ze zegt geen woord meer? Als zo'n mimispeler?'

Harry dacht even na voor hij antwoordde: 'Nou, als mimespeler is ze vrij eenzijdig met haar charmante uitlatingen over bloedverraders. Maar die bewegingen van iemand die gevangen zit in een doos, deed ze vrij goed na.'

George's zachte gegrinnik verzachtte het scherpe knagen in zijn buik en opgetogen vertelde hij verder. Over Knijster en hoe de huis-elf de lieflijke stem ging missen. Hoe Bill daar in de hal had gelegen, over de Elfenwijn en mevrouw Wemels reactie daarop. Voor hij het wist zaten ze geanimeerd te praten en merkten het zelfs niet toen mevrouw Wemel weer binnenkwam en geschokt bleef stilstaan.

Toen George vertrok met de belofte om 's avonds terug te komen, was ze in de wolken. Ze begon gelijk met de voorbereidingen voor zijn favoriete stoofschotel en gaf Harry een bak aardappelen om te schillen. Dit keer vond hij het niet erg om aan het werk gezet te worden. Zelfs niet toen ze de radio aanzette en mee begon te neuriën.

Een iets opgewektere George begroette 's avonds zijn familie. Hij kuste zijn moeder op haar wang, streek zijn zusje door haar haren en luisterde rustig naar het gesprek van meneer Wemel en Percy, die ook meegekomen was.

Harry, die tussen Loena en George in zat – begreep uit de gesprekken dat de toverwereld nog geen behoefte had aan massale feesten. De wonden waren te groot, volgens meneer Wemel. Iedereen kende wel iemand in zijn naaste omgeving die gewond was geraakt of het niet overleefd had. Hij zweeg even. Percy verwoordde het een stuk gewichtiger: 'De opluchting en het verdriet strijden met elkaar, maar er is nog nauwelijks plaats voor vreugde.'

o~0~O~0~o

_Dit is echt het meest stompzinnige plan dat Hermelien ooit bedacht heeft,_ klaagde Ron inwendig. Jeweetwel zou Harry wel vijf keer meer vermoord hebben als Hermelien de afgelopen jaren geen intelligentere ideeën had gehad.

Waarom was hij daar in naam van Goderics goudgestreepte regenjas in meegegaan?

'_Ron, ik kan toch niet zomaar vanachter een boom een geheugenspreuk afvuren en dan op ze afrennen?' riep Hermelien verontwaardigd. 'Ik moet ze eerst zien. Ik wil weten of alles in orde is.' Ze beet op haar lip._

'_Maar waarom moet ik me opofferen?' jammerde Ron. Het idee dat er een Dreuzeltandenheler in zijn mond zou zitten met allerlei elektronische apparaten, was allesbehalve prettig, zelfs niet als het Hermeliens vader was. Of _juist_ niet, als het de vader van zijn vriendin was._

'_Omdat mijn gebit al vaak genoeg gecontroleerd wordt, Ronald,' zei Hermelien kribbig. 'Het is echt geen overbodige luxe dat jij je eens laat behandelen. Je kunt niet alles met spreuken oplossen, hoor!'_

De geluiden uit de ruimte naast hen waren afschuwelijk, en allesbehalve geruststellend. Het leek wel of er iemand gemarteld werd. Hermelien had geen aandacht voor zijn vragende blikken; naarmate de wachtkamer leger werd, leek ze steeds bleker te worden, en als ze niet gauw stopte met knijpen, zou hij voorlopig niet eens een tandenborstel vast kunnen houden.

Veel te snel waren ze aan de beurt. Hij dus!

De deur naar die martelruimte ging open en een vriendelijke, mannenstem zei: 'Meneer Wemel, komt u maar.'

Iemand slikte hoorbaar en Ron vermoedde dat hij het was, want Hermelien zat als een standbeeld naast hem.

De tandarts – Hermeliens vader – keek hem vragend aan en automatisch stond Ron op, zijn vriendin meetrekkend, en liep zijn noodlot tegemoet.

Voor hij kon protesteren, lag hij achterover in een stoel, zijn hoofd praktisch bij Hermeliens vader op schoot en zijn voeten omhoog. Hermelien leek nog steeds gepetrificeerd. Hij hoopte dat ze snel bij haar positieven zou komen en haar vader zou vertellen waar ze eigenlijk voor kwamen. Het was tenslotte niet de bedoeling dat hij echt een behandeling kreeg. Toch?

Achter zich hoorde hij allerlei metalen voorwerpen rinkelen. Op zijn borst werd een soort papieren slab gelegd, die Groemp nog wel zou passen, en vanuit zijn ooghoek zag hij in de lucht een soort gereedschapsrek op zich afkomen, met de meest bizarre apparaten.

Kleine zweetdruppeltjes verschenen op zijn voorhoofd. Natuurlijk kwam dat door de felle lampen recht boven hem. Niet omdat hij bang was! Hij was een Griffoendor in Merlijnsnaam, en had met Dooddoeners gevochten, en met zijn gebit was niets mis!

'Open uw mond maar, meneer Wemel, dan zullen we eens even kijken.'

Dat Ron gehoorzaamde, was alleen te danken aan het feit dat hij wilde gaan vertellen dat het niet nodig was dat er iemand met zijn handen in zijn mond zou zitten. Voor hij echter een woord kon uitbrengen, voelde hij een metalen voorwerp in zijn mond en verstijfde.

Hij vroeg zich af waar Hermelien gebleven was, maar toen hij zijn ogen opendeed, zag hij enkel het gezicht van haar vader op een paar centimeter afstand, met een papieren kapje voor zijn mond.

Ron wiebelde even met zijn voeten in de hoop dat ze het op zou merken, maar het enige wat er gebeurde was dat er een zuigapparaat aan zijn mondhoek werd gehangen. Aan de andere kant van zijn gezicht klonk nu een irritant gezoem, en het zuigding pruttelde telkens als hij wilde slikken, en waar werd hij verondersteld zijn tong te houden?!

Hij begon Hermelien er net van te verdenken dat ze ervandoor gegaan was, toen er zachtjes gekucht werd. _Zou ze eindelijk gaan ingrijpen?_ dacht hij hoopvol.

Maar het bleef verder stil. Het zuigslangetje werd weggehaald en ook de rest van het martelgereedschap verliet zijn mond.

'Nou, meneer Wemel, het valt best mee –'

_Pardon?_

'– u heeft wat last van tandsteen –'

_WAT? _

'– en een klein gaatje dat ik gelijk even kan boren en vullen.'

_Boren? Zegt hij boren?_

'Sodeknetter!' Geschokt duwde Ron het rek met tangen en hulpstukken weg en krabbelde overeind vanuit zijn onnatuurlijke houding. Hermelien keek hem met grote ogen aan en haar vader vroeg verbaasd: 'Meneer Wemel, wat is er aan de hand?'

Ron negeerde hem. Strijdvaardig keek hij zijn vriendin aan en deelde haar mee: 'Zo is het genoeg, Hermelien! Ik laat geen gaten in me boren terwijl jij moed staat te verzamelen. Vertel de man waarom we hier zijn!'

o~0~O~0~o

_Volgende keer in hoofdstuk 24: De Verklaring is Liefde_


	26. Hoofdstuk 24 De Verklaring is Liefde

**Hoofdstuk 24 ****De Verklaring is Liefde**

Harry was voor de derde hoorzitting een stuk minder gespannen dan voor de vorige twee. Ook had hij niet de tegenstrijdige gevoelens die hij voor het volgende proces, dat van Draco, had. Voor zover hij het kon bekijken, sprak er meer voor dan tegen Narcissa Malfidus. Zeker als hij verslag moest doen van haar actie in het Verboden Bos. En daar had hij ook geen bezwaar tegen; de vrouw had tenslotte zijn leven gered.

Haar aanklacht bestond alleen uit het feit dat ze het teken van Voldemort droeg. Duidelijke bewijzen van duistere activiteiten waren er niet.

Het gemompel in de zaal nam toe en hij zag dat Narcissa Malfidus werd binnengeleid. Ze liep rechtop met opgeheven hoofd, maar haar houding straalde gespannenheid uit. Haar haren waren simpel, maar elegant opgestoken. Ze droeg een eenvoudig gewaad, al had Harry durven wedden dat het op maat gemaakt was in een chique winkel. Ze zag er breekbaar uit. Hij wist niet of dat een bewuste strategie was, maar het leek wel te werken, te oordelen naar de reacties in de zaal.

De bewaker bracht haar naar de stoel en behoedzaam ging de blonde vrouw zitten. Harry was opgelucht dat de kettingen bleven hangen. Narcissa sloot een moment haar ogen en ademde zichtbaar uit. Toen hij snel de zaal rondkeek, zag hij dat de meeste toeschouwers een afwachtende houding hadden. Een wereld van verschil met de vijandige sfeer tijdens de zitting van haar man, en zeker tijdens die van Vaalhaar. Hij glimlachte even toen hij meneer en mevrouw Wemel, Ginny en Loena zag zitten. Dit keer was mevrouw Wemel niet tegen te houden geweest, om hem morele steun te bieden. Harry vermoedde echter dat er bij Ginny ook een stukje sensatiezucht meespeelde. Loena was dan weer een ander verhaal; waarom zij uitgerekend naar de hoorzittingen van de Malfidussen wilde, was hem een raadsel.

Zijn blik gleed verder over een geheimzinnige vrouw hoog op de tribune die een sjaal over haar haren had gedrapeerd. De donkere stof verborg tevens haar gelaatstrekken. Harry zag dat ze met een intense blik voorover leunde. Haar handen lagen gebald op haar schoot. Hij vroeg zich af wie ze was.

Professor Anderling stond op en wachtte een ogenblik tot de zaal stil werd voordat ze opzij keek naar Percy. Ze tikte even met haar toverstok tegen haar keel en sprak toen, duidelijk hoorbaar tot achter in de rechtszaal: 'Narcissa Malfidus, geboren Zwarts, u moet vandaag voor de Magische Wetsraad verschijnen, betreffende overtredingen begaan onder de Wet op – '

Narcissa's ogen gleden over de eerste rij en haperden even toen haar blik die van Harry kruiste. Haar blauwe ogen keken uitdrukkingsloos, maar hij wist dat dit niets te betekenen had. Narcissa Malfidus had al lang geleden geleerd haar emoties te maskeren.

Ondertussen riep professor Anderling een getuige op die moest verklaren dat Narcissa aanwezig was geweest in Het Verboden Bos op 2 mei in de kring met aanhangers van Voldemort. Terwijl hij met een half oor luisterde, kwam de herinnering weer boven aan de emoties in Narcissa's stem toen ze angstig naar haar zoon had geïnformeerd.

' – naast Lucius Malfidus en Bijlhout in de kring … rond de Heer van het Duister toen – '

Haar familie bleek het uiteindelijk toch te winnen van haar idealen over bloedzuiverheid en haar loyaliteit voor de zaak van haar man. _Toch weer die liefde waar Voldemort zo schamper over had gedaan,_ dacht hij peinzend. Maar familie was niet altijd haar prioriteit geweest, herinnerde hij zich bitter en de uitdrukking waarmee hij naar de vrouw keek, die indirect verantwoordelijk was voor Sirius' dood, verhardde.

De verdediger was nu aan het woord. Een andere dan Lucius had gehad, alsof ze bewust de associatie met de zwaardere misdaden van haar man wilde ontwijken. De lange, robuuste man met het kort geknipte sikje trachtte de Wikenweegschaar ervan te overtuigen dat Narcissa Malfidus met haar rug tegen de muur had gestaan.

Hij zweeg een moment en richtte na de effectieve stilte het woord tot professor Anderling. 'De Verdediging zou nu graag als getuige meneer Harry James Potter oproepen.'

Plotseling klonk er weer van alle kanten gefluister. Ook was er zichtbare verwarring over het feit dat Harry voor de Verdediging zou getuigen. Ondanks dat de kranten uit de meest onwaarschijnlijke – en vaak onbetrouwbare – bronnen informatie kregen toegespeeld over de gebeurtenissen op Zweinstein, waren er maar weinig mensen die de ware toedracht kenden.

Harry had de man via meneer Wemel bedongen om hem geen vragen te stellen die niet relevant waren en aangezien veel informatie niet _voor_ Narcissa zou pleiten, – al was het maar indirect – had hij er wel vertrouwen in dat de verdediger dat niet zou doen.

Hij stond op en trachtte zo beheerst mogelijk de rij uit te lopen, langs Percy, de trap af, naar de houten stoel met de hoge rugleuning die professor Anderling met een zwiep van haar stok tevoorschijn liet komen. Narcissa staarde recht voor zich uit toen hij plaatsnam. Ze leek uiterlijk onbewogen, maar hij zag dat haar handen de

leuningen krampachtig omklemden. De verdediger schraapte zijn keel om opnieuw de aandacht van het publiek en de Wikenweegschaar op te eisen en Harry keek op.

'U bent Harry James Potter, woonachtig in Klein Zanikem, aan de Ligusterlaan 4?'

Vanaf de tribunes klonk zacht gelach bij deze retorische vraag.

Harry wist dat hij absoluut niet meer woonachtig was in de Ligusterlaan en dat ook nooit meer zou zijn. Maar aangezien hij daar nog wel ingeschreven stond, zei hij simpelweg: 'Ja'.

De verdediger keek even in zijn papieren en vroeg: 'Meneer Potter, kunt u ons vertellen waar u was op zaterdag 2 mei jongstleden, rond vier uur in de morgen?'

Harry's ogen vielen even op professor Anderling die hem bemoedigend aankeek en hij wendde zijn hoofd tot de verdediger en antwoordde: 'Rond die tijd moet ik op weg zijn geweest van Zweinstein naar het Verboden Bos.' Plotseling denkend aan Sneeps lessen voegde hij eraan toe: 'Meneer.'

De man knikte en ging verder: 'Klopt het dat u daar naartoe ging om u over te geven aan Jeweetwel, zoals hij in een ultimatum had geëist?'

Achter Harry klonken kreten van ontzetting en iemand snakte hoorbaar naar adem.

Dat was dicht genoeg bij de waarheid, besloot hij echter, zich bewust van de driftig schrijvende persmuskieten aan zijn rechterzijde. Hij knikte en zei: 'Dat klopt, meneer. Het ultimatum van Marten Vilijn.'

De verdediger pauzeerde even. Voor het effect of omdat hij de naam van Voldemort moest verwerken. Toen vroeg hij: 'U hoorde zojuist meneer Rombaud verklaren dat hij die nacht mevrouw Malfidus in de kring van Dooddoeners heeft gezien met Je – uhm – Marten Vilijn in het midden. Kunt u dat bevestigen, meneer Potter?'

Opnieuw zei Harry: 'Dat klopt, meneer.'

De ademhaling van Narcissa klonk onregelmatig naast hem. Hij voelde zich ongemakkelijk dat hij over iemand moest praten die naast hem, maar buiten zijn gezichtsveld zat. Hoewel dat het in een bepaald opzicht ook makkelijker maakte.

'Wat gebeurde er toen u daar aankwam, meneer Potter? En wat kunt u met betrekking daarop vertellen over mevrouw Malfidus?'

Onwillekeurig wierp Harry een blik opzij; van dichtbij zag Narcissa nog bleker. Haar ogen lagen diep in hun kassen. Iets wat werd geaccentueerd door de donkere schaduwen eronder. Ze staarde nog steeds voor zich uit, naar een punt net onder het podium van de Wikenweegschaar. Hij beet op zijn onderlip. Hoe zwaar woog het verraden van Sirius op tegen het redden van zijn leven? Maar had hij niet tegen Ron geroepen dat hij geen eigen rechter wilde spelen? Het enige dat hij hoefde te doen, was de feiten geven. Vertellen wat hij gezien en gehoord had.

Hij keek op en focuste zich op professor Anderling, het voorbeeld van een rechtvaardige Griffoendor en begon te praten. Net als de dag ervoor werd het doodstil in de zaal.

'Er was voorspeld dat we niet beiden konden blijven leven, Marten Vilijn en ik. Dat was tenminste de interpretatie van een achttien jaar oude profetie.'

De leden van de Wikenweegschaar keken hem gebiologeerd aan. Alsof hij Vertelsels van Baker de Bard voorlas.

'Dus ging ik naar het Verboden Bos om te sterven,' zei hij eenvoudig. Hij negeerde de ontzette geluiden achter zich. 'Marten Vilijn probeerde me te doden, maar ook dit keer slaagde hij daar niet in.' De bijdehante opmerking veroorzaakte een rimpel van gelach door de zaal. Weer ernstig kijkend, ging hij verder.

'Toen ik me weer bewust werd van mijn omgeving lag ik op de grond en Vilijn koos Narcissa Malfidus uit om te controleren of ik echt dood was.'

Hardop peinzend zei hij: 'Had hij iemand anders gekozen, dan was alles heel anders verlopen. Dan zou ik alsnog gedood zijn en zou Vilijn definitief gewonnen hebben. Narcissa Malfidus kwam naar me toe en onderzocht me. Ze voelde mijn bonzende hart, maar verklaarde tegenover Marten Vilijn dat ik dood was.'

Verbazing tekende zich op de gezichten voor hem. Toen de verdediger het woord nam, keek Harry de man verrast aan; hij was hem praktisch vergeten.

'Meneer Potter, kreeg u nog een verklaring voor deze ongelofelijke daad van medeleven?'

Harry vond dat hij het er wel erg dik bovenop legde, maar antwoordde niettemin: 'De verklaring was liefde. De liefde van Narcissa Malfidus voor haar zoon. De strijd van Vilijn interesseerde haar allang niet meer. Het enige wat ze wilde weten, was of haar zoon nog leefde, en waar hij was.'

'En waar was die zoon?' klonk een nieuwsgierige stem. Een tovenaar van middelbare leeftijd die twee rijen achter Romeo zat, vroeg: 'Is dat niet Draco Malfidus, de jongen die Dooddoeners binnenliet in - ?'

'Draco Malfidus staat hier nu niet terecht,' onderbrak professor Anderling de man op scherpe toon. De man boog zijn hoofd in erkenning en professor Anderling gebaarde dat Harry verder kon gaan.

Hij vertelde wat Narcissa precies gezegd en gedaan had om te zorgen dat ze haar zoon kon gaan zoeken. Dat ze, eenmaal in het kasteel, niet meegevochten had, maar samen met haar man wanhopig het kasteel af had gezocht naar Draco. De tovenaar achter Romeo keek bij de naam van Lucius alsof hij Harry weer in de rede wilde vallen, maar een blik op de kaarsrechte rug van professor Anderling verdreef dat idee.

Harry liet zijn ogen snel van de ene tribune naar de andere gaan. Toen zijn blik weer langs Narcissa gleed, zag hij hoe een eenzame druppel langzaam over haar verder onbewogen gezicht rolde. Het was een schokkend gezicht.

Tot zijn grote opluchting mocht hij weer plaatsnemen op de tribune. Hij keek naar de plaats waar de Wemels zaten. Ginny en mevrouw Wemel keken hem sympathiek aan en meneer Wemel knikte hem goedkeurend toe. Harry beantwoordde Loena's knipoog met een glimlachje. Professor Anderling stond op. Met haar scherpe ogen keek ze doordringend de zaal rond tot het meeste geluid verstild was.

'Hoewel Narcissa Malfidus, geboren Zwarts, niet het Duistere Teken droeg, zijn er duidelijke bewijzen dat ze een aanhanger van Marten Vilijn was. Er is ook aangetoond dat er misschien verzachtende omstandigheden meespeelden. Ik vraag nu of de juryleden hun hand willen opsteken als ze vóór gevangenisstraf zijn.'

Harry draaide zijn hoofd om. Er waren een paar leden van de Wikenweegschaar die – zijn blik ontwijkend – langzaam een hand omhoog brachten, maar een overduidelijke meerderheid was tegen gevangenisstraf. Er klonk heel zacht een snik, maar toen hij opzij keek, was Narcissa's masker alweer op zijn plaats.

Hij voelde zich vreemd … opgelucht. De reacties uit het publiek waren gemengd – er klonk applaus en ook boegeroep – maar hij had het idee dat het merendeel het toch wel eens was met het vonnis. Links bewogen de ganzenveren steeds sneller heen en weer. Aan de andere kant depte de mysterieuze vrouw haar ogen met een punt van haar sjaal.

Professor Anderling vroeg opnieuw om aandacht. 'Hoewel de aangeklaagde niet naar Azkaban hoeft, zal de raad nog vergaderen over de juiste strafmaat in verband met de overtredingen die begaan zijn. Narcissa Malfidus, geboren Zwarts, u bent daarom vrij het Ministerie te verlaten. U heeft echter huisarrest tot het moment dat de Wikenweegschaar een besluit heeft genomen.'

Terwijl het volume in de rechtszaal weer toenam, gingen de deuren open en kwam er een bewaker binnen om Narcissa naar buiten – en vermoedelijk naar huis – te begeleiden. Mensen begonnen overeind te komen en de journalisten haastten zich om hun spullen bij elkaar te pakken en zich te verzamelen bij de deur. Romeo boog zich voorover en zei tegen Harry: 'Als je hier even wacht dan zorg ik dat de zaal ontruimd wordt.'

Harry knikte opgelucht. De leden van de Wikenweegschaar begonnen ook te vertrekken. Ze verlieten de zaal één voor één door een kleinere deur aan Percy's kant van de tribune. De bewakers spoorden de mensen aan de zaal te verlaten wat tot heftige protesten van de pers leidde. Sommige journalisten probeerden luid roepend zijn aandacht te trekken.

'Harry Potter! Ben je tevreden met de uitspraak?'

'Meneer Potter, wat vindt u ervan dat u vanmiddag ook moet getuigen bij het proces van Draco Malfidus?'

'Harry, – '

Hij keek ontwijkend naar de andere kant en was opgelucht om te zien dat de Wemels en Loena mochten wachten.

o~0~O~0~o

'_Ik laat geen gaten in me boren terwijl jij moed staat te verzamelen. Vertel de man waarom we hier zijn!'_

De man in kwestie keek verbijsterd van Ron naar Hermelien en weer terug. Wilbert Wanders, de Australische tandarts die vergeten was dat hij als Gerard Griffel was geboren. Die vergeten was dat hij een dochter had.

Zijn aanblik was zo vertrouwd, maar tegelijkertijd zo … leeg. Er was geen herkenning, geen vreugde in zijn ogen. Verdwenen was de man die een poppenhuis had gebouwd voor haar achtste verjaardag, tenietgegaan de vader die haar getroost had en het wiel van haar poppenwagen had gerepareerd.

Deze man – vriendelijk, maar beleefd – had geen kinderen. Hij had nooit een cavia meegebracht, was nooit een tienerkamer binnengestapt om begroet te worden door onredelijk gesnauw.

Hermelien keek hem verontschuldigend aan en zei: 'Neem ons niet kwalijk. Behalve voor een hoognodige controle voor meneer Wemel –' ze wierp een vinnige blik naar Ron – 'kwamen we inderdaad ook nog voor iets anders.

Wilbert Wanders trok verbaasd zijn wenkbrauwen op, zodat zijn bril iets omlaag gleed. Afwezig duwde hij hem omhoog, en dat vertrouwde gebaar ontlokte haar een zwak glimlachje.

Terwijl ze bij zichzelf naging hoe ze het gesprek moest beginnen – haar ingestudeerde praatje was aan haar geheugen onttrokken op het moment dat ze oog in oog met haar vader was komen te staan – gleed haar blik door de behandelkamer.

'Misschien kunnen we even gaan zitten?' Ze gebaarde naar de tafel met stoelen in de hoek waar wachtende familieleden of begeleiders een tijdschrift konden lezen.

De tandarts knikte beleefd. Ron was sneller dan Kruml tijdens een Spatski-Schijnbeweging uit de behandelstoel geklommen en nam plaats aan de hoek van de tafel. De anderen volgden zijn voorbeeld.

Toen Hermelien opkeek, ontmoette ze twee paar ogen; één paar blauwe met een ietwat ongeduldige uitdrukking, schuin naast zich, en een paar bruine, die een weerspiegeling van haar eigen ogen waren en haar nieuwsgierig aankeken.

'U kunt het zich waarschijnlijk niet herinneren, maar we kennen elkaar uit Engeland,' begon ze. Wilbert Wanders keek haar afwachtend aan. Haperend ging ze verder. 'Hoe lang verblijft u al in Australië?'

Haar vader fronste bijna vanzelf zijn wenkbrauwen alsof hij al vaker over die vraag had nagedacht.

'Dat kan ik me vreemd genoeg niet herinneren. Volgens mij al een aantal jaren, maar mijn vrouw beweert dat het een stuk korter is.'

Zijn gezicht vertrok even tot een pijnlijke grimas toen hij zijn vrouw noemde. Hermelien voelde een golf van verontrusting door zich heen gaan.

'Is alles goed met ma– met Monica?' vroeg ze bezorgd.

Haar vader keek haar verrast aan, maar kwam blijkbaar tot de conclusie dat ze zijn vrouw ook kende uit Engeland en antwoordde ietwat terughoudend: 'Monica en ik zijn sinds kort uit elkaar.' De naam van zijn vrouw kwam onwennig over zijn lippen alsof hij onbewust herinnerde dat hij haar altijd Jeanine genoemd had.

'Uit elkaar?' herhaalde Hermelien. Onrust vormde een bal die in haar maag op en neer stuiterde. Wilbert Wanders keek haar bevreemd aan. Ongetwijfeld vroeg hij zich af waarom deze onbekende vrouw zo bewogen leek.

De stem van Ron leek van ver te komen. 'Mijn vriendin had altijd een hechte band met Monica,' verklaarde hij haar reactie. 'U zei 'sinds kort'. Is het een definitieve breuk of is er nog kans op verzoening?'

Het antwoord kwam in de vorm van een diepe zucht. Daarna zei de man: 'Ik hoop het. Het ging al een poosje niet meer en vorige week heeft ze haar koffers gepakt.'

Er klonk behalve verdriet ook verwondering door in zijn stem. Het was niet duidelijk of dat vanwege het vertrek van zijn vrouw was, of omdat hij zijn privézaken besprak met een stel jonge Engelse bezoekers. Niettemin ging hij verder: 'Ik heb altijd het idee gehad dat ze het me kwalijk heeft genomen dat we geëmigreerd zijn. Ze kan hier moeilijk aarden. Maar we hebben die beslissing toch samen genomen.'

Hij eindigde de zin wat hoger alsof hij er zelf ook niet helemaal zeker van was. Er ontsnapte een zacht geluidje aan Hermeliens keel.

_Wat moet ik in Merlijnsnaam doen? Hoe kan ik dit uitleggen?_

'Hermelien!' Rons stem trok haar aandacht. 'Doe het gewoon. Dat is op dit moment het enige wat je kunt doen.'

Het medeleven klonk duidelijk door. Ze slikte en wilde hem uit gewoonte tegenspreken, maar dit keer had ze zelf ook geen beter plan. Wanhopig probeerde ze te bedenken wat ze het beste kon zeggen. Angst borrelde op en verlamde haar tong en haar brein. Haar ouders waren uit elkaar omdat zij gedacht had te weten wat het beste was voor hen.

'_Maar ze leven nog,_' zei haar rationele hersenhelft.

Ja, ze waren veilig geweest, precies zoals ze bedoeld had, maar blijkbaar waren ze er niet gelukkiger op geworden. Hoe zouden ze reageren als ze de waarheid zouden weten?

_Misschien leggen ze het weer bij_, zei haar hart hoopvol.

Ze keek naar Ron. In zijn ogen zag ze niets anders dan compassie en ze wist dat hij haar begreep en zou steunen, zelfs als haar ouders dat niet zouden kunnen.

Met een kort knikje liet ze weten dat ze zijn raad op ging volgen. Toen vonden haar ogen die van haar vader. Met een mengeling van bezorgdheid en verbazing keek hij hen beiden om beurten aan. Toen Hermelien echter uit haar binnenzak een toverstok tevoorschijn trok en op hem richtte, sperde hij zijn ogen open. Een moment flitste er iets ondefinieerbaars in zijn ogen.

_Bijna alsof hij zich iets herinnerde,_ dacht ze hoopvol. Op hetzelfde moment besefte ze dat dat niet mogelijk was en ze klemde haar vingers nog wat steviger om het wijnstokhout terwijl ze zich concentreerde op de spreuk die alles weer recht moest zetten.

In het blauwgroene licht dat haar woorden begeleidde, zag ze de ogen van haar vader wegdraaien. Bezorgd beet ze op haar onderlip. Opnieuw was ze de onbekende Schouwers dankbaar die een groepje Bloedhonden opgepakt hadden, en onder andere haar toverstok in beslag hadden genomen. Met een andere toverstok zou ze dit nooit aangedurfd hebben. Pas toen een mannenhand geruststellend die van haar bedekte, merkte ze dat ze haar vuisten rond het hout gebald had. Een tel keek ze dankbaar opzij naar Ron voor ze haar hoofd weer naar haar vader wendde.

'Hermelien?' Zijn stem haperde alsof zijn wereld zojuist honderdtachtig graden was gekanteld. 'En je vriend Ron … Wemel, toch?'

Hermelien voelde meer dan dat ze zag dat Ron knikte. Zelf kon ze dat nog niet eens opbrengen. Was de tegenspreuk gelukt of herinnerde hij zich alleen de namen van de Engelse toeristen in zijn praktijk?

Gerard Griffel richtte zijn ogen doordringend op haar en Hermelien voelde zich alsof ze weer oog in oog met een Basilisk stond. Opnieuw schoot Ron haar te hulp.

'Herinnert u zich uw leven in Engeland weer, meneer Griffel?'

De lippen van haar vader bewogen geluidloos alsof hij die naam zelf in zijn mond wilde proeven na al die tijd. Langzaam knikte hij.

'We woonden en werkten in Londen, maar Hermelien ging in Schotland naar een –' zijn ogen schoten kort naar de toverstok die ze nog steeds vasthield. '– naar school,' besloot hij.

'Er was oorlog, papa. Jullie waren niet veilig.' Haar stem klonk kleintjes bij de eerste woorden. 'Het spijt me zo.'

Haar vader haalde in een vertrouwd gebaar zijn hand door zijn haar en een zonnestraal werd gevangen door zijn trouwring. Hermelien probeerde te slikken, maar haar keel was dik, en haar ogen prikten. Uit het niets voelde ze hoe er een druppel water op haar handen uiteenspatte. Ze keek verbaasd toen er nog een viel en een derde. Ze hief haar hoofd en keek haar vader door een waas van tranen aan. 'Jullie waren niet veilig,' herhaalde ze hees.

Hoewel die zin voor haar de keuze die zij gemaakt had, gerechtvaardigd had, begreep ze wel dat haar vader meer uitleg nodig zou hebben. Met de beste wil van de wereld kon ze echter niet de woorden vinden om duidelijk te maken hoeveel groter de dreiging voor hen was geweest dan ze hen voorgehouden had.

Vol wanhoop staarde ze naar haar handen. Ze hoorde niet dat er plotseling een stoel naar achteren geschoven werd. Ze miste de voetstappen die rond de tafel bewogen, tot iemand haar naam met zoveel liefde en vreugde uitsprak dat ze vol ongeloof haar vochtige gezicht hief.

Het volgende moment vloog ze overeind, uit de stoel, en in de uitgestrekte armen van haar vader. Ondanks alles voelde het nog net zo vertrouwd als de laatste keer dat ze hem een knuffel had gegeven.

Het gevoel van dankbaarheid was overweldigend; haar vader leefde! Hij kende haar nog, en hij hield haar vast alsof hij haar voorlopig niet zou loslaten.

o~0~O~0~o

Na een lunch in de kantine van het Ministerie met de Wemels en Loena zat Harry opnieuw aan de kant van de verdediger. Het voelde zelfs nog vreemder dan die ochtend, vanwege de jarenlange vete tussen Draco Malfidus en hemzelf.

Verrast zag hij op de tribune een paar Zwadderaars uit hun jaar. Degenen die neutraal waren gebleven. Hij herkende onder andere Daphne Goedleers en Blaise Zabini. Ze wierpen af en toe een steelse blik in zijn richting, maar keken weg voor hij oogcontact kon maken.

Onverwachts gingen de deuren open en zijn buik voelde alsof hij met borrelende, modderachtige Wisseldrank gevuld werd.

Draco Malfidus werd door twee bewakers binnengeleid. Uit het publiek klonk van verschillende kanten zacht boegeroep, maar Draco reageerde nergens op en liet zich naar de stoel leiden. Op het moment dat hij ging zitten, begonnen de kettingen te rammelen. Harry hield net als veel anderen zijn adem in en wachtte of de kettingen zouden gaan stralen. Maar het goudkleurig licht bleef uit en de kettingen bleven hangen.

Draco zag er nog net zo bleek en ingevallen uit als Harry zich herinnerde. Hij keek niemand aan, maar staarde uitdrukkingsloos naar de stenen vloer. Hij had donkere kringen onder zijn ogen, alsof hij sinds vorige week zaterdag geen oog dichtgedaan had. _Zou hij ook bijna elke nacht nachtmerries hebben? Waarschijnlijk wel_, dacht Harry.

Professor Anderling was inmiddels opgestaan en las de aanklachten voor; aanhanger van Marten Vilijn, poging tot moord op Albus Perkamentus en het binnenlaten van Dooddoeners in Zweinstein. Terwijl de eerste getuige van de Wikenweegschaar werd opgeroepen, vroeg Harry zich af of Draco ooit andere Onvergeeflijke Vloeken had moeten gebruiken dan de Cruciatusvloek. Er werd in ieder geval niets over gezegd bij de aanklachten. Harry vond het niet nodig om de halfuitgesproken Onvergeeflijke Vloek te noemen van Draco in de badkamer van Jammerende Jenny. Hij herinnerde zich beschaamd de Imperius- en Cruciatusvloek die hijzelf nog niet zo lang geleden had gebruikt. _Het doel heiligt de middelen,_ dacht hij cynisch. Als het anders gelopen was met die toverstokken – als hij niet toevallig Draco's toverstok in handen had gekregen – dan had hij zich niet kunnen redden met een Ontwapeningsspreuk tegen Vilijn en had hij ook de Vloek des Doods op zijn conto kunnen schrijven. Ondertussen werd professor Banning ondervraagd over gebeurtenissen op Zweinstein, zowel met betrekking tot Perkamentus' dood als die van Vilijn.

_Zou het juist voor- of tegen werken als hij zijn visioenen moest delen waarin hij gezien had hoe Vilijn Draco dwong Bijlhout te martelen,_ vroeg Harry zich af.

De volgende getuige werd opgeroepen. Katja Bell. Ze zag er niet op haar gemak uit, maar liep met de vastberadenheid van een Griffoendor naar de lege stoel naast Draco. Ondertussen bedacht Harry dat hij zich niet meer, zoals Ron, druk kon maken om alle rottigheid die Draco tijdens hun schooltijd had uitgehaald. Hij mocht hem niet en dat zou wel nooit veranderen. Er was teveel slecht bloed tussen hen. Hij snoof inwendig om de dubbele betekenis.

Maar wat stelden vechtpartijtjes tussen twee rivalen nou voor in vergelijking met de verschrikkingen die ze beiden door Voldemort hadden ondergaan? De gedachte was schokkend; het idee dat ze iets gemeenschappelijks hadden.

De stem van professor Anderling haalde hem uit zijn gedachten: 'Meneer Potter! Als u plaats wilt nemen?' Ze gebaarde naar de lege stoel beneden, met een waarschuwende uitdrukking en hij besefte dat hij al eerder geroepen was. Haastig kwam hij overeind en repte zich door de rij naar de trap. Ondertussen probeerde hij zijn geschrokken hart te kalmeren. Langzamer liep hij naar het midden van de ruimte waar de twee stoelen stonden. Draco hield zijn blik nog steeds neerwaarts gericht. Pas toen Harry's voetstappen naderden, hief hij zijn hoofd op. Hun blikken ontmoetten elkaar en Harry was verbijsterd door de storm van emoties die hij in die gewoonlijk zo kille, beheerste ogen zag. Ontzetting, vernedering, wantrouwen, wanhoop en iets wat hij niet kon plaatsen. Hij nam plaats naast de Zwadderaar en keek in afwachting op naar de tribune.

o~0~O~0~o

_Volgende keer in hoofdstuk 25: Verhoor na Verhoor_


	27. Hoofdstuk 25 Verhoor na Verhoor

**Hoofdstuk 25 Verhoor na Verhoor**

_Zouden het bloedspetters zijn_? vroeg Draco zich af. De stenen vloer was allesbehalve smetteloos, dus het viel niet te zeggen of de roestbruine vlekjes vrij recent waren of afkomstig uit meer barbaarse tijden. Zijn ogen schoten even opzij naar de armleuningen en hij bedacht bitter dat die tijden nog niet zo lang geleden waren.

De opluchting die hij gevoeld had toen de rammelende kettingen stilgevallen waren, was al snel verdrongen geweest door de vraag of ze zich wel rond de polsen van zijn ouders hadden gewikkeld.

Hij had tijdens het proces van zijn moeder in een cel op het Schouwershoofdkwartier moeten wachten en mocht Govert Greep dan ook erg dankbaar zijn dat hij Draco op de hoogte gesteld had van het vonnis.

Zijn moeder was vrij! Zij kon naar huis terug. Zijn vader had een jaar Azkaban in het vooruitzicht, maar dat had veel erger kunnen zijn. En hij? Zou zijn straf minder zijn dan die van Lucius? Of zou de poging tot moord op professor Perkamentus zwaarder wegen dan zijn vaders aanklachten? Draco beet op de binnenkant van zijn lip. Hij dacht niet dat hij ooit nog zonder schuldgevoelens aan het vroegere schoolhoofd kon denken. _Hoe zou oom Sev daar mee omgegaan zijn?_ flitste er door hem heen.

Hij hield zijn hoofd gebogen toen hij naast zich Katja Bell hoorde opstaan.

Vanaf het moment dat hij was binnengeleid, had hij geprobeerd zijn omgeving buiten te sluiten. Het had hem ieder greintje zelfbeheersing gekost om niet ineen te krimpen bij het boegeroep dat hem van de tribunes begroet had. Een snelle blik had hem laten weten dat Daphne en Blaise er waren. Na de brief van Blaise had dat hem niet moeten verbazen, maar het deed hem toch goed.

Er waren meer bekende gezichten, zoals de halve Wemelclan, al waren die vast niet op komen dagen om hem te steunen. Bij het zien van Loena Leeflang had hij al zijn ingewanden voelen verstenen. Toch was hij opgelucht dat ze blijkbaar niet tegen hem hoefde te getuigen.

Terwijl de bewakers hem naar deze gruwelstoel hadden geleid, had hij zijn blik naar de vloer gericht en zijn omgeving verder genegeerd. Hij had vooral niet opgekeken naar de tribune waar, behalve de leden van de Wikenweegschaar, ook professor Anderling en Harry Potter zich zouden bevinden.

Zijn gedachten had hij geprobeerd naar betere tijden te sturen terwijl naast hem eerst meneer Olivander en professor Banning waren ondervraagd, en nu dus Katja Bell. Hij wilde niet luisteren naar de vragen en antwoorden waar de rest van het publiek met ingehouden adem naar luisterde. Hij wilde niet terugdenken. Dat deed hij elke nacht al als de slaap niet wilde komen, of als hij wakker schoot uit een nachtmerrie.

De scherpe toon van professor Anderlings stem zag op dat moment echter toch kans zijn gedachten te onderbreken.

'Harry James Potter!'

Draco hoorde geschuifel op de tribune boven zich en het kostte hem moeite om niet op te kijken. Govert Greep had hem voorbereid op het soort vragen dat hij Potter zou gaan stellen, maar Draco kon zich absoluut geen voorstelling maken van de antwoorden die Potter zou geven. Het idee dat hij afhankelijk was van die antwoorden was vernederend. Wie wist bovendien wat Potter zou gaan zeggen? Niemand zou aan het woord van de Uitverkorene twijfelen, nietwaar?

Voetstappen kwamen dichterbij en het was zo stil in de ruimte dat het leek alsof er een stiltespreuk was uitgesproken die Potters schoenen had gemist.

Ongewild hief Draco zijn hoofd en keek in die beroemde, en zo verfoeide, smaragdgroene ogen.

'Meneer Potter,' begon de verdediger op vriendelijke toon, 'één van de aanklachten tegen meneer Malfidus is de poging tot moord op Albus Perkamentus. Kunt u uw kant van die gebeurtenissen toelichten? Ik heb begrepen dat u daar persoonlijk bij aanwezig was.'

_WAT? _Voor de tweede keer keek Draco ongewild op. Daar had Greep niets over gezegd. Hij staarde verbijsterd naar Potters profiel. _Hij was erbij geweest?_ Dat was onmogelijk; Potter zou nooit toegestaan hebben dat Perkamentus onbeschermd tegenover de Dooddoeners had gestaan. Hij zou zich nog eerder als een schild voor de oude man geworpen hebben.

Ongelovig hoorde Draco hoe Perkamentus hem bevolen had zich onder die verdraaide Onzichtbaarheidsmantel te verschuilen waarna hij Potter versteend had. Met schaamte luisterde hij toen Potter vertelde dat Draco een tweede kans van Perkamentus gekregen had, dat Draco het schoolhoofd niet had kunnen doden. Dat hij geaarzeld had.

Vernederd staarde Draco weer naar de vlekken op de vloer. Uit de toon van Greeps ondervraging kon hij afleiden dat Potters verklaring positief leek uit te pakken, maar het enige wat Draco hoorde, was dat hij een lafaard was, dat hij een mislukkeling was omdat hij gefaald had in de taak waarvoor de Heer van het Duister hem – in Potters woorden – _uitverkoren_ had.

Dat Draco hem niet had willen identificeren en dat hij als een bange Huffelpuf gegild had 'dood hem niet' alsof ook hij Potter als de Redder van de Toverwereld zag.

Hij kon alleen maar hopen dat zijn vader dit nooit te horen zou krijgen. Hopelijk ging het beleid van de nieuwe Minister niet zo ver dat gevangenen voortaan _De Ochtendprofeet_ bij hun ontbijt kregen. Als hijzelf niet naar Azkaban hoefde, zou hij Potter bij de eerste de beste gelegenheid vervloeken, dacht hij bitter.

Harry's blik gleed over de heksen en tovenaars in hun paarsblauwe gewaden.

De uitslag was alles behalve eensgezind. Het was zelfs zo dat professor Anderling de stemmen moest tellen. De verhouding bleek 29 leden tegen Azkaban en 21 leden voor. Het verschil was net groot genoeg om geldig te zijn. Hij keek opzij; Draco staarde met grote, ongelovige ogen naar professor Anderling. Het leek hem te ontgaan dat de reacties uit het publiek grotendeels negatief waren; het boegeroep was beduidend luider dan het applaus. Harry liet zijn blik over de tribunes dwalen. Blaise had zijn arm om Daphne geslagen, die het duidelijk te kwaad had. De bewakers kwamen binnen en Draco stond moeizaam op uit de houten stoel. Tussen de mannen in liep hij naar de deur. Daar stopte hij en draaide zijn hoofd om. Zijn ogen zochten die van Harry en secondelang bleef hij hem aankijken met een onleesbare uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. Tenslotte spoorden de bewakers hem aan en liep hij de zaal uit.

o~0~O~0~o

George beende onrustig heen en weer.

'Man, ga zitten! Ik krijg bibberknieën van je,' had Fred altijd gezegd als hij een rusteloze bui had. Meestal was hij daar dwars tegenin gegaan zonder in de gaten te hebben dat Fred enkel zijn aandacht had af willen leiden.

Nu was hij er echter niet en George liep al meer dan een kwartier van het raam naar de deur en visa versa, alleen met zijn overpeinzingen.

Hij dacht aan de lunch in het Nest gisteren. Eerst was het net zo ongemakkelijk geweest als elke andere keer sinds … sindsdien. _Zie je wel,_ had het in zijn hoofd geklonken, _Leo had het bij het verkeerde eind gehad. Ik doe iedereen wel aan hem denken._

Toen was Harry – duidelijk niet op zijn gemak – gaan praten, en voor George het wist had hij een geanimeerd gesprek met hem gevoerd. De herinnering ontlokte hem een klein glimlachje dat echter onmiddellijk door schuldgevoelens werd gewist.

_Hoe kan ik lachen en grapjes maken zonder Fred?_

'Hoe kun je geen grappen maken?' klonk Freds stem verontwaardigd in zijn hoofd. 'Ben jij nu de eigenaar van een Topfopshop, of niet?'

Gefrustreerd haalde George een hand door zijn haar en trok een pijnlijk gezicht toen hij in een klit bleef haken. Met een frons liep hij naar de badkamer en staarde in de spiegel. Nu zijn haar lang genoeg was om over zijn oren te vallen, oogde hij identiek aan Fred. Hij dacht terug aan Leo's subtiele manier om hem duidelijk te maken dat hij en Fred meer hadden verschild dan alleen in het aantal oren.

Waarom droeg hij zijn haar niet kort als hij het zo belangrijk vond om anderen niet aan Fred te herinneren? Overdreven ijdel was hij nooit geweest. Wilde hij stiekem de gelijkenis in stand houden? Om de realiteit te ontwijken, of als excuus om zijn familie te ontlopen? Zijn haar was niet lang genoeg om het vast te binden en peinzend trok hij het strak naar achteren.

Het ene oor gaf zijn gezicht iets asymmetrisch, bijna clownesk. Toen hij bedacht wat Fred daarvan gezegd zou hebben, krulden zijn mondhoeken langzaam omhoog. Een aantal seconden bleef hij zo strak naar zijn spiegelbeeld staren voordat hij zijn haren losliet en zijn toverscheermes van de wastafel pakte. Hij hief zijn arm en bracht het mes naar de bovenkant van zijn oor.

Even later lag de vloer bezaaid met plukken rossig haar en zag zijn hoofd eruit alsof er ratten aan geknaagd hadden. Hij haalde zijn schouders op. Een kapper was hij duidelijk niet, maar dat wilde zijn moeder vast met alle plezier verhelpen. Hij had net al het haar van de vloer opgeruimd toen hij de deur open hoorde gaan.

'Je raadt nooit wie ik tegenkwam bij Kreukniet & De Krimp,' riep Leo opgewekt.

George stapte de kamer in en reageerde bijdehand: 'Hagrid? Die openhangende mond maakt je trouwens niet knapper hoor.'

Leo knipperde even met zijn ogen, maar pareerde toen: 'Zolang jij dat oranje haar hebt, blijf ik toch de knapste.'

Het was een bekende plaagstoot en George reageerde dan ook als vanouds.

'Daar is wel wat aan te doen!' Met een zwaai van zijn toverstok had Leo een oranje krullenbol. Die liet dat niet op zich zitten en veranderde de piekerige, nieuwe haardos van George zuurstokroze.

In een mum van tijd vlogen de spreuken en kleuren door de kamer terwijl George en Leo zich probeerden te verschuilen achter het spaarzame meubilair. Hun haren kleurden paars, turkoois, wit, groen en grijs.

Leo was tenslotte degene die om een wapenstilstand riep waarna ze zich beiden in een stoel lieten ploffen. Bij het zien van elkaars haar dat inmiddels alle kleuren van de regenboog had, barstten ze in lachen uit. Buiten adem sprak George: 'Finite Incantatum.' Leo herhaalde de spreuk en keek George even onderzoekend aan alsof hij overwoog of hij wel of niet zijn mond open zou doen.

'Zullen we eens kijken hoe het beneden is?' vroeg hij toen.

George voelde onmiddellijk de paniek door hem heen schieten. Instinctief wilde hij zijn hoofd schudden, maar iets hield hem tegen.

'_Ben jij nu de eigenaar van een Topfopshop, of niet?'_

Langzaam knikte hij en stond op. Leo keek hem verrast aan, maar zei niets toen hij George naar de deur volgde. Voor het eerst sinds Freds dood opende George de toegang naar de winkel in plaats van de deur naar buiten.

'Wat moest je trouwens bij die chique kledingzaak?' vroeg hij Leo terwijl ze samen de trap afdaalden.

o~0~O~0~o

De gemoederen laaiden hoog op tijdens de avondmaaltijd in Het Nest. Niemand was erg verontwaardigd wat Narcissa betreft, maar met name Ginny, Charlie en mevrouw Wemel konden niet begrijpen dat Draco pardon had gekregen. Hoewel de anderen daar niet echt voorstanders van waren, werd het feit dat ze zich van een mening onthielden niet echt op prijs gesteld. Mevrouw Wemel bleef uitweiden over wat Draco's acties voor Bill hadden betekend en Percy moest zich verdedigen tegen een heetgebakerde Ginny, die zich hardop afvroeg of zijn loyaliteit alweer begon weg te zakken. Dat ging zelfs meneer Wemel te ver.

'Ginny!' riep hij op scherpe toon. Ze keek hem kwaad aan, maar zijn gezicht stond ongewoon streng en pruilend hield ze haar mond.

In de stilte die viel, zei Loena: 'Ze zagen er allebei uit alsof ze al een jaar in Azkaban hadden doorgebracht, vonden jullie niet? Maar ik veronderstel dat een jaar met Voldemort in je huis leven wel hetzelfde effect heeft.'

Harry moest bijna lachen om de geschokte gezichten aan tafel. Charlie en Ginny zagen eruit alsof ze wilden protesteren, maar als Loena – na alles wat ze in Villa Malfidus had meegemaakt – vergevingsgezind kon zijn, dan viel er weinig te zeggen.

Harry, die zich tot nu toe buiten de discussie had kunnen houden, werd nu als volgende door Ginny onder schot genomen. Geïrriteerd vroeg ze hem: 'Hoe denk jij er nu over, Harry?'

Iedereen keek hem nieuwsgierig aan terwijl hij geërgerd naar Ginny keek, die hem zo voor het blok zette.

'Ik heb geen moeite met Narcissa's vonnis,' zei hij tenslotte langzaam. De rest keek afwachtend. Harry zweeg.

'En Draco?' vroeg Charlie tenslotte ongeduldig.

Harry wenste dat hij overal was op dat moment, behalve in Het Nest. Waarom moest iedereen altijd alles van hem weten? Was Hermelien zijn gedachten en gevoelens niet uit hem aan het trekken, dan was het wel één van de Wemels. Verlangend dacht hij aan de grote, lege, maar toch knusse keuken in Grimboudplein.

'Ik heb gemengde gevoelens over Draco's proces,' zei hij tenslotte omzichtig. 'Hij is een arrogante, sarcastisch pestkop,' hij keek even verontschuldigend naar mevrouw Wemel voor hij verder ging, 'die een hoop vervelende dingen heeft gedaan, waarvan een aantal vergaande gevolgen hadden. Aan de andere kant ben ik het met Loena eens dat hij de afgelopen twee jaar weinig keus leek te hebben.'

'Hij is gewoon een lafhartige rot–'

'Charlie Wemel!' brak zijn moeder de rest van zijn zin af. 'Denk aan je taal.'

'Maar Harry, hoe kun je daarmee alles wat hij gedaan heeft, goedpraten?'

Voor hij aan Ginny kon uitleggen dat dat niet was wat hij gezegd had, kwam mevrouw Wemel weer tussenbeide. 'Genoeg nu! Harry is vandaag al voldoende ondervraagd!'

Ze hield hem nogmaals de schaal met kip voor en hoewel hij letterlijk en figuurlijk zijn buik vol had van de maaltijd, pakte hij de schaal aan en nam een stuk kip.

'Loena, liefje, heb je al wat van je vader gehoord?' Terwijl Loena mevrouw Wemel uitleg gaf over de reisavonturen van meneer Leeflang, die in Scandinavië op zoek was naar de Kreukelhoornige Snottifant, leunde Ginny opzij.

'Te bedenken dat je tijdens je zesde jaar Malfidus obsessief aan het stalken was om te bewijzen dat hij net zo'n gewetenloze Dooddoener was als zijn vader en nu verdedig je hem,' fluisterde ze op gekwetste toon.

'Nietwaar!' Hij probeerde zijn stem ondanks zijn verontwaardiging gedempt te houden, vanwege de waakzame blikken die mevrouw Wemel hen toewierp. 'Ik was helemaal niet geobsedeerd! En hoe kom je erbij dat ik stalkte?'

Hij kleurde licht toen hij zich herinnerde dat dat precies was wat hij Knijster en Dobby had laten doen. Ginny keek alsof ze haar punt had gemaakt. 'Zullen we vanavond verder praten?' vroeg hij zacht. Zelfs zonder Rons boek begreep hij dat hij meer zou moeten delen met Ginny. Ze knikte en Harry zocht naar een onderwerp om van gesprek te veranderen.

'Mevrouw Wemel, wie was die vrouw met de sjaal om haar hoofd, achter u?' vroeg hij voordat hij een hapje van zijn kippenbout nam.

Mevrouw Wemel keek op en antwoordde: 'Dat was Andromeda Tops.'

'WAT?' riep hij verbaasd en trok daarmee ieders aandacht. Prompt verslikte hij zich. Meneer Wemel begon hem op zijn rug te slaan tot zijn vrouw met een kleine zwiepje van haar toverstok – 'Anapneo' – Harry's keel weer vrijmaakte. Terwijl Harry met een rood gezicht de tranen uit zijn ooghoeken veegde, mopperde mevrouw Wemel dat sommige dingen nooit veranderen, hoe groot kinderen ook worden. Loena zat met grote ogen toe te kijken en Ginny grinnikte.

'Sorry,' mompelde hij schaapachtig. Toen richtte hij zijn aandacht weer op het verrassende nieuws. 'Andromeda Tops?' vroeg hij met ongeloof in zijn stem. Hij herinnerde zich weer het boeketje bloemen van Narcissa, maar toch leek dit om de één of andere manier meer betrokken.

'Het is haar zus, Harry,' sprak mevrouw Wemel vermanend. Hij wachtte tot ze een beker aanreikte aan meneer Wemel voor hij met zijn ogen rolde.

'Sinds wanneer is dat van belang geweest voor de familie Zwarts,' zei hij bitter. 'Ik kan gewoon niet geloven dat ze nu opeens verlangt naar zondagmorgenvisites en uitstapjes naar theesalon "In de Zevende Hemel"!'

'Harry,' de klank in mevrouw Wemels stem was ongeduldig, 'voor zover ik weet hebben ze nog helemaal geen contact met elkaar gehad. Maar Andromeda is alles kwijtgeraakt. Haar familie bestaat enkel nog uit haar kleinzoon en een zus van wie ze vervreemd is. Het is begrijpelijk dat ze openstaat voor een eventuele verzoening, zeker na een eerste gebaar van Narcissa.'

Hij schudde niet-begrijpend zijn hoofd. Zwijgend at hij verder. Hermelien had hem ook iets dergelijks proberen te vertellen. Van haar had hij het nog wel kunnen bevatten, maar van mevrouw Wemel?

'Volgens papa zijn er helemaal geen zeven hemels,' klonk het dromerig. Meneer Wemel ging gretig in op Loena's opmerking. Ginny knipoogde naar Harry.

'… maar vijf hemels, hoewel de vierde eigenlijk …'

Harry glimlachte en dronk zijn beker leeg.

_~o~0~O~0~o~_

_Volgende keer in hoofdstuk 26: _


	28. Hoofdstuk 26 Een Onheilspellend Bericht

**Hoofdstuk 26 Een Onheilspellend Bericht**

De schemering zette in. Ginny zuchtte. Het avondconcert dat uit diverse bomen opklonk, versterkte haar melancholieke gevoelens. Toch klonken de vogels vrolijk genoeg.

Ze schoof voorzichtig met haar rug heen en weer om een uitstekend stuk schors te ontwijken. Het hielp niet echt. Ze sloeg haar armen om haar knieën zodat ze het contact met de boomstam verloor.

_Waar blijft Harry?_ dacht ze ongeduldig. Niet dat ze echt uitkeek naar hun gesprek, maar nodig was het wel.

Een onzichtbare band rond haar borstkas spande zich aan. Haar ademhaling versnelde tot een oppervlakkig gefladder.

_Waarom gaat het niet makkelijker? Hebben we niet genoeg meegemaakt?_

Af en toe voelde het alsof hetgeen ze met Harry had beetje bij beetje afbrokkelde.

Na al die jaren van hopeloze verliefdheid waren haar gevoelens eindelijk beantwoord. Totdat de oorlog roet in het eten gooide. Het jaar zonder Harry had eindeloos lang geleken. Er waren momenten geweest dat een Dementorkus nauwelijks erger had geleken.

Maar de oorlog was voorbij en ze miste Fred elke dag, maar Harry en zij hadden het overleefd. Waarom voelde het _'Lang en Gelukkig'_ dan verder weg dan ooit?

Ginny schoof iets naar voren zodat Harry achter haar kon gaan zitten. Afgetekend tegen het licht van het Nest had ze hem zien naderen. Hij had haar een aarzelend lachje gegeven en naar de boomstam gebaard.

Nu was het zijn rug tegen het ruwe schors terwijl hij haar met een arm tegen zich aan trok. Een moment wilde ze zich verzetten; haar hoofd stond hier echt niet naar, maar haar lichaam was een andere mening toegedaan. Het leunde tegen Harry's borst en ontspande zich. Een tevreden zucht ontsnapte onwillekeurig aan haar lippen.

Het voelde goed om even niet na te denken, om alle emoties op te bergen behalve dit gevoel van behaaglijkheid. Een zwoel briesje nam een mengeling van geuren mee; appelbloesem, boerenjasmijn met zijn lichte aardbeiengeur, en de combinatie van vanille en citroen die kenmerkend was voor Essenkruid. Om zich heen hoorde ze het geritsel van de tuinkabouters die altijd weer opdoken.

Harry's borstkas ging langzaam op en neer en ze merkte dat haar eigen ademhaling zich daaraan aanpaste. _Typisch,_ dacht ze een beetje geërgerd, maar ze kon de energie niet vinden om echte verontwaardiging op te brengen.

Hoewel ze beiden wisten dat een gesprek onvermijdelijk was, zaten ze minutenlang samen en genoten van de rust. Harry had zijn armen om haar middel geslagen, zijn benen lagen uitgestrekt naast die van haar. De houding was zo vertrouwd dat ze zonder er erg in te hebben zijn hand pakte en haar vingers verstrengelde met de zijne.

Tegen haar verwachting in was Harry degene die als eerste begon te praten en niet over de maaltijd of de processen.

'Ik heb veel nagedacht over wat je zondag gezegd hebt,' begon hij. Zijn ademhaling was nog steeds kalm en regelmatig, maar zijn vingers speelden met die van haar, een teken dat hij nerveus was. Ze dacht terug aan de verwijten die ze hem gemaakt had.

'… _nu moet ik opnieuw ontdekken dat je dingen voor je houdt. Het zou misschien makkelijker zijn als ik wist dat je het bewust geheimhield. Dan kon ik kwaad op je worden. Maar je doet het niet bewust, dat is juist het ergerlijke.' _

Het had misschien wat minder hard gekund, maar ze had geen spijt van wat ze gezegd had.

'Ik heb me nooit gerealiseerd hoe mijn gedrag en beslissingen zouden overkomen. Het is geen excuus, maar ik heb nooit geleerd om over gevoelens te praten, om ze te delen. Je kent de Duffelingen. Hoe minder ik zichtbaar en hoorbaar was, hoe beter. Zonder dat het me ooit gezegd is, wist ik wel beter dan op school of tegen buren te zeggen hoe bang ik soms was, hoe alleen.'

Zijn adem stokte even en nu was zij het die zijn handen weer vastgreep. Ze wist dat het waar was. Het was inderdaad geen excuus. De verhalen die ze gehoord had over zijn familie waren waarschijnlijk nog maar het topje van de ijsberg geweest. Toch zou hij daar een weg in moeten vinden.

'Tegen de tijd dat ik naar Zweinstein ging, was dat een automatisme geworden. Bovendien was de omschakeling wel heel erg groot; van jarenlang negeren naar het gedweep met 'De Jongen Die Bleef Leven'.'

Ginny verbeet een glimlachje. Zijn verbitterde toon was niet eens nodig; zijn vingers bewogen even tegen die van haar alsof hij aanhalingstekens wilde uitbeelden.

Hij hoefde ook niet uit te leggen hoe moeilijk het was om te weten of de belangstelling die mensen hadden, voor 'Harry Potter' was, of gewoon voor Harry zelf. Harry's volgende woorden bewezen dat ze toch meer op één lijn zaten dan ze soms dacht.

'Zelfs Perkamentus had een dubbele agenda. Het doel heiligde de middelen tenslotte.' Het klonk enigszins berustend, alsof hij vrede had gesloten met die gedachte.

Ginny kon zich echter niet voorstellen dat Harry ooit zijn principes op die manier zou laten varen.

'Hij wist het,' ging hij verder. 'Hij wist al die tijd al dat ik samen met Vilijn zou moeten sterven.'

'Maar dat klopte niet,' protesteerde Ginny.

'Nee, uiteindelijk liep het iets anders dan gepland, maar dat wist Perkamentus niet.'

Harry had het zelf ook niet geweten, maar toch was hij het bos ingelopen. Ginny huiverde. Harry trok haar nog dichter tegen zich aan. Zijn armen konden echter wel de kou verdringen, maar niet de herinneringen.

'Toen Vo-Vilijn triomfantelijk met zijn legertje uit het Verboden Bos marcheerde en Hagrid je gehavende, slappe lichaam droeg, wilde ik zelf ook dood.'

Ze beet even op haar lip om het trillen tegen te gaan. Harry verstrakte en ze voelde zijn borst rijzen tegen haar rug.

'Tegelijk wilde ik Vilijn aanvallen. Niet met mijn toverstok, niet met een Onvergeeflijke Spreuk. Ik wilde heel primitief op hem af rennen en met mijn nagels die rode ogen uitkrabben. Het liefst had ik met mijn vuisten die hartloze borstkas en dat neusloze gezicht bewerkt.'

Harry gniffelde. Ze wilde net verontwaardigd haar hoofd omdraaien toen hij een kus op haar haren gaf. Het gebaar verwarmde haar meer dan zijn armen hadden gedaan.

'Haren uittrekken zat er natuurlijk niet in, maar je nagels zouden die schedel goed hebben kunnen markeren,' vervolgde hij droog.

De opmerking was zo absurd dat ze zachtjes giechelde. Hoe deed Harry dat toch altijd? Nu zag ze opeens het beeld voor zich. Ze stelde zich de ontzette reactie van de omstanders voor – familie evengoed als Dooddoeners – en lachte hardop. Haar schouders schokten. Pas toen ze het zilte vocht op haar lippen proefde, realiseerde ze zich dat het lachen haar vergaan was. Ze draaide zich om, klampte zich aan Harry's shirt vast terwijl de tranen over haar wangen rolden.

Een hand streelde haar rug, een andere haar haren, net zolang tot haar ademhaling kalmeerde en ze uitgeput in Harry's armen lag. Het voelde warm en vertrouwd.

_Jullie hebben nog steeds niet echt iets uitgepraat._

Ze besloot het stemmetje voor dit moment te negeren.

o~0~O~0~o

Zijn hand omsloot het gladde hout van de bedpilaar. De lakens waren allesbehalve gladgestreken, maar roken vertrouwd en schoon. Draco liep langzaam door de kamer, zijn hoofd te vol om al te kunnen slapen.

Op het moment dat de bewakers van het Ministerie de Villa verlaten hadden, was zijn moeder naar hem toegesneld om hem te omhelzen. _Geen emoties in het gezelschap van buitenstaanders_, was het Malfidusmotto, maar de manier waarop haar ogen waren opgelicht, was veelzeggend genoeg geweest.

Juvie had een etentje geserveerd. De soep was nagenoeg lauw. Onder de zwartgeblakerde korst van de lamsbout, zat nog net een dikke centimeter gaar vlees. Een feestmaal dus. Vooral omdat Juvie maar één keer op de tafel belandde en toen waren ze praktisch klaar met eten.

Ze hadden thee gedronken in de salon. Zijn moeder had verder gevraagd naar de details van de hoorzitting. Ze hadden gespeculeerd over welke strafmaat de Wikenweegschaar zou opleggen. Narcissa wilde vooral weten of ze Lucius zouden kunnen bezoeken. In stilte had Draco zich afgevraagd of hij daar wel tegen opgewassen zou zijn.

Hij stond stil bij de muur vanwaar zijn geliefde draken hem aankeken. Wat was hij jong geweest – waarschijnlijk een jaar of vijf – toen zijn vader een schilder in de arm had genomen. Speciaal voor hem! Hij had zich heel gewichtig gevoeld toen meneer de Bruin hem om advies had gevraagd over de juiste kleur voor de verschillende draken.

Draco's mondhoek bewoog even omhoog bij de herinnering aan het jongetje dat hij was geweest. Zijn blik gleed over de draken. De kleuren voor Goudoog en Topaasjager waren vanzelfsprekend geweest. Sapé was paars geworden, en Tum – zijn favoriet – zilver met groene ogen. Zwadderichkleuren, had hij meneer de Bruin trots verteld.

Het draakje knipperde nu even met die smaragdgroene ogen en keek hem slaperig aan. Opeens zag hij de ogen van Potter voor zich, en de intense blik waarmee hij hem had aangekeken toen hij moest getuigen.

Vastbesloten niet terug te denken aan het proces, richtte hij zijn blik weer op de andere draken. Plotseling kwam er een andere jeugdherinnering boven. _Dobby!_ De huis-elf was degene geweest die hem geholpen had namen te verzinnen. Niet lang daarna had zijn vader hem verboden met de huis-elfen te spelen. Dat was geen gepast gedrag voor de jonge Malfidus. Dobby was verbannen naar de keuken en Draco moest het voortaan doen met een stokoude elf, genaamd Gruizel.

Het had lang geduurd voor hij gemerkt had dat de huis-elf niet meer in de Villa verbleef. _Huis-elfen moest je tenslotte niet zien en niet horen_, was een bekende uitspraak van zijn vader.

Natuurlijk was het Potter geweest die zijn jeugdvriendje had bevrijd. Altijd weer Potter! Ook de loyaliteit van de huis-elf had hij gestolen. Draco was geschokt geweest toen hij had vernomen dat Dobby de vlucht uit Villa Malfidus niet had overleefd. Hij had zich opgeofferd voor Potter en zijn vrienden. Net zoals oom Sev dat gedaan had.

Draco streek over zijn voorhoofd toen hij onwillekeurig fronste. Wat was het toch aan Potter dat anderen hem onvoorwaardelijk volgden? Niet alleen bloedverraders als de Wemels, maar ook een Zwadderaar als Severus Sneep.

Hij was tenslotte niets bijzonders. Hij oogde allesbehalve de superheld die de media van hem maakte; hij was niet groot of gespierd, niet overdreven getalenteerd op Zweinstein. Draco herinnerde zich dat Loena tegen Olivander iets gezegd had over Potters moed en bereidheid tot zelfopoffering dat leefde in het verborgene als een of ander onbestaand Fabeldier, of soortgelijke vage woorden.

_Loena Leeflang._ Hij had vanmiddag zijn blik niet naar te tribunes durven opheffen, maar het zou hem niet verbazen als ze daar gezeten had, met die serene uitdrukking en haar handen gevouwen in haar schoot. Ongetwijfeld met de Wemels die Potter zouden willen steunen. Toch vermoedde Draco dat Loena een van de weinige mensen was geweest die hem opgelucht naar huis had zien gaan, naar zijn moeder. Het viel met geen enkele logica te verklaren, maar dat was Loena. Haar slaapkamer werd vast bevolkt met allerlei denkbeeldige Fabeldieren die voorkwamen dat ze ooit nachtmerries had.

Hij zuchtte, wetende dat dat de reden was dat hij liep te dralen; angst voor een nieuwe nachtmerrie. Was het niet het vuur dat zijn huis verzwolg, dan zag hij Loena of Olivander in hun cel, het gezicht van Bijlhout toen hij hem moest martelen, Korzel die ze achter moesten laten, of het afschuwwekkende gelaat van de Heer van het Duister dat verwrongen was van razernij.

Volgens zijn moeder moesten ze _hem_ niet meer zo noemen. Enkel tovenaars die aan _zijn_ kant stonden, hadden dat gedaan, en _zijn_ kant was de verkeerde gebleken.

'We moeten zorgen dat we ons aanpassen als we weer geaccepteerd willen worden in de toverwereld.'

Hij had haar verstomd aangekeken. _Geaccepteerd?_ Dacht ze nu echt dat daar ook maar een greintje kans op was?

Hoe zou hij 'Vilijn' kunnen zeggen of zelfs maar denken? Hij wist tenslotte heel goed hoe toegankelijk gedachten waren voor sommige tovenaars.

_Vilijn._ Alsof de meest duistere tovenaar een simpele Dreuzel was geweest.

_In ieder geval voor de helft_, klonk het in zijn hoofd, en hij mocht ter plekke een overdosis Murtlapgroeisels eten, als dat niet op Potters stem leek. Gefrustreerd wilde hij met zijn vuist op de muur slaan, toen er buiten opeens een hoop lawaai klonk. Bij het zien van de tientallen uilen, verbleekte hij. Het was te donker om kleuren te onderscheiden, maar hij durfde er zijn hele verzameling Potterspotprenten om te verwedden dat er minstens tien Brulbrieven bij zaten. Een bittere smaak vond zijn weg omhoog en Draco slikte moeizaam.

Beneden hoorde hij een raam geopend worden, gevolgd door de hoge, schrille kreet van Juvie toen de uilen massaal naar binnen wilden vliegen met hun boodschappen. Draco sloot zijn gordijnen en begon zich om te kleden. De huis-elf moest zich maar zien te redden; zíjn dag was lang genoeg geweest.

o~0~O~0~o

Het kostte Harry moeite om zijn ogen open te houden. Hij zat half onderuitgezakt in een van de fauteuils. De groene stof, die het donkere hout bekleedde, begon wat dun te worden, maar voelde net zo zacht als de lakens die mevrouw Wemel pas verschoond had.

Meneer Wemel vroeg of hij die week nog moest getuigen. Harry antwoordde dat hij nog geen nieuwe oproep had ontvangen en de mannen bespraken de mogelijkheid dat hij moest getuigen bij de processen van Omber, de Kragges en Ravenwoud. Er zouden voor de zittingen van de Kragges wel betere getuigen zijn, maar hij vreesde voor die van Omber. Toen Harry opkeek, zag hij dat de uilen met de ochtendpost gearriveerd waren. Percy kwam de keuken binnen en plaatste de stapel post op de salontafel. Nog steeds was het merendeel voor Harry, hoewel het beduidend minder was dan in de eerste week. Harry weigerde nog steeds zijn fanmail in te zien. Zijn blik viel op _De Ochtendprofeet_ die in grote letters onthulde:

Harry Potter pleit Malfidussen vrij!

_Redder van de Toverwereld nu ook Redder van Dooddoeners?_

Harry snoof en wendde zijn hoofd af. Zijn blik viel op een stapeltje bijeengebonden brieven in een bekend handschrift. Hij trok het naar zich toe, daarmee de aandacht op zich vestigend.

'Ik denk dat ze van Hermelien en Ron zijn,' verklaarde hij vrolijk, terwijl hij ongeduldig aan de knoop van het touw trok. Te midden van de uitgelaten uitroepen van de drie heksen, pakte meneer Wemel zijn stok en liet het touw in vier stukken uiteen vallen.

'Bedankt,' zei Harry automatisch en begon de brieven uit te delen. Eén voor meneer en mevrouw Wemel van Ron, één voor Ginny van Hermelien en de laatste brief was – ook in Hermeliens handschrift – aan hem geadresseerd.

Mevrouw Wemel pakte de brief verrukt aan, opende hem en begon hem hardop voor te lezen. Ginny en Harry opende ondertussen hun eigen brieven.

_Hoi Harry,_

_Hoe gaat het met jullie allemaal?_

_Is George al wat minder teruggetrokken? En mevrouw Wemel? Maakt ze zich niet te veel zorgen?_

_De processen zijn intussen natuurlijk begonnen. Ik hoop dat het niet te zwaar is om te getuigen, Harry. _

_Heb je nog veel last van het mediacircus? Ik heb in het vliegtuig nog eens zitten nadenken over wat we aan moeten met dat probleem waar we het voor ons vertrek over hadden._

Harry glimlachte. Arme Ron, zou _Twaalf Feilloze Manieren om Heksen te Versieren _hem wel adviezen kunnen geven voor meisjes als Hermelien?

_Zodra we terug zijn, zullen we het er over hebben._

_Maar goed, je wilt natuurlijk weten hoe het met ons gaat. Het meeste hoor je, denk ik, wel uit de brief van Ron. Behalve over het eigenlijke doel van onze reis._

_We hebben inmiddels mijn vader gesproken. Oh, Harry, het moment dat hij ons beleefd, maar als een vreemde, begroette en ik niet wist of ik zou slagen de tegenspreuk uit te voeren… Maar het is gelukt; hij lijkt zich alles weer te herinneren en was zelfs niet boos op me._

_Mijn moeder – _

Hier had Hermelien blijkbaar moeite gehad de juiste woorden te vinden. Er leken een paar woorden te zijn verwijderd.

– _zij is een ander verhaal. Blijkbaar zijn er wat problemen ontstaan tussen m'n ouders in Australië. Momenteel woont mijn moeder niet bij mijn vader. Ze is blijkbaar met een vriendin het binnenland in getrokken._

Harry las de zin opnieuw, met het gevoel dat Hermelien niet alles vertelde.

_Maar dat komt allemaal wel in orde. Ondertussen genieten we van de omgeving. Mijn vader probeert zo veel mogelijk vrij te plannen om ons rond te leiden. Gisteren zijn we naar een dierentuin geweest. Rons reactie op de kangoeroes was vrij komisch._

_Laat snel wat van je horen, Harry! We missen je hier._

_Liefs, Hermelien._

Harry vouwde glimlachend de brief op en propte hem in zijn broekzak. Ginny gaf hem Rons brief door die grotendeels overeenkwam met die van Hermelien, op de omschrijving van martelwerktuigen bij Dreuzeltandartsen na.

Mevrouw Wemel praatte ondertussen honderduit terwijl de anderen zich over de fanmail bogen. Meneer Wemel was inmiddels verdiept in _De Ochtendprofeet_ en Harry staarde geïrriteerd naar zijn eigen gezicht op de voorpagina. Het was duidelijk dat de foto in de kantine was genomen waar ze gisteren hadden geluncht.

_Nog even en ik ben nergens meer veilig voor de pers_, dacht hij bitter. Je zou toch verwachten dat je in het Ministerie …

'Aaargh!'  
De kreet kwam van Percy. Harry schrok van de ontzetting en paniek in zijn stem. Percy staarde met opengesperde ogen naar een van de brieven voor zich. Zijn handen trilden zo hevig dat hij hem waarschijnlijk had laten vallen. Meneer Wemel sprong onmiddellijk overeind, zijn toverstok in zijn hand en mevrouw Wemel vroeg verschrikt wat er aan de hand was. Op het perkament waren grote, onregelmatige letters zichtbaar van een dikke, roodbruine substantie die totaal niet op inkt leek. De letters zagen eruit alsof ze met een vinger waren geschreven in plaats van met een veer.  
'B-bloed,' fluisterde Ginny. Haar gezicht was lijkbleek. Harry vroeg zich af of ze ook terugdacht aan de Geheime Kamer. Een onheilspellend gevoel in zijn onderbuik vertelde hem dat dit geen kippenbloed was.

'Wat staat er?' vroeg Loena. Haar kalme stem was balsem voor Harry's zenuwen die zo strak gespannen waren dat hij bang was dat ze het zouden begeven. Percy bewoog zijn lippen, maar er kwam geen geluid. Harry trok het perkament aan een punt naar zich toe en las hardop: _'Harry Potter, driemaal is scheepsrecht! Bereid je voor op je dood!'_

Mevrouw Wemel snakte naar adem.

'Leg neer, Harry!' De stem van meneer Wemel klonk scherp. Hij liep met uitgestoken toverstok om de tafel heen en begon verschillende ingewikkelde bewegingen te maken over de handen van Harry en Percy, terwijl hij spreuken mompelde die Harry niet herkende.

'Allemaal overal vanaf blijven!' beval hij, en tegen Percy zei hij: 'Neem contact op met Rinkelbom.'

Zijn zoon knikte, nog enigszins aangeslagen, en liep naar de haard. Harry zag dat mevrouw Wemel haar armen om Ginny heen geslagen had.

Meneer Wemel was nog steeds bezig met het achterhalen van de herkomst van de brief. Harry hoorde hem 'Aparecium' zeggen. Helaas leverde dat geen resultaat op, voor zover hij kon zien. Er verscheen in ieder geval geen magische signatuur van de verzender.

Plotseling knapte de strak gespannen draad van Harry's zenuwen. Razernij borrelde omhoog totdat hij een bittere smaak in zijn mond had. Wanneer was het nou eens genoeg? Was jaar na jaar met Voldemort niet meer dan welke tovenaar ook zou moeten meemaken? Hoeveel was hij niet kwijtgeraakt? Een zorgeloze jeugd, onbezorgde schooljaren, zijn ouders, Sirius, Perkamentus, Remus en Tops, Fred. En nu zou het weer opnieuw beginnen? Zou hij nog steeds een gevaar zijn voor iedereen om hem heen? Hij schudde heftig zijn hoofd en stond zo abrupt op dat de zware stoel wankelde.

'Harry,' klonk Loena's rustige stem, maar hij was te woedend om zich te laten kalmeren.

'Nu. Niet!' wist hij tussen opeengeklemde kaken uit te brengen. 'Laat. Me. Gaan!'

Hij beende naar de haard, griste een handje Brandstof en riep "Grimboudplein" terwijl hij in de vlammen stapte.

o~0~O~0~o


	29. Hoofdstuk 27 Een Nieuwe Professor

**Hoofdstuk 27 Een Nieuwe Professor**

'Je ziet er nog vermoeider uit dan de afgelopen weken.'

Afwezig keek Minerva op van de brief in haar hand en richtte haar blik omhoog waar Dina Deuvekater haar fronsend aankeek.

'Geen uithoudingsvermogen, die Griffoendors,' deed Firminus een duit in het zakje. 'Ze storten zich overal onbesuisd in, zonder zich af te vragen of ze het wel aankunnen.

Dina sprong onmiddellijk voor haar in de bres. Minerva vond het veel te vroeg voor het gebruikelijke gekibbel. Ze keek opnieuw naar de sollicitatiebrief in haar hand. _Bianca Versteeg. 40 jaar._

De naam zei haar nog steeds niets terwijl ze zich op een buitengewoon goed geheugen kon roemen. Misschien kende ze haar alleen bij haar meisjesnaam? Er waren weinig leerlingen uit de afgelopen decennia die ze zich niet meer voor de geest kon halen. Haar gedachten dwalen weer af naar een leerling in het bijzonder.

'Slecht nieuws?' onderbrak Dina haar overpeinzingen. 'Je zit nu al minuten lang naar die brief te staren.'

Minerva schudde haar hoofd. 'Hij is van de sollicitante die straks op gesprek komt, maar het lukt niet goed om me te concentreren.'

Met een zucht liet ze de brief zakken.

'Het proces?' vroeg haar voorgangster meelevend. Minerva knikte. De hoorzittingen waren geen van allen makkelijk, zeker nu ze nog in haar rol als Hoofdbewindwijzer moest groeien, maar het proces van zo'n jonge tovenaar – een leerling nog – als Draco Malfidus, had haar extra aangegrepen.

Waar waren ze tekortgeschoten? Waar was zij tekortgeschoten? Had ze meer kunnen doen of was zijn pad al te ver en te lang geleden uitgestippeld geweest? _Zoon van Lucius Malfidus. Zwadderaar._

In hoeverre was haar eigen houding ten opzichte van de Zwadderaars daar debet aan geweest? De rivaliteit tussen de afdelingshoofden van Zwadderich en Griffoendor had er zeker ook toe bijgedragen.

Ze zou niet toestaan dat een afdeling opnieuw in zo'n afgezonderde positie zou komen te verkeren. Als de school überhaupt op tijd open zou gaan. Ze zuchtte.

Firminus was inmiddels verontwaardigd weggelopen. Dina sloeg haar bezorgd gade toen ze opstond en naar het raam liep.

Het leek elke dag iets drukker te worden op het terrein waar vrijwilligers nu als nijvere mieren voortbewogen terwijl ze puin ruimden. De oproep in _De Ochtendprofeet_ had zijn doel niet gemist; er arriveerden dagelijks nieuwe heksen en tovenaars die hun hulp aanboden, in welke vorm dan ook.

Filius had aangeboden de organisatie hiervan in goede banen te leiden. In samenwerking met werknemers van Reparo Inc. had hij diverse groepen gevormd, elk met hun eigen taken. Leerlingen die kwamen helpen, gepensioneerde tovenaars, verschillende medewerkers van St. Holisto en het Ministerie; voor iedereen werden werkzaamheden gevonden passend bij hun magisch talent.

In de Grote Hal hingen nu enorme stukken perkament waarop roosters en schema's opgesteld waren, zodat iedereen kon zien waar zijn groep die dag verwacht werd.

Elke groep had iemand aangewezen gekregen die Filius op de hoogte hield van de vorderingen zodat hij 's avonds weer een planning voor de volgende dag kon maken.

Iedere verdieping had een eigen kleur gekregen op de schema's, een idee van Irma, bij wie het catalogiseren in het bloed zat. Toen Sybilla echter de kleding van de vrijwilligers in bijpassende kleuren wilde toveren, had Minerva kordaat ingegrepen.

Tevreden overzag ze dat het toegangspad naar het kasteel weer redelijk begaanbaar was. In de verte sjouwde Groemp met brokken steen die te groot waren om langere tijd door een enkele tovenaar te laten zweven. Hagrid liep er, wankelend onder een stapel afvalhout, achteraan.

Over het pad kwam een vrouw aanlopen. Gezien de tijd was het waarschijnlijk Bianca Versteeg. Minerva kneep haar ogen samen; er was iets bekend aan het beeld van die naderende vrouw. Toen er geen lichtje ging branden, schudde ze haar hoofd en draaide zich om.

Ze zette een stoel recht, liet wat boeken terug in de kast zweven en vroeg een huis-elf om de thee klaar te zetten. Zittend achter haar bureau liet ze haar blik een laatste keer over de aanbevelingsbrief gaan. Ook zonder nood aan nieuwe professoren, zou deze brief haar overgehaald hebben de afzender uit te nodigen. De woorden spraken van een intelligent persoon die niet het achterste van haar tong liet zien, maar niettemin de indruk wekte erg graag op Zweinstein aan de slag te willen gaan. Opnieuw stelde Minerva zichzelf de vraag voor wie deze vrouw anderhalve week eerder naar Zweinstein was gekomen.

'Je hebt nog niet eerder lesgegeven op een magische school,' zei Minerva een kwartier later tegen Bianca Versteeg. 'Waarom besloot je juist nu op Zweinstein te solliciteren?'

De jonge vrouw aarzelde, nam nog een slok thee voordat ze antwoordde: 'Ik ben nog niet zo lang geleden weduwe geworden, en ik voelde een behoefte aan verandering. Niet alleen qua werkomgeving, maar ik wilde ook weer meer deel uitmaken van de toverwereld. Gezien de leeftijd van mijn dochter leek de keuze voor Zweinstein vanzelfsprekend. Ik had begrepen dat er nog leerkrachten nodig zijn voor de lessen Verweer Tegen De Zwarte Kunsten, Gedaanteverwisseling en Dreuzelkunde. De eerste valt af wat mij aangaat.' Haar stem klonk vreemd beslist, alsof ze de functie nog niet zou overwegen als het de enige beschikbare zou blijken te zijn.

'Gedaanteverwisseling zal waarschijnlijk wel lukken als ik me daar de komende maanden extra op voorbereid. Maar de laatste functie is waarschijnlijk het meest geschikt aangezien ik de laatste jaren tussen de Dreuzels heb gewoond.'

Minerva dacht na. De vrouw was goed geïnformeerd.

'Dreuzelkunde is inderdaad een optie,' reageerde Minerva. 'Je verwacht dat je dochter binnenkort een uitnodiging krijgt? Hoe denk je de rol van professor en ouder te scheiden?'

Bianca glimlachte. 'Ik ben invalkracht op de basisschool van Penny, mijn dochter, en het heeft nooit echt problemen gegeven. Ze is van jongs af aan gewend dat ze me op school anders aan moet spreken dan thuis, en dat ze een van de velen is die mijn aandacht nodig hebben.'

Kinderen konden inderdaad al vrij jong leren hoe ze zich in verschillende kringen moesten gedragen, wist Minerva. Wat bij het ene stel grootouders kon, werd bij het andere nooit gedaan. En wat thuis zelden mocht, was bij een vriendje heel gewoon.

'Waarom vind je jezelf een geschikte kandidaat,' vroeg ze toen. Ze schonk hen beiden nog een kopje thee in.

Bianca dacht even na en antwoordde toen: 'Ik ben opgegroeid in de toverwereld, maar ik weet van zeer nabij hoe de Dreuzelwereld in elkaar zit. Dat kan ik goed overbrengen, mede door mijn ervaring als leerkracht. Ook kan ik uit eigen ervaring vertellen over de verschillen en vooral de overeenkomsten tussen beide werelden.'

Minerva luisterde aandachtig terwijl ze van de hete thee nipte. Het gesprek met Bianca Versteeg had de positieve indruk van de brief enkel versterkt. Toch bleef de vrouw een raadsel. Elk antwoord riep nieuwe vragen op. Vragen die te persoonlijk waren voor een sollicitatiegesprek, maar desalniettemin zeer intrigerend.

De opmerking over verschillen herinnerde haar aan haar eigen gedachten net voor dit gesprek. Nog een laatste vraag en dan zou ze het gesprek afronden.

'In sommige klassen zullen leerlingen zitten die niet bepaald ingenomen zijn met het vooruitzicht lessen Dreuzelkunde te volgen. Met name in – '

' – Zwadderich,' vulde Bianca aan. 'Niet zo vreemd gezien de ideeën waarmee velen zijn opgegroeid.'

Minerva knikte. 'Hoe denk je hiermee om te gaan?'

Er verscheen een uitdrukking op Bianca's gezicht die Minerva aan Firminus deed denken. Toch verraste de vrouw haar met haar antwoord.

'Ik kom zelf ook uit een familie van Puurbloed tovenaars en weet alles over de vooroordelen ten opzichte van Dreuzels. Ik zal me wel kunnen redden tussen de Zwadderaars. Ik was er tenslotte zelf ook een.'

o~0~O~0~o

'Marcel?' klonk het verbaasd uit de mond van zijn vriend.

Daan liet zijn ogen over Marcels outfit gaan en trok vragend zijn wenkbrauwen op.

'Uhm… oma drukte me op het hart om Dreuzelkleding te dragen als ik je wilde bezoeken'. Marcel plukte wat onwennig aan de spijkerbroek die nog stug van de nieuwigheid was. 'Al geloof ik niet dat ze dit bedoelde'.

Daan grijnsde. 'Staat goed hoor. Ben je al gespot door de roddelbladen?'

Zijn grijns transformeerde in een schaterlach op het moment dat Marcel in paniek over zijn schouder keek.

'Sorry, automatisme,' zei hij toen schaapachtig.

Daan zwaaide de deur open. 'Kom binnen. Hier ben je veilig voor de paparazzi.'

Ze liepen langs een rommelige, gezellige keuken, waar een knappe vrouw groenten stond te snijden.

Daan stelde Marcel voor aan zijn moeder, die knikte bij het horen van zijn naam.

Marcel lachte verlegen terug, overweldigd door de uitnodigende rijkheid van geuren in de warme ruimte. Hij had weinig ervaring met keukens en benijdde het gemak waarmee Daan twee blikjes uit de koelkast pakte.

'Dus je wilt een avondje met de Griffoendors organiseren?' vroeg Daan en nam een slok van de bruisende limonade die hij _Cola_ noemde.

Marcel knikte. Gelukkig had zijn vriend ook het blikje opengemaakt dat hij aan Marcel overhandigd had. Hij keek argwanend naar het metalen randje voor hij voorzichtig een slok nam.

'Ja, de meesten hebben elkaar nog niet gezien sinds alles voorbij is. En ik denk dat het ons wel goed zal doen om eens een avond ongedwongen te kletsen en hopelijk wat lol te hebben.'

Daan knikte instemmend.

'Ik kreeg de indruk dat Harry weer alles opkropt, en je weet zelf hoe Belinda er aan toe is,' verklaarde Marcel.

Het gezicht van zijn vriend versomberde.

Sinds Vaalhaars aanval, waarbij ze verwondingen opgelopen had aan haar armen en benen, was de vrolijke, luchtige Griffoendor veranderd in een stil en teruggetrokken meisje. Padma had verteld hoeveel moeite het kostte om haar vriendin de deur uit te krijgen. Het liefst zou ze zich hele dagen in haar kamer terugtrekken.

Marcel verzweeg dat ook Daan zelf één van de redenen was waarom hij dit idee had bedacht. Hij kende zijn mede-Griffoendor goed genoeg om te weten dat hij absoluut geen medeleven zou accepteren.

'Ginny weet zeker dat haar moeder geen bezwaar heeft als ze iedereen in Het Nest uitnodigt. Loena logeert daar nu ook. Jammer dat Ron en Hermelien er niet zijn,' besloot hij.

'Ja, die Ron,' zei Daan, 'samen met Hermelien naar de andere kant van de wereld, naar zijn toekomstige Dreuzel-schoonfamilie. Dat zet zijn wereld aardig op zijn kop.'

Ze grinnikten samen.

'Als jij het Simon laat weten, dan zal ik Pavati vragen om Belinda over te halen en dan moet Ginny maar even laten weten wanneer het uitkomt,' besloot Marcel.

Na die afspraak praatten ze over dingen die de afgelopen dagen waren gebeurd. Marcel vertelde over de brief van Stronk en biechtte daarna op dat hij de volgende dag bij het proces tegen de Kragges moest getuigen. Hij sloeg Daans aanbod af om morele steun te komen geven, en vroeg in plaats daarvan naar zijn therapie.

Een beetje aarzelend begon Daan over de tentoonstelling te vertellen, en hoe kwaad hij af en toe werd.

Logisch, vond Marcel. Misschien was het een idee om voor de veiling een paar mooie stukken uit te zoeken. En pas na een paar maanden therapie te kijken hoe het schilderen ging en een aparte tentoonstelling te houden.

Daan reageerde niet enthousiast, maar dat had Marcel ook niet verwacht. Hopelijk zou hij er wel over nadenken.

'Over St. Hollisto gesproken,' veranderde Daan van onderwerp, 'jij bent blijkbaar een vaste bezoeker geworden. Hoe gaat het met je ouders?'

Marcel legde uit hoe prettig het was om af en toe zonder zijn oma op bezoek te gaan. Hij wist echter dat het niet helemaal verklaarde waarom hij zo vaak ging. Uitgenodigd door de vertrouwelijke sfeer biechtte hij aarzelend op dat er een verpleegkundige was die hij wel aardig vond. Hij beet op zijn lip toen Daan hem goedkeurend aankeek.

'Wat vindt ze van jou? Ze is toch niet één van die rare meiden met een oorlogsheldfascinatie, _Man met de Hoed_?'

Marcel schudde ontkennend zijn hoofd. Dat gevoel had hij absoluut niet bij Abby. Integendeel, ze was zo vlot, en ook ouder en vast erg populair, dus wat zou ze in hem zien?

Daan schudde zijn hoofd bij het horen van Marcels bedenkingen. Hij strekte zijn lange lijf en sloeg Marcel vermanend tegen het achterhoofd.

'Sufferd,' zei hij. 'Bied jij die dame maar eens een kopje thee aan, dan weet je gauw genoeg of ze interesse heeft.'

Bij het zien van Marcels ontzette blik lachte hij zodat zijn witte tanden afstaken tegen zijn donkere huid.

o~0~O~0~o

Met de echo van zijn naam nog in zijn oren, struikelde Harry de haard uit in de keuken van Sirius' huis. Zijn val werd gebroken door zijn knie die met een pijnlijke klap tegen de stenen vloer belandde. Hij vloekte getergd. De schrijnende pijn deed niets voor zijn humeur. Zijn broek was opengescheurd door de ruwe stenen en toen hij zijn pijp optilde, bleek ook zijn huid flink geschaafd te zijn. Hij vloekte nogmaals terwijl hij de schade opnam. De broek was met een simpele Reparospreuk wel te herstellen, maar hij was absoluut niet goed in helende spreuken. Waar was Hermelien als je haar nodig had?

Even overwoog hij om terug te gaan naar Het Nest, maar niet langer dan een halve seconde. Hij moest echter wel iets doen want het bloed begon nu van zijn knie op de stenen vloer te druppen. Bij het aanrecht hing een theedoek en Harry strekte zijn arm. Sissend ontsnapte zijn adem toen hij de doek tegen zijn inmiddels gezwollen knie drukte. In de badkamer op de eerste verdieping hing een kastje, herinnerde hij zich. Met een beetje geluk zou hij daar wat verbandspullen kunnen vinden.

Bang dat hij zich door de pijn niet voldoende zou kunnen concentreren om te kunnen Verschijnselen, liep hij naar de hal. Om de paar meter drukte hij de theedoek tegen zijn kloppende knie en mopperde. De gordijnen van mevrouw Zwarts waren opengegaan, maar hij nam niet eens de moeite om een onbeleefd gebaar naar haar te maken voor hij de moeizame tocht naar boven begon. Toen hij eindelijk de eerste verdieping bereikte, was zijn humeur spectaculair verslechterd. Hij deed de deur aan zijn linkerzijde open en begon één voor één de deurtjes en laatjes in de badkamer open te trekken. Echter zonder resultaat, op een steeds viezer wordende theedoek na. Hij strompelde de gang over naar de woonkamer en liet zich op de versleten bank vallen. Gefrustreerd leunde hij achterover en staarde naar twee spinnetjes die langs lange draden van en naar de kroonluchter kropen. Zijn knie klopte misselijkmakend. Leunend op zijn andere been probeerde hij voorzichtig zijn broek naar beneden te trekken zodat de stugge stof hem niet langer hinderde. Als hij nu op Zweinstein was, zou madame Plijster zijn knie binnen een paar tellen kunnen genezen, dacht hij humeurig. De gedachte gaf hem echter een idee.

'Knijster!' riep hij luid.

Met een harde knal verscheen de huis-elf voor hem. Hij leek opgetogen om hem weer in Grimboudplein te zien, totdat zijn blik op de opgezwollen, bloedende knie viel.

'Meester Harry!' riep hij uit. 'Wat kan Knijster doen voor Meester?'

'Knijster, zou je naar Zweinstein willen gaan en madame Plijster om een zalfje of drankje voor mijn knie willen vragen?' De huis-elf knikte instemmend en Harry voegde er snel aan toe: 'Zeg maar dat het niets ernstigs is. Enkel een beetje geschaafd en gekneusd.' Hij was bang dat madame Plijster – of erger; professor Anderling – anders binnen de kortste keren de kamer in zou stormen terwijl hij hier in zijn ondergoed zat.

Knijster knikte begrijpend en verdween met een knal. In mum van tijd keerde hij terug, zijn magere armen vol potjes en tubes. Toen Harry de spullen wilde aannemen, keek de elf hem enkel met grote ogen aan, voordat hij voor Harry op de grond knielde en tussen de spullen begon te rommelen. Met een vochtig doekje maakte hij eerst Harry's knie schoon en daarna opende hij een pot met dunne, paarse pasta. De pasta begon gelijk te roken zodra hij het deksel losdraaide. Harry herkende de zalf als degene die madame Plijster op zijn schouder had gesmeerd na zijn gevecht met de Hongaarse Hoornstaart. Hij beet op zijn onderlip toen de zalf begon te prikken, maar voelde bijna tegelijkertijd het helende effect. Zonder iets te zeggen, pakte Knijster een tube met dikke gele pasta en smeerde die rond de paarse zalf. 'Kneuzingenpasta' las Harry en hij herinnerde zich dat Hermelien die zalf destijds van Fred had gekregen voor haar blauwe oog.

'Meester moet zo blijven zitten tot de pasta ingetrokken is,' zei de huis-elf met zijn schorre stem. Harry knikte, dankbaar dat zijn knie al een stuk beter voelde. Knijster verzamelde alle spullen, inclusief Harry's kapotte, bebloede broek, en verdween.

Harry sloot vermoeid zijn ogen. De woede over de dreigbrief had inmiddels zijn lichaam verlaten en hij voelde nu alleen nog een enorme verslagenheid. Het was een gevoel dat hij lang niet meer ervaren had. Hij vroeg zich af of die Schouwers al gearriveerd waren. Wat ze ontdekt hadden. En of ze hem nog moesten ondervragen. Het verbaasde hem enigszins dat mevrouw Wemel of Ginny hem niet gevolgd waren na zijn stormachtige vertrek. Waarschijnlijk had hij dat aan meneer Wemel of – in Ginny's geval – Loena te danken. Hij zuchtte diep en probeerde voorzichtig zijn knie te bewegen. Het was nog wat gevoelig – tenslotte was er geen helende spreuk aan te pas gekomen – maar al met al viel het niet tegen. Voorzichtig stond hij op en liep naar de badkamer. Pas toen hij van het vloertapijt in de gang op de koude tegels van de badkamer stapte, realiseerde hij zich dat hij op kousenvoeten in de haard gestapt was. Hij waste het bloed van zijn handen en gebruikte het toilet.

In de woonkamer vond hij zijn broek, schoon en gerepareerd. Voorzichtig trok hij hem aan en liep naar de trap.

Knijster was aan het rommelen in de keuken. Harry werd begroet door de geur van warme Ketelkoek en versgezette thee. De huis-elf zette een bordje met een dikke plak koek voor hem neer en schonk een mok thee in. Gretig tastte Harry toe; het ontbijt was er vrijwel helemaal bij ingeschoten en hij merkte dat hij honger had.

Onverwachts laaide het haardvuur op met smaragdgroene vlammen en het hoofd van meneer Wemel verscheen.

'Harry?' riep hij luid.

Harry repte zich naar het vuur, zover zijn knie dat toeliet. 'Meneer Wemel,' antwoordde hij. Zijn gezicht vertrok toen hij op zijn knieën wilde gaan zitten en hij probeerde zijn gewicht zo veel mogelijk naar zijn andere been te verplaatsen.

Meneer Wemel keek hem bezorgd aan. 'Alles goed, Harry?'

'Uh, ja hoor. Alleen mijn knie gestoten,' legde Harry schaapachtig uit. 'Sorry dat ik zomaar wegstormde, meneer Wemel, maar …'

De ander reageerde echter enkel met een afwezig 'ja, ja', alsof het dagelijkse kost was in het Nest dat er iemand woedend de deur – of in dit geval – de haard uitstormde. Misschien was dat ook wel zo, dacht Harry besmuikt.

'Harry, Gustaaf Rinkelbom is met een paar collega's langs geweest,' begon meneer Wemel.

_O Merlijn, wat een geluk dat ik er niet was. Stel dat de Hoofdschouwer iets over zijn aanbod had gezegd!_

'Ze hebben alle post meegenomen om te onderzoeken op magische sporen.'

'Alles?' vroeg Harry verontwaardigd. 'Ook mijn privépost?'

'Sorry Harry, maar zolang ze niet weten waar die brief vandaan komt en of er iets giftigs op zit dat mogelijk in aanraking is geweest met de andere brieven, leek het Gustaaf veiliger om alles in beslag te nemen.' Meneer Wemel keek verontschuldigend, alsof Harry van hem geëist had dat hij de post met zijn leven had moeten beschermen.

Harry bewoog ongeduldig heen en weer; hij had te veel last van zijn knie om een uitgebreid haardgesprek te houden.

'Hadden ze mij nog nodig?' vroeg hij daarom. Meneer Wemel schudde licht zijn hoofd zodat er groene vonkjes rondvlogen en zei: 'Gustaaf vroeg me om jou te vragen of je al een besluit genomen had.'

Hij keek Harry vragend aan, maar Harry mompelde vaag 'wel contact opnemen'. Gelukkig werd meneer Wemel op dat moment afgeleid door iemand aan de andere kant van het haardgesprek.

'Oh, Harry, Molly vraagt of je er met het avondeten bent?'

Harry glimlachte lichtjes. 'Ja, natuurlijk! Tot vanavond.'

Het hoofd van meneer Wemel verdween. Harry staarde naar de naflakkerende vlammetjes en schudde zijn hoofd.

_De Schouwers hebben mijn post. Rinkelbom heeft niets over zijn aanbod gezegd. Ron en Hermelien zijn in Australië. De Toverwereld denkt dat ik eropuit ben Dooddoeners te redden. En mevrouw Wemel vraagt of ik op tijd zal zijn voor het avondeten?_

o~0~O~0~o

_Volgende keer in hoofdstuk 28: _


	30. Ho 28 Een Nieuwe Bedreiging en een Zoete

**Hoofdstuk 28 Een Nieuwe Bedreiging en een Zoete Inval**

'Goede … morgen, Draco.'

De bewuste pauze vertelde hem dat hij onbeleefd laat was. Het was dichter bij lunchtijd dan ontbijt. Zijn moeder maakte verder geen opmerking, maar riep in plaats daarvan Juvie voor verse thee en geroosterd brood.

'Heb je kunnen slapen?' vroeg Narcissa. Het ontbreken van het woord 'goed' was veelzeggend genoeg. Draco knikte kort, ook al had hij die nacht nauwelijks langer dan een uur achter elkaar in Morpheus' armen doorgebracht.

Juvie verscheen met thee en redelijk uitziende toast. Zwijgzaam begon Draco een stukje te besmeren met marmelade. De stilte was niet oncomfortabel.

Zijn moeder leek ook een onrustige nacht te hebben gehad. Ze nipte afwezig van de hete thee, haar focus ver weg in tijd en ruimte.

'Post!' klonk het veel te luid toen Juvie opnieuw binnenpopte en de brieven op tafel wierp. Narcissa's kopje viel uit haar hand. Ze kon met moeite de hete thee ontwijken voor het porselein in tientallen stukken viel.

Juvie stond er als bevroren bij. Haar ogen nog groter dan normaal, haar dunne vingers verstrengeld in de vitrage. Draco hoopte dat het niet los zou raken.

Narcissa zuchtte en zei: 'Misschien kun je even opruimen, Juvie?' Ze schudde enkel haar hoofd toen de huis-elf, als door een Enervatio gewekt, zich druk verontschuldigend om de tafel drentelde.

'Oh ja, dat kan Juvie wel, Mevrouw Maladivus. Juvie is sorry. Dat mooie kopje … zal Juvie het maken?'

Narcissa kromp ineen bij de zoveelste verbastering van haar naam en antwoordde: 'Nee dank je, Juvie, dat is niet nodig.'

Zelfs een Reparo zou zichtbaar blijven, wist Draco. Hij viste _De Ochtendprofeet_ van tussen de post en verschool zich er samen met zijn toast achter.

_Potter pleit Malfidussen vrij! _Hij snoof. Ondanks zijn nieuwsgierigheid, sloeg hij de pagina om. Hij was niet in de stemming voor nog meer gejubel voor die brave Potter.

_**Het Belang van een Naam**_

_door Rita Pulpers_

_Steeds meer mensen lijken gehoor te geven aan de oproep om de meest duistere tovenaar in eeuwen niet langer met Jeweetwel of Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden te benoemen. _

_Na het gloedvolle betoog van Harry Potter tijdens het proces van Fenrir Vaalhaar reageerde het publiek aanvankelijk wat terughoudend. De naam, waar nog niet zo lang geleden een Taboe op rustte, is voor veel heksen en tovenaars nog een erg grote stap. _

_De verstrekkende gevolgen van dat Taboe zullen nog lang in de herinnering blijven. Want, zoals Mientje van der Laan na het proces verklaarde tegen onze verslaggeefster: 'Wie weet wat er gebeurt als je die naam zegt? Hij kan dan wel dood zijn, maar dat hebben we al eerder gedacht, nietwaar?'_

_Een gedachte die bij meer tovenaars en heksen leeft. Harry Potter heeft echter verzekerd dat Marten Vilijn – zoals 'Jeweetwel' nu steeds vaker wordt genoemd – dit keer niet kan terugkeren. Dat hij voorgoed verslagen is._

_Hoe weet Potter dit zo zeker? Heeft dat te maken met het machtige wapen dat Potter zegt te bezitten? Met de speciale toverkracht die hij beweerde te bezitten vlak voor hij Marten Vilijn versloeg? Wat vertelt De Uitverkorene ons niet?_

Hoewel de toon van het artikel hem met weerzin vervulde, besefte Draco wel de legitimiteit van de vragen. Hij dacht niet dat men ooit alles te weten zou komen wat Potter wist en achterhield. Wat dat betreft had de Griffoendor de nodige lessen van Perkamentus geleerd.

Met een zucht sloeg hij ook deze pagina om, op zoek naar interessanter nieuws. 'Is mevrouw Malafidus ziek? Kan Juvie iets doen?' klonk het opeens bezorgd.

Draco keek op en zag de huiself bezorgd naar zijn moeder staren. Hij fronste zijn voorhoofd. Zijn moeder zag er inderdaad uit alsof ze zich niet goed voelde. Ze leek nog bleker dan anders, haar handen trilden en ze staarde hem met een ontzette blik aan.

'Wat is er, moeder?'

Zwijgend pakte ze een brief die klaarblijkelijk van tussen haar vingers was gevallen en reikte hem aan. Nerveus pakte hij de brief aan en wierp er een blik op.

_Vuile Dooddoenersteef._ Ah, een haatbrief dus. Hoewel hij het verschrikkelijk vond dat mensen zijn moeder zo bejegenden, was hij opgelucht dat het geen slecht nieuws was van persoonlijke aard. Het was niet alsof het de eerste dreigbrief was die de villa was binnengekomen en het zou ook niet de laatste zijn. Hij wierp zijn moeder een korte blik toe. Ze had dit toch zeker wel kunnen verwachten na hun vonnissen? Snel liet hij zijn ogen over de slordig geschreven letters gaan.

_As je zoon ook maar een stap in de toverwereld zet, is hij gesgiedenis!_

Een doodsbedreiging, origineel, dacht hij schamper. Ga maar in de rij staan. 'Moeder, je laat je toch niet van streek maken door één of andere mislukte tovenaar die, aan zijn spelling te zien, blijkbaar bedroevend weinig heeft opgestoken op Zweinstein? We hebben het afgelopen jaar wel voor hetere vuren gestaan dan een anonieme doodsbedreiging. Hij zal ook zeker niet de enige zijn die me dood wenst.'

Ze glimlachte beverig. 'Ik weet het. Het werd me gewoon even te veel, denk ik. Het lijkt nooit -'

Een jammerend geluid onderbrak de rest van de zin. Ze draaiden allebei gelijk hun hoofd om in de verwachting dat er nog een deel van het servies gesneuveld was.

Juvie staarde Draco handenwringend aan, haar oren hingen droevig naar beneden en haar ogen glansden verdacht. 'Iemand wil meneer Malaficus dood maken?'

Er klonk zo veel ontzetting in haar stem dat Draco haar verwonderd aankeek. Hij had geen idee dat ze zo aan hem gehecht was.

'Doodmaken is fout. Heel erg. Zo groen. Overal.'

De huiself sprak nog onsamenhangender dan anders, besloot Draco. Hij schudde zijn hoofd toen zijn moeder de elf probeerde gerust te stellen. Het was maar goed dat zijn vader deze inbreuk op het protocol niet hoefde te aanschouwen.

o~0~O~0~o

Bianca deed met een grote glimlach haar voordeur open. Hoewel de dag lang en vol indrukken was geweest, was ze nog te opgetogen om te luisteren naar de vermoeidheid.

Stilte begroette haar. Penny was tussen de middag met Peter mee naar huis gegaan en had daar een boterham gegeten. Dat had haar de gelegenheid gegeven om Zweinsveld te verkennen. Nu liep ze door haar huisje, opende ramen, ruimde het één en ander op, en deed de achterdeur open.

Ze maakte even de tuinstoelen schoon met een doekje en verheugde zich erop dat ze over een maand veel sneller klaar zou zijn met huishoudelijke taken. Hoewel ze af en toe best wel wat durfde te toveren, deed ze dat voornamelijk 's avonds binnenshuis als niemand door de dikke gordijnen naar binnen kon kijken.

De limonade en koekjes stonden net klaar toen Penny de tuinpoort opengooide en op haar af kwam rennen. Voordat ze haar mond kon openen, stak Bianca echter haar hand al op. Ze hoefde niks te zeggen; half pruilend keerde haar dochter zich om om de tuinpoort af te sluiten. Regels zijn regels, wist ze.

Dat die regel geboren was uit Bianca's angst om opgespoord te worden door iemand uit haar verleden, wist de tiener niet.

'Hoe was Zweinstein, mam?' begon Penny terwijl ze haar rugzak van haar schouders liet glijden. Ze plofte op een tuinstoel neer en keek haar moeder met verwachtingsvolle ogen aan.

'Was die professor aardig? Was ze verstrooid? En mag je komen helpen?'

Haar hielen schopten om het andere woord tegen de stoelpoten. Bianca werd er haast duizelig van.

'Zit eens stil, draaitol,' zei ze, 'en drink eerst wat, dan krijg ik de kans om antwoord te geven.' Ze grinnikte even toen Penny haar tong uitstak voordat ze haar benen rustig liet bungelen en het glas pakte.

'Zweinstein zag er al iets beter uit dan vorige week,' begon ze. 'Er zijn overal al vrijwilligers bezig, vooral op het terrein rond de ingang. Professor Anderling is inderdaad aardig, maar absoluut niet verstrooid. En ja ...' Ze glimlachte even. '… ik mag deze zomer komen helpen.'

Ze wachtte even toen Penny een enthousiaste kreet gaf, en stopte met een quasi pijnlijk gezicht haar vingers in haar oren.

'Nee, vertel verder,' smeekte Penny.

'Wat zeg je? Ik hoor je niet,' plaagde Bianca. Zoals verwacht sprong Penny op en deed een poging om Bianca's handen van haar hoofd weg te trekken. Bianca gaf snel toe. Niet alleen had ze weinig puf voor worstelpartijtjes, bovendien popelde ze zelf ook om haar dochter het goede nieuws te vertellen.

'Ik mag deze zomer komen helpen op Zweinstein, en….. ik ga ook lesgeven op Zweinstein zodra de school weer begint. Ze zette zich al schrap voor een nieuwe uitbarsting, maar Penny staarde haar enkel aan.

'Ik heb gesolliciteerd en word de nieuwe professor Dreuzelkunde,' legde ze uit. 'Dan kan ik ook op het kasteel wonen als jij naar school gaat, en tot die tijd kunnen we alvast een beetje wennen daar. Er is een dorpje vlakbij, Zweinsveld, en daar kunnen we vanaf 1 juni een klein huisje huren.'

Nog steeds bleef de verwachte reactie uit. Ze keek Penny onderzoekend aan. Het meisje speelde met haar krullen, een teken dat ze ergens mee zat.

'Penny?'

Haar dochter keek haar aan. 'Maar als ik geen brief krijg? Als ik niet goed genoeg kan toveren? Waar moet ik dan naar toe?'

_Ach meisje toch, _dacht Bianca vertederd. Ze pakte Penny's hand, trok haar naar zich toe, op een knie, en sloeg een arm om het tengere middel.

'Als je geen brief zou krijgen – wat ik niet geloof – dan ga ik natuurlijk ook niet naar Zweinstein. Dan blijven we hier, of gaan we samen ergens anders heen. Een avontuur is toch geen avontuur als ik het niet met jou kan delen?'

Penny glimlachte zwakjes. Bianca vroeg zich af of haar dochter al lang met twijfels rondliep over haar magische krachten.

Met haar hand om Penny's kin draaide ze het gezichtje naar zich toe en zei serieus: 'Ik weet zeker dat je een brief krijgt. Je komt van een lange lijn van tovenaarfamilies en hoewel dit niet altijd een garantie is, heb ik geen twijfel. Herinner je je nog die keer dat je bij de ballonnenkraam op de kermis alle ballonnen liet knallen omdat je geen suikerspin kreeg?'

Penny glimlachte en knikte.

'Of toen het teckeltje van buurvrouw Grientjes drie uur lang niet kon blaffen omdat jij hem blijkbaar het zwijgen had opgelegd?'

Penny begon enthousiast heen en weer te wiebelen zodat Bianca een pijnlijk gezicht trok, en haar been probeerde te strekken.

'En weet je nog…..?' begon Penny.

Bianca lachte mee, opgelucht dat die bui overgedreven was.

'Dus je hebt toch wel zin om over twee weken naar een toverdorp te verhuizen?' vroeg ze, na de zoveelste anekdote, op plagende toon. Uit voorzorg schoof ze Penny van haar knie.

'Ja!' Het meisje lachte nu voluit en rende drie rondjes door de tuin voor ze op de stoel neerplofte en haar moeder met tientallen vragen bestormde.

_Wat voor huisje? Hoe zag dat dorp eruit? Woonden er ook Dreuzels of mocht iedereen gewoon toveren? En was het kasteel ver weg van Zweinsveld? Kon ze daar dan eens naar toe? _

Toen ze uitgeraasd was, vertelde Bianca over het dorpje dat geen Dreuzels herbergde en op loopafstand van Zweinstein lag.

Penny pruilde even toen ze hoorde dat minderjarige tovenaars en heksen niet buiten school mochten toveren.

'Het huisje heeft een woonkamer, badkamer, een klein keukentje en één slaapkamer. Maar het is maar voor drie maanden en we zullen tenslotte veel op Zweinstein zijn.'

'Houden ze daar kippen?' vroeg Penny met grote ogen toen ze vertelde dat het huisje naast Pluimplukkers Verenwinkel lag_,_ in een zijstraatje van de hoofdstraat.

Bianca schudde lachend haar hoofd. 'Nee, daar verkopen ze schrijfveren en inkt en zo. Er is een postkantoor in de hoofdstraat waar wel een paar honderd uilen zijn, die brieven voor je kunnen bezorgen.'

De beschrijving van de cafés en de kledingwinkels interesseerde Penny weinig, maar van Zacharius' Zoetwarenhuis en Zonko's Fopmagazijn wilde ze alles weten.

De dagen die volgden, stonden in het tecken van hun vertrek. Een collega wist iemand die hun huisje voor de zomer wilde huren zodat ze nog geen definitieve beslissing hoefden te nemen over aanhouden of verkopen, en over de meubels.

Zodra de gordijnen 's avonds dicht konden, pakte Bianca haar toverstok uit het geheime laatje van haar bureau, en kromp de dingen die ze de komende maanden nog niet direct nodig hadden.

Penny sloeg haar gefascineerd gade. Ze prevelde de spreuken meestal zachtjes mee en soms zag Bianca hoe haar dochter met een potlood in haar hand de bewegingen van de 'Krimpspreuk' oefende. Het maakte haar benieuwd naar de beslissing die de Sorteerhoed zou maken.

o~0~O~0~o

Voor de tweede keer die dag struikelde Harry uit een haard. Dit keer kon hij gelukkig op de been blijven. Toen hij de keuken van het Nest inliep, bleef hij overrompeld stilstaan. De tafel was al helemaal gevuld met Wemels. Bill en Fleur waren er met Charlie en ook George was gekomen. De hoofden van Fleur en Loena staken opvallend af tegen al die rode haren. Harry besloot zich er met zijn zwarte tussen te begeven. Van diverse kanten werd hij begroet.

Mevrouw Wemel liep rond en zette de laatste schalen op tafel. Ze klopte hem even op zijn schouder, maar zei niets. Percy – tactvol als altijd – vertelde verontwaardigd het verhaal van de dreigbrief tegen zijn oudere broers en Fleur wierp daar afkeurende geluiden en Franse uitroepen tussendoor.

Meneer Wemel at rustig van zijn lamskarbonaadje en toen hij opkeek, knikte hij Harry rustig toe. Loena reikte hem een schaal gebakken aardappelen aan en Harry begon automatisch op te scheppen. De overgang was groot na de rustige middag in het huis aan het Grimboudplein.

Hij nam er genoegen mee om toeschouwer te zijn. Iets dat nooit lang mocht duren, dacht hij meesmuilend toen mevrouw Wemel zijn naam riep.

'Harry, vind je het nu wel verstandig op dit moment, om er een paar uur van door te gaan?'

'Molly,' probeerde meneer Wemel zijn vrouw te onderbreken, maar zij negeerde hem en vervolgde: 'Je weet niet wie er toegang heeft tot dat oude, tochtige huis en wie er achter je aanzit. Het zou veel veiliger zijn als je voorlopig hier binnenblijft terwijl de Schouwers onderzoek doen.'

De jongere Wemels keken Harry sympathiek aan, stiekem blij dat zij dit keer niet aan de beurt waren voor een bezorgde preek. Maar Bill en Charlie leken op het punt te staan om er een hele familiediscussie van te maken en voor Harry er goed over na gedacht had, deed hij zijn mond open.

'Mevrouw Wemel, ik denk juist dat het niet veilig is als ik hier blijf.' Hij negeerde het protest dat van meerdere kanten kwam en ging op luide toon verder. 'Als er iemand achter mij aan zit, dan is iedereen om me heen ook in gevaar.'

Hij durfde niet in de richting van George te kijken en vervolgde snel: 'Grimboudplein is nog steeds Onleesbaar en als ik zorg voor een nieuwe Geheimhouder ben ik nergens veiliger. Er is een haardverbinding naar hier, Knijster kan in noodgevallen hulp halen en de vervloekingen zijn dankzij Bill opgeheven.'

Hij gebaarde naar de Vloekbreker om zijn woorden kracht bij te zetten. Mevrouw Wemel keek echter niet alsof ze op dat moment ingenomen was met haar oudste zoon. Ze protesteerde van harte, maar Harry bleef bij zijn standpunt. Tot haar ongenoegen werd hij bijgestaan door Bill, Charlie en meneer Wemel. Uiteindelijk moest ze het opgeven. Ze bedong echter dat Harry dan in ieder geval de avondmaaltijden in Het Nest zou eten. Hij ging onmiddellijk akkoord, allang blij met haar capitulatie.

Mevrouw Wemel stond op en begon bruusk de borden op te stapelen. Ginny keek hem met een onpeilbare uitdrukking aan, voor ze opstond en haar moeder ging helpen. Loena glimlachte in zijn richting en bracht het gesprek toen op de vreemde geluiden die ze afgelopen nacht gehoord dacht te hebben. Charlie en Bill boden hun hulp aan bij eventuele klussen in huis, hoewel Fleur haar neus ophaalde bij de gedachte dat iemand in een vies, oud huis wilde wonen. Harry accepteerde hun hulp dankbaar hoewel hij nog helemaal geen plannen in die richting had. Hij voelde zich een beetje verbijsterd door de wending die deze dag had genomen. Hij had weliswaar een paar keer gedacht hoe het zou zijn om in Grimboudplein te wonen, maar meer op een latere datum.

Toen iedereen opstond van de tafel, maakte Harry van de drukte gebruik om naar boven te gaan. Hoewel hij het vervelend vond om mevrouw Wemel teleur te stellen, had hij zin om naar Grimboudplein te gaan. De Halvemaanstraat was zeker nog niet uit zijn gedachten verdwenen, maar het zou lang duren voordat dat bewoonbaar was. Langer dan de tijd tot de school weer begon. Nu kon hij zich in de tussenliggende maanden eens gaan bezinnen op wat hij, Harry zelf, nu eigenlijk wilde.

Hij begon alvast de weinige spullen die van hem in Bills kamer lagen in zijn hutkoffer te gooien. De inhoud werd er niet ordelijker van. Schouderophalend deed hij het deksel dicht; binnenkort zou hij zijn koffer wel eens uitmesten. Hij liet net een laatste blik door de kamer gaan, op zoek naar verdwaalde sokken en boeken, toen er geklopt werd en Ginny zijn naam riep.

'Kom binnen,' riep hij en haalde een hand door zijn haar. Ginny stapte binnen en sloot de deur.

'Hai,' zei hij wat opgelaten. Hij vroeg zich bezorgd af of ze hem nu ook nog de les kwam lezen of – erger nog – verwijten zou gaan maken.

Haar stem klonk serieus toen ze zei: 'Ik kom niet om te preken. Dat heeft moeder al uitgebreid genoeg gedaan.'

Harry keek behoedzaam op in de wetenschap dat dat nooit een beletsel voor haar was geweest. Ze trok een gezicht en vervolgde: 'Harry, je bent met wel grotere gevaren geconfronteerd geweest dan een dreigbrief. Weet je zeker dat dat de reden is dat je weggaat?'

Harry keek haar fronsend aan: 'Natuurlijk, ik leef al bijna achttien jaar met een doodsbedreiging boven m'n hoofd. Waarom zou ik me nog druk maken om een simpele brief?'

Ginny's gezicht kreeg een geïrriteerde uitdrukking en haar stem klonk scherp toen ze reageerde: 'Harry Potter! Je weet best dat ik dat niet bedoel. Maar het is niets voor jou om op de vlucht te slaan voor een brief.'

Op verdedigende toon zei Harry: 'Ik sla niet op de vlucht! Ik probeer juist het gevaar mee te nemen bij jullie vandaan. Ik heb je na Perkamentus' dood hetzelfde gezegd, Ginny. Iedereen in mijn omgeving loopt gevaar en – '

'Ik denk dat je wegloopt voor mij,' zei Ginny vlak. 'Vanwege ons gesprek van gisteren.'

'Nee, natuurlijk niet,' ontkende Harry snel. Blijkbaar te snel, aan Ginny's ogen te zien.

'Ik bedoel, het was toch goed? We hebben toch gepraat?'

Ginny zuchtte. 'Je hebt het niet eens in de gaten, hé? Je doet weer precies hetzelfde als waar ik je gisteren op wees. Er gebeurt iets heftigs, iets bedreigends en jij verdwijnt. Je deelt niets, je praat niet, je neemt in je eentje het besluit om te verhuizen omdat dat veiliger voor ons zou zijn. Hebben wij daar geen inspraak in? Heb _ik_ daar geen inspraak in?' Een stuk zachter zei ze: 'Heb je je een moment afgevraagd hoe ik me voelde, Harry? Wat het zien van die woorden met bloed geschreven met me deden?'

Beschaamd herinnerde hij zich dat hij daar enkel een vluchtige gedachte aan had gewijd, wat misschien nog erger was dan helemaal niet. Hij had geweten dat het voor Ginny herinneringen zou kunnen oproepen aan de Geheime Kamer, en toch was hij vertrokken.

'Het spijt me.' Hij bracht het niet op haar aan te kijken.

Het bleef even stil.

'Misschien is het goed dat je eens even alleen zult zijn. Dan kun je nadenken wat je wilt. Of je mij – '

'- wilt,' vulde Harry in gedachten aan. Hij wilde protesteren. Ontkennen. Maar ergens begreep hij dat ze waarschijnlijk gelijk had.

'Ik hou van je, Gin.' De woorden kwamen nog steeds wat onwennig over zijn lippen, maar het gevoel erachter was oprecht.

'Dat weet ik,' zei Ginny en Harry constateerde tot zijn verbazing dat ze heel begrijpend klonk. 'De vraag is: 'Hou je op de juiste manier van me? Denk er maar eens over na.' Haar laatste woorden klonken iets luchtiger. Onverwachts schoof ze over het bed naar hem toe tot ze naast hem zat.

'Weet je zeker dat je er goed aan doet om helemaal alleen te gaan wonen? Nadenken is goed, maar in je eentje gaan zitten broeden niet, en ik weet dat je schuldgevoelens je soms praktisch overweldigen.'

Harry werd geraakt door het medeleven in haar stem. Met een warm gevoel bedacht hij dat Ginny en hij altijd een band zouden hebben, zelfs al zou dat niet het soort zijn waarop ze gehoopt hadden. Hij keek opzij en glimlachte: 'Je kent me te goed, Gin! Maar ik kom in ieder geval 's avonds in het Nest eten en je kunt me altijd van m'n kluizenaarsschap komen redden.'

Ze glimlachte warm terug en leunde toen met haar hoofd op zijn schouder. Zo zaten ze minutenlang in het besef dat hun relatie voor een klein, maar belangrijk deel veranderd was. Ze schrokken allebei op toen mevrouw Wemel na een korte klop de deur openzwaaide.

'Harry, – ' begon ze, maar stopte toen ze zag dat hij niet alleen was. Haar gezicht kreeg een verheugde uitdrukking bij het zien van het tweetal dat knus op het bed zat.

_Oh, Merlijn op een Hoornstaart, ook dat nog. _Harry sprong van het bed en grimaste tegen Ginny, die breeduit grijnsde.

'Mevrouw Wemel,' zei hij.

Ze herstelde zich en vroeg: 'Ga je vanavond al weg of blijf je vannacht nog hier?' Ze klonk lichtelijk defensief, en hoewel hij inderdaad van plan was geweest gelijk naar Grimboudplein 12 te gaan, capituleerde hij.

'Ik zou graag vannacht nog hier slapen, mevrouw Wemel, als u het goed vindt.'

Die woorden sloegen in één klap een bres in haar verdedigingswerken. In drie stappen was ze bij Harry en omhelsde hem. 'Ach, Harry, natuurlijk vind ik dat goed. Je blijft altijd welkom in het Nest!'

Een klop op de halfopenstaande deur redde Harry uit zijn ongemakkelijke positie.

'Harry?' klonk het vragend.

'Ja, meneer Wemel?' Hij bedacht dat zijn kamer net de zoete inval leek. Meneer Wemel opende de deur en deed gelijk een stap terug, verrast om zijn vrouw en dochter te zien.

'Uh Harry, ik moest nog tegen je zeggen dat je maandag weer moet getuigen. Er volgt nog een nieuwe brief met informatie.'

Weer terug met je neus op de feiten, verzuchtte Harry bij zichzelf.

'Weet u wie er dan terechtstaan?' vroeg hij. Meneer Wemel begon net ontkennend zijn hoofd te schudden toen snelle voetstappen op de trap klonken en de stem van Charlie riep: 'Harry! Heb je morgen misschien – ' Hij stopte abrupt bovenaan de trap toen Harry en de drie Wemels in zijn kamer in lachen uitbarstten.

'Goh Harry, hou je momenteel spreekuur?' vroeg hij plagend. 'Deel je misschien ook handtekeningen uit, want ik heb vanavond een afspraakje met een leuke heks die ik daar vast heel blij mee maak.' Hij trok suggestief zijn wenkbrauwen op.

Mevrouw Wemel besloot in te grijpen en zei: 'Wie heeft er zin in thee? Ginny, liefje, help je me even met het klaarzetten?' En ze duwde een verbouwereerde dochter voor zich uit. Meneer Wemel keek Harry geamuseerd aan en volgde toen zijn vrouw de trap af. Charlie liep in Harry's richting. 'Stoorde ik?' vroeg hij droog.

Harry grinnikte. 'Ik begon al te denken dat ik gegijzeld werd.'

Charlie leunde nonchalant tegen de deurpost. Hij wierp een blik over zijn schouder in de richting van de trap en reageerde: 'Ach, je moet het maar over je heen laten komen, Harry. Zo was ze ook toen wij het huis uit gingen. Bij Bill en mij het ergst, want wij waren de eersten en gingen ook gelijk ver weg. En nu het huis steeds stiller wordt, wordt het ook weer moeilijker.'

Harry voelde zich enerzijds gelukkig door het gemak waarmee Charlie hem als familie claimde, maar anderzijds vergrootte dat zijn schuldgevoel tegenover mevrouw Wemel.

Zijn gevoelens moesten op zijn gezicht af te lezen zijn, want Charlie ging op luchtige toon verder: 'Bij Ginny wordt het natuurlijk helemaal een drama. Gelukkig kan ma nog een paar jaar aan dat idee wennen. Of schaak je haar gelijk mee naar Grimboudplein?'

De vraag klonk half plagend en half serieus. Harry grimaste.

'Nee, natuurlijk niet,' reageerde hij snel. Waarschijnlijk te snel want Charlie keek hem nieuwsgierig aan.

'Uh, we … Ginny en ik … ik denk niet dat je moeder daar bang voor hoeft te zijn,' eindigde Harry zijn gestamel. 'Al weet ik zeker dat ze daarnet de verkeerde indruk kreeg,' zei Harry gefrustreerd. Hij kneep zijn ogen dreigend samen toen Charlie begon te lachen, maar besloot van onderwerp te veranderen en vroeg: 'Wat kwam je vragen?' Charlie leek te overwegen of hij verder zou plagen, maar antwoordde toen: 'Ik vroeg me af of je morgen mijn hulp kunt gebruiken? Bill vertelde over de puinhoop in de hal. Of ben je voorlopig niet van plan om het huis op te knappen?'

Harry dacht even na. Hij hoefde de volgende dag niet te getuigen en had nog geen andere plannen. Het was niet zijn bedoeling geweest om gelijk te gaan verbouwen, maar het idee om bijvoorbeeld die hal wat bewoonbaarder te maken, klonk aantrekkelijk. En Charlie was niet veeleisend, en aangenaam gezelschap.

Hij knikte. 'Dat is prima. Die hal kan inderdaad wel een opknapbeurt gebruiken. Maar – ' voegde hij er plagend aan toe, 'moet jij niet eerst herstellen van je afspraakje van vanavond?'

Charlie snoof en zette quasi stoer zijn borst uit: 'Daar heb ik geen dag voor nodig, hoor! Ik ben hele vurige dames gewend.' Hij knipoogde brutaal naar Harry die in de lach schoot.

Van beneden klonk Loena's opgewekte stem. 'Komen jullie thee drinken?'

Ginny en Loena zaten met een stapel tijdschriften op de bank. Harry ontdekte tot zijn afschuw een _Heks en Haard_, half verscholen onder _De Kibbelaar_, met zijn foto op de voorkant. Charlie voegde zich bij meneer Wemel en Percy, die met ernstige gezichten zaten te praten. De anderen waren blijkbaar al vertrokken. Mevrouw Wemel zwaaide met haar toverstaf en deelde kopjes thee uit. Harry ging op een poef zitten en nam een paar zelfgemaakte karamels, die hem altijd aan kerst deden denken.

Mevrouw Wemel was ook eindelijk gaan zitten en genoot zichtbaar van haar kopje thee, hoewel Harry haar af en toe weemoedig de kring rond zag kijken alsof ze telde hoeveel kinderen er nog waren.

Het was een rustige, gezellige avond. Hij vond het een fijn idee dat hij elke avond de keus zou hebben om na het avondeten te blijven of te vertrekken, net als de andere Wemels.

o~0~O~0~o


	31. Hoofdstuk 29 Een Magische Metamorfose

**Hoofdstuk 29 Een Magische Metamorfose**

Charlie zat met gesloten ogen onderuitgezakt op een keukenstoel.

'Een anti-katerdrankje nodig?' klonk achter hem een stem vol leedvermaak.

Hij opende met moeite zijn ogen en keek naar het grijnzende gezicht van Harry. Hoopvol vroeg hij: 'Heb je die?'

Harry verbeet zichtbaar een glimlach en schudde zijn hoofd. 'Misschien kan ik Knijster er om sturen?'

Hij wilde zijn hoofd schudden, maar ontdekte blijkbaar dat dat niet zo'n goed idee was in zijn situatie. 'Nee, dat hoeft niet. Ik heb net een pijnstillend drankje genomen, dat zal zo wel gaan werken.' Hij zuchtte eens diep en ging rechtop zitten.

'Kopje thee?' vroeg Harry.

Hij knikte dankbaar. Terwijl Harry een ketel met water vulde, en hem op het vuur zette, zei hij op effen toon: 'Ik begrijp dat het een erg leuk afspraakje was?' Zijn groene ogen glinsterden echter.

Charlie kreunde: 'Hou op, het was een ramp. Ze was blijkbaar lid van de _Bond voor Magische Faunabescherming_ en ondervroeg me een halve avond of de richtlijnen voor Fabeldiervriendelijke omgang wel werden nageleefd door de Roemeense tovergemeenschap.'

Hij rolde met zijn ogen zonder ineen te krimpen. _Het drankje begon te werken_, concludeerde hij. Een mok dampende thee werd voor hem neergezet.

'Ik heb haar zo snel mogelijk gedumpt en ben toen een paar oude vrienden gaan opzoeken in de Zwijnskop.'

Harry knikte begrijpend. Minutenlang was het stil in de keuken terwijl ze beiden van hun thee dronken.

'Zo,' begon Charlie tenslotte, 'wat zijn je plannen?'

Harry legde uit dat hij nog niet wist of hij hier definitief wilde gaan wonen, maar dat hij het graag wat leefbaarder zou maken in de maanden voor de school weer begon.

'Dus je gaat terug voor je laatste jaar?' vroeg Charlie nieuwsgierig.

Harry schokschouderde. 'Ik denk het.'

'Dus ik neem aan dat je wilt beginnen met de meest gebruikte kamers?' vroeg hij. 'Woonkamer, keuken, slaapkamer, badkamer?'

'Ja, en de hal en misschien een extra kamer,' verklaarde Harry.

'Waar wil je als eerste aan de slag?'

'De hal,' zei Harry met overtuiging.

Hij knikte instemmend.

'Mag ik?' Hij gebaarde naar het kladblok dat Harry op tafel had gegooid.

Harry schoof het hem toe en stond op om nog wat thee bij te schenken.

_Hal: _

_verlichting_

_gordijn_

_nieuw behang_

_afgrijselijke prullenbak weg_

_iets aan die muffe, zoetige rottingslucht doen._

_HOOFDEN VERWIJDEREN!_

Hij grinnikte bij het lezen van die laatste krabbel en stelde opgewekt voor om aan de slag te gaan. Hij voelde zich met de minuut meer opknappen.

In de hal keken ze beiden naar de gesloten gordijnen.

'Die blijven vast niet lang dicht,' zei hij laconiek.

Harry maakte een instemmend geluid. 'Dan kan ze toekijken hoe wij van alles gaan slopen en veranderen in haar huis,' zei hij tevreden.

De gaslampen langs de muren waren allemaal aan gruzelementen vervloekt en ook de kroonluchter wilde niet meer branden.

'Lumos Maximus.'

Knipperend tegen het felle licht keken ze om zich heen. De puinhoop was nu des te beter zichtbaar. Met een miniwindhoos uit zijn toverstok veegde hij al het glas en kleine stukken rommel bij elkaar in een hoek.

'Wat moet daarmee?' vroeg hij daarna aan Harry, met een blik op de portretten aan de muur die zwart zagen van ouderdom.

Harry keek weifelend.

'Uhm, van de muur, maar nog even bewaren om te zien of er nog iets aan opgeknapt zou kunnen worden.'

Hij knikte en begon in snel tempo spreuken af te vuren.

De schilderijen vlogen van de muur en stapelden zich netjes op bij de deur naar de zitkamer.

Harry liet ondertussen allerlei grotere stukken puin omhoog bewegen en maakte er verschillende stapels van in het midden. Ook een kapot tafeltje en die afgrijselijke paraplubak landden ernaast. Verschillende stapels verdwenen met een korte beweging van Harry's toverstok.

Zelf was hij intussen klaar met het laatste portret en begon ze zolang naar de zitkamer te verplaatsen, in kleine groepen tegelijk.

'Nu het tapijt?' vroeg Harry. 'Of eerst het behang?'

Zijn ademhaling kwam wat moeizamer en Charlie zag dat z'n haar in vochtige pieken begon te vallen vanwege de intensieve spreuken, maar zijn uitdrukking was voldaan.

'Als je het allebei wilt vervangen –' Harry knikte '– dan kunnen we beter eerst het behang doen, anders wordt alles een rotzooi.'

Hij liet hem zien wat de bedoeling was. Met een fijne nevel uit zijn toverstok begon hij de muren nat te sproeien. Harry liep naar de andere muur en deed hetzelfde. De nevel was warm, en voor ze ieder een muur af hadden, voelde het alsof ze in een sauna zaten.

Tenslotte zei hij: 'Nu moeten we minstens tien minuten wachten en dan kunnen we het behang zo van de muur sommeren.'

'Handig,' reageerde Harry.

Hij veegde het haar van zijn voorhoofd dat gelijk weer in natte slierten terug viel.

'Ik weet niet hoe laat het is, maar zal ik Knijster wat klaar laten maken?' De woorden leken een sommerende kracht te hebben want ze waren nog niet over Harry's lippen of Charlies maag begon te knorren.

Lachend liepen ze terug naar de keuken waar ze om beurten hun hoofd onder de kraan stopten en alle stof van hun gezicht en handen wasten.

Een ritmisch getik op het vuile keukenraam trok hun aandacht. Hoewel het raam flink klemde, was een Alohomora genoeg om de twee uilen, die ongeduldig op het kleine achterplaatsje wachtten, binnen te laten.

Ze lieten allebei een stapeltje brieven op tafel vallen en Harry verzuchtte dat hij nu voortaan zelf zijn post moest afhandelen.

'Het nadeel van de Uitverkorene status,' zei Charlie met een grijns. Harry grimaste bij het horen van de gehate naam.

'Misschien heb je een secretaresse nodig voor je fanmail?' vroeg hij plagend. 'Zal ik uw post sorteren, meneer Potter?' ging hij verder met een hoge falsetstem.

Hij knipperde belachelijk overdreven met zijn wimpers en Harry maakte een gebaar met zijn middelvinger dat hij in de keuken van Het Nest beslist niet had kunnen doen. Charlie schoot in de lach en trok wat brieven naar zich toe.

'Dit is duidelijk geen fanmail,' zei hij en schoof een officieel uitziende brief over de tafel naar Harry toe. 'Tenzij je inmiddels de harten van de Wikenweegschaar veroverd hebt,' besloot hij met een knipoog.

Harry fronste, zowel naar hem als naar de brief.

'Vast weer nieuwe processen,' zei hij somber. Hij opende de brief en liet zijn ogen over de tekst glijden voordat hij alles bruusk samenvouwde en opzijschoof.

Charlie keek hem observerend aan.

'Omber,' verklaarde Harry kort.

Hij knikte begrijpend en zei toen op luchtige toon: 'Dan heb ik een betere greep gedaan. Deze dame stuurt je een tegoedbon voor een wekelijkse meditatie bij haar thuis, zodat je al je spanningen kunt laten varen.'

Hij wiebelde veelbetekenend met zijn wenkbrauwen en ging verder: 'En _Heks en Haard_ wil graag een diepte-interview met als invalshoek: 'Hoe was het om dood te gaan?' Hij pakte de volgende brief. 'Deze tovenaar wil –' zijn wenkbrauwen verdwenen in de richting van zijn haargrens terwijl hij zijn ogen over de tekst liet gaan. ' – uhm, dat wil je vast niet weten!'

Harry's ogen werden groot toen de implicatie van zijn woorden tot hem doordrong alsof hij zich toch onwillekeurig afvroeg wat de tovenaar wilde.

Geïnteresseerd merkte hij dat Harry een rode kleur kreeg, maar zijn vragende blik werd enkel beantwoord met een frons.

Knijster koos dat moment uit om een uitgebreide lunch op tafel te zetten. Beiden vielen, hongerig van het harde werken, op het voedsel aan.

Minutenlang was er niets anders te horen dan het geschraap van bestek op borden en het malen van eten tussen kiezen. Met een tevreden zucht leunde hij tenslotte naar achteren en dronk langzaam zijn sap op. Zijn blik viel op de achterkant van een brief, waar hij namen van Rons klasgenoten herkende. Hij strekte zijn arm, viste de brief van tussen de anderen en overhandigde hem aan Harry. Die was duidelijk meer in zijn nopjes met deze brief van zijn vrienden dan met al die fanmail. Hij las de brief snel waarna hij Knijster riep om hem te vertellen dat hij voor de volgende avond vrienden wilde uitnodigen en droeg hem op voor hapjes en drankjes te zorgen. De huis-elf knikte en verdween weer.

Charlie legde de laatste brief neer en deelde Harry mee dat er niets bij zat dat Harry's aandacht nodig had.

'Behalve misschien die ene waarin …' plaagde hij en zag vermaakt dat de ander weer bloosde.

'Ik moet even antwoord geven aan de jongens en dan kan ik weer verder.' Harry stopte abrupt toen hij zich leek te realiseren dat hij geen uil had.

Charlie bood aan: 'Je kunt je brief straks vast laten bezorgen door Koe, maar het is waarschijnlijk handiger om de aanschaf van een nieuwe uil te overwegen.'

Harry knikte langzaam. 'Ja, waarschijnlijk wel,' reageerde hij. 'Zou de Braakbals Uilenboetiek weer geopend zijn?'

Ze stonden op en liepen naar de hal terwijl hij Harry vertelde dat veel winkels op de Wegisweg nog gesloten waren en dat ze druk bezig waren met het opbouwen en de voorbereidingen voor een algemene heropening van de Wegisweg die waarschijnlijk op 1 augustus zou plaatsvinden. Sommige winkels en bedrijven zoals Goudgrijp, Madam Mallekin, De Lekke Ketel en ook de Uilenboetiek waren echter wel open, al was het soms voor een bepaald aantal uren of dagen per week.

'Wauw,' zei Harry bewonderend toen hij de hal instapte.

Het grootste gedeelte van het behang was al van de muren gekomen. Met zijn tweeën verwijderden ze de rest en lieten het verdwijnen.

De volgende klus was het oude, mottige vloerkleed. Het kostte heel wat moeite en inspanning, maar met hun gecombineerde magie slaagden ze er tenslotte in om het kleed te verwijderen. Na een uur hard werken was de hal helemaal kaal op het portret met de gordijnen na. Mevrouw Zwart was duidelijk uitgeput van haar geraas en hing kwijlend tegen de schilderijlijst aan. Het was hen gelukt om haar grotendeels te negeren, maar nu hadden ze toch echt genoeg van haar.

Charlie stak zijn toverstok weg en hielp Harry met de gordijnen.

'Wat nu?' vroeg Harry.

'Wat betreft de hal zijn we momenteel klaar. Die gordijnen zou ik lekker laten hangen tot je nieuwe hebt of een oplossing voor haar.' Hij gebaarde met zijn hoofd naar Sirius' moeder, die haar protesten had hervat toen ze ontdekte dat ze opnieuw in duisternis gehuld zou worden. 'Je kunt nu gaan kijken voor de inrichting en dergelijke. Ik zal je zo even laten zien hoe je snel alle maten opmeet zodat je weet hoeveel je nodig hebt aan verf, behang en tapijt.'

Hij grinnikte toen Harry moedeloos kreunde: 'Waar ben ik in Merlijns naam aan begonnen?'

'Je kunt natuurlijk altijd iemand meenemen om je te adviseren. Misschien kun je een oproep doen in _Heks en Haard,_' zei hij plagend.

Toen Harry's ogen zich dreigend vernauwden, ging hij verder: 'Of je kunt het aan ma, Ginny of straks Hermelien vragen.'

Harry knikte peinzend.

Nadat Charlie hem had getoond hoe hij de maten van zijn muren en vloer op moest meten, vergelijkbaar met de manier waarop madame Mallekin dat voor kleding deed, en die genoteerd had, besloten ze om voor die dag te stoppen.

* * *

Kleine, donkere oogjes keken hem haatdragend aan. Marcel staarde onbewogen terug in het bleke, pafferige gezicht hoewel hij inwendig allesbehalve kalm was. Het waren dit soort mensen waar hij aanstoot aan nam. Niet degenen die als zwak beschouwd werden omdat ze zich lieten manipuleren, chanteren of verleiden door macht. Niet degenen die het gevoel hadden geen andere keus te hebben omdat hun geliefden als pressiemiddel gebruikt werden. Nee, het waren Dooddoeners als de Kragges die hem met afschuw vervulden. Dooddoeners die geen dwang of verleiding nodig hadden gehad om zich bij Marten Vilijn aan te sluiten. De heksen en tovenaars die er een genoegen in schepten de meest afschuwelijke taken uit te voeren voor hun 'Heer', die zich er zelfs vrijwillig voor hadden aangeboden.

Amycus Kragge grijnsde nu alsof hij wist hoeveel moeite het Marcel kostte om zijn gevoelens in toom te houden. Het zou echter een overwinning betekenen voor de Dooddoener als hij hem een reactie zou ontlokken en die voldoening gunde hij hem niet. Als hij keer op keer de confrontatie had aangekund op Zweinstein, zou hij hem nu niet laten winnen.

De verontwaardiging in de zaal zwol weer aan als het waarschuwende gegrom van een wild dier toen Michel Kriek verslag deed van de martelingen die hij had ondergaan. Marcel herinnerde zich nog het misselijkmakende gevoel in zijn maag toen hij de Ravenklauw nadien had opgevangen en hem stiekem naar madame Plijster had proberen te brengen. Hoewel Michel nauwelijks verstaanbaar was geweest door de verwondingen aan zijn mond had hij zich enkel zorgen gemaakt om de eerstejaars die hij had geprobeerd te bevrijden. Het doodsbange meisje had al de tijd dat Kragge de Cruciatusvloek op Michel uitoefende ondersteboven aan het plafond gehangen.

Het ondervragen van de getuigen duurde vandaag maar kort; er waren weinig tot geen verzachtende omstandigheden, en genoeg bewijs. Michel schoof naast hem in de rij. Een moment draaide Marcel zijn hoofd om de ander kort toe te knikken om daarna gelijk de kleine, kwabbige man in het midden van de zaal weer aan te staren.

De Dooddoener keek hem even met een arrogante blik aan voor zijn ogen naar het hoofd van de Wikenweegschaar gleden en zich vernauwden. _Minerva Anderling leek al net zo weinig onder de indruk als de laatste keer dat hij haar zo had aangekeken, _dacht Marcel. Loena had hem verteld hoe Kragge de oudere heks in het gezicht had gespuugd. _Daar krijgt hij nu in ieder geval geen kans toe._

De leden van de Wikenweegschaar werd verzocht hun stem uit te brengen. Het was nauwelijks verbazend dat het merendeel van de in paarsblauw gehulde armen omhoog ging om Amycus Kragge naar Azkaban te sturen. Marcel keek toe hoe de bewakers naar het midden van de rechtszaal liepen en de kettingen van de armen van de Dooddoener verwijderden.

Als hij niet zo gefixeerd was geweest op zijn voormalige treiteraar had hij de minuscule beweging waarschijnlijk gemist waarmee de man naar zijn rug reikte. Het was alsof hij door een Omniscoop keek, zo langzaam zag hij de tip van een toverstaf verschijnen. In werkelijkheid ging het razendsnel.

'PAS OP!' schreeuwde hij terwijl hij zich opzij wierp en de mensen naast zich op de grond werkte. 'Blijven liggen!' beval hij zijn voormalige professor Gedaanteverwisseling toen ze probeerde overeind te komen. Van alle kanten klonk gegil en vanuit zijn ooghoek zag Marcel verschillende spreuken afgevuurd worden. Hij bad dat de bewakers Kragge snel konden inrekenen voor de Dooddoener de tribune zou bereiken waar alle leden van de Wikenweegschaar nu op de grond lagen. Het geflits van rode en oranje stralen stopte van het een op andere moment.

'We hebben hem!' riep een tovenaar triomfantelijk.

Net als de andere mensen om hem heen kwam Marcel voorzichtig overeind en zag Amycus Kragge Verlamd en geboeid op de grond liggen. Terwijl het Hoofd van de afdeling van Magische Wetshandhaving zich verontschuldigend een weg baande naar de trap schoot Marcel professor Anderling te hulp terwijl ze moeizaam overeind kwam. Ze wreef even met een pijnlijk gezicht over haar heup, maar toen ze het bezorgde gezicht van Marcel zag, zei ze wrang: 'Daar zal Poppy niet blij mee zijn.'

Vanuit het midden van de zaal klonken steeds hardere stemmen over het geroezemoes van het publiek heen. Marcel zag dat er verschillende bewakers waren toegesneld en in een verhitte discussie verzeild leken met het nieuwe Hoofd van de afdeling van Magische Wetshandhaving.

Bezorgd wierp hij een blik in de richting van de tribune waar hij zijn grootmoeder en een aantal vrienden wist, maar er leek niemand geraakt te zijn door de rondvliegende spreuken. Naast Marcel was ook de Minister overeind gekomen. Fronsend keek hij naar het tafereel.

'Er zal een diepgaand onderzoek moeten komen,' klonk zijn diepe stem.

Professor Anderling knikte. 'Er zijn mensen onachtzaam geweest of er zijn nog steeds verraders onder ons.' Ze zag er bleek en wat aangeslagen uit.

'Was u verder klaar op het Ministerie, professor?' vroeg Marcel. 'Anders loop ik even met u mee naar de haarden.'

Ze keek alsof ze wilde protesteren, wisselde een blik uit met de Minister en zuchtte toen. 'Ja, het is een lange morgen geweest, het is tijd om terug te gaan. Ik zal toch niet onder een bezoek aan de ziekenzaal uitkomen.'

Marcel grinnikte zachtjes om haar meelijwekkende toon. Beneden zweefde de geboeide Dooddoener langzaam de zaal uit, omringd door een aantal Scherpspreukers.

_Een beetje mosterd na de maaltijd_, vond Marcel. Zodra Amycus Kragge verdwenen was, werden de toeschouwers en de pers naar de uitgang geleid. Natuurlijk probeerde die laatste groep nog in contact te komen met getuigen, of met leden van de Wikenweegschaar, maar de bewakers hadden inmiddels al vaak genoeg met dat bijltje gehakt.

'Dat was onverwachts,' zei Michel naast hem.

Marcel keerde zich om en knikte. 'Ik hoop dat ze ontdekken hoe hij aan een toverstok kwam.'

Het zou toch al even duren voor het vertrouwen in het Ministerie een beetje hersteld was, maar niet als er nog verraders rondliepen. Ze praatten wat bij en tegen de tijd dat de zaal grotendeels leeg was, hadden ze afgesproken om binnenkort eens iets te gaan doen. Langzaam liep Marcel met professor Anderling naar een van de haarden. Ze leunde zwaar op haar wandelstok, maar hij wist wel beter dan haar zijn hulp aan te bieden. Bezorgd keek hij hoe ze in het groene haardvuur verdween voordat hij zelf een handje Brandstof pakte.


	32. Ho 30 Een Uilskuiken & een Fluisterende

**Hoofdstuk 30 Een Uilskuiken en een Fluisterende Griffioen**

Hoewel de Lekke Ketel zelf niet echt zichtbaar geruïneerd was, kon dat van de Wegisweg niet gezegd worden. De winkel aan Harry's linkerzijde verkocht geen ketels meer; er hing een bordje aan de deur waarop stond _'Bloedkoraal & Obscuriteiten.'_

De Apotheek, aan de andere kant, zag er uit alsof er flink gevochten was; diverse ruiten waren gebarsten of zelfs gebroken. Binnen zag Harry een paar mensen druk in de weer. Op de deur was te lezen dat ze alleen open waren tussen tien en twaalf uur 's morgens of voor mensen met een verwijsbriefje van St Holisto's.

_Zwik en Zwachtels_ was ook overgenomen door duistere tovenaars. Harry staarde even naar de gevel en hoopte dat er snel weer een Zwerkbalwinkel geopend zou worden, zodat leerlingen die hun schoolspullen kwamen kopen zich konden vergapen.

De straat die er altijd zo fleurig had uit gezien met zijn kleurige etalages en bonte verzameling heksen en tovenaars was nu zo goed als leeg. De leegstand en het verval bleef niet beperkt tot het begin van de Wegisweg, maar strekte zich uit zover Harry de straat in kon kijken. De mensen die hij zag, waren druk bezig met het schoonvegen van straten, het repareren van etalages en het bevoorraden van hun winkels. De enkeling die hem passeerde, knikte hem respectvol toe, maar liep gelukkig gelijk verder.

De Uilenboetiek leek gesloten. Er stonden buiten geen kooien en het zag er binnen vrij schemerig uit. Voorzichtig probeerde hij de deurkruk en merkte dat de deur piepend open ging. Aarzelend stapte hij naar binnen. Verschillende uilen staarden hem nieuwsgierig aan, vanuit vogelkooien in allerlei soorten en maten.

Behoedzaam riep Harry: 'Hallo? Is daar iemand?', en toen dat niets anders opleverde dan het oehoe-geluid van een uil in de achterste kooi, riep hij harder. Uit een zijdeur verscheen een man die hem nieuwsgierig opnam.

'Uhm, ik weet niet of de winkel open is, maar ik wilde kijken of u een uil voor mij heeft,' zei Harry tenslotte toen de man hem doordringend aan bleef kijken.

'Kijken kan altijd, jongeman.' De stem klonk wat roestig, alsof hij al een poos niet gebruikt was. 'Kijken staat vrij!' Hij gebaarde om zich heen.

Toen Harry naar de kooien liep, volgde de man hem met sloffende stappen. 'Wat voor soort uil zoekt u? Meneer Potter, is het niet?'

Harry knikte bevestigend, draaide zich toen om en keek de man twijfelend aan: 'Ik weet het eigenlijk niet. Ik heb zes jaar een sneeuwuil gehad tot ze ... overleed, en ik heb een andere nodig in verband met mijn post.'

'Ah,' zei de man op begrijpende toon alsof Harry zojuist zijn hele levensverhaal gedaan had. Misschien was dat ook wel zo.

Hij begon de verschillende vogels aan te prijzen, maar halverwege keerde hij zich om en vroeg: 'Of wilde u weer een sneeuwuil?'

'Nee!' antwoordde Harry zonder na te denken. Hij had geen behoefte om Hedwig te vervangen. Als het niet zo onhandig was met zijn post, zou hij helemaal geen nieuwe uil hoeven.

De man was verder gelopen, maar Harry's aandacht werd gevangen door een beweging in een kleine kooi die op het eerste gezicht leeg had geleken. Het was uilskuikentje, dat niet veel meer beloofde te zullen groeien. Zijn verenkleed had de kleur en tekening van boomschors.

De jonge uil keek hem eigenwijs aan alsof hij wilde zeggen: 'Nou, waar wacht je op? Iets beters zul je hier niet vinden.'

Harry grinnikte. _Een groter verschil met Hedwig is bijna niet mogelijk_, dacht hij, _maar zal het diertje wel geschikt zijn om zijn post te bezorgen?_

Hij schrok op toen de man plotseling vlak naast hem zei: 'Ah, onze nieuwste aanwinst. Een goede keus, meneer Potter. Nog wat jong en eigenzinnig, maar een dwergooruil is een uitstekende vogel voor al uw post, ondanks zijn kleine formaat.

Harry knikte, keek het uiltje nog eens aan en stak zijn hand voorzichtig in de kooi. De uil keek hem even scheef aan en fladderde toen naar hem toe. Het was klein genoeg om op zijn geopende palm te staan zodat Harry zijn hand voorzichtig dichterbij zijn gezicht kon brengen. Kijkend in de gele pupillen zei hij tegen de eigenaar van de Uilenbazaar: 'Ik geloof dat we het wel eens gaan worden.'

Voor hij vertrok, regelde hij dat hij later terug zou komen om de uil op te halen en vroeg de man om een aantal benodigdheden klaar te zetten.

Met een frons staarde Harry naar de kale etalage. Er lagen wat verdwaalde artikelen, maar het oogverblindende effect van rondtollende, stuiterende artikelen dat hij zich van twee jaar eerder herinnerde, ontbrak. Ook de grote paars met gele poster op het rechterraam was verdwenen.  
_Tovertweelings Topfopshop. _Hij staarde naar de doffe letters op de gevel, terwijl hij zich afvroeg af hoe het voor George moest zijn om die naam overal te zien. Niet alleen als hij hier binnenstapte, maar ook op elk artikel in de winkel dat door zijn handen ging.  
Een jonge heks met schouderlang, blond haar stapte naar buiten met een emmer sop. Haar ogen verwijdden zich toen ze hem zag. 'Hallo, meneer Potter,' klonk het ademloos.  
Verwoed zocht hij in zijn geheugen naar haar naam. 'Uh … hallo, Nicole.'  
Haar wangen kregen plotseling bijna dezelfde fuchsiaroze kleur als haar gewaad waardoor Harry zijn terughoudendheid om naar binnen te gaan vergat, en snel op de deur afstapte.

'Hé Harry,' klonk het van tussen de rekken toen hij de deur door stapte. Verrast zag hij Leo Jordaan overeind komen. Pas toen de druk in zijn borstkas afnam, besefte hij dat hij bij het betreden van de winkel zijn adem had ingehouden.  
Hij was stiekem opgelucht dat hij George niet alleen trof. Gisteravond had hij hem nog in het Nest gezien, maar ze waren niet meer alleen geweest sinds die lunch een paar dagen geleden en hij had geen idee wat hij kon verwachten. Het was een opwelling geweest om een kijkje bij de Topfopshop te nemen.  
'Leo, hoe gaat het?' onderbrak hij zijn eigen gedachten.  
'Prima, we schieten al aardig op,' reageerde de ander. 'George is achter,' gebaarde hij naar het gordijn links van de toonbank.  
Harry knikte, maar maakte geen aanstalten om door te lopen. Hij ontweek de begrijpende donkere ogen en liet zijn blik door de winkel dwalen; langs de rekken en bakken waarvan sommigen hoog opgestapeld waren met diverse artikelen en anderen wachtten om gevuld te worden. Het tafeltje naast het gordijn waar meneer Wemel gefascineerd naar de Dreuzeltrucs had gekeken. De etalage waar Ginny haar moeder een Ukkepulk had afgetroggeld. De winkelruit waardoor ze Malfidus hadden gezien toen hij ...  
Hij schrok op toen George binnenkwam.  
'Wat verschaft ons deze buitengewone eer, Harry?'  
Hij knipoogde naar Leo en vervolgde: 'Je had ons de kans moeten geven _De Ochtendprofeet_ in te lichten. Gratis reclame is nooit weg.'  
George en Leo grijnsden. Harry schudde zijn hoofd.  
'Net of dat nodig is. Ik wed dat praktisch iedereen die in september naar Zweinstein gaat, staat te trappelen tot je opengaat.' Hij keek even nadenkend. 'Behalve Hermelien natuurlijk.'  
Hij grinnikte nu ook. De spanning die hem op weg naar de winkel vergezeld had, viel van hem af bij de begroeting_._  
Leo liep naar achteren om iets te drinken te halen en George bood hen ruitvormige koeken aan die elk een andere kleur glazuur hadden. Hij keek geamuseerd toen Harry met een achterdochtig gezicht weigerde, maar het viel Harry op dat hij Leo niets aanbood.  
De sfeer was ontspannen en de grappen en woordspelingen werden in een rap tempo heen en weer gekaatst. Harry kon zich niet herinneren wanneer hij zich voor het laatst zo op zijn gemak had gevoeld in het gezelschap van anderen.  
Toch verwonderde hij zich over de opgewekte stemming van George.

'Sorry heren, mijn aanwezigheid wordt gevraagd door knapper gezelschap.'  
George knipoogde naar Nicole die blozend in de deuropening stond, en volgde haar naar buiten. Door de winkelruit zagen de achterblijvers hoe ze, breed gebarend naar de gevel, met George overlegde.  
Harry merkte dat Leo hem vragend aankeek en hij aarzelde even voor hij besloot zijn bezorgdheid met George beste vriend te delen.

'Het lijkt alsof George van het ene uiterste naar het andere is gegaan, alsof hij het weggestopt heeft. Volgens Hermelien is dat nooit goed.' Hij verzweeg voor het gemak dat ze dat altijd zei als hijzelf niet over gebeurtenissen of gevoelens wilde praten.

'Ook al zegt men dat het zuchten van een mooi meisje verder wordt gehoord dan het gebrul van een griffioen, dat betekent nog niet dat de griffioen moet gaan zitten fluisteren,' klonk het onverwachts.  
Harry draaide zich met een ruk om en zag George vlak achter zich staan. Gegeneerd zei hij: 'Ik dacht dat je ons niet kon horen.'  
De woorden waren z'n mond nog niet uit of hij sperde zijn ogen open en keek George ontzet aan.  
'O god, sorry, ik vergat …' stamelde hij. Zijn ogen flitsten van de zijkant van George's hoofd naar Leo's uitdrukkingsloze gezicht en weer terug naar George die even zijn rechterhand op zijn hart legde en op een tragische toon zei: 'Harry, Harry … zullen we het maar in de doofpot stoppen?'  
Harry had het gevoel dat zijn gezicht qua kleur inmiddels prima bij het personeelsgewaad van de fopshop paste.  
George's mondhoeken begonnen te trekken, maar het was Leo die als eerste in de lach schoot.  
'Zolang ik nog over me hoor praten, valt het blijkbaar nog wel mee met mijn gehoor,' grijnsde George.  
Schaapachtig keek Harry hem aan. George werd weer ernstig en zei: 'Natuurlijk gaat het nog niet geweldig, maar Fred zou niet willen dat ik in zak en as bleef rondlopen.'

'Hij zou je beheksen,' klonk de stem van Leo droog. George knikte beamend, een glimlach rond zijn mond, voor hij verder ging: 'Thuis is het moeilijk genoeg dus als ik hier ben, wil ik even alles vergeten en doen alsof alles normaal is. Alsof Fred –' zijn stem haperde maar een tel '– even naar de Verdonkeremaansteeg is om ingrediënten te halen. Snap je?'  
Harry knikte weer. De brok in zijn keel verhinderde hem antwoord te geven.  
Hij snapte het. Na weken heen en weer geslingerd te zijn tussen de euforie en het verdriet van de mensen om hem heen, overwinningsfeestjes en begrafenissen, begreep hij heel goed de behoefte om te doen alsof er niets veranderd was.  
'Kan ik helpen opruimen?'  
De vraag ontsnapte hem en hoewel hij het in een opwelling zei, meende hij het. George keek hem onderzoekend aan, sloeg hem toen op zijn schouder en nam hem mee naar achteren waar nog stapels dozen stonden, vol artikelen die uitgepakt moesten worden.  
'Die niet,' zei George twee uur later op scherpe toon, 'zet die maar daar.'  
Hij maakte een wegwerpgebaar in de richting van een stapel van vijf dozen die Harry ook niet uit had mogen pakken.  
'Maar George,' probeerde Harry, 'dat is juist iets waar veel mensen nu behoefte aan hebben.'  
Hij keek naar het plaatje op de kleurrijke doos van een vrouw in een middeleeuws gewaad, die met een gelukzalige uitdrukking naar een ring met een enorme diamant staarde die een knielende ridder haar aanbood.  
'Ik snap dat je de Eetbare Duistere Tekens liever niet meer verkoopt, maar waarom zou je de Gepatenteerde Zwijmelbezweringen wegdoen?'  
Zonder antwoord te geven stond George op. 'Ik ga even wat te eten halen bij Tom.'  
Harry keek hem verbluft na toen hij met grote passen de winkel uit liep.  
Ze waren al een hele middag met zijn drieën aan het werk. Nicole was een uur geleden vertrokken en Harry kon niet ontkennen dat hij ook wel zin had in een hapje eten, maar zo dringend was dat toch niet?  
Hulpeloos keek hij naar Leo die zijn blik met een bedroefde uitdrukking beantwoordde. 'Het was een uitvinding van Fred alleen. Hij had er maanden aan gewerkt en hij was er ontzettend trots op.'  
'Maar … dan zou hij toch juist …' zei Harry ongemakkelijk.  
Leo haalde zijn schouders op. 'Sommige herinneringen zijn moeilijker dan andere, denk ik.'  
Harry zette de doos bovenop degene met de felgekleurde Poe-Pie-Nee reclamezin en trok een nieuwe naar zich toe. Hij maakte hem zwijgend open en begon de Boemboxen voor Beginners uit te pakken.  
Terwijl hij de boxen in een schap zette, vlogen zijn gedachten als Keltische Aardmannetjes heen en weer. _Het klopt niet_, dacht hij. Hoewel hij George's gevoelens begreep, voelde het niet goed om die dozen weg te zetten.  
Toen George na een klein kwartiertje terugkwam met een zak belegde broodjes, keek hij Harry en Leo niet aan, maar deed net of er niets aan de hand was. Hij zette de zak op de grote tafel naast de toonbank en begon de broodjes uit te pakken.  
Al gauw zaten ze gezamenlijk te eten. Leo haalde glazen en schonk Pompoensap in.  
De sfeer deed gedwongen aan en na drie moeizame happen legde Harry zijn broodje neer en richtte zich tot George.  
'Het spijt me als ik iets verkeerds zeg, George, maar ik denk niet dat het goed is als je zo'n groot gedeelte van de spullen uit de verkoop haalt.'  
Hij haalde snel adem, bang dat George hem zou onderbreken.  
'Die Duistere Tekens, het Duistergruis; ik snap dat je bang bent dat mensen jullie producten enkel nog maar associëren met Voldemort en de Dooddoeners –' Harry zag Leo huiveren toen hij de naam uitsprak, '– maar dit is jullie levenswerk, jullie uitvindingen. Laat dat niet afpakken. Verander het, pas het aan, maar gooi het niet weg. En je doet Fred onrecht als je de producten waar hij zijn ziel en zaligheid in heeft gestopt, letterlijk achter een gordijn verbergt. Is dat wat hij zou willen? Of zou hij in de etalage een speciale tentoonstelling van zijn uitvindingen willen?'  
Abrupt sloot hij zijn mond. Hij staarde naar de vloer en wachtte gespannen op George's reactie.  
_Waarom heb ik mijn mond niet gehouden? Wat voor recht heb ik om die dingen tegen George te zeggen? Goed, ik weet wat het is om iemand te moeten missen, maar ik heb mijn ouders nooit meegemaakt en Sirius – Sirius, heb ik tenslotte maar even gekend. Het is niet zoals de band tussen Fred en George. __  
_'Nou, Harry, ik kan niet echt zeggen dat ik één en al oor was, maar het is gelukkig de toon die de muziek maakt.'  
De stem van George klonk niet kwaad en langzaam hief Harry zijn hoofd op.  
De bruine ogen waren donker van ingehouden verdriet, maar George knikte hem bedachtzaam toe en zei: 'Een speciale tentoonstelling, hé. Klinkt als een evenement voor de grootste pompoen.'  
De vertrouwde grijns verscheen weer rond zijn mond en Harry was opgelucht dat George niet boos was en alweer grapjes maakte.

* * *

Verbitterd gleden zijn ogen over de koppen van De Avondprofeet. Elke dag leken de heldenverhalen groter te worden van de paar tovenaars die in het spotlicht stonden terwijl de rest van de toverwereld aan zijn lot overgelaten werd. Hij vroeg zich af hoelang het zou duren voor Harry Potter in de ogen van de tovergemeenschap nog een grotere tovenaar zou zijn dan Perkamentus. _Wie hoog staat, kan hard vallen,_ dacht de tovenaar duister. Het zou niet de eerste keer wezen dat De zogenaamde Uitverkorene in ongenade viel en men hem de rug toe keerde. Maar hoelang zou dat duren? Hij had niet het geduld om te wachten tot gerechtigheid geschiedde. Of dat karma waar sommige New Age heksen over kletsten. Wat had hij eraan als Potter in zijn volgende leven een Flubberwurm zou zijn?

Hij verfrommelde de krant woedend en gooide hem in een hoek. Zijn verwachting was niet uitgekomen; hij had gedacht dat er meer paniek zou zijn nadat hij die dreigbrief had gestuurd, meer media-aandacht, meer ongemak voor Potter. Maar natuurlijk had de man van de nood een deugd gemaakt, en was - zogenaamd om zijn gastgezin te beschermen - op zichzelf gaan wonen. Vrijheid, blijheid. Een huis-elf die hem op zijn wenken bediende, alle ruimte en gelegenheid om vrienden over de vloer te krijgen, terwijl sommige oorlogsslachtoffers nog amper teruggekeerd waren van hun onderduikadres en hun huis verwoest aantroffen. Gefrustreerd sloeg hij met zijn vuist op de houten tafel wat hem ook nog een splinter opleverde. Mopperend stond hij op en begon door de kamer te ijsberen, terwijl hij in zichzelf de rollen van aanklager en rechter afwisselde en steeds meer ervan overtuigd raakte dat iemand Potter een lesje moest leren. Opnieuw. En blijkbaar was dat zijn rol. Iets kalmer door het besluit dat hij had genomen, pakte hij een mes en liep naar de trap. Hij durfde geen magie te gebruiken uit vrees dat Schouwers zijn magische handtekening zouden kunnen achterhalen.

Toen hij een kwartier later weer naar binnen kwam, voelde hij zich een beetje misselijk. Voorzichtig zette hij de schaal rode vloeistof die hij droeg op de tafel en liep naar een kast om een leeg vel perkament te pakken.

Met het vel perkament en de schaal voor zich ging hij aan tafel zitten. Hij staarde een moment in de helderrode vloeistof alsof het een Hersenpan was. De beelden die zich voor zijn ogen afspeelden, maakten dat hij vastberaden zijn mouw opstroopte voordat hij zijn wijsvinger in de schaal met bloed doopte en begon te schrijven.


	33. Hoofdstuk 31 Magie op de Harbour Bridge

**Hoofdstuk 31**** Magie op de ****Harbour Bridge**

'Je wilt toeristje gaan spelen terwijl mijn moeder vermist wordt?' Hermeliens stem klonk schril van verontwaardiging, zodat Ron ineenkromp. Ze begreep niet hoe hij met zo'n dom voorstel kon komen. Kon hij nou echt niet een beetje meer begripvol zijn? Ze negeerde het stemmetje in haar achterhoofd dat haar herinnerde aan alle momenten sinds het begin van de reis dat hij had laten zien hoe goed hij haar soms begreep.

'Hermelien,' zei haar vader kalm, 'je moeder wordt niet vermist, ze is enkel momenteel niet bereikbaar. Dat is niet ongewoon hier met die uitgestrekte gebieden.' Ze wilde terugkaatsen dat er een heleboel kon gebeuren in zulke gebieden terwijl mensen geen bereik met de buitenwereld hadden, maar haar vader vervolgde: 'Ik snap dat het juist nu erg frustrerend is om te moeten wachten en dat je iets gespannen bent, maar ik ben het met Ron eens dat het een goed idee is om na drie dagen hier binnen te hebben zitten duimendraaien eens even iets ontspannends te doen.'

'_Iets gespannen?'_ Hermelien dacht dat ze zo zachtjesaan gek werd van alle scenario's die de hele dag voor haar ogen verschenen. Scenario's van wat er allemaal kon gebeuren wanneer ze oog in oog met haar moeder zou komen te staan. Het hoefde geen uitleg dat het praktisch bij alle scenario's aan een happy ending ontbrak.

Ze wist ook best dat ze tegen Ron tekeer ging terwijl ze eigenlijk boos was omdat haar vader zich zo zorgeloos gedroeg. Zijn gedrag herinnerde haar telkens weer aan het feit dat ze wilden scheiden, en dat was haar schuld. Ze voelde hoe haar hart zich pijnlijk samentrok bij die negatieve gedachte. Misschien hadden ze wel gelijk. Misschien zou het haar afleiden om even iets heel anders te doen. Zodra haar moeder terug was, kon haar vader tenslotte gelijk contact opnemen. Hermelien had niet voor niets een mobiele telefoon gekocht.

'Wat moet je absoluut gezien hebben als je Sydney bezoekt?' vroeg ze.

Ron keek verrast op, haar vader glimlachte.

'Ik kan jullie zeker de Harbour Bridge aanraden. Als we eerst nog een kopje thee drinken, hebben jullie genoeg tijd om de avondtour te doen. Als je geluk hebt, zie je een schitterende zonsondergang, en het uitzicht op The Opera House en de haven zijn indrukwekkend.'

Zijn enthousiasme deed haar goed en ze keek even naar Ron om te zien of hij het eens was met het plan.

'Als jullie voor de thee zorgen, zal ik kaartjes regelen,' stelde haar vader voor en liep naar zijn computer toe.

'Ik vermoord je vader,' siste Ron een paar uur later. Hermelien beet op haar lip om niet te lachen en zei: 'Je hebt je toverstok ongezien in het kluisje gestopt.'

Ron kon de humor er duidelijk niet van inzien. 'Ik heb m'n staf niet nodig, ik vermoord hem met m'n blote handen,' dreigde hij op zachte toon. 'Ik dacht dat we een brug gingen bekijken, niet dat we gerekruteerd gingen worden als geheim agent of zo.'

Hermelien giechelde. 'Mijn naam is Wemel … Ron Wemel.' Toen hij haar niet-begrijpend aankeek, schudde ze haar hoofd. 'Laat maar.'

'Ik dacht dat we een brug gingen bekijken,' herhaalde hij, 'dus waarom moeten we allerlei papieren invullen? En hoe zit dat toch met Dreuzels en medische onderzoeken? Een hartonderzoek? Een alcoholtest? Serieus?'

Hermelien keek automatisch om zich heen of er geen Dreuzels in de buurt waren die Rons opmerkingen konden horen. De twaalf mannen en vrouwen in wiens gezelschap ze deze voorbereiding ondergingen, waren echter bezig met de volgende opdracht van hun enthousiaste gids Roelof. '_Kleed je uit tot op je ondergoed_,' waren zijn woorden geweest. De deelnemers stonden allemaal voor een kluisje waarin ze hun persoonlijke eigendommen konden achterlaten en waarin zich een speciaal pak bevond dat ze moesten aantrekken. Hoewel Hermelien zich een beetje ongemakkelijk voelde om zich om te kleden in gemengd gezelschap, werd ze afgeleid door Ron die inmiddels nattigheid was gaan voelen en zich gerealiseerd had dat dit een heel andere ervaring zou worden dan het bezoek dat hij ooit aan de London Bridge had gebracht.

'Hermelien!' probeerde Ron haar aandacht weer te trekken. Hij stond zo dichtbij dat ze kon zien dat zijn borst ook bezaaid was met sproetjes. Een steelse blik naar beneden leerde dat hij een rode boxershort droeg die bedrukt was met gouden Snaaien. '_Laten het in Merlijnsnaam geen bewegende Snaaien zijn,'_ deed ze een schietgebedje.

'Wat. Gaan. We. Doen?' Het klonk alsof Ron zijn kaken iets te stevig op elkaar had geklemd. 'We gaan toch niet uh … kangoeroespringen? Met zo'n elastieken touw?'

De toon vertelde haar dat hij op het punt stond om weg te lopen of iets dergelijks. Haastig probeerde ze hem gerust te stellen.

'We gaan echt een brug bekijken,' zei ze snel. 'We gaan er ook overheen lopen, en omdat hij wel iets hoger is dan bijvoorbeeld de London Bridge worden er ook wat veiligheidsmaatregelen genomen. Gewoon voor de zekerheid,' probeerde ze nonchalant te zeggen. Als ze heel eerlijk was, zag ze zelf ook wel enigszins op tegen de klim van een uur naar een hoogte van meer dan honderd meter.

Hoewel Roelof duidelijk een erg ervaren gids was die met zijn vragen en verhalen degenen die nerveus waren voor een groot deel op hun gemak wist te stellen, tekenden Rons sproeten zich scherp af tegen zijn witte gezicht. Hermelien was verbaasd dat haar vriend zich meters boven de grond wel op zijn gemak kon voelen met alleen een bezemsteel als houvast terwijl hij nu, ondanks dat hij praktisch verankerd aan de brug was, doodsangsten uitstond. Zelf hield ze haar blik strak op zijn rug gericht; ze had één keer een blik naar beneden geworpen en dat had ook zij beangstigender gevonden dan een ritje op een Vuurflits zou kunnen zijn. Ze liepen op wat niet meer leek dan wat planken die rustten op metalen buizen waardoor ze precies de straat en ook de haven ver onder zich konden zien.

'De brug is in 1932 gebouwd en is een wonder van architectuur. Alle delen zijn recht, maar wekken toch de indruk gebogen te zijn terwijl je er langs klimt,' hoorde ze de stem van Roelof via de koptelefoon vertellen. Hermelien was echter meer geïnteresseerd in de volgende korte stop waar weer foto's genomen zouden worden en er water uitgedeeld werd.

Toen ze eenmaal op de brug zelf waren, ging het een stuk makkelijker. De treden waren niet zo diep en ze hadden amper in de gaten hoe hoog ze boven het water aan het klimmen waren. Het uitzicht was prachtig en de al licht verkleurende lucht beloofde dat het nog mooier zou worden. Langzaam maar zeker voelde Hermelien zich ontspannen en ze was duidelijk niet de enige. De sfeer in de groep leek te veranderen; de deelnemers keken wat vaker om zich heen en deelden hun opwinding over wat ze zagen. Er werden vragen op Roelof afgevuurd en een enkele keer klonk er een lach als iemand een grapje maakte. Bij de volgende stop zag ze dat Ron eens diep ademhaalde en voorzichtig om zich heen keek. Hij leek bewust de metalen burg te mijden alsof hij niet wilde nadenken over alle niet-magische constructies die hen veilig boven de grond moesten houden. Ze legde een hand op zijn arm en was verheugd toen hij haar een glimlach gaf.

'Wat ironisch dat jij je nu zo hoog in de lucht beter thuis voelt dan ik,' zei hij met een gezonde dosis zelfspot.

Ze knikte en kon het niet laten om te zeggen: 'Volgens mij ga jij me nooit meer plagen als ik niet op een … als ik niet wil vliegen.'

Hij fronste even zijn voorhoofd om daarna te grinniken. 'Waarschijnlijk niet, je hebt nu een goed chantagemiddel achter de hand.'

Roelof vestigde hun aandacht op het zicht achter hen waar steeds meer lichtjes de skyline van Sydney vorm gaven, en liet toen weten dat het tijd was voor de laatste klim omhoog. Hermelien begreep nu beter waarom ze bij de voorbereiding in een aparte ruimte in hun speciale pakken hadden geoefend met het beklimmen en afdalen van een aantal ladders. Toen ze het hoogste punt bereikten, snakte ze even naar adem. Niet vanwege de inspanning, maar door de spectaculaire ervaring. De wind speelde met haar haren en versterkte het gevoel dat ze boven de stad vloog. Voor het eerst keek ze naar beneden, in het water dat zo helder was dat ze zelfs vanaf daar de bodem van de haven kon zien. De opgewonden kreetjes van de overige deelnemers lieten haar opkijken. De zon nam bijna afscheid van dit deel van de aarde en deed dat zeer overtuigend. Het was alsof een schilder die niet kon kiezen wat zijn favoriete kleur verf was, verschillende kleuren op een doek had aangebracht en de kleuren liet overlopen in elkaar zonder dat ze zich vermengden tot de bruinige kleur die zij altijd kreeg als ze al eens aan het verven ging. Geel, oranje, rood, kleine streepjes paars en violet en een zachte tint roze die daar overal tussendoor vloeide. Het was zo bijzonder om dit mee te maken. Ze voelde dat Ron achter haar kwam staan en zijn armen om haar middel sloeg.

Om hen heen vloeiden de zuchtjes, kreetjes en uitroepen van de anderen al even makkelijk in elkaar over.

'Magisch,' zei de drieënvijftigjarige dame uit Canada naast hen met ontzag in haar stem.

'Je zou het inderdaad denken,' fluisterde Ron in haar oor voor hij een kus op haar wang drukte. Een gevoel van dankbaarheid borrelde zachtjes naar boven als regenboogkleurige luchtbellen die langzaam door de wind gedragen werden. _Wat ben ik blij dat Ron is meegegaan!_ Voorzichtig draaide ze zich om binnen de beschermende cirkel van zijn armen en keek hem aan. Zijn haar was verwaaid door de wind en deed haar denken aan de keren dat ze had staan wachten tot het team van Griffoendor van het Zwerkbalveld was gekomen. Zijn blik was alleen voor haar, alsof de rest van de wereld, en dat magische uitzicht, niet bestonden. Naar voren buigend, zei ze zachtjes: 'Bedankt', voordat ze hem een zoen gaf. Rons armen verstrakten om haar middel, hij trok haar nog dichter naar zich toe en kuste haar terug. Ze waren zich amper bewust van hun omgeving en merken niet hoe verschillende dames zuchtten bij het zien van die twee jonge mensen die helemaal in elkaar opgingen te midden van die pastelkleurige omgeving.

De stem van Roelof was het eerste dat tot hen doordrong: 'Als de tortelduifjes ook klaar zijn met het genieten van … het uitzicht, dan wordt het helaas tijd om af te dalen.' Zijn woorden gingen vergezeld van gelach uit de groep en het tweetal liet elkaar licht blozend los. Hermelien voelde zich een beetje licht in haar hoofd, maar had niet de illusie dat het door de hoogte kwam. Terwijl ze achter Ron de rest van het gezelschap naar de trappen volgde, speelde er een glimlach rond haar mond. Ze kon Charlie in ieder geval antwoord geven. 'Word je sneller ademloos als je zo hoog in de lucht zoent?' had hij bij hun afscheid gevraagd.

* * *

Nagenietend van het heerlijke ontbijt dat Knijster hem voorgeschoteld had, schreef Harry snel een briefje voor Daan en de anderen, om ze uit te nodigen voor die avond. Wellicht zouden sommigen al plannen hebben – het was tenslotte zaterdag – maar dat zou hij dan wel merken. Hij rolde het perkament op en bond het vast.

'Het wordt tijd om je een naam te geven, hè?' Hij staarde even nadenkend in de heldere ogen van zijn nieuwe huisgenoot en vroeg toen: 'Moet ik je vernoemen naar een belangrijk persoon?' De uil oehoede en Harry lachte.

'Hm, eens kijken, wat dacht je van Albus?'

De uil keek zo afkeurend op hem neer met zijn donkere ogen langs zijn snavel dat Harry gniffelde en zei: 'Misschien Severus? Of Sevvie?'

Zonder verder geluid draaide het dier zijn kopje resoluut honderdtachtig graden alsof hij Harry duidelijk wilde maken wat hij van dat voorstel vond. Harry beet op zijn lip om niet in lachen uit te barsten en dacht verder. Hij wist dat Hedwig de naam van een heilige was, maar hij wist te weinig van godsdienst of mythologie om daar zijn inspiratie uit te halen. Belangrijke personen voor hem dan, dacht hij. Dat maakte het er ook niet makkelijk op. Hij kon zich niet voorstellen dat hij zijn uil James zou noemen of Sirius of Remus. Net als dat hij zijn kinderen nooit zou vernoemen. Wat een lading aan verwachtingen gaf je ze dan mee?

'Wat vind je van Ric?' vroeg hij opeens.

De uil draaide langzaam zijn hoofd terug en keek hem schattend aan alsof hij wilde zeggen: 'Wie was die belangrijke Ric dan?'

'Van Goderic Griffoendor,' legde Harry uit. 'Maar Goderic is zo'n mondvol, en bij Griff moest ik gelijk aan Scheurbek denken dus –' Hij haalde even zijn schouders op. '–wat vind je ervan?'

De uil keek hem een paar tellen aan en oehoede toen. Harry verbeelde zich dat het goedkeurend klonk en glimlachte.

'Oké, Ric, wat zou je ervan zeggen om je eerste brief te gaan bezorgen?'

De uil gaf een instemmend geluid en Harry bond de brief aan zijn pootje. 'Hij moet naar Daan Tomas.'

Hij streek het vogeltje voorzichtig over zijn veren en liep daarna naar het keukenraam. Met zijn handen in zijn zakken staarde hij Ric na, de herinnering aan een sneeuwwitte uil op de achtergrond.

Toen hij het raam weer wilde sluiten, trok hij meerdere stukjes perkament mee uit zijn broekzak. De strookjes die de dames hem de avond tevoren in het Nest hadden toegestopt. Leunend tegen het aanrecht bekeek hij de briefjes één voor één. Er stonden adviezen op over kleurencombinaties, woonmagazines, winkels waar hij verf en behang kon uit zoeken en tips over bepaalde inrichtingsstijlen die bij het huis zouden passen.

Hij zuchtte en vroeg zich af of hij niet beter iemand in dienst kon nemen om de klus te klaren. Om het onvermijdelijke nog even uit te stellen, besloot hij de spreuken van Charlie toe te passen op een van de slaapkamers. Daar waren er genoeg van mocht hij de boel verpesten.

Hij legde het stapeltje perkament op de keukentafel, schonk nog even een kop thee in en liep daarmee naar de tweede verdieping. Rondkijkend in de kamer waar Ron en hijzelf hadden geslapen toen hij voor het eerst in Sirius' huis verbleef, vroeg hij zich af wat Hermelien eigenlijk met het schilderij van Firminus Zwarts had gedaan.

Het kostte hem zelfs met behulp van zijn toverstaf een half uur, maar toen was de kamer helemaal kaal en leeg, zelfs de gordijnen en lampen had hij er voorzichtig afgehaald. Hij besloot eerst de muren nog te besproeien met de spreuk die Charlie hem geleerd had en dan een pauze te nemen.

'Knijster, is Ric al terug?' vroeg Harry toen hij even later de keuken betrad. Knijster keek hem met zijn grote vragende ogen aan en Harry legde snel uit: 'Mijn uil!'

De ander trok een gezicht alsof er nog nooit iemand met zo'n bespottelijke naam in het huis van het 'Nobele Geslacht Zwarts' had geleefd, dus Harry besloot om hem maar niet wijzer te maken over de oorsprong van de naam.

'De uil van Meester is er niet, maar er zijn wel verschillende andere uilen gekomen.'

Terwijl hij een hap nam van de Ketelkoek die Knijster voor hem had klaargezet, trok Harry vol tegenzin de post naar zich toe. Tussen de brieven zat een duur uitziende, crèmekleurige envelop met een familiewapen erop, geadresseerd aan H. Potter. Harry was blij dat Charlie er niet was omdat die hem ongetwijfeld zou plagen dat hij fans in hooggeplaatste kringen bezat. Het wapen kwam hem bekend voor, maar hij kon het niet goed plaatsen. Schouderophalend verbrak hij het zegel om vervolgens verbijsterd naar de inhoud te staren. De envelop bevatte alleen een rechthoekig kaartje van hetzelfde crèmekleurige papier met daarop in regelmatige letters: _Potter, bedankt! D. Malfidus. _

Pas toen hij kramp in zijn kaak kreeg, sloot hij zijn mond.

'Wat was dat voor een briefje?' vroeg hij zich verwonderd af. Bedankt voor wat? Voor zijn getuigenis soms? En hoe werd hij verondersteld te reageren? Moest hij nu een kaartje terugsturen met de tekst: _Malfidus, Graag gedaan! H. Potter?_ Harry snoof. Van alle bizarre dingen ...

Afwezig pakte hij de volgende brief en hij was in gedachten nog zo bij het kaartje van Malfidus dat het niet gelijk tot hem doordrong wat hij in handen had!

_Misschien is de Wegisweg niet de meest veilige plek voor jou Potter! _

_Of dacht je dat ik het niet meende? _

Twee schokken in evenveel minuten was zelfs voor Harry teveel en hij bleef dan ook versuft naar de brief in zijn handen staren. Toen herinnerde hij zich de maatregelen die meneer Wemel eerder genomen had en hij liet de brief vallen alsof hij zich eraan gebrand had.

_Meneer Wemel,_ dacht hij. Hij pakte wat Brandstof en riep luid: 'Het Nest', voor hij zijn hoofd in de smaragdgroene vlammen stak. Toen hij niet direct iemand zag, riep hij luidkeels: 'Meneer Wemel! Mevrouw Wemel! Ginny!'

Mevrouw Wemel kwam de zitkamer in gerend en keek geschrokken toen ze Harry zag.

Voor ze echter wat kon zeggen, zei Harry geagiteerd: 'Mevrouw Wemel, ik heb weer zo'n brief gekregen!'

Ondanks de schok op haar gezicht kwam ze gelijk in actie. Ze rende terug naar de keuken en Harry hoorde haar _'Arthur'_ gillen. Vrijwel daarna klonken zware voetstappen die de trap af daalden en de stem van meneer Wemel die vroeg wat er in Merlijns naam aan de hand was. Mevrouw Wemel duwde hem echter zonder antwoord te geven de zitkamer in.

'Meneer Wemel,' zei Harry gelijk. 'Ik heb weer zo'n dreigbrief gekregen. Kunt u contact opnemen met Rinkelbom of kan ik dat zelf doen?'

'Dat doe ik wel, Harry,' reageerde meneer Wemel alert. 'Blijf van die brieven af, wacht met handen wassen tot we ze hebben kunnen nakijken op magische sporen, en hou de haard vrij.'

Harry knikte, wat niet meeviel als je met je kin in de as lag, en trok zijn hoofd terug. Hij riep Knijster en vertelde de geschrokken huis-elf van de brief en de instructies die meneer Wemel gegeven had.

'Kun je je nog herinneren welke uil hem bracht, Knijster? Harry wees op de brief in kwestie en keek de elf vragend aan. Knijster schudde nerveus zijn hoofd.

Het duurde niet lang voor meneer Wemel uit het haardvuur stapte, gevolgd door Rinkelbom die nieuwsgierig om zich heen keek.

Harry kreunde inwendig; de wetenschap dat de man nu zijn adres had, beviel hem niet, maar hij wist dat meneer Wemel gedaan had wat nodig was. De mannen gingen praktisch op dezelfde manier te werk als hij meneer Wemel de vorige keer had zien doen. Harry's handen, die van Knijster, de tafel en alles wat met de brieven in aanraking kon zijn gekomen, werd gecontroleerd.

Rinkelbom schoof de stapel papieren in een speciale zak en liet Harry weten dat hij ze zo snel mogelijk terug zou krijgen. Aangezien hij de vorige post nog steeds niet terug gekregen had, besloot Harry daar niet zijn adem voor in te houden.

Toen ze verdwenen waren, had Harry het gevoel alsof er een wervelwind door zijn keuken was geraasd. Knijster begon druk alles schoon te poetsen. Harry stond enigszins beduusd toe te kijken en vroeg zich verwonderd af wat hem bezield had een crèmekleurige envelop in zijn broekzak te stoppen.


	34. Ho 32 Verrassingen, met en zonder kroos

**Hoofdstuk 32**** Verrassingen, met en zonder kroos**

De rest van de dag ging een beetje in een waas voorbij. Terwijl Harry het behang van de muren haalde en het oude tapijt verwijderde, dacht hij na over de post. Gedachten over de dreigbrief en Draco's bedankbriefje smolten samen. Had het één wat met het ander te maken? Het leek vergezocht, maar ... Misschien had hij het kaartje aan Rinkelbom mee moeten geven. Waarom had hij dat niet gelijk gedaan? _Omdat het een raadsel is,_ zei een stemmetje dat veel op die van Ginny leek. _En omdat je zoals gewoonlijk weer geobsedeerd wordt als Malfidus iets doet wat je niet begrijpt._

Chagrijnig ging hij met iets meer geweld dan nodig was het tapijt te lijf. Aangezien hij het nu alleen moest doen, had hij besloten het eerst in stukken te snijden voor hij het los ging maken.

Het irriteerde hem dat dat stemmetje gelijk had; Malfidus' kaartje leek tenslotte lang niet zo belangrijk als die dreigbrief. Tenzij er een connectie was, maar dat leek hem niet waarschijnlijk gezien Malfidus' neiging om – _Argh! Daar ga ik weer._ De stukken tapijt werden met zo veel kracht op een stapel gesmeten dat onmiddellijk grote stofwolken door de kamer zweefden.

Tijdens het avondeten bij de Wemels werd natuurlijk over niets anders gepraat dan de nieuwe dreigbrief. Harry was met opzet wat vroeger gegaan en had mevrouw Wemel uitgelegd dat hij gelijk na het eten terug moest, omdat zijn vrienden langskwamen.

Bill en Fleur waren samen uit eten en ook George ontbrak, maar verder was iedereen er weer. En iedereen had ook een opinie die hij of zij graag wilde delen.

Mevrouw Wemel vond dit hét bewijs dat Harry ook in Grimboudsplein 12 niet veilig was en dat hij op Het Nest meer beschermd zou zijn, omringd door anderen.

Ginny, die meer dan haar moeder begreep waarom Harry daar wilde blijven, verdedigde Harry's standpunt, tot ongenoegen van mevrouw Wemel. Meneer Wemel probeerde tactvol uit te leggen dat Harry daar wel geborgen zou zijn, mits er nieuwe veiligheidsmaatregelen genomen zouden worden en Harry een nieuwe Geheimhouder uitzocht. Percy haakte in op alle nieuwe veiligheidsmaatregelen die het Ministerie sinds de Slag om Zweinstein had ontworpen en Charlie vond simpel dat Harry oud en wijs genoeg was om zelf zijn keuze te maken, een opmerking die ook al niet in de goede aarde viel bij mevrouw Wemel.

Harry zei zo min mogelijk en probeerde niet te lachen bij Loena's beschrijving van de beschermende eigenschappen van een fabeldier waar niemand ooit wat van gehoord had. _Kortom, de gebruikelijke levendige tafelgesprekken,_ dacht Harry cynisch. Waarschijnlijk zou hij ze een stuk meer waarderen als hij niet het onderwerp van gesprek was. Aangezien Harry er niet over dacht om weg te gaan uit het huis van zijn peetvader leken de voorstellen van meneer Wemel het meest logisch. Het probleem was dat mevrouw Wemel er stilzwijgend vanuit leek te gaan dat één van hen beiden de Geheimhouder zou worden nu Harry geen andere volwassenen in zijn leven had die die rol konden vervullen. Hoewel Harry wist dat hij dit niet op zijn beloop kon laten gaan, had hij geen zin om mede te delen dat hij iemand anders op het oog had als Geheimhouder. Hij was dan ook blij toen na het nagerecht de tafel werd opgeruimd en hij terug naar huis kon ontsnappen.

Het gemak waarmee het zo snel 'zijn huis' was geworden, verraste Harry en het voelde bijna als verraad tegenover Sirius, maar hij kon er weinig aan doen. Het voelde zo goed om eindelijk een plek te hebben die van hem was. Waar de verwachtingen van anderen even niet telden en hij kon doen en laten wat hij wilde. Toen hij in de keuken arriveerde was Knijster druk bezig met het klaarmaken van allerlei hapjes en de hele keuken geurde naar versgebakken Ketelkoek en appeltaart, en op het fornuis stond een ketel water te koken.

'Hoi Knijster, hoi Ric,' vervolgde hij. 'Is het je gelukt?' Hij streek over de roestbruine veren en de uil stond het gewillig toe, hoewel hij keek alsof hij zeggen wilde: 'Natuurlijk!'

Knijster leek nog steeds niet blij met de nieuwe aanwinst, maar groette Harry beleefd terug.

'Het ruikt heerlijk, Knijster, en die hapjes met zalm zien er heerlijk uit!'

Trots zette de huis-elf trots zijn schamele borst uit.

Harry besloot zich nog even op te frissen en de woonkamer te checken. Hoewel de woonkamer er nog niet zo stralend uitzag als zijn slaapkamer, was toch duidelijk te zien – en te ruiken! – dat er schoongemaakt was. Hoewel het buiten nog wel even licht zou zijn, was de kamer donker genoeg om de lampen overal al aan te steken. Hij besloot ook alvast de gordijnen dicht te doen; hij had het altijd vreselijk gevonden dat de Duffelingen elke avond een poppenkastvoorstelling met de titel _'Het perfecte gezinnetje'_ gaven.

Hij zag zichzelf weerspiegeld in het glas en schoot opeens in de lach. Hij vroeg zich af wat Ron zou zeggen als hij zijn beste vriend zo huiselijk zag lopen doen. Als hij niet oppaste, werd hij ook nog de hele avond geplaagd door de andere jongens.

* * *

'Verrassing,' riepen Marcel en Loena toen de deur van Grimboudsplein open zwaaide. Ginny, die tussen hen in stond, grinnikte om zijn verbaasde gezicht en gaf hem een knipoog. Ze was blij dat Marcel haar en Loena had gevraagd ook mee te komen.

'We dachten dat we maar wat vrouwelijk gezelschap mee moesten nemen,' zei Daan achter haar.

'Tenslotte moet er iemand zijn die voor de drank kan zorgen!' riep Simon.

Terwijl Harry grijnzend de deur open hield, gaf Ginny Simon een stomp tegen zijn bovenarm om die seksistische opmerking.

'Wees maar niet bang, Gin,' troostte Harry. 'Daar heb ik Knijster voor.'

Dat was natuurlijk koren op de molen van Simon.

'Welke heks noemt haar dochter in Merlijnsnaam Knijster?' Hij dook snel weg om een tweede klap te ontwijken en al lachend en pratend liepen ze de hal in waar ze acuut stil bleven staan toen de gordijnen open vlogen en het enige schilderij in de kale hal toonde.

Ginny keek verrast naar het portret dat ze weliswaar al vaker had gezien, maar meestal vooral had gehoord. Marcel deed een paar stappen achteruit en Daan en Simon stonden met open mond te kijken naar de pantomime van Sirius' moeder. Harry stond geamuseerd toe te kijken.

'Stel je ons niet aan elkaar voor, Harry?' klonk de dromerige stem van Loena naast Ginny.

Met weidse gebaren begon Harry: 'Dames en heren, mag ik u voorstellen aan mevrouw Walburga Zwarts, de voormalige eigenaresse van dit huis. Ze blafte altijd harder dan ze beet, maar heeft recentelijk haar stem verloren. Erg tragisch,' voegde hij er op een effen toon aan toe.

Ginny giechelde en mevrouw Zwarts klauwde aan de lijst.

'En dit, mevrouw Zwarts, zijn mijn vrienden. Ik zal ze niet persoonlijk voorstellen, want volgens mij wilde u net gaan slapen. Maar u wilt vast weten dat Loena –' en hij wees naar Ginny's vriendin '– in Ravenklauw zit, en alle anderen net als Sirius in Griffoendor.'

Mevrouw Zwarts was nu zo razend dat haar ogen uit leken te puilen en Harry leek het wel welletjes te vinden.

'Dat was het entertainment voor vanavond, jongens,' zei hij en begon de gordijnen dicht te trekken. Daan schoot hem te hulp en zodra ze dicht waren, slaakte Marcel een zucht van verlichting.

'Ze lijkt precies op een portret bij ons thuis,' verklaarde hij zacht.

De anderen knikten begrijpend en het was even stil tot Daan vroeg: 'En Harry, krijgen we ook nog een rondleiding door deze kast van je?'

Terwijl Harry iedereen door het huis leidde, dacht Ginny aan de ironie dat Harry van een bezemkast nu beland was in deze kast.

Griezelend liepen ze langs de huis-elfhoofden waar Harry zachtjes opbiechtte dat hij van plan was ze binnenkort van de muur af te halen.

_Dat gaat Knijster niet waarderen,_ dacht Ginny met leedvermaak. Harry vertelde hoe Bill hem had geholpen met de geestverschijning van Perkamentus. Ook voor de hoofden zou wel een oplossing te bedenken zijn. De jongens werden stil bij de gedachte dat ze hun voormalig schoolhoofd hier tegen hadden kunnen komen, hoewel Loena juist een beetje spijtig keek.

Via de kamers op alle verdiepingen liepen ze naar boven waar Simon luidruchtig zijn enthousiasme liet blijken voor de foto's aan Sirius' muren.

'Loena en ik blijven niet de hele avond hoor,' zei Ginny zacht tegen Harry toen ze weer de trap af liepen naar de eerste verdieping. 'Het is tenslotte een mannenavond. We wilden je alleen even verrassen.'

Harry sloeg even kort zijn arm om haar schouder. Toen ze opkeek, ontmoette ze de ondoorgrondelijke blik van Daan. Met een ongemakkelijk gevoel volgde ze de anderen de woonkamer in. Knijster bracht allerlei schalen met koek en hapjes, en voorzag hen van potten thee en kannen pompoensap.

'Als Ron en Hermelien terug zijn, moeten we dit nog eens over doen,' zei Marcel op een gegeven moment. Ginny stemde onmiddellijk in, ze had ook het gevoel dat de groep niet compleet was zonder haar broer en vriendin.

'We kunnen er een wekelijkse avond van maken,' stelde Harry voor en keek haar even aan.

'Maar dan wel af en toe zonder de meiden,' vond Simon, waarop Ginny en Loena verontwaardigd stukken Ketelkoek naar zijn hoofd gooiden. Het was bijna alsof ze weer terug waren in de leerlingenkamer.

* * *

Hij werd helemaal gek van het huisarrest. Hoe groot de villa ook was, hij stapte ongebruikelijk vaak een ruimte binnen waar zijn moeder was. Bleek, en met roodomrande ogen keek ze dan op en toverde een glimlach om haar mond die nog nepper was dan de handtekening die Kwast altijd van zijn vader probeerde te imiteren.

Als hij erin slaagde haar voor een paar uur te ontwijken, was het wel Juvie die als een duiveltje in een doosje tevoorschijn sprong en hem aankeek met de trouwe blik van een hond die te vaak door zijn baas was geschopt, maar toch hoopte op een prijzend woord. Zelf lag Draco niet wakker van de dreigbrief die zijn moeder had gekregen. Er zouden er nog wel meer volgen, en er waren al zoveel andere dingen die hem zijn slaap ontnamen, dat dreigbrieven wat hem betreft geen hoge prioriteit hadden.

Zijn nachtmerries werden niet minder, ook niet nu de hoorzitting achter de rug was. Afgelopen nacht had hij gedroomd dat hij Daphne en Loena moest martelen, terwijl de Heer van het Duister met een afschuwwekkende grijns toekeek, en Nagini op de loer lag voor een nieuwe prooi.

Draco liep naar de voordeur in de hoop buiten even alleen te kunnen zijn. Hij zou kunnen vliegen, maar door de beperkende spreuken met betrekking tot hoogte en afstand, voelde hij zich in de lucht nog meer aan banden gelegd dan dat hij zich vrij voelde.

_Hoelang zal het duren voor ik weer hoog in de lucht kan zweven?_

Het beeld van het vertrouwde Zwerkbalveld verscheen voor zijn ogen en hij schudde geërgerd zijn hoofd. Hij vermoedde dat zijn moeder vandaag of morgen ook wel over Zweinstein zou beginnen, waarschijnlijk zodra de strafmaat bekend was.

'_Draco, mocht ik wel veroordeeld worden en jij niet, beloof me dat je dan terug naar Zweinstein gaat voor je laatste jaar,' _had ze gevraagd.

Nu ze beiden niet tot een verblijf in Azkaban veroordeeld waren, vreesde hij dat ze net zo lang door zou gaan tot hij toegaf. Al was het natuurlijk nog maar de vraag of hij daar toegelaten zou worden; hij kon het zich niet voorstellen, na alles waarvoor hij verantwoordelijk was in en om het kasteel.

Natuurlijk zou ze negeren dat hij helemaal niet stond te springen om terug te gaan naar de plaats waar er in elke hoek wel slechte herinneringen kleefden. Waar niemand op hem zat te wachten en hij waarschijnlijk als een paria of erger zou worden behandeld.

Hij schopte een steentje weg en beet op zijn lip. _Gedane zaken nemen geen keer._ Hoe anders had hij zich zeven jaar geleden zijn schooljaren voorgesteld. Het was een ietwat naïef en egocentrisch beeld geweest, maar op deze realiteit had niemand hem kunnen voorbereiden.

_Plons!_

Geschrokken keek hij opzij waar iets met volle snelheid in de vijver leek te zijn gevallen. Een gewonde uil misschien? Of zou het iets gevaarlijks zijn? In hoeverre was de villa nog beschermd tegen gevaar van buitenaf? Hij wilde net zijn toverstok trekken toen het water begon te rijzen. Het golfde alle richtingen op toen een wezen uit de poel verrees dat wild met armen of poten bewoog en sputterende geluiden maakte. Het was helemaal bedekt met slijmerig, groen kroos dat achter hem aan leek te drijven toen het naar de kant van de vijver bewoog en eruit kroop.

'Meneer Valiezus,' klonk het toen klagelijk, 'Juvie is helemaal viezig.'

Draco klemde zijn kaken op elkaar en balde zijn vuisten om te voorkomen dat hij de onmogelijke elf, die net een van zijn weinige goede gewaden nat had gespetterd, zou vervloeken. Zonder een woord te zeggen, keerde hij zich om en liep terug naar de villa op zoek naar een verlaten plek.

* * *

Harry was laat opgestaan en genoot van een relaxt zondagsontbijtje in de keuken, terwijl hij de _Ochtendprofeet _van zaterdag las. Er arriveerde post, maar een stuk minder dan de dag ervoor. Er waren geen persoonlijke brieven of bedreigingen en hij schoof de fanmail onverschillig van zich af. De _Ochtendprofeet_ blikte terug op de processen van de afgelopen week en deed prognoses over degenen die de komende week hun hoorzitting hadden. Van Marcel had hij gehoord dat die tegen de Kragges moest getuigen. Terwijl hij de verslagen over de processen teruglas, vroeg hij zich af waarom Draco Malfidus hem dat kaartje had gestuurd. Het leek zo tegen zijn karakter in te druisen. Hij dacht aan Narcissa. Het idee dat zij haar zoon onder druk gezet had om Harry een bedankbriefje te schrijven, leek veel logischer. Dat zou gelijk ook de korte, onpersoonlijke tekst verklaren. Hij zuchtte even.

Na het late ontbijt scharrelde hij wat door het huis. Hij maakte in zijn hoofd alvast een lijstje van de dingen die hij wilde gaan doen. Hij bracht wat tijd door in de kamer van Sirius en haalde herinneringen op. Aangezien een aantal van die herinneringen gelinkt waren aan Sneep, bleef Harry lange tijd nadenken over het raadsel dat zijn leraar was geweest. Hij zou snel weer eens naar Zweinstein gaan, besloot hij. Eens kijken hoe het met Anderling ging, en Hagrid en Madame Plijster en alle andere leraren en nog eens een bezoekje brengen aan het portret van Perkamentus.

Want ondanks alles wat hij gezien had in de Hersenpan – of eigenlijk juist daardoor – had hij nog heel veel vragen over Sneep. De man zou waarschijnlijk naar hem sneren als hij wist hoe Harry's gevoelens betreffende hem een verwarrende mix waren van spijt, ontzag, maar ook boosheid en gekwetstheid. Hij snapte nu dat de man nooit anders tegen hem had kunnen doen om geen argwaan te wekken, maar het feit dat er weer iemand dood was die hem had kunnen vertellen over zijn ouders, hakte er diep in. Na Sirius, Perkamentus en Remus – zelfs Peter – leek Sneep de laatste die hem iets over zijn moeders jeugd had kunnen vertellen. Hij vroeg zich opeens af waarom meneer en mevrouw Wemel hem niet vaker over zijn ouders hadden verteld. Ze waren weliswaar een stuk ouder en wisten vermoedelijk weinig over de schooltijd van James en Lily, maar ze hadden toch samen in de Orde gezeten? Harry zuchtte en stond op van Sirius' bed.

Op zijn gemakje bekeek hij wat later de boekencollectie in de bibliotheek. Hoewel hij niet zo'n boekenwurm was, stonden er verschillende interessante exemplaren op de planken. Hij stelde zich voor dat Hermelien enthousiast het ene na het andere boek zou pakken en hem en Ron zou vervelen met allerlei interessante en minder interessante feitjes, terwijl zij samen zaten te schaken aan het tafeltje voor de haard. Hij glimlachte weemoedig, en vroeg zich af hoe het zijn vrienden inmiddels verging in Australië en wanneer ze terug zouden komen. Hij hoopte dat ze hier zouden willen logeren, hoewel hij wist dat mevrouw Wemel hem niet dankbaar zou zijn voor dat idee.

Hij zat een poosje te lezen toen Knijster kwam met thee en wat overgebleven appeltaart.

'Knijster, weet jij waar de post is die niet in beslag genomen is?'

'Ja, meester. Knijster heeft alle brieven in een la gelegd.' Hij wees naar een antiek bureau in de hoek van de kamer dat Harry tot nu toe over het hoofd had gezien. De post in de la leek meer dan hij zich herinnerde te hebben ontvangen, en hij fronste. Als hij er niet zelf naar keek, zou binnenkort het oude meubel uit elkaar vallen onder het gewicht van zijn fanmail. Hij verzamelde alles en nam het mee naar de fauteuil waar Knijster zijn thee geserveerd had.

Systematisch begon hij te sorteren. Zakelijke post, persoonlijke post en de gehate fanmail. De eerste bevatte alleen de brief van het Ministerie, het tweede de brief van de jongens en de rest viel allemaal in de derde categorie. Hij vroeg zich af waar het kaartje van Draco thuishoorde. Er was niks persoonlijks aan en bij de zakelijke post hoorde het ook niet en het idee dat hij het op de grote stapel rechts van hem zou leggen was lachwekkend. Hij legde de brief van het Ministerie opzij om later te lezen, stopte de brief van Marcel, Daan en Simon terug in het laatje en na enige aarzeling pakte hij de brief van Draco en legde die er bovenop.

Hij dronk eerst zijn thee op voor hij zich met tegenzin door de grote stapel heen worstelde. De meeste kregen niet meer dan een vluchtige blik voor hij ze links legde op de stapel weg te gooien brieven. Hij kwam de brief tegen die Charlies wenkbrauwen hadden doen rijzen en kon zijn nieuwsgierigheid niet bedwingen.

"_... ongetwijfeld verlangt u er diep van binnen naar om eens een keer niet alle verantwoordelijkheid te moeten dragen en de touwtjes eens helemaal uit handen te geven, meneer Potter. Over touwtjes gesproken ..."_

Een paar minuten later keek hij enigszins daas op. Hij besloot om de haard te doven, maar die bleek helemaal niet te branden. De brief was erg … uh leerzaam, besloot hij.

Nadat Harry de laatste brief dankbaar links bij de anderen had gegooid, liet hij de stapel verdwijnen en schonk zichzelf nog een verdiende kop thee in. Zijn ogen gleden van zijn boek naar de brief van het Ministerie en weer terug en hij besloot maar gelijk door de zure appel heen te bijten. Onwillekeurig wreef hij over zijn hand voordat hij de brief oppakte. Hij liet zijn ogen over de tekst glijden en vond eigenlijk nauwelijks nieuwe informatie. Harry zou waarschijnlijk moeten getuigen over Ombers jaar op Zweinstein en zijn ervaringen tijdens de hoorzitting van mevrouw Malkander. Misschien was het niet netjes, maar hij keek er naar uit om op haar neer te kijken vanuit de getuigenbank in de wetenschap dat haar lot gedeeltelijk in zijn handen lag. Schuldig richtte hij zijn aandacht op de informatie over Ravenwoud. Hij herinnerde zich de pokdalige man die in het Depot van Mystificatie met Romeo had geduelleerd, vlak voordat Sirius door de boog viel, en een paar weken geleden zich nog in Voldemorts kring in het Verboden Bos had bevonden en meegevochten had op Zweinstein. Met een zucht stopte hij de brief weer in de envelop en besloot om nog een paar uurtjes te gaan lezen.


	35. Hoofdstuk 33 Recht en Ravage

**Hoofdstuk 33 Recht en Ravage**

_**Harry Potter uitverkoren tot een leven vol dreiging? **_

_Dreigbrieven voor de Redder van de Toverwereld._

Hij snoof bij het zien van de krantenkop, maar las tevreden dat de schrik bij _De Jongen Die De Heer Had Vernederd_ er goed in zat, net als bij zijn directe omgeving. Mooi zo! Hoewel een paar angstige dagen en slapeloze nachten natuurlijk weinig voorstelden. Maar als begin was het prima. Men zou op hun hoede zijn vanaf nu, wat het lastiger maakte, maar ook uitdagender en dat was iets waar hij naar uit kon kijken.

Het geluid van de bejaarde huis-elf die hem zijn Oude Klare kwam brengen, haalde hem uit zijn gedachten. Ongeduldig gebaarde hij om de fles op tafel te zetten en te verdwijnen. Zijn vingers lagen losjes om zijn toverstaf, altijd paraat om de elf bij het minste of geringste te vervloeken. Hij schonk zichzelf een glas in en genoot van de eerste slok van die avond.

Het ging hem allang niet meer om wraak op laffe Dooddoeners of de Malfidussen in het bijzonder. Het ging inmiddels om iedereen die de plannen van de Heer had doorkruist of verraden. Het lijstje met potentiële slachtoffers werd daardoor gelijk een stuk langer. Misschien moest hij medestanders zoeken voor het uitvoeren van zijn plannen. Peinzend overwoog hij de voor- en nadelen daarvan. Behalve Dooddoeners had je ook het zogenaamde Gouden Trio, de Bloedverradende Wemelfamilie en andere leden van die 'illustere' Orde van de Feniks. De ultieme verrader was natuurlijk Sneep geweest, zijn voormalige afdelingshoofd.

Hij nam een grote slok zodat zijn tanden tegen het glas tikten. Geïrriteerd zette hij het met een klap op tafel neer. Wat zou hij graag willen dat de man nog leefde, enkel maar zodat hij hem zelf kon opjagen en te slim af kon zijn. Niet dat hij twijfelde aan de wijsheid van de Heer om de Toverdrankleraar te doden, maar achteraf gezien … Hij spoelde de gevaarlijk verraderlijke gedachte snel weg met wat Oude Klare. Niets meer aan te doen, besloot hij. De man was dood en liet geen kinderen of bedroefde weduwe na.

Hij grijnsde even; elke eventuele weduwe zou waarschijnlijk eerder opgelucht zijn dan in diepe rouw zijn bij de gedachte die zure uitdrukking niet meer elke morgen te zien.

Terwijl hij verzonken in gedachten zijn glas oppakte en afwezig de vloeistof rond liet draaien, herinnerde hij zich een artikel uit de_ Zondagsprofeet _van een week eerder. Hij ging rechtop zitten, riep de huis-elf opnieuw en beval het bevende wezen hem zo snel mogelijk de week oude krant te bezorgen.

Enkele ogenblikken later sloeg hij onbeheerst de pagina's om op zoek naar het artikeltje over Sneeps begrafenis. _Ah, hebbes!_

Hij knikte voldaan toen hij zag dat zijn herinnering hem niet bedrogen had. '_In het gezelschap van zijn moeder en enkele professors van Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus werd de omstreden man naar zijn laatste rustplaats gebracht.'_

Geen vrouw en kinderen, maar de verrader had in ieder geval nog wel een moeder achtergelaten. Het was jammer dat Sneep geen getuige kon zijn, maar het zou niet minder bevredigend zijn om zijn moeder te straffen voor het verraad van haar zoon. _Misschien heeft ze daar zelfs wel een rol in gespeeld,_ bedacht hij.

Nijdig gleden zijn grijze ogen via de ophemelende woorden van _De Jongen Die In Elk Artikel Gequoteerd Moest Worden_ naar het eind van het korte krantenbericht: '_De moeder van Severus Sneep wilde geen grote begrafenisplechtigheid of aandacht van de pers.'_

'Nou moedertje, ik ben bang dat de pers toch heel wat aandacht aan je zal besteden als ik eenmaal klaar met je ben,' mompelde hij boosaardig.

* * *

Maandagmorgen kwam veel te snel naar Harry's zin. Hij had de Wemels de vorige avond laten weten dat ze niet per se voor hem bij de hoorzittingen aanwezig hoefden te zijn, maar Ginny wilde ze graag beiden bijwonen, en George was er ook op gebeten Omber naar Azkaban te zien vertrekken. Dus was Harry niet verrast om Ginny en Loena om 11 uur in de rechtszaal te zien.

De hoorzitting van Ravenwoud verliep snel en zonder onverwachte wendingen. De getuige die de Verdediging opriep, deed meer kwaad dan goed en Harry werd opnieuw ondervraagd over de gebeurtenissen op 2 mei. Hij vroeg zich af of het niet makkelijker was als hij officieel zou verklaren welke Dooddoeners hij allemaal gezien had die nacht. De meerderheid van de leden van de Wikenweegschaar stemden voor gevangenisstraf en er klonk alleen applaus toen de Dooddoener werd afgevoerd. Harry vertrok met Ginny en Loena naar de kantine waar mevrouw Wemel en George al op hen wachtten. Mevrouw Wemel zag er gespannen uit en wierp regelmatig een snelle blik op George die er bleek en teruggetrokken uitzag. Harry vroeg zich af of het wel verstandig was dat George mee naar binnen ging, maar kon zijn behoefte wel begrijpen om Omber terechtgesteld te zien worden. Gelukkig zouden de getuigen niet over de Slag om Zweinstein worden ondervraagd, aangezien Omber daar niet aanwezig was geweest.

De sfeer was gespannen in de Rechtszaal 6, in afwachting van de komst van de aangeklaagde. Er waren weinig mensen die niet van de Registratiecommissie voor Dreuzeltelgen hadden gehoord en verlangden te zien hoe Omber als hoofd van die commissie zou moeten boeten voor haar misdaden. De enkeling die het daar niet mee eens was, hield wijselijk zijn mond. Harry zag Molly op dringende toon tegen George fluisteren, maar die schudde enkel kortaf zijn hoofd. Leo Jordaan was ook gekomen en zat aan George' andere zijde. De deuren gingen open en Omber kwam geflankeerd door twee bewakers de rechtszaal binnen. Hoewel de afgelopen weken duidelijk hun tol hadden geëist van het uiterlijk van de voormalig Hooginquisiteur, droeg ze als een handelsmerk een roze mantelpakje. Die belachelijke strik op haar hoofd ontbrak, maar in plaats daarvan droeg ze een lichtroze hoedje dat eerder op een bruiloft thuishoorde dan in de rechtszaal. Ze hield haar hoofd opgeheven en keek minzaam glimlachend om zich heen alsof ze dacht dat het een publieksstemming betrof. Haar ogen gleden over de eerste rij van de tribune waar Harry zat en verhardden een moment toen ze die van hem ontmoetten om vervolgens lieftallig naar de leden van de Wikenweegschaar te glimlachen. Harry's minachting was zo groot dat het hem moeite kostte om zijn gelaatstrekken neutraal te houden. Het geluid van de publiekstribunes klonk als het gezoem van honderden bijen in zijn oren.

De bewakers leidden Omber naar de houten stoel in het midden. Zodra ze plaatsnam, begonnen de kettingen te rammelen en tot Harry's stiekeme genoegen wikkelden ze zich gelijk om haar polsen en bonden haar vast aan de stoel. Omber keek met overdreven grote verbaasde ogen naar het publiek alsof ze wilde zeggen dat er blijkbaar ergens een vergissing was gemaakt, maar Harry zag dat haar ademhaling opeens een stuk gejaagder leek te worden.

Rechts van hem stond professor Anderling op, tikte tegen haar keel en kuchte even waarschuwend. Het klonk verdacht veel als het 'hum, hum' van Omber zelf en Harry boog zijn hoofd om zijn grijns te verbergen.

'Dorothea Jane Omber, u moet vandaag voor de Magische Wetsraad verschijnen –'

Harry, die de vorige avond de aanklacht uitgebreid bestudeerd had, liet zijn gedachten afdwalen terwijl hij tegelijkertijd zijn blik door de zaal liet gaan.

De pers toonde iets meer interesse dan die morgen, maar je kon merken dat het nieuwtje van de hoorzittingen al wat begon te slijten. Tussen het publiek zag hij opvallend veel bekende gezichten; leerlingen, maar ook leraren van Zweinstein. De man naast hem werd opgeroepen om te getuigen en ging nerveus naast Omber zitten. Hij bleek één van de Dreuzeltelgen die door Omber was veroordeeld. Harry vestigde zijn blik op Omber en bleef staren tot ze uiteindelijk opkeek. Hij grijnsde een beetje en ze draaide snel haar hoofd af. Hij vermaakte zich door te blijven staren en telkens haar blik te vangen. Hij voelde geen greintje berouw toen ze zichtbaar nerveuzer werd.

Uiteindelijk was het Harry's beurt om te getuigen. Voor de zesde keer binnen twee weken werd naar zijn naam en adres gevraagd. Het publiek zei het onder onderdrukt gegrinnik geluidloos mee en Harry was immens dankbaar dat hij niet meer in de Ligusterlaan verbleef. Hij stelde zich voor dat Tante Petunia de hele dag hordes fans en pers te woord moest staan en beet op zijn lip om niet te lachen. Toen de standaardvraag kwam om te zullen verklaren de waarheid te zullen vertellen, keek hij opzij en terwijl hij Ombers blik gevangen hield, antwoordde hij luid en duidelijk: 'Ik verklaar, met de woorden die ik van Dorothea Omber in mijn hand moest kerven; 'Ik zal niet liegen!'' Hij stak zijn hand op. Het tumult in de zaal zwol in één keer aan en Harry keek tevreden naar het van haat verwrongen gezicht. Professor Anderling verzocht streng om orde, maar Harry zag dat haar ogen twinkelden.

De man die hem de vraag gesteld had, keek naar Percy en stelde droog: 'Dat kunt u als een bevestigend antwoord noteren, meneer Wemel.' Weer onderdrukt gegrinnik vanuit de zaal. De sfeer was beduidend minder gespannen als bij aanvang van de zitting. Toen hij rondkeek, zag hij George naar hem grijnzen.

'Meneer Potter, we hebben zojuist het verhaal gehoord van meneer Wilber. Kunt u ons uw eigen ervaring vertellen met betrekking tot de rechtszittingen die mevrouw Omber leidde?

Harry vertelde hoe hij in de rechtszaal was geweest toen mevrouw Malkander werd verhoord. Hij vertelde over de Dementors in de zaal die alleen door Ombers Patronus in bedwang werden gehouden. Dat Omber leek te genieten van de angst van haar slachtoffers als ze mensen bedreigde met de Kus van een Dementor als ze niet meewerkten. Hij benadrukte hoe ze samenwerkte met Jeegers en andere bekende Dooddoeners. Tenslotte vertelde hij hoe hij in de deur van haar kamer – boven een bordje met de tekst _'Dorothea Omber, Secretaris-generaal van de Minister' – _een Magisch Oog had gezien. Een oog dat hij kende, en toebehoord had aan Alastor Dolleman, die op 27 juli door Marten Vilijn zelf vermoord werd toen de Schouwer had meegeholpen Harry in veiligheid te brengen.

Het publiek hield geschokt de adem in bij Harry's verklaring. De pers schreef alsof hun leven – of in ieder geval hun baan – er van af hing. Hoewel sommige mensen wellicht hadden gehoord dat Omber een Magisch Oog in haar deur had zitten, had niemand geweten waar het vandaan kwam. Een verontwaardigd gemompel ging door de zaal. Er hadden al weinig sympathisanten gezeten, maar Harry's getuigenis gaf de doorslag.

Harry mocht weer op zijn plaats gaan zitten. Als laatste getuige werd mevrouw Malkander opgeroepen, die in feite weinig anders hoefde te doen dan Harry's verhaal te bevestigen. Het kleine vrouwtje was erg gespannen toen ze naast Omber moest plaatsnemen, maar leek moed te putten uit de aanblik voor zich. Ze leek voor het eerst in de gaten te hebben door wie ze die dag gered was en bleef Harry onafgebroken aankijken toen ze vertelde hoe dapper hij was geweest. Dat had weinig met de zaak van Omber te maken, maar de zaal smulde ervan dus de man liet haar praten. Professor Anderling gedoogde het, tot ongenoegen van Omber en gêne van Harry zelf, die zijn gezicht alweer in de kranten zag staan de volgende dag.

Uiteindelijk waren alle getuigen gehoord en liet professor Anderling de leden van de Wikenweegschaar stemmen. Degenen die vonden dat Dorothea Jane Omber naar Azkaban moest voor de gruweldaden tegen Dreuzeltelgen en haar duidelijk bewezen connectie met Voldemort moesten hun hand opsteken.

Het was niet nodig om zijn hoofd om te draaien. Praktisch meteen begon het publiek te applaudisseren en te juichen. De bewakers kwamen binnen en toen de kettingen wegvielen van Ombers polsen ging ze staan, kaarsrecht, haar handen in elkaar geslagen voor zich, een toonbeeld van deugd, maar de intense blik die ze Harry toewierp was zo vervuld van haat dat hij een moment geen adem kon halen. Verwonderd vroeg hij zich af hoe het kon dat iemand die hij eigenlijk nauwelijks kende – die hem niet kende – zulke haatgevoelens voor hem kon koesteren. Zelfs Sneep had nooit zo'n haat uitgestraald, zelfs niet na het Hersenpanincident.

Harry besloot om met mevrouw Wemel, Ginny en Loena naar Het Nest te gaan. Hij had wel behoefte aan vrolijk gezelschap. George ging met Leo mee. 'Om het te vieren' zoals hij grijnzend zei. Ondanks de veiligheidsmaatregelen werd Harry verschillende keren aangesproken op weg naar buiten. Gelukkig niet door de pers, maar door mensen die Harry wilde bedanken voor zijn getuigenis, voor het naar Azkaban sturen van de oude heks. Mensen riepen zelfs dat ze voor Omber nog één keer de Dementors' Kus in zouden moeten voeren.

* * *

Tegen de tijd dat ze in Het Nest arriveerden, voelde hij zich trillerig en misselijk. Hij glipte ongezien naar buiten en liep naar de boomgaard.

Met zijn armen om zijn opgetrokken benen zat hij onder zijn boom. Roerloos staarde hij voor zich uit zonder iets waar te nemen. _In en uit. In en uit,_ gebood hij zijn ademhaling. _In en uit, in en uit, steeds rustiger._ Pas toen de misselijkheid gezakt was, werd hij zich weer bewust van zijn omgeving. Tot zijn verbazing bleek Loena naast hem te zitten. Ze plooide haar jurk om zich heen tot die bijna in een cirkel lag en keek hem toen aan.

'Harry, je was niet haar rechter en je was niet haar beul.' Hij knikte met zijn verstand, wetend dat ze gelijk had. Het was precies wat Hermelien ook tegen hem gezegd had. Maar zijn gevoel zei wat anders en het was ook zijn gevoel geweest dat die middag de overhand had gehad.

'Het is gewoon…..' begon hij, niet wetend hoe hij het precies moest uitleggen. Loena begon met een serene uitdrukking op haar gezicht een ketting van madeliefjes te rijgen.

'Ik heb het gevoel dat ik meer deed dan alleen de kale feiten geven. Dat ik mensen beïnvloed heb. En…..' Hij staarde naar zijn handen, '- en eigenlijk wilde ik dat ook. Dit was persoonlijker dan Vaalhaar of zelfs Lucius Malfidus.' Hij zuchtte mismoedig, niet in staat om duidelijker onder woorden te brengen wat hij voelde.

'Harry, zouden mensen zich hebben laten beïnvloeden als je verklaard had dat er verzachtende omstandigheden waren?' vroeg Loena na een korte stilte.

Harry dacht even na over die onverwachte vraag. 'Nee natuurlijk niet!' zei hij uiteindelijk, 'dan zou ik totaal niet meer geloofwaardig zijn!'

Loena wachtte rustig tot hij zijn hoofd ophief en haar aankeek. 'Precies,' zei ze kalm.

Ze stond op, legde de bloemenkrans op zijn hoofd en drukte een kus op zijn zwarte haar. 'Pieker niet te veel, Harry! Dingen zijn zoals ze zijn.'

Hij keek naar haar toen ze huppelend de heuvel afging, hier en daar een kleurige bloem plukkend.

* * *

Ontzet staarde Marcel naar de ravage die was aangericht in een van zijn favoriete plaatsen in de wereld. De helft van het glazen dak ontbrak en door de openingen van de ramen zag hij dat de vloer bezaaid was met potgrond, scherven en verloren gegane planten. Zijn handen balden zich op hetzelfde moment dat zijn hart zich samenkneep. Deze kas was altijd zijn toevluchtsoord geweest. Een veilige haven wanneer hij zich onzeker voelde of gepest werd tijdens zijn eerste jaren op Zweinstein. Het was de enige plaats waar hij de oorlog een moment uit zijn hoofd had kunnen zetten en die hij het meest gemist had toen hij zich in de Kamer van Hoge Nood had moeten schuilhouden.

Hij wierp een blik om zich heen en ontdekte dat er bij de andere kassen al vrijwilligers aan het werk waren. Geen enkele andere kas leek zo gehavend te zijn geweest als Kas Drie. Bij Kas Een zag hij de kleine, mollige heks voor wie hij langs was gekomen. Terwijl hij haar naderde, zag hij dat haar uiterlijk nog groezeliger was dan anders. Hij wist niet of ze de afgelopen maanden nog grijzer was geworden van de zorgen of dat haar krullen vol zaten met stof en steengruis. Energiek gebaarde ze met haar handen om een van de vrijwilligers iets aan te duiden. Toen ze Marcel in het oog kreeg, verscheen er een brede glimlach op haar gezicht. Ze zei iets tegen de jongeman naast zich en liep toen met korte, snelle passen op hem af.

Marcel glimlachte; het was fijn om te zien dat zijn favoriete professor zo op het eerste zicht geen verwondingen had overgehouden aan de Slag.

'Ah, meneer Lubbermans, het is goed om je te zien,' begroette ze hem.

Hij schudde haar hand en antwoordde: 'Het is ook fijn om u te zien, professor Stronk. U lijkt in goede gezondheid te verkeren.'

Ze knikte en keek toen om zich heen. 'Ik ben aanzienlijk beter uit de strijd gekomen dan die arme kassen,' zei ze met een droevige ondertoon.

'Kas Drie,' begon Marcel.

'Ja, die was er het ergste aan toe. Waarschijnlijk omdat er op het moment van de aanval licht brandde voor de Flotekroodjes. Het leek vanzelfsprekend om eerst Kas Een weer gebruiksklaar te maken, zodat de planten die de verwoesting overleefd hadden, daar terecht konden.'

Dat klonk logisch, maar toch voelde het voor Marcel niet goed dat zijn favoriete Kas zo lang verwaarloosd zou worden.

'Is het goed als ik alvast in Kas Drie begin met opruimen?' vroeg hij aarzelend. Ze wierp hem een blik toe, leek te zien wat hij niet goed kon verwoorden en draaide zich kordaat om in de richting van die kas.

'Ik zal je even laten zien waar je voor op moet passen als je daar aan de slag gaat,' zei ze over haar schouder. Met een paar grote stappen haalde hij haar in.

'Oppassen?' vroeg hij.

'De Dooddoeners hebben veel gebruik gemaakt van de Zwarte Kunsten en dat laat altijd wat negatief residu achter. In combinatie met sommige van de meest simpele spreuken zou dat zeer vervelende gevolgen voor je kunnen hebben.'

Marcel knikte bedachtzaam en volgde haar de kas in. Zijn hart huilde bij het zien van de ravage. Vocht druppelde langs de lichtgebogen houten spanten naar beneden, en een aantal was zwartgeblakerd. De vertrouwde lucht van vochtige aarde en mest, vermengd met de geur van verschillende magische bloemen was verdrongen door een combinatie van brandlucht en schimmel. Geknakt en gescheurd lagen de reusachtige, schermvormige bloemen, die altijd vanaf de nok omlaag hadden gehangen, op de grond. Geen van de werkbanken stond nog overeind en de stapels bloempotten lagen gesneuveld tussen de stukken hout.

Professor Stronk liet hem snel zien welke plaatsen hij voorlopig moest ontwijken tot er iemand van het Departement van Magische Rampen en Catastrofes was geweest en verliet de kas met de snelheid van iemand die de aanblik van haar zieke huisdier niet langer kon aanzien. Hij herkende het gevoel.

Terwijl ze op het gemakje terugliepen in de richting van Kas Een, vroeg ze: 'Wat zijn je gedachten over het voorstel om assistent leraar Kruidenkunde te worden?'

Marcel glimlachte om de rechtstreekse wijze waarop ze het onderwerp ter sprake bracht. 'Als het samen kan gaan met het afmaken van mijn opleiding volgend jaar dan lijkt me dat een erg grote uitdaging en een mooie kans gezien mijn toekomstplannen.'

Zijn professor knikte alsof ze dat al verwacht had. 'Dus je wilt je nog steeds een opleiding tot kruidenspecialist gaan volgen?'

'Natuurlijk,' zei hij met nadruk en snoof laatdunkend. 'Blijkbaar verwachten sommige mensen opeens dat ik naar een hele spannende loopbaan verlang, maar mij lijkt het interessanter om voorlopig te helpen met het voorbereiden van lessen, en een stuk spannender als ik eventueel een les aan eerstejaars zou mogen geven.'

De lach van professor Stronk trok de aandacht van de vrijwilligers die in hun buurt bezig waren. 'Les geven kan bij tijd en wijle een zeer spannende bezigheid zijn,' beaamde ze.

Ondanks de trieste toestand van de kas, nam hij even later opgewekt afscheid van de mollige, kleine heks met de belofte om de volgende dag aan de slag te gaan.


	36. Hoofdstuk 34 Onvrijwillige Vrijwilliger

**Hoofdstuk 34**** De Onvrijwillige Vrijwilliger**

Opnieuw voelde Daan zich ontspannen door het zachte geborrel van de koele vloeistof die de zenuwen in zijn hand moest voorbereiden op de komende therapiesessie. Hij had gemerkt dat Heler Kwieksel minder vaak terugkwam om een nieuwe waterverkleurende spreuk te verrichten. Gelukkig betekende het niet dat de voorbereiding ook korter duurde, want de tijd tussen de spreuken was nu langer.

Daan wist van zichzelf dat hij de laatste tijd een piekeraar aan het worden was, maar hier, alleen in dit eenvoudige kamertje, kon hij wat objectiever naar alles kijken. Hier kon hij de woorden van zijn moeder, en die van Marcel, nog eens overwegen en hun wijsheid inzien. Hier ontdekte hij dat het hem geen goed deed om zich te veel af te zonderen en dat hij af en toe zelfs zijn problemen kon vergeten als hij tijd met vrienden doorbracht.

De opengaande deur onderbrak zijn gedachten. 'De laatste keer voor vandaag, lijkt me,' zei Heler Kwieksel, terwijl ze opnieuw de vloeistof lichtoranje kleurde.

De deur sloot en Daans gedachten keerden terug naar zijn vrienden. Naar Simon die er steeds voor hem was en die ook nu weer in de wachtkamer op hem zat te wachten. Hoewel Simon nog steeds de grappenmakende, soms wat botte persoon was die iedereen kende, had Daan gemerkt dat zijn vriend af en toe helemaal in zichzelf gekeerd kon zijn. Alsof hij op een plek was die hij met niemand wilde delen. Daan vroeg zich af welke demonen zijn vriend had overgehouden aan de oorlog. En dan Marcel; hij had gemerkt hoe belangrijk de vriendschap van de rustige Griffoendor voor hem was geworden. Hij was niet dom en had best begrepen waarom Marcel het avondje met de Griffoendors had georganiseerd. Dat had echt niet enkel te maken met het bespreken van Belinda's situatie. Hij was zijn vriend echter dankbaar dat hij niet had laten merken dat Daan zelf ook een grote factor in het plan was geweest.

Hij grinnikte even bij de gedachte aan Marcels liefdesperikelen en besloot hem snel een uil te sturen. _Of te laten sturen_, bedacht hij terwijl zijn gezicht betrok. Om zijn gedachten af te leiden van zijn eigen dilemma, focuste hij zich op Belinda. Zijn klasgenote was dan weliswaar niet fysiek beperkt zoals hijzelf, maar hij vermoedde dat ze het net zo moeilijk had met zichzelf en met de manier waarop haar wereld plotseling op zijn kop was komen te staan.

De deur zwaaide weer open en Heler Kwieksel verwijderde de vloeistof uit de kom en droogde zijn hand. Opnieuw mocht hij aan de slag met de geleiachtige stressballen. Het kostte al minder moeite om het juiste ritme te vinden en hoewel het nog steeds een inspannende bezigheid was, hoefde hij zich niet meer voor honderd procent op de zachte massa in zijn hand te focussen om te voorkomen dat het tussen zijn vingers door sijpelde.

De therapieruimte bleef fascinerend, mede door de bewegende lichaamsonderdelen op de planken was er steeds weer iets anders te zien. Er waren ook telkens andere patiënten aan het oefenen, hoewel sommigen, zoals meneer Limp en het meisje op de bewegende trap, blijkbaar op dezelfde dagen als hij waren ingeroosterd.

Terwijl hij met zijn linkerhand wat zweet van zijn voorhoofd wiste, grimaste hij even naar meneer Limp die juist hetzelfde deed. Of je nu benen of handen moest trainen, het schepte een band.

Snel richtte hij zijn aandacht op de geleimassa die gelijk minder stevig was geworden toen hij met zijn andere hand bezig was. Zodra de massa weer terugveerde tegen zijn hand en hij het ritme teruggevonden had, keek hij weer om zich heen. Het meisje keek verbeten terwijl ze een volgende trede opstapte. Ze leek vastberaden om niet te verliezen van de houten trap. Onwillekeurig vroeg hij zich af in welke afdeling ze zat. Als ze al op Zweinstein zat. Hij herkende haar niet, al zei dat niet alles, en het verschil tussen een elf- of twaalfjarige vond hij ook lastig om te zien.

Heler Kwieksel stapte op hem af. 'We korten deze sessie wat in omdat ik u graag een nieuwe oefening wil laten proberen.'

Het apparaat waar ze hem mee naar toe nam, stond op een tafel en deed Daan denken aan een miniatuurversie van de bewegende trappen. Op de onderste trede legde ze een grillig gevormde steen en legde uit dat hij die steen moest proberen te pakken voor hij op de bovenste tree lag en eraf zou vallen.

De treetjes begonnen te bewegen en voordat Daans hand gestrekt was, viel de steen boven over de rand.

'Ah, hij staat nog iets te snel afgesteld,' zei de Heler opgewekt, en Daan wist niet of hij moest lachen of huilen. Na een paar zeer frustrerende minuten was het hem één enkele keer gelukt om de steen vast te pakken voor hij viel, iets waar hij een stuk minder tevreden over was dan de vrouw naast hem leek te zijn.

* * *

Een Brulbrief of een nieuwe dreigbrief had haar niet meer angst aan kunnen jagen dan degene die nu naast haar op een bijzettafeltje lag. Het kopje thee dat er naast stond, was koud geworden, omdat ze probeerde niet naar die kant te kijken. De officiële stempels op de dikke envelop trokken haar echter als een Sommeerspreuk, stempels van het Ministerie van Toverkunst en die van de Wikenweegschaar. De opgelegde straf.

Hoewel ze het liefst de brief nog langer wilde negeren, verwachtte ze elk moment Draco met zijn eigen vonnis in de deuropening. Met een licht trillende hand reikte ze naar de envelop alsof het een nazaat van Nagini was. Ze verbrak het officiële zegel en liet haar ogen snel over de tekst gaan.

Een gedeeltelijk huisarrest voor de duur van zes maanden en een restrictie op haar toverstok voor dezelfde tijdsduur. Een beetje bibberig ademde ze uit. Het kon erger, dacht ze. Het had veel erger gekund. Het gedeeltelijk huisarrest, zo werd in de brief uitgelegd, hield in dat ze enkel gebruik kon maken van het Haardrooster bij haarden die toegestaan waren door het Ministerie. In de envelop zat een formulier waarmee ze een verzoek kon indienen voor een haardadres. Ze had niet de illusie dat de Eerste Club voor Tovenaarsvrouwen op haar bezoek zat te wachten, maar misschien Andromeda? _Mijn deur is nooit afgesloten geweest_, had haar zus geschreven. Verder mocht ze tijdens het gedeeltelijk huisarrest niet Verschijnselen tenzij gezamenlijk met een tovenaar of heks die was goedgekeurd door het Ministerie (of in een situatie van leven of dood). Ook hiervoor was een aanvraagformulier bijgesloten.

De andere helft van haar straf bestond uit -

'Een restrictie op mijn toverstok?' waren de woorden waarmee Draco verontwaardigd de kamer kwam binnenstormen. 'Enkel basisspreuken? Hoe moet ik me in Merlijnsnaam verdedigen als ik aangevallen wordt?' zei hij woedend.

'Draco, we hadden ook in Azkaban kunnen zitten,' zei Narcissa op licht vermanende toon. Hij keek haar even boos aan, maar zuchtte toen.

'Ja, ik weet het, maar toch, dit is amper beter dan dat het nu is, moeder, en ik word gek als ik nog zes maanden opgesloten moet zitten.'

Veelbetekenend bewoog ze langzaam haar eigen brief, om haar zoon aan zijn goede manieren te herinneren. Hij zag het met een schuldbewuste uitdrukking en zei: 'Sorry, moeder, wat staat er in uw brief?'

'Zes maanden gedeeltelijk huisarrest en zes maanden toverstafrestrictie,' antwoordde ze, 'en dat laatste houdt in dat je naast de basisspreuken _ook_ enkele lichte defensieve spreuken kunt gebruiken, in het geval van een aanval.'

'Nou, dat zal me zeker redden,' reageerde hij sarcastisch. Voor ze hem weer op de vingers kon tikken, vroeg hij: 'Verder niets dus? Geen taakstraf?'

Narcissa schudde haar hoofd. 'En jij?' vroeg ze bezorgd. 'Heb jij wel een taakstraf gekregen?'

In plaats van te antwoorden, reikte hij haar zwijgend zijn brief aan en ging in de andere fauteuil zitten. Snel gleed haar gespannen blik over de zinnen. Dezelfde straf als haar was gegeven, plus een taakstraf van tweehonderd uur, uit te voeren voor 1 september 1998, op Zweinsteins Hoge School voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus, in overleg met professor M. Anderling.

'Ze heeft je als vrijwilliger ingezet,' concludeerde ze.

Draco snoof minachtend. 'Vrijwilliger? Er is weinig vrijwilligs aan. Ik moet terug naar een kasteel waar ik helemaal niet naar toe wil, gaan werken met mensen die me niet vertrouwen en me liever zien gaan dan komen, en als ik geluk heb, wordt mijn werk niet gesaboteerd, enkel omdat iedereen zo graag wil dat de school in september weer open gaat.'

Ze keek hem enkel aan. Hoewel ze zijn angst begreep, had ze iets meer vertrouwen in Anderling dan hij had, en ze dacht dat het schoolhoofd rechtvaardig genoeg was om erop toe te zien dat Draco eerlijk behandeld werd. Maar voor de zekerheid zou ze de andere vrouw een subtiel briefje sturen.

'Het kan erger,' was alles wat ze zei. 'Het zou veel erger kunnen zijn.'

* * *

'Ben je net zo dorstig als ik, broertje?'

Bill kwam de woonkamer van De Schelp in lopen met twee Boterbiertjes en knipoogde. Dankbaar nam Charlie er een aan. Het was een warme dag geweest en als klap op de vuurpijl had Fleur geëxperimenteerd met een Frans recept dat iets te kruidig was uitgevallen. Gulzig nam hij een slok, terwijl Bill ontspannen op de bank tegenover hem ging zitten.

'Is het momenteel druk bij Goudgrijp?' vroeg hij belangstellend.

Bill maakte een zozo gebaar voor hij antwoordde: 'Het is natuurlijk wel drukker dan een jaar geleden. Nu het Schouwershoofdkwartier te maken krijgen met veel geavanceerdere Duistere Bezweringen blijken Schouwers vaak te kort te schieten qua kennis en ervaring. Daarom heeft Rinkelbom een akkoord gesloten met Thokgor om de komende periode Vloekbrekers als specialisten in te kunnen horen. Geen idee wat hij daar tegenover heeft moeten stellen, maar Thokgor kennende zal dat niet weinig zijn. Ik verwacht trouwens dat het pas over een paar weken echt topdrukte wordt als mensen allemaal weer teruggekeerd zijn naar hun huizen en hun normale leven en geconfronteerd gaan worden met allerlei vervloekingen.'

Fleur, die net de kamer in kwam lopen en de laatste woorden opving, maakte een ontstemd geluid. Charlie wist dat ze niet erg enthousiast was bij het idee dat Bill allerlei onbekende vloeken en Zwarte Kunsten te lijf moest gaan. Ze reageerde echter niet, maar liet enkel weten dat ze even bij een vriendin op visite ging. Ze gaf haar man een kus, zei Charlie gedag en liep naar het haardvuur.

Toen de vlammen gedoofd waren, richtte Bill zich weer tot hem. 'En hoe bevalt het jou, om een langere periode in Engeland te zijn? Nog geen heimwee naar de woeste vlaktes van Roemenië?'

'Woeste vlaktes nog wel,' lachte Charlie. 'Nee, de omgeving mis ik niet echt.' Hij dacht even en biechtte toen op: 'Ik heb gisteren een brief gekregen. Ze willen weten wanneer ik weer terugkom.'

Bill bleef zwijgen en keek hem alleen maar afwachtend aan.

'Ik mis de draken wel, en ook de meeste van mijn collega's.' Met een gevoel van weemoed dacht hij terug aan een collega in het bijzonder.

'Maar …?' vroeg Bill.

Charlie nam eerst nog een slok en strekte zijn benen. _Het is prettig om eens met mijn broer te kunnen praten_, dacht hij. _Zelfs als Fleur er niet is, zijn er wel anderen, of is een van hen elders._ Hij besloot van de gelegenheid gebruik te maken en met Bill te delen wat hem al een poosje bezighield.

'Wat geen gemis is, is de afstand naar huis en naar de familie. Vooral de laatste jaren, met de toenemende dreiging, vond ik het vervelend dat ik zo ver weg zat. Toen pa was aangevallen door die slang en toen Perkamentus stierf, en jij gewond was geraakt.'

Bill knikte begrijpend. De oudste Wemeltelg zat zelf ook vaak genoeg voor zijn werk in het buitenland om te snappen hoe hij zich gevoeld had.

'Maar die dreiging is nu voorbij, of in ieder geval niet groter dan een aantal jaar geleden,' zei Bill. 'Dus wat weerhoudt je nu nog?'

_Goede vraag,_ dacht Charlie.

'Dat is waar,' reageerde hij na een korte pauze. 'Het is ook dat ik me de laatste tijd afvraag of dit is wat ik de komende jaren wil blijven doen. Het is fysiek zwaar werk en af en toe ook best gevaarlijk, al vervloek ik je als je tegen ma zegt dat ik dat toegegeven heb,' zei hij met een scheve grijns. Bill grinnikte even, maar viel hem niet in de rede.

'Met zesentwintig jaar ben ik nu natuurlijk nog wel opgewassen tegen een inspannende baan, maar er komt een tijd dat dat verandert. De meeste Drakentemmers zijn trouwens niet ouder dan dertig. Zodra ze zich gaan settelen en een gezin stichten, zoeken ze meestal iets minder gevaarlijk werk.'

Bill keek hem veelbetekenend aan. 'Nog geen plannen om te beginnen aan een volgende generatie Wemels?' vroeg hij plagend.

'Dat hangt ervan af,' zei Charlie in een vlaag van openheid, 'of ik een leuke heks of een tovenaar tegenkom.'

Zijn broer trok zijn wenkbrauwen op, maar zijn enige reactie was: 'Adoptie is ook altijd een optie.' De vanzelfsprekende acceptatie die uit die woorden sprak, verwarmde Charlies hart en hij kon niet meer dan knikken.

Bill begreep hem echter zonder woorden; zonder verder wat te zeggen, haalde hij twee nieuwe Boterbiertjes uit de keuken.

'Heb je al gedacht welke alternatieven je hebt op werkgebied?' vroeg hij enkel toen hij terugkwam en Charlie verwelkomde de verandering van onderwerp graag.

* * *

'Hoi, Marcel,' klonk het vrolijk toen hij binnenstapte. 'Dat is al even geleden.'

Zijn moeder zat op haar vertrouwde plekje en hij vermoedde dat zijn vader met de Heler mee was. Marcel knikte enkel omdat hij zijn stem niet erg vertrouwde. Het was inderdaad even geleden dat hij Abby gezien had, maar blijkbaar had dat zijn gevoelens niet doen verminderen.

Ze stak hem een haarborstel toe en zei: 'Ik wilde net beginnen, dus je bent mooi op tijd.' Er verscheen een kuiltje in haar wang toen ze naar hem lachte en hij vervloekte zijn verlegenheid. Wat had Daan gezegd? Nodig haar uit voor een kopje thee? Hij mocht al blij zijn dat hij niet ging stotteren als ze wat vroeg, of over zijn eigen voeten zou struikelen, terwijl hij naar haar toeliep om de borstel aan te pakken.

Hij begroette zijn moeder en Abby begon op te ruimen. _Zo meteen __is ze weer weg_, dacht hij paniekerig, _zeg iets, man!_

'Ik moest gisteren naar het Ministerie,' flapte hij eruit. 'Hoe was jouw weekend?' _Oh Merlijn, kan het erger?_

Abby stopte halverwege de zaal, de berg gebruikte lakens bleef een meter naast haar in de lucht hangen. 'Oh, wel ontspannen. Ik had eindelijk weer eens tijd om mijn ouders te bezoeken en een vriendin. Boodschappen doen en dat soort dingen.' Ze wapperde nonchalant met haar hand. 'Was je bij een van de Hoorzittingen,' vroeg ze serieuzer. 'Waren de Kragges niet aan de beurt, die Dooddoeners die op Zweinstein waren?'

Marcel knikte. Om even tijd te winnen borstelde hij voorzichtig een niet bestaande klit uit zijn moeders haar. Hij voelde zich een beetje schuldig, omdat zijn aandacht maar half bij haar was.

'Ja, ik moest getuigen,' antwoordde hij tenslotte. Abby liet haar toverstok zakken en daarmee ook de berg was, en leunde tegen één van de ledikanten.

'Was het moeilijk? Herinneringen en zo?'

Marcel dacht even na, voor hij zijn hoofd schudde. 'Niet echt. Eerlijk gezegd was het wel bevredigend om te helpen zorgen dat ze naar Azkaban moesten. Misschien niet netjes, maar … nou ja.' Hij haalde even ongemakkelijk zijn schouders op. Om de aandacht af te leiden, vertelde hij haar over de bijna ontsnapping van Amycus Kragge. Blijkbaar had ze de _Ochtendprofeet_ nog niet gelezen, want ze keek hem met haar grote, bruine ogen geschokt aan. 'Hij had je wel kunnen raken met een spreuk,' zei ze.

'Dat zou niet de eerste keer zijn geweest,' reageerde hij. Toen hij bedacht dat dat misschien klonk alsof hij stoer wilde lijken, boog hij zich aandachtig over het haar van zijn moeder.

'Professor Anderling mag zich gelukkig prijzen dat je daar was, volgens mij,' zei ze veelbetekenend alsof ze wel door zijn nonchalante houding heen prikte. Toen hij opkeek, ontmoette hij haar blik. De borstel bleef stil in het haar hangen en hij vergat bijna adem te halen toen hij overwoog dat dit misschien het uitgelezen moment zou zijn om haar uit te nodigen om iets te drinken.

'Zo, meneer Lubbermans is weer klaar voor vandaag,' klonk onverwacht een zware stem toen de deur opengeduwd werd en zijn vader gearmd met een grote, stevige mediheks de zaal binnenkwam.

Inwendig zei Marcel iets dat hem ongetwijfeld een oorvijg van zijn grootmoeder had opgeleverd terwijl hij zijn vader begroette. Spijtig keek hij Abby na toen ze de lakens weer van de vloer liet zweven en naar de deur liep.


	37. Hoofdstuk 35 Echo's uit het Verleden

**Hoofdstuk 35 Echo's uit het Verleden**

Harry staarde naar de stok van meidoornhout tussen zijn vingers. Bij het zoeken naar schone kleren had hij wrevelig besloten om zijn hutkoffer weer eens uit te mesten. Hij had nu tenslotte kasten en laden en, Merlijn, een heel huis wat dat betreft. Hij hoefde vanaf september pas weer alles in zijn hutkoffer te bewaren.

Plotseling werd hij overspoeld door beelden. Hij zag weer hoe hij hem uit Draco's hand gerukt had samen met die van Bellatrix en Wormstaart, en Vaalhaar ermee had verlamd. Hij herinnerde zich weer zijn keus voor de 'kortste staf', omdat die vriendelijk aanvoelde toen hij een opschrift wilde maken, en zag nu de ironie van het feit dat hij met een 'Malfidusstok' Dobby als Vrije Elf had geëerd. Olivander, die de stok geïdentificeerd had als die van Draco: "_Meidoorn en eenhoornhaar. 25 komma 4 centimeter. Redelijk soepel."_ En hoe hij tenslotte, met de stok die hij in zijn handen hield, Voldemort verslagen had.

Draco had in de Kamer van Hoge Nood gezegd dat hij de toverstok van Narcissa had geleend en Harry vroeg zich af of hij inmiddels een andere had. Hoewel hij Malfidus toen getoond had dat degene die gewonnen had hem mocht houden, was dat nooit echt zijn bedoeling geweest. Zeker niet nadat zijn eigen stok weer gerepareerd was.

De vraag was dus hoe hij de stok ging retourneren? Hij kon er moeilijk mee in zijn zak blijven rondlopen tot hij de Zwadderaar een keer tegen het lijf liep. Dat kon wel september worden, als Draco überhaupt terugkeerde naar Zweinstein. Het idee om naar Villa Malfidus te gaan en hem de stok persoonlijk te overhandigen was wat Harry betreft geen optie. Er bleven dus twee opties open: Draco per uil vragen ergens af te spreken zodat hij hem kon geven, of de stok opsturen.

Hoewel Harry wist dat het de laffe uitvlucht was, verkoos hij dat laatste. Het idee om in de Lekke Ketel – of erger nog; De Drie Bezemstelen – af te spreken was té bizar. Hij kon zich de ongemakkelijke situatie al voorstellen. _Nee, dank je!_ Nu hij een besluit had genomen, riep hij Knijster en vroeg hem om een kistje of doosje waarin hij een toverstok kon verzenden. De huiself keek hem enigszins vreemd aan, maar kwam binnen de kortste keren terug met een eenvoudig houten kistje dat eruit zag alsof er een fles wijn in had gezeten. Harry snoof. In gedachten zag hij Draco zich verbaasd afvragen wie hem een fles wijn zou sturen.

Hij pakte de stok veilig in en beraadslaagde toen of hij er nog een briefje bij moest doen. _Het is toch wel duidelijk wat het is en van wie het dus moet komen?_ Iets – de gedachte aan Hermelien waarschijnlijk – gebood hem de normen in acht te nemen en in ieder geval de afzender te vermelden. Na vijf minuten denken schreef hij tenslotte: '_Malfidus, bedankt voor het gebruik. H. Potter'_ op een kaartje, bijna een weerspiegeling van het kaartje dat in de bureaula lag. Het feit dat hij de stok niet bepaald met toestemming gekregen had, sloeg hij voor het gemak over. Tevreden bevestigde hij het kaartje aan het kistje en besloot eerst de rest van de inhoud van zijn koffer op te ruimen.

Twintig minuten later kwam hij de keuken binnen, z'n haar vochtig van een snelle douche. Hij begroette Knijster die het ontbijt al op tafel had gezet en nu een kop thee voor hem inschonk. Met het pakje in zijn hand liep hij naar Ric, die hem alert aankeek.

Harry aaide even over zijn kopje en vroeg: 'Wil je een pakje voor me bezorgen, Ric?' De uil maakte een instemmend geluid en Harry had durven wedden met Ludo Bazuyn dat het dier z'n borstveren uitzette. Hij lachte vol genegenheid. Hij had niet verwacht dat hij zo snel aan een andere uil gehecht zou raken.

Voorzichtig maakte hij het pakje vast aan Ric's poot en vertelde hem dat hij het pakje alleen aan Draco Malfidus persoonlijk mocht afgeven. _Tenslotte is het niet echt gebruikelijk om een toverstok per post te versturen_, dacht hij. Toen hij het keukenraam opendeed, werd Ric bijna terug de keuken in geslingerd toen er een invasie uilen op het raam afdook.

Harry vloekte en riep luid: 'Knijster! Help!'

Samen verwijderden ze zo snel mogelijk alle post en dirigeerden de uilen de keuken uit. Knijster begon grommend de veren en andere ongeregeldheden op te ruimen die de dieren hadden achtergelaten. Harry mopperde net zo hard toen hij aan de keukentafel neerplofte. Van die post elke morgen zou hij nog indigestie krijgen. Snel keek hij of er iets dringends of persoonlijks bij zat, maar vond niets dan fanmail en de _Ochtendprofeet_.

Hij schoof het eerste van zich af en pakte de krant. Zoals verwacht werd hij begroet door zijn eigen foto. Het was dezelfde foto als vorige week, zag hij. Blijkbaar werd het steeds lastiger om fotografen het Ministerie binnen te smokkelen, sinds Romeo de grens had getrokken bij verslaggevers. Met gemengde gevoelens begon hij het verslag te lezen.

Opgelucht zag hij dat er boven het artikel geen vergelijkbare kop stond als na de hoorzitting van Narcissa en Draco. De nadruk lag vooral op Ombers rol bij de 'arrestaties' van Dreuzeltelgen. Diverse 'getuigen' deden hun verslag. Ook hadden ze een paar brochuremakers gevonden die anoniem hadden bevestigd dat er inderdaad een magisch oog in Ombers deur had gezeten. Ze hadden zelfs in een kleine inzet een wazige foto van Dolleman geplaatst. Vol afkeer schoof Harry de krant van zich af.

Hij nam net een hap ei toen hij geluid in de hal hoorde. Hij keek Knijster aan die bezig was de kandelaars te poetsen, stond voorzichtig op en trok zijn toverstok.

Voor hij om de hoek van de keuken kon gluren, hoorde hij een vrouwenstem roepen: 'Hallo? Is er iemand? Harry?'

Verwonderd stapte hij de hal in, zijn toverstok voor zich uit gestrekt, want hij was niet van plan de voorzichtigheid uit het oog te verliezen. Geschokt bleef hij staan bij het zien van de vrouw die een griezelige gelijkenis vertoonde met Bellatrix van Detta. Het bundeltje doeken in haar armen bewoog. Het beeld van Peter Pippeling, drie jaar geleden met een soortgelijk bundeltje op het kerkhof, kwam ongewild naar voren.

'Hallo, Harry,' zei de vrouw vriendelijk en liep op hem toe. 'Ik hoop dat je het niet erg vind dat we zo onaangekondigd binnenvallen, maar Molly gaf me jouw adres.'

Nog steeds geschokt, zij het nu om een andere reden, staarde Harry naar Andromeda Tops, die met haar kleinkind op hem afliep. Haar kleinkind! Remus' kind! _Zijn petekind!_

'H-Hallo, mevrouw Tops,' stamelde Harry. Hij probeerde overal heen te kijken behalve naar dat wriemelende bundeltje, maar zijn ogen werden als een magneet naar zijn peetkind getrokken. Hulpeloos keek hij toe hoe Andromeda de doeken opensloeg en hem de eerste blik gunde op het meest bijzondere wezentje dat hij ooit had gezien.

'Zeg maar Andromeda, Harry,' hoorde hij haar zeggen, terwijl hij gefixeerd naar de baby in haar armen keek. Hij strekte zijn nekje en probeerde zijn hoofdje te bewegen tussen de doeken. De donzige haartjes waren licht turquoise.

'Harry, dit is je peetzoon, Teddy,' zei Andromeda vriendelijk en ze stak haar armen naar hem uit. Harry kon weinig anders doen dan de zijne uit te strekken zodat ze de baby in zijn armen kon leggen.

* * *

'Hoi, Marcel,' klonk een bekende stem. Verrast keek hij op en zag Parvati in de deuropening staan van Kas Drie. 'Ik hoorde dat je hier begonnen was,' zei ze. 'Heb je ook even tijd om wat te drinken?'

Nieuwsgierig keek hij haar aan, maar haar uitdrukking verraadde niets. 'Ja hoor, ik kan wel even pauze nemen.' Hij veegde eerst zijn handen af en haalde er daarna een over zijn voorhoofd, waar het inspannende werk samen met het meizonnetje voor een waas van transpiratie had gezorgd. Parvati gebaarde dat hij aarde op zijn gezicht achterliet en onhandig boende hij het weg.

Ze liepen naar het kasteel, waar buiten in de schaduw de lange houten banken uit de Grote Zaal waren neergezet. Op een van de tafels stonden kannen met gekoeld Pompoensap en schalen met Ketelkoek en andere versnaperingen. Ze schonken allebei een beker in en zochten een plaatsje.

'Ben je hier al lang bezig?' vroeg Marcel voordat hij een grote slok nam. 'Waar werk je?'

Parvati schudde haar hoofd. 'Ik ben gisteren begonnen. Ik ben ingedeeld bij de ploeg die met de slaapzalen bezig is. Momenteel werken we aan die van Huffelpuf. Blijkbaar zijn die er het beste vanaf gekomen.'

Dat klonk logisch. Net als bij de kassen werd er gezorgd dat er zo snel mogelijk enkele ruimtes klaar waren en hij vermoedde dat Griffoendor en Ravenklauw die beiden in een toren verbleven, er het slechtst aan toe waren.

'Is Padma er ook?' vroeg Marcel. Terwijl Parvati vertelde dat haar zus pas de volgende week kon beginnen, nam Marcel een stuk Ketelkoek van de schaal waar iemand mee rondging. Er waaide een aangenaam briesje en ondanks het trieste beeld van het gehavende kasteel heerste er een opgewekte sfeer. Mensen kwamen hier samen voor een gemeenschappelijk doel.

Ze praten samen over andere klasgenoten die Parvati hier al had zien rondlopen. Toen Marcel naar Belinda vroeg, viel het meisje echter stil.

'Ik maak me zorgen over haar, Marcel. Ze komt de deur niet uit en wil praktisch niemand zien. Vaak probeert ze met smoesjes te voorkomen dat ik langs kom, en volgens haar moeder ben ik de enige die ze ziet. Ze wilde niet eens weten van het idee om een avond af te spreken met de Griffoendors.' Parvati zag er bedrukt uit en leek ook een beetje ten einde raad. Hij vroeg zich af of ze daarom zijn gezelschap gezocht had.

'Is het heel erg, de littekens?' vroeg hij. Belinda was altijd een wat oppervlakkig en vrolijk vlindertje geweest voor wie de schending van haar gezicht erg hard moest zijn aangekomen.

'Het zijn een paar erg duidelijk aanwezige littekens,' gaf Parvati toe. 'De langste loopt vanaf haar rechterslaap over haar wang tot halverwege haar hals. Maar ik denk dat het in haar hoofd erger is dan in de realiteit.'

Marcel keek haar vragend aan.

'De littekens zullen nog een stuk vervagen, hebben ze haar in het St. Holisto verteld. De kleine zijn op den duur waarschijnlijk niet eens zichtbaar op het eerste gezicht, en met make-up en Cameoflagespreuken zal ze dat zo goed als helemaal kunnen verhullen. Maar de angst dat ze veranderen zal doordat de wonden toegebracht zijn door een weerwolf, daar heeft ze het het meeste moeilijk mee.'

Hij vreesde dat hij niet zo goed had opgelet in het derde jaar toen de kenmerken van weerwolven besproken werden door professor Sneep, en had dus weinig idee van de eventuele gevolgen.

'Was Rons oudste broer niet door Vaalhaar gebeten?' vroeg hij opeens. Destijds was iedereen vooral bezig met de dood van Perkamentus, maar hij herinnerde zich dat de familie zich zorgen had gemaakt over het effect. 'Zal ik eens aan Ginny vragen hoe dat bij hem uitgepakt heeft?' stelde hij voor.

Parvati knikte langzaam. 'Misschien helpt het wel als Belinda hoort dat er goed mee te leven valt.'

* * *

_Ik heb een déjà vu_, besloot Draco. Hij was opgeschrikt door een kabaal in de gang, en toen hij poolshoogte ging nemen, zag hij die vermaledijde huis-elf weer worstelen met een uil. Het was echter niet de lichtbruine ransuil van Blaise, maar een klein, vinnig beestje dat hij bij zijn weten nog nooit eerder gezien had.

'Ophouden,' riep hij geërgerd. Waarschijnlijk had ook deze uil opdracht om zijn boodschap enkel aan de geadresseerde af te geven. _Waar gaan we heen in de toverwereld als huis-elfen niet meer gebruikt kunnen worden om post aan te nemen? _

Juvie had blijkbaar nog wat kroos in haar oren, want ze deed nog steeds verwoede pogingen om de poot van het dier te grijpen.

'JUVIE!'

Toen hij eindelijk haar aandacht had, wees hij naar de deur. Ze beet op haar lip en snifte even, maar vertrok toen als een gehoorzame elf. _Misschien wordt het ooit nog wat met haar._

De uil keek hem verontwaardigd aan alsof het hem de aanranding verweet. Draco trok een wenkbrauw op, benieuwd aan wie het eigenwijze dier toebehoorde.

'Kwam je iets bezorgen?' vroeg hij tenslotte ongeduldig. Een beetje onnodige vraag aangezien het een pakketje bij zich had dat groot genoeg leek om de uil zelf te vervoeren. Nieuwsgierig naderde hij de uil en stak zijn hand uit. Het leek wel een verpakking van een fles wijn, maar de vogel had onmogelijk het gewicht van een fles wijn kunnen dragen, en iedereen wist dat je geen Vederlicht Bezwering op alcohol moest gebruiken.

Het houten doosje voelde licht, alsof het gevuld was met niets dan lucht. Er zat geen briefje bij en hij keek een beetje argwanend naar het pakketje alsof het een vervloekt item bevatte. De herinnering aan de ketting die hij Katja Bell had gestuurd, kwam boven en hij sommeerde een handdoek waarmee hij voorzichtig het deksel opende.

Met een schok staarde hij naar de inhoud. Zijn toverstok! Er kon maar één persoon zijn die hem gestuurd kon hebben, maar waarom zou hij dat doen? En dan ook nog eens net nadat hij zijn straf gekregen had van de Wikenweegschaar? Wilde Potter hem treiteren? Draco zou dat graag geloofd hebben, maar het paste niet bij het beeld dat de Uitverkorene bij hem had achtergelaten tijdens zijn getuigenis.

Behoedzaam pakte hij de toverstaf uit het kistje, de toverstaf die hem op zijn elfde bij Olivander had uitgekozen. Het verleden flitste voorbij; het duel met Potter in het tweede jaar, het martelen van Bijlhout op bevel van de Heer van het Duister, de warmtespreuken die hij voor de gevangenen in hun kelder had uitgesproken, het moment dat de staf in zijn hand had getrild toen hij hem op Perkamentus had gericht.

De stok glipte tussen zijn vingers uit en belandde voor zijn voeten op het dikke tapijt. Hoe blij en trots was hij destijds geweest toen hij oud genoeg was voor een toverstok? Hij had gedacht dat hij er grootse dingen mee zou gaan doen. Hij beet op zijn lip. Grootse dingen, wel ja. Het enige grootse dat ooit met deze stok gedaan was, had hij niet eens zelf gedaan. Ook de loyaliteit van zijn toverstok had hij verloren aan Potter. Hoe ironisch. Zijn huis-elf, zijn peetvader, zijn toverstok, allemaal kozen ze op het eind voor De Jongen Die Bleef Leven. Zijn blik viel op een strookje perkament dat uit het kistje stak. Met een frons pakte hij het en las: '_Malfidus, bedankt voor het gebruik. H. Potter._'

De toon was bijna een echo van het briefje dat hij de ander op aandringen van zijn moeder had gestuurd. Hij snoof. Moest hij nu weer een bedankje terugsturen voor het retourneren van zijn toverstok? Nog even en ze zouden penvrienden worden. Hij schudde zijn hoofd om die absurde gedachte.

Terwijl hij peinzend naar het briefje staarde, verscheen Juvie opnieuw in de hal. In haar hand had ze een stapeltje brieven. Ze keek hem met haar grote ogen een beetje angstig aan en zei: 'Juvie heeft nog meer post voor meneer Meliefes.'

Draco zuchtte, dwong voor zichzelf geduld af en zei: 'Bedankt, Juvie!'

Haar ogen begonnen onmiddellijk te stralen, dus voordat ze zich aan zijn voeten kon werpen, nam hij de post en verliet de hal.


End file.
